Take F L I G H T
by Snowfall16
Summary: When a Clan mother realizes she cannot keep her kits, she sentences them to a lifetime of terror and confusion with nothing guaranteed and a guarantee of nothing. Follow Ivykit and Rowankit as they struggle to find who they are in a city of blood. Will Ivykit find her wings in time?
1. Prologue & Toby's Story

**Just a quick note before I dive in: Due to how annoyed I get when the chapter numbers don't match up, I am posting both the prologue and the first chapter now. I hope you will enjoy Take Flight, and I thank you in advance for your support!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A scrawny she-cat lay in a shadowed hollow at the base of the tree, twitching damp whiskers against nonexistent raindrops, her fluffy tail curled around the tiny bodies of her two newborn kits. Every so often, she'd lead down to sniff at them, checking their breathing and body temperatures, before her luminous, wary eyes returned to the surroundings, anxiously searching the half-drowned, murky green foliage, waiting.

But for who? Or what?

She didn't have long to wait. Pawsteps, at first indistinguishable from the pitter-pattering rain, slowly came into earshot. The she-cat twitched her ears, eyes flashing expectantly, gazing through the downpour.

"Old friend," she murmured as the broad shoulders of another cat appeared through the misty darkness. "Thank you for coming."

"You knew I couldn't ignore your call," the tom muttered reproachfully. "What—" His voice broke off in a gasp as his gaze fell on the mouse-sized pair curled against the she-cat's belly. _"Kits?_ But… but who? Is it…" His eyes cleared for a moment as he gazed at the kits' fur. "Oh."

"I would rather the father didn't know," the she-cat said quickly, glancing down at her litter. "He… ah… I don't think he would take it well."

"Why not? You know he loves you." The tom's forehead creased and his voice vibrated with confusion.

"Duty."

The tom snorted but didn't otherwise protest. Changing the subject back to more pressing matters, he asked, "Why did you call me here? You know I can't take them back to camp. He'd find them during an attack or a raid."

"I know. That's why I thought… well…" The she-cat hesitated, unsure for the first time that night. How would her friend take her idea?

She didn't need to continue. The tom blinked, his face darkening. "Oh." He looked away, twitching his paws to get some of the wetness off. His rain-slicked fur only presented a clearer view of the fur raised across his shoulders.

"It would be the safest place for them," the she-cat pleaded, but the tom cut her off.

"The Twolegplace is _not_ safe. Scourge rules there, remember?"

"But he never bothered with the areas closest to us," she protested. "There are loners there, too many peace-lovers for him to recruit. His interests lie elsewhere."

"How do you know where his interests lie?" He glanced at the kits. "Do you really think the loners would protect these two? A pair of Clan-born kits wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yes, they would," the she-cat insisted. "They wouldn't turn away kits. They wouldn't dare. Especially, no listen," she meowed impatiently as the tom began to turn away. "Especially if you asked them. They'd listen to you, you know they would."

"This is bigger than a friendly favor. What if I get caught? StarClan, I'm not even supposed to be _here,_ not even supposed to be talking to you! I'm risking my life as a ShadowClan warrior for your frog-brained mistake!"

"I can't keep them!" the she-cat shouted back at him. "What else am I supposed to do? If you have any other ideas, I'm wide open! I ran out of ideas two freaking _moons_ ago!"

He paused, his profile silhouetted against the barely illuminated brush behind him. The she-cat held her breath, not quite letting herself hope, listening to her own voice as it echoed away through the rain. _Please… please help…_

Finally, he sighed. "They're your kits. If you really want to leave them to die, that's your choice."

She exhaled in relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Only you need to convince the loners. They'll listen to you just as much as they would me."

The she-cat bit the inside of her lip. "I'd… I'd really prefer it if you asked them."

"Why?" He said it more like a statement than a question, rolling his eyes and scoffing under his breath.

"Then there's the chance these kits might figure out that I'm their mother. They could convince the loners to tell them somehow. I don't want to take that chance."

The tom appeared to consider her words for a moment, staring at her shrewdly with his head tilted to one side. "You don't want them to come find you? When they're older? You just want to… to send them out as surrogate orphans?"

The she-cat blinked rather rapidly and didn't reply, only bending down to check on her kits again.

After a heartbeat, the tom padded closer, bending to scrutinize the kits further. "What are their names?"

"The black and white she-kit is Ivykit, for the hanging ivy I used to disguise my trail," she replied. Suddenly nervous, she added, "It fits her, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." He glanced questioningly at the tom. "What about him?"

The she-cat hesitated a heartbeat before replying, "Rowankit. For the tree that sheltered me." The tom snorted and she smiled a little. "Yeah, pretty cliché, I know."

"You named them to remember their heritage when you want them to have no memory of you?" The tom stared at her, long and hard. "Are you… _positive_ you don't want them to come back? In the future?" He blinked. "When all this mess is resolved?"

"Who's to say it'll _ever_ be resolved?" the she-cat muttered.

"You didn't answer my question."

The she-cat gave the tom a cool, level stare. For several long heartbeats, there was only the sound of the rain as it spattered against the leaves left over from last Leaffall, dark brown from seasons of decay. Her jaws parted enough for the tom to see the pink of her tongue behind her pale yellow teeth, as though she were struggling to find the right words.

Ivykit shifted at her paws and the she-cat glanced down. Remembering where they were, she hastily scooped up the kit. "You grab Rowankit," she said, her voice muffled by Ivykit's fluffy kit fur. The tom grudgingly complied and together, they set off together toward the Twolegplace. The imprints of their paws were quickly swallowed by the pounding rain.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I blinked four times in quick succession, but the den behind the metal cans remained blurry. Sighing loudly, I glanced over at my brother. Rowankit had been prancing about with his stupid dark green eyes for days, showing off his stupid perfect vision. All the older cats told me my blurry eyesight was perfectly normal, that it would clear up once my eyes lost their blue color. Currently they were sort of aqua-ey, probably on their way to green like Rowankit's, or at least that's what Thalia told me.

Shaking my head vigorously from side to side in the faint hope it would help my vision (it didn't), I glanced around. Thalia, Rowankit's and my elderly foster mother, wasn't there. She never was; she always said it wouldn't do for us to get too attached to her, seeing as she wasn't long for this world anyway. We'd just be causing ourselves unnecessary grief.

But that wasn't exactly true. Her absence just made me cling to her more every time she returned, and when she was gone I missed my real parents even more. I stayed up late sometimes wondering who they were and if they, perhaps, stared up at the same stars, wondering where _I_ was. I wondered if they still loved me.

"Ivykit!" Rowankit's voice broke me out of my reverie. I glanced around, squinting to bring his wide face into better focus. He skidded to a halt, sending a cascade of dust and gravel over my white paws, turning them a pale, brownish gray.

"Ivykit," he panted again, "I have a great idea for an adventure!"

My eyes widened under pinched eyebrows. "Again?" I asked, half incredulous and half wary. I threw in an exasperated eye roll for good measure as I shook loose stones from my paws and muttered, "Haven't you already gotten us into enough trouble?"

Rowankit appeared not to have heard me, though I knew for a fact his ears worked perfectly fine. "You know that abandoned Twoleg den? The really high one? I think we should climb it."

I remained quiet. Two voices battled to be heard in my mind. One sounded like Thalia. _Don't do anything dangerous! You'll regret it in the long run!_ The other imitated Rowankit's breathlessly excited shout. _Come on, it'll be fun! What's stopping you?_

"Um… how about we go see Toby first?" I suggested, trying to put on a bright smile to cover my indecision.

Rowankit's face fell. "You don't want to?" he asked, crestfallen.

"No!" I cried hurriedly. "I mean… no, I don't not want to go. I want to go! It's just… well, I've been waiting to hear this story he was going to tell me."

"Uh huh." Rowankit raised one eyebrow. "What's it about?"

"Um…" I flicked my tail nervously, stirring up the dust behind me.

Rowankit rolled his eyes as he strolled past me. "You really need to work on your impulsive behavior," he declared, pinning my tail down with one paw.

"Impulsive? What's that?" I struggled around, trying to pull my tail from under his paws. With half his body weight bearing down on it, it was really starting to hurt. I head-butted his shoulder and, unbalanced, he let it slip through his paws. Tucking my tail close to my side, I began to groom the black fur.

Regaining his footing, Rowankit shrugged and began to walk out of the den. I hurried to catch up, drawing level with his shoulder just as he meowed, "I dunno. Thalia told me I was too impulsive yesterday. It sounded just like all the other compliments she gives me, so it should be a good thing. Maybe it's a little like quick-thinking?"

"Oh." I trotted alongside him, pondering his words. Did I think too slowly? Should I think faster? Wasthisfastenough? Maybe that was too fast. I shook my head again to clear it (my vision stayed exactly the same). I thought I might be thinking too hard.

I glanced around just in time to peel away from Rowankit, heading down the alley to Toby's favorite sunny spot. After a couple heartbeats, my brother caught up with me again.

"Ugh, _really?_ I didn't think you _actually_ wanted to come here!" Rowankit rolled his eyes at me and I nosed his shoulder.

"I thought you liked coming here and listening to Toby's stories!"

"Well, I do!" Rowankit scuffed a paw against the ground. "I just… I want to climb the Twoleg den."

I hesitated for a heartbeat. _You really need to work on your impulsive behavior._ "We can do that afterward, okay?"

"Awesome." He grinned, showing every one of his teeth. "Except…" he stuck a paw in front of my chest, forcing me to pause. "Could you not tell Toby? Or Thalia, if she's there. Or any of their other friends."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Um… I want our victory to be a surprise," Rowankit said evasively, shrugging.

I stared shrewdly at him. "We're not supposed to be climbing the den, are we?"

Rowankit shrugged again. "I dunno. Maybe."

"Will Thalia get mad at us?" I glanced ahead and lowered my voice to make sure no one could hear us. Would we get in trouble for talking about it, even if we decided not to go? Or, I supposed, if _I_ decided not to go. Rowankit would want to go whether or not it was allowed.

"Not if she doesn't find out." Rowankit began walking again. "Storytime?" he prompted.

I hesitated a moment, but Rowankit was drawing farther and farther ahead and I didn't want to be left alone in the alley. If Thalia got mad at us for going up the Twoleg den, it was nothing compared with what she'd do if she found out we'd been separated. _You never know when some evil cat's going to try to kitnap one of you. Always stay together and watch each other's backs. You're partners, got it?_ Got it. I dashed after Rowankit.

We rounded the last bend and emerged into Toby's courtyard, as Thalia called it. The ground was weird and uneven underpaw, with small, roughly identical square stones laid out in patterns across the ground. I stepped carefully in only the centers of the stones, remembering acutely the time my paw had gotten painfully stuck in a crack. Thalia told me it was hard to pull out because of the sixth toe on my forepaw.

Five cats lay sprawled around the courtyard, lying on top of dumpsters and the sun-warmed rocks against the opposite wall, warm and sleepy underneath the scraggly vines, browning in the scorching Greenleaf heat. A couple cats on top of the dumpster blinked at Rowankit and me before returning their chins to their paws. I couldn't understand how they could just sleep all the time. What was with these old cats?

"Hello Rowankit, Ivykit. Do you need me for something?" Thalia lay next to Toby, a dark brown tabby tom, her patchy silver tabby fur almost glossy from reflected sunlight. She squinted through pale yellow, almost colorless eyes, trying to see us better. She had almost as bad vision as me, only she said hers wouldn't clear up anytime soon.

"No, we just want a story," Rowankit announced, throwing out his chest. "Right, Ivykit?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, a story."

Toby shifted, the bell on his collar tinkling gently. "What kind of story?" he asked in a voice almost as raspy as Thalia's.

Rowankit looked pointedly at me, as though saying with an exaggeratedly open mouth, _"Impulsive behavior."_ Right.

"Um…" _Great start,_ I congratulated myself bitterly.

"Tell them the one about those dogs chasing you," the cat on Toby's other side muttered, turning over to warm his belly.

"Ah, yes, that one," Toby murmured, stretching luxuriously and rolling onto his side. "You see this scar, kits?" He indicated a long, pinkish line extending from his throat to his chest. Rowankit nodded enthusiastically. I smirked; he hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, yet he seemed to be enjoying himself more than me.

"When I was still young," Toby began, but he was cut off by Rowankit.

"Young like us?"

"A bit older," Toby smiled. "Old enough to be attracted to she-cats, if you know what I mean."

"Yeuch," Rowankit muttered, sticking out his tongue.

"Anyway, when I was young and spritely," Toby said again, "I thought I was tough enough to take on a dog. See, there'd been this dog chasing a bunch of us around the Twolegplace. Remember that, Thalia?"

Thalia grunted. "Erm… yeah, I guess I do. Big, brutish thing with this fresh scar along its ear, like someone'd tried to claw it off. It smelled like rotten crow-food."

"Pretty vague memory, indeed," Toby teased.

"Were you attracted to Thalia?" Rowankit interrupted again, looking warily between the two.

Toby laughed. "No, no. I didn't know Thalia back then."

"Good thing, too," Thalia meowed, shooting her friend a half-glare. "If you'd tried anything I would've clawed _your_ ears off."

"I always wondered how the dog got that scar," Toby purred, nosing Thalia. She huffed and turned away, shoving her nose under her paw.

I watched this exchange, my eyes going back and forth between Rowankit and Toby and Thalia. What were they talking about? Couldn't they just get back to the story already?

 _"Any_ way," Toby meowed finally, "This dog was trying to take over the Twolegplace or something. It was a huge beast, must've been four or five tail-lengths high."

"It was just under three," Thalia muttered through her fur.

Toby shrugged. "It was still huge. And made entirely of slobbering teeth—"

"Teeth don't slobber, tongues do."

"—lumps of hard muscle, and battle scars. It terrified the living daylights out of all of us." Toby shook his head reminiscently.

"But it sounds like you were really brave! Why were you scared?" Rowankit interrupted for a third time. I added another tally mark next to the growing list in my mind.

"It's downright stupid to take on something you know you can't beat," Toby said sternly, staring hard at Rowankit. "You're not showing off your bravery by waving your life in front of Death's nose every chance you get and asking it politely if it would like to take a bite."

"But how can you be brave _and_ scared at the same time?" I asked.

"Bravery is nothing without fear, because otherwise you wouldn't be truly brave. True bravery comes when you're terrified but you act anyway. Note that this _does not_ mean you jump off a Twoleg den or something just to prove your bravery. Jumping off a Twoleg den does nothing. Jumping into a battle to save the life of a friend, that's bravery. You see the difference?"

I nodded. Rowankit, sitting beside me, did the same.

"Good. Now, where was I?" Toby thought for a heartbeat, then his expression cleared. "Ah, right." He settled back onto his front, tucking his paws underneath his chest and wrapping his tail around his body. "I was going to start _my_ part in this story.

"Now I knew that dog always hung out near this abandoned dump, so I hid out there to ambush him. I figured I'd be proving myself to the local she-cats, proving I was courageous enough for them. And, sure enough, I found him lying there on a pile of reeking garbage, acting like it was a throne. I crept up as close as I could without vomiting, ready to pounce. I knew there was only one way for me to beat this dog, and it certainly wasn't by stealth. That dumb animal had made its nest right under a streetlamp. No shadows anywhere. I had no choice but to attack."

Rowankit gasped. I nudged him in the ribs to shut him up. Of course he'd ruin the tension at the most climactic moment of the entire story.

"I went at that thing with claws slashing. I bit him several times, and let me tell you, that beast tasted like moon-old crowfood."

"You know what moon-old crowfood tastes like?" Rowankit wrinkled his nose. "Gross!"

"I do now that I've tasted that dog's fur," Toby retorted with a grin. "Anyway, it turned on me and that was when I finally realized how _ginormous_ it was. It must have been two or three times taller than me!"

"It was just less than three tail-lengths tall," Thalia muttered again.

"You can't let me exaggerate just a little bit?" Toby pouted. Thalia didn't reply, except to shift slightly, pushing her muzzle farther under her paw. Toby shrugged and turned back to us. With a quick glance at Thalia he continued his story. "It was a huge dog. Its skin was like a Monster's—so tough I'd barely scratched it. Fear grabbed hold of me and I turned to race away, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Wham!" he shouted suddenly and Rowankit and I jumped. "It threw me sideways with just one of its massive paws. I slammed against a pile of junk and hit my head hard, so hard that when I got up I saw stars and was almost too dizzy to walk. But I knew I had to run. Already that dog was gaining on me and if I didn't get out of there _fast_ I was going to be that dog's next meal. I staggered to my paws and ran like my life depended on it, which, well, it did."

Toby took a deep breath. Was he really so old that merely telling an exciting story lost him his breath? He didn't look so old, just older than our father might be, but still, why would just telling a story tire him out? Wow, I sure hoped I never got _that_ old!

"I managed to find the right alley easily, but running down it was another matter altogether. I almost ran into a wall several times, my head was spinning so badly. I knew I wouldn't be able to climb the fence at the end properly—I'd fall for sure. But it was my only chance at safety so I ran faster and faster, giving myself as much time as I could. And all that time the dog was gaining, gaining, gaining.

"It finally caught up to me at the fence. I'd already fallen off twice, which was enough to convince me I didn't have enough balance to make it to the top. So I turned and tried to dodge around the dog, but it was so big it blocked almost the entire alley. Honest, if it had lain down lengthwise, it could've touched both sides at once. It pinned me down in about three heartbeats with one clawed paw and sank its teeth into my chest, just below my throat." He pressed a paw to his scar.

"But how did you get away?" Rowankit burst out.

"It was a lucky chance, believe me." Toby meowed solemnly. "Just when I'd given up all hope and resigned to my painful death, I heard a battle yowl. I looked up to see the silhouette of a cat on top of the fence. I almost called to him to stop, as he looked about as old as you two, but he leaped down, right onto the dog's shoulders, and somehow managed to penetrate his thick skin. He had these crazy huge claws, you see, big as the dog's I think. It was incredible. That cat finished off the dog in about three heartbeats.

"I got up shakily—I was still dizzy, and I'd lost a lot of blood—just as the cat was prying open the dog's mouth. I don't know what he was after, but I said to him, 'Thank you, sir, for saving my life' He just stood there, staring at me, so I tried again. 'What is your name, sir, if I may ask?' I said. He walked closer to me and said in this cool, smooth voice, 'You can call me Scourge. Someday all of the Twolegplace will hear my name and tremble.' Then he vanished into the shadows.

"I never saw him again after that day. I struggled home, trying to figure out who this kit Scourge thought he was and how in the sky powers he'd finished off that dog so easily. At first I wasn't so sure about his _hear my name and tremble_ thing, but then I thought about his claws and his fearlessness. You kits had better watch out for the one who calls himself Scourge, the slayer of dogs and who knows what else."

Rowankit glanced over at me as Toby's voice petered into silence, his eyes wide. "Do you really think he's still out there?" he asked the older tom.

Toby's eyes flashed in the sunlight. "Oh, he's out there all right. Don't you two ever doubt it for a second. And I owe him my life."

* * *

"Thanks for the story, Toby!" I called over my shoulder as Rowankit and I bounded out of the courtyard. It had taken a while for us to finally pull ourselves together after _that_ awesome of a story, but we'd finally managed to say our goodbyes. Thalia had told us to behave ourselves, as usual, and as usual, we didn't pay much attention.

"You're so bad at listening to stories!" I complained as we padded back through the twisting, deserted alleyways. "You always interrupt in the middle!"

Rowankit rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, how about climbing that den?" he asked.

I signed exasperatedly. "Okay," I relented. Maybe this would make me more impulsive, anyway. And if Rowankit said I needed to be impulsive then it must be a good thing. Right?

"Great!" Rowankit leaped into the air in excitement. "Come on, it's this way!" He dashed off up the alleyway and, ears flattened and eyes narrowed against the dust he kicked up, I pelted after him.

* * *

 **Hello all! ^^ Thank you so much for reading the first installment of Take Flight!** **Let me know what you thought of it in a review~**

 **For those of you who are new readers, welcome! I'm Snowfall16 and I really appreciate that you took your time to read this far. The next chapter will hopefully be out in the near future, but if you decide to stick around for it I feel obliged to tell you my uploading schedule isn't exactly the best. For these first few chapters especially, though, I'll do my best to upload them as soon as I can. Review replies will be at the beginning of next chapter if you had a question you'd like answered, whether about the story or about me.**

 **For those of you coming from my previous trilogy, thank you for sticking with me! :) I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the last three.**


	2. To the Top

**Thank you to all the support you gave me last chapter! *hugs* You're the best!**

 **QLKwriter: I agree, cool beans wouldn't taste so good... I'm glad you love it! ^^ I'll definitely continue it, don't worry! Thanks!**

 **Aspen's Soul in Night's Wish: Thanks! :) I'm really glad you like it! Here's the next chapter for you, hope you like it as much!**

 **ShadowHawk540-2: I'm glad you're happy again! ^^ So am I! I have a story to write I'm good. Thanks so much!**

 **Cosmicjade: Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad you like it, here's the next chapter! ^^**

 **Silverkitty16: Thank you! :) I actually managed to get my homework done after about 6 or 7 hours of work, so I decided to spend tonight writing. Good luck on your own story! And I think I get what you mean, I absolutely love Ivy and Rowan and they're only one (well now two) chapter(s) in... :P**

 **kirani100: Thanks a million for reading my story! ^^ Glad you think it's interesting!**

 **Willowdream of ForestClan: Mother and father will be revealed eventually... glad it's not too obvious yet. ^^ Thank you!**

 **Leopardstar2002: Haha, thanks! I sure hope it will too!**

* * *

Rowankit took off around the corner, pounding toward the Thunderpath beyond. I followed as best I could, squinting to focus on his dark ginger fur. If only my vision would clear up, then maybe _I_ could lead the way for once. Finally, we emerged into the sunlight beyond the alley, scooting instinctively into the shadows to hide from the constant stream of Monsters.

We started down the side-path, but I'd only taken two steps before a huge Monster roared past, buffeting my black and white fur with not only wind, but also spray from a dirty puddle left over from last night's rainstorm. I shrank away from the cold droplets, quickly licking any spot I felt wetness splatter to dry myself off.

Up ahead, Rowankit bounded alongside a side-path puddle, pausing momentarily to lap up a few mouthfuls. Well if Rowankit thought they were clear enough to drink out of, I should be able to catch a quick drink too, and while I was there I might as well check my reflection to see how much mud was left in my fur. Bounding over to the same spot Rowankit had just vacated, I peered into the shadow-darkened water.

It wasn't _that_ bad, I supposed. There were a few spots of mud on my cheeks and my forehead, but at least my ears looked fine. It was just my luck, I supposed, that the mud had landed everywhere except my black ears, where they would be virtually invisible. Though I supposed my tail had gotten a little muddy, too, so it couldn't be that black fur repelled mud.

Before I began lapping I leaned closer to the water, squinting, trying to make out my eye color. Nope, they hadn't changed from their teal color. I sighed; it looked like I'd have to deal with blurry vision for a while longer.

Great.

As I straightened up, swiping my tongue around my lips to catch any stray droplets clinging to my chin, I heard Rowankit's voice calling back to me. "Ivykit, come on! What's holding you up?" He waited at the end of the side-path, tail twitching impatiently.

"Coming!" I bounded to join him. "I had to wash off my fur. It got muddy."

Rowankit rolled his eyes. "She-cats," he muttered.

"Hey, I had to take a drink too!" I complained, ramming him with my shoulder. "Which I happened to have noticed you did too, so drinking can't just be a she-cat thing."

Rowankit didn't reply. We continued on in relative silence, darting along the edges of Twoleg dens, dodging Twoleg kits and their reaching, grabbing, grubby paws. Thalia had warned us about them. They snatched up kits like us and carried them home to be treated like kittypets and cooped up inside a den all day, every day, for the rest of our lives. I shivered just thinking of it. What kind of cat would want that life?

"How much farther?" I asked, slinking past a hard-edged den entrance.

Rowankit peered past a long line of Monsters. "Not far," he muttered. "Not too far."

"You've been saying that for the past few Thunderpaths," I grumbled, clawing at a few loose stones on the ground.

"Yeah, but this'll be the last time," he promised, his voice growing louder with excitement. "Look! There it is!"

I lifted my chin, peering over his back. After a few moments of searching I saw the blurred outline of a tall, pale gray structure. I gulped. "We… we're going to climb _that?"_

"Sure, why not?" Rowankit shrugged. Then, smirking playfully, added, "You aren't _scared_ , are you?"

"No," I replied automatically. "It's just… well, it's so _big!_ "

"You just said you weren't scared," Rowankit reminded me. He flicked his tail high into the air, setting off straight for it, glancing over his shoulder with a grin. "Coming?" Swallowing hard, I followed.

As we drew nearer, random details popped out at me. There, along the bottom, stood a long row of windows, the clear stuff inside broken. I could even spot the glimmer of reflected sun in the shards lying on the ground. There, near the middle, opened a gaping hole in the gray stone, chunks of debris crowding the side of the structure directly beneath. There, just above that opening, another hole opened where a twisted strip of metal had plunged through. And there, at the top, a square, raggedy-looking pelt fluttered weakly in the breeze.

My heart skipped a beat—if I could see all that, maybe my eyes were almost finished changing color! I stared around for a puddle to look into before realizing I'd just seen my reflection, and my eyes were still aqua. Fox dung.

"I dare you to climb all the way up to that pelt," Rowanpaw whispered, pausing at the base of the broken-down Twoleg den.

Again, I gulped. _All the way to the top?_

Rowankit watched me shrewdly. When I didn't move he shrugged again. "I guess you're not _impulsive_ enough for something like this," he meowed casually. "Guess that's okay, not everyone's the same. Only tonight I get to tell Thalia just how much more impulsive I was today."

I leaped to his side immediately. "I'm coming too," I decided, trying to keep the quaver out of my voice. "I'm definitely impulsive enough for a… a simple thing like this! We can tell Thalia together!"

If Rowankit picked up on my hesitation he didn't mention it. Grinning broadly, he bounded forward, beckoning to me with his tail. "Great!" he exclaimed. "I was hoping you wouldn't make me climb this thing alone."

Any other time I would have teased Rowankit for being a coward. But this time I realized I was probably more scared than him. For one thing, _he_ wasn't watching his paws to make sure his shaking knees didn't send him tumbling over the edge of the rock he'd just surmounted.

Rowankit led the way up the rubble heap to a smashed window. As I followed, I couldn't help glaring enviously at his sure-footed leaps. How could he be so confident?

"In we go!" he sang cheerfully, hopping neatly through the dusty window. After taking a deep breath and casting one final glance around at the mess of Thunderpaths, Twolegs, Monsters, and _solid, not broken-down_ Twoleg dens, I leaped after him. No, it didn't matter that I'd much prefer to be dodging Twoleg kits and mud splatters from Monsters. Thalia said to stick with Rowankit, so I needed to stick with Rowankit. No matter what.

I'd never been inside a Twoleg den before. Thalia had strictly forbidden it, and I could see why; the dust was enough to make any cat sneeze to death. I imagined myself staggering out of this den, dust turning my black ears and tail white like the rest of my body, and collapsing beside the Thunderpath, sneezing incessantly the whole time.

I shook my head vigorously. Now was not the time to get distracted. Peering around the inside of the Twoleg den, I tried to make sense of my surroundings. Several lumpy masses, colored gray from dust, stood smushed together in a corner. In the center, a broken-down staircase wound upward. Everything was coated with about a tail-length of dust.

"There's our way up," Rowankit whispered. He leaped through the thick dust like it was mist, creating a path toward the damp-looking stairs. I followed in his wake, half-expecting some terrifying creature to leap out from behind the pile of Twoleg objects. Maybe a dog had claimed this spot for a den. Would it chase us into a dead end like in Toby's story?

We scrambled onto the first step together. Immediately, the wood sank beneath our weight. I dug in my claws, but luckily it didn't break. I wondered if there was anything below the staircase. Like maybe a dog.

"Maybe we should… stand on different steps," Rowankit suggested, and for the first time I thought I detected a quaver in his voice. Was he actually as scared as me? I didn't know whether I was glad of it or not.

"O… okay," I meowed, trying to sound brave. Rowankit eased himself back down onto the floor and I suddenly realized he wasn't going to be beside me anymore. But… so what? It wasn't like I was going to _fall_ or anything, right? I took a step forward, pulling myself onto the next stair.

The wood sagged under my weight. That was okay, though, right? The first step had dipped, too, but it hadn't snapped in two. It was fine. I was fine. Everything was fine.

I leaped onto the next one. It bowed lower than the first two had. I hesitated, wondering if I should go back, but before I had time to decide, it split down the middle. Stupid indecisiveness.

I panicked, scrabbling at the board, my claws moving too fast to be able to sink in. As I slipped nearer to the dark opening, the jagged wood surrounding it exactly like a dog's teeth, I felt a sharp twinge in my neck. Glancing up, I saw a flash of dark ginger and realized Rowankit must have sunk his teeth into my scruff like Thalia had done when we were younger.

"Plant your claws into the wood!" he growled around a tuft of my fur. I automatically did as he ordered, fear blocking any resistance from my mind, and my descent stopped abruptly. Rowankit heaved backwards and I pulled up with my claws and together, he and I collapsed onto the second step.

Panting, I wriggled free of his grip. At once, he was on top of me, nosing my fur. "Ivykit?" he asked urgently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, pushing him off with a paw to his tawny chest.

"Okay, okay." He settled back onto his haunches, the light of fear dimming in his eyes. After a couple heartbeats in which we panted together, he grinned. "Wasn't that so _cool_ , though?"

I shook my head. _So cool?_ So to Rowankit, almost getting eaten by a dog-mouth hole was _so cool?_ I changed the subject. "How about you lead the way this time?" I suggested, glancing warily up at the remaining steps.

Rowankit looked a little amused. Yeah, sure, try almost falling to your death, then making that expression again. I shoved him with my shoulder and he gave a semi-surprised laugh. "Okay, I'll go first." He placed his paws on the faulty stair. "You'll have to be the one to pull me back if I fall, though, okay?" he teased.

I pushed against his heels, forcing him to take a step forward. "Move your lazy butt," I retorted with a small grin and a snort.

We managed to climb the rest of the staircase without incident. By the time we were about halfway up, I'd finally managed to figure out Rowankit's tricks—he always stuck to the edges of the steps and made sure to test each board first. If it creaked or sagged too much, he'd leap across to the other side. Finally, we reached the second level.

There was a distinct lack of dusty objects piled in the corners, but other than that it looked almost exactly like the one below. The same dust coated the floor like the pelt of some monstrous beast (like a dog), the same windows lined up around the edges, transparent shards (like dog teeth) decorating the ground, and the same staircase spiraled upward, leading to the next level (which could turn out to be a dog's den).

Rowankit started straight for the stairs, clambering onto the first step with almost no hesitation. "Come on, Ivykit," he called excitedly. "We're almost at the top!"

"Did you see the den from the outside?" I muttered, scrambling along in his path. "We're nowhere near the top."

As it turned out, I was quite right. We climbed up three more levels without incident, other than the building growing steadily more decrepit. On the third floor, I spotted a section of the floor caving in and insisted Rowankit test the floor too, rather than bounding carelessly across it with his head in La-La Land on his way to the stairs. On the fifth floor there was a small section of stairs missing, but Rowankit helped me up on the railing and we were able to continue upwards, with me carefully placing my paws exactly where Rowankit's had been. On the sixth floor the stairs were gone.

Rowankit peered up at the ceiling, then down at the floor, then searched the walls half desperately, with me trailing behind insisting he test the floors before realizing how much I sounded like Thalia and consenting to wait at the top of the stairs leading down. But there was nothing. The stairs themselves had crumbled away altogether, leaving only small sections at the top and bottom, hanging on like bats.

"Well…" I hesitated, watching Rowankit make another round of the room. The foreboding sensation I'd felt when first stepping inside the Twoleg den had progressively grown stronger with each floor we reached. By now it had grown strong enough to overpower my fear of looking like a coward. "Rowankit—"

"I think there's a way to get up over here," he interrupted, not listening. He stood next to an opening in the wall, the wind flattening his fur against his body, peering up along the outer wall of the den.

I took a deep breath. "Rowankit, I think we should go back. It might be dangerous."

Rowankit rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, what's there to be scared of? We'll be fine." He bounded through the hole, balancing easily on the protruding metal beyond.

Well there was no way in a hundred moons—a _thousand_ moons—I was going to let Rowankit do this all on his own. Plus, without him testing the steps, I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it back down on my own. So I followed him through the hole.

I was so high up even the Monsters looked small, almost rat-sized. Standing on the thin metal rod, hanging from the side of the building, I shrank away from the precariously far drop onto the Thunderpath, huddling into the somewhat solid wall beside me. I gulped, claws scraping against my foothold with a loud screeching noise. I flattened my ears against it.

"It's easy, come on," Rowankit encouraged me, glancing over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

 _You are,_ I thought bitterly. _I haven't even started._ Why did Rowankit have to be so good at everything?

I determinedly took a step forward. The wind blew through my fur, so strong I almost thought a dog was clawing me over and over again. Multiple times I almost lost my footing, but always managed to somehow catch myself. Then, just as I passed the middle of the pole, I slipped.

Claws scrabbling frantically at the unyielding metal, I slid backwards along the pole. _"Rowankit!"_ I screamed, terror strengthening my voice so it exploded out louder than the raging wind, raising it to a pitch twenty times higher than normal. _"Rowankit, help!"_

My brother turned. As if in slow motion, his eyes bulged, his jaw dropped, and his ears flattened against his skull. I saw his pupils contract about as half as fast as normal. _"Ivykit!"_ he shrieked, lunging toward me like a miniature tiger.

But he wasn't fast enough. In a heartbeat, I slid over the edge of the metal rod and plummeted straight for the ground far, far below.

* * *

I thought that was it. I thought I was done for and I'd splat into nothing but a memory against the Monsters roaring along the Thunderpath below.

I squeezed my eyes shut; I didn't want to see the ground hit me. I knew falling must take a long time; I didn't want to know when it would all be over.

When the pain first came, I cried out in surprise, the scream I didn't know was coming from my own mouth cutting off abruptly. Not only had it come much sooner than I'd expected, but it had also come in the wrong place. Wouldn't it normally start in my legs, as they'd hit the ground first? Surely not on my scruff?

I blinked. Fuzzy and indistinct, the ground swung back and forth below me. It _swung_. It didn't rush up to slap me like I'd thought it surely must, like it had been only moments before. Someone had caught me. But who? Or what?

The _something_ placed me gently on the sidewalk, landing beside me. I blinked up at it, letting it come slowly into focus. But… no, it… it _couldn't_ be!

My savior was a raven.

The huge, black bird gazed down at me, cocking its head to the side. It stood taller than me—a meal for at least two or three adult cats. I'd been saved by a piece of prey.

The raven let out a croaking _Caw!_ —I jumped—and took off, flapping its long wings to quickly gain altitude. I watched as if flapped away, settling on a light-post several Monster-lengths from me.

Darkness gathered at the edges of my vision. My frantically beating heart from a moment ago had slowed back to normal. I blinked several times, trying desperately to stay awake. I wanted to watch the raven, see what it did. It couldn't be a normal bird, could it?

But I couldn't fight the darkness for more than a few heartbeats. Finally, I gave up, letting my head flop onto the ground, resting my chin on my numb paws, eyelids drooping as the adrenaline began to drain from my body. Now that the danger was over, it seemed my mind had decided it was a good time to recharge.

There, on the side-path in the shadow of the decrepit old Twoleg den, with Monsters racing by and Twolegs swarming along the opposite side of the Thunderpath, I blacked out.

* * *

 **I absolutely loved writing this chapter. ^^; I think I have an unhealthy, ultra-clingy relationship with plot twists.**

 **I'm also going to start questions of the chapter, thought they might be terminated in the future due to a lack of inspiration or some other reason. My answers to these questions will be posted at the end of next chapter, though since I'm going away this weekend I'll unfortunately not be able to type it up until next week or next weekend.**

 **QOTC: What do you like most about Take Flight so far?**


	3. Shaq

**Another chapter! ^^ Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it really means a lot! Also, about my uploading schedule, I'm thinking I'm going to try for one chapter a week. If I find more time to write I'll definitely post more, and if I'm super busy it'll be a little less, but once per week will be my goal. Now to see if I can actually stick to it... ^^;**

 **QLKwriter: Haha, thanks! I love writing about Ivy and Rowan, they're absolutely adorable! This chapter is mainly Ivy, but you will see more development in Rowan next chapter.**

 **Willow: Do you need to work on being more impulsive? XD**

 **ShadowHawk540-2: The Clans will play a part in this book, but I don't think they'll come in for a little while. Yep, it really was a raven! ^^ Was that too weird or was it okay?**

 **Leafy: Hey, you found time to read! :D *hugs* Thanks so much! It's just going to be Ivykit narrating, I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean you won't see a lot of Rowankit's personality! They spend quite a lot of time together. I'm afraid Toby doesn't play too much of a role, but I might put him in a later chapter. And I've been developing this idea since last summer, so I've been able to grasp what Ivy and Rowan are like through outlining and plotting and looking forward, and all. :) Thank you!**

 **A Ravenclaw in RiverClan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

 **ThiefofSong: I think my writing style naturally mimics kit behavior... I might have to work on that as they start growing up. ^^; Thank you!**

 **Shadows of Weeping Wolves: Haha, I'm glad someone is! XD Hasta pronto! (see you soon?)**

 **Skyshine: Thanks! ^^**

 **ilovewarriorcats: I'm tentative to say much about the parents, but I will say that the mother isn't another Ashthorn. Her kits were a bit of an accident and she wouldn't have been able to keep them in her situation. Also, though I did write a book with winged cats in it, Ivykit isn't going to have wings, it's a figurative sort of thing. I get the eyesight thing too, I've been wearing glasses almost for as long as I can remember, since elementary school, and I'm planning on getting them fixed as soon as I can. Because of my sorta-late upload, I'm guessing you've already decided on a name, but if I still get a say I'd suggest Hollystar. :)**

 **Silverkitty16: I'm hoping the raven wasn't too unexpected... I'll explain it at some point I think, but for now it's just going to be a thing. ^^; My trip was fun, thanks! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait!**

* * *

I came to in a strange den, surrounded by clutter. I blinked, my eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness, and objects began materializing out of the gloom.

Someone had laid me on a soft but dirty blanket, spread on a patch of ground beside a stack of boxes turned gray by the accumulated dirt of several years. Across the den, I spotted another pile of old boxes, rising in uneven layers to the crumbling roof.

 _Where am I?_

A soft pawstep warned me I wasn't alone. I tensed instinctively, eyes darting around until I spotted an unfamiliar cat rounding the corner. He was rather short and looked young for an adult cat, though this didn't dissuade my wariness. His lean frame was softened by pale brown tabby fur and his large, gold eyes gleamed at me through the dim light.

When the tom saw how I pressed myself against the damp wood behind me, his eyes widened and he slowed immediately to about a quarter of his previous pace. "Hello, Ivykit," he murmured gently. "My name is Shaq. I promise, I'm here to help."

Shaq darted over to the pile of boxes on the other side of the den. After a few heartbeats of rummaging around inside, he was back, holding a dried, crumbly leaf tenderly in his jaws. "Here," he meowed, dropping the herb in front of me. "A lily leaf, to grant you sleep."

But I didn't want to sleep. And besides, how was I supposed to know this Shaq was really trying to help me? For all I knew, he could be trying to poison me. Thalia had warned me about the dangerous cats in the Twolegplace proper, insisting they all wanted to kitnap me and Rowankit and murder us.

Despite my suspicion, my mind bubbled with questions I was dying to get answered. Maybe I could ask just a few while I figured out how to get back home to Rowankit's and my den behind the metal cans.

"Where am I?" I asked, glancing quickly around, trying not to take my eyes off Shaq for too long. "The… the last thing I remember is falling from that horrible Twoleg den. How did I even get here?" Then something occurred to me. Rowankit! He wouldn't have dared let me out of his sight after a fall like that! He must be around here somewhere, right? "Where's Rowankit? And Thalia?"

Before I could get another question out, Shaq shoved his tail into my mouth. I coughed as the tickling hairs brushed the roof of my mouth, the back of my throat. "Quiet, kit!" he hissed. "Other cats are trying to sleep!"

Was it nighttime? But since I'd been unconscious or sleeping or whatever since the afternoon, I was wide awake. Shifting a little, I tried to see past Shaq, dipping my head to glance under his belly at the doorway. It would explain the darkness. But before I could get a good look Shaq sat down, forcing me to look back up at his face.

"Okay then," Shaq took a deep breath. "How about I answer your first questions? Would you like that?"

I nodded.

"How about this, how about I answer your questions only as long as you promise to stay quiet? Can you do that for me?"

After a slight hesitation, I nodded again. If he attacked me or something I would reserve my right to scream, though I guessed that was allowed since if he attacked me he technically wouldn't be answering my questions.

"Great. Now, your first question was about where you are, correct?" He looked at me for confirmation. I opened my mouth to reply _Yes_ but remembered my promise and froze. Instead, I forced my jaws shut and nodded. "This is the Peaceful Loners' Enclave, commonly referred to as just the Enclave. It's a courtyard of sorts where loners come to share tongues or make their dens. Some just come for the open air and sunlight. It's a safe place for us to hang."

Peaceful Loners? I could feel the fur along my spine beginning to flatten. If they were peaceful, they must be okay… right?

"I don't see a courtyard."

Shaq laughed a little. "We're inside one of the dens. Tomorrow, when it's light, you'll be able to see the courtyard. Now, I thought you had another question? How you got here, I believe?"

"Yeah."

"You were brought here by an elderly she-cat with gray fur. Talla, I believe her name was?"

"Thalia," I corrected him automatically.

"Yes, that sounds right. It was her and a young, russet-brown tom about your age."

"Rowankit!"

"Yes, I believe that was his name. Anyway, Thalia set you down and instructed me to get you well overnight, and she'd be back to pick you up in the morning. She said she'd be bringing a couple pigeons as payment." I noticed his lips curl inward, as though he were surreptitiously swiping his tongue around his mouth to keep in his saliva. I suddenly realized how thin he looked—I could see three ribs on each side of his body.

"Thalia and Rowankit were here? Did she look angry?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I realized I was still standing and quickly sat down, mirroring Shaq and wrapping my tail around my paws.

"They looked worried, especially the tom, but they left too quickly for me to really tell." Shaq shrugged. "I was looking after you."

"Oh."

Shaq hesitated a moment, then meowed, "I… I believe I've answered all your questions. Will you eat the lily leaf now so you can sleep until morning?"

I paused, staring down at the leaf. Shaq didn't seem too bad, but still… it was difficult to just throw away all Thalia had taught me about strange cats. Should I really just eat it? Would Thalia be mad if she came back and found me worse than when she'd left me? Would she think it was my fault?

Sensing my hesitation, Shaq murmured, "I'm positive it will work. I've used this leaf many, many times, and it's worked the way it should every single time." He nosed it toward me. "Eat. Thalia and Rowankit will be here when you wake up."

I grinned at the thought of my brother. Then, figuring Shaq wouldn't dare murder me if Thalia was coming back soon, I began munching on the leaf, chewing it to a pulp. It didn't taste like anything in particular, so I managed to swallow it easily and curled back up on the blanket.

As Shaq padded away, taking the remains of the lily leaf with him, my eyelids began to drift shut. Just before the leaf pulled me back into sleep, I remembered the raven. But before I had time to properly ponder what the heck it had been doing, I was overwhelmed by sleep.

* * *

"Ivykit!" Rowankit's voice filled the den as I blinked open my eyes. Glancing up, I spotted him bounding through the den entrance, full of nervous energy. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Your eyes!" he gasped. "They've changed!"

My breath caught in my throat. Was it true? Rubbing my paws quickly over my face to wipe away any last traces of sleep, I stared excitedly around the den. Yes, I supposed it really did look much clearer. A couple of boxes close to the ceiling still looked a bit fuzzy, but I guessed that would fade as I grew older.

"What color are they?" I demanded, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

Sure enough, Rowankit replied, "Dark green. Just like me!"

I mirrored his grin, pulling myself forward out of the blanket to rub affectionately against him. It was a mark of how shaken he must still be that he didn't pull away.

When I blinked open my eyes again, I gazed over Rowankit's shoulder to see Thalia standing in the entrance, talking to the tabby tom from last night. What was his name again? Shack? Why would he call himself the same thing as his den?

As Rowankit and I padded over to the two older cats, Thalia's slow, raspy whisper grew audible. "Thank you for watching Ivykit for the night, Shaq. I'm afraid I could only find one pigeon as payment."

 _Oh, right._ His name was Shaq.

"That's fine," Shaq assured Thalia, smiling. "You can pay the other pigeon back whenever. It's no problem."

Thalia dipped her head in acknowledgement of his generosity. "She wasn't hard to get to settle down?" she pressed.

Shaq cast an amused glance my way. "She acted just how I'd expected," he meowed, smiling. "Full of questions, but went right to sleep with the help of a little lily."

I noticed something scratching against my back, tangled in the kit-fluff between my shoulders, and stopped listening to the conversation for a moment to try to dislodge it. It wouldn't budge, though, so I figured I might as well try to ignore it for now. I still had a couple questions for Shaq.

"How many other cats are here?" I stretched my eyes wide, hoping he wouldn't mind satisfying my curiosity a couple more times.

He didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he turned toward me and settled himself into a comfortable crouch, anticipating a long Q&A session. I could barely keep myself from bouncing into the air in excitement.

"That," Thalia snapped, "is something you don't need to know. Now come on. Rowankit, you too. We're going home."

I planted my paws, glaring at Thalia. "But I wanna look around!" I wailed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could use the _I'm Sick!_ excuse this time. It had worked before when Thalia let me out into the alley for the first time after I'd just recovered from a bad cough.

But Thalia glared right back. " _No._ We're going home. Now."

Shaq glanced from Rowankit's and my mutinous faces to Thalia's annoyed one. "It couldn't hurt to let them at least look around a little?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Yes it could!" I'd never seen Thalia this insistent about something before. With a quick glance at Rowankit and me, she lowered her voice a fraction and hissed, "They don't _belong_ here. They belong in the alley, where they'll be safe."

Shaq looked coolly at her. "We all can belong wherever we choose," he meowed evenly.

"They were entrusted to my care! I refuse to let them near any danger!"

"You've done a good job of that so far, I see. It's why Ivykit almost _died_ falling from an abandoned Twoleg den!" Shaq took a deep breath, returning to his neutral tone with surprising ease. I wondered if he had a lot of practice calming cats down. It wouldn't surprise me. "These are very curious kits you have here. I figure they'd come right back here the moment your back was turned."

Thalia hissed again, but to my relief she didn't argue further. Turning to us, she huffed, "Fine. Look around here for _one day only._ I'll be back at nightfall to pick you up again."

"Yes!" I dashed for the entrance, but skidded to a halt almost immediately. The _something_ was still stuck between my shoulders. Turning, I glanced up at Shaq, hesitant to ask Thalia since her tail was still puffed up like a long cloud. "Um… I think there's something stuck in my fur," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Rowankit watching me. Heat rushed into my cheeks and I looked down, scuffing a paw against the ground. Why couldn't I just have pulled it out on my own?

Shaq ran his claws lightly through my fur. "Oh," he meowed. Then, _"Oh."_

"What?" I turned to see him holding up a single black feather.

My heart turned over. It was the raven's. It _had_ to be the raven's. Maybe it had fallen out of its tail when it caught me.

"What's that?" Rowankit asked, padding forward.

"It is a raven's feather," Shaq replied, staring shrewdly at me. I looked right back into those huge, gold eyes, inwardly grinning because I'd identified it correctly. What was he thinking?

Shaq turned away and began messing with something inside one of his boxes. I glanced over at Rowankit, suddenly a little nervous. That feather had obviously meant something to Shaq. What if it was bad? Would he punish me? But why would he, I hadn't known it was there!

He turned back to face me, holding the feather in his mouth. But he'd done something to it; from the sharp tip hung a loop of what looked like half-dried grass. "Here," Shaq muttered around his mouthful of feather, placing the loop around my left ear. It felt slightly scratchy like Thalia's whiskers. I flicked my ear instinctively, trying to get it off, but it stayed put.

Shaq leaned down so his face was on a level with mine. "Ivykit," he said seriously, solemnly, "you keep his feather wherever you go, you hear? I gave you that loop so you can take it off in a fight, but make sure it stays with you at all other times. You owe that raven your life. Carry this with you always as a remembrance of that."

I lifted a paw, batting gently at the night-black feather now dangling from my equally black ear. Turning his words over in my mind, I realized that carrying that feather wasn't the only honor I could give the raven. It _had_ saved my _life_ , after all.

"I want to change my name," I meowed firmly.

Shocked stares met my words. Shaq looked like he was pondering my decision, his face impassive. Rowankit looked plain dumbfounded and a little confused. Thalia stepped forward, her face a grimace of disapproval. "Are you sure?" she asked warningly. "That name is the only thing you have left of your real mother."

I hesitated. It was true; I didn't want to give up my one way of remembering my mother. But then I realized my name wasn't all she'd given me. Puffing up my chest, I grinned and retorted, "I have a brother. Rowankit can help me remember her." _And maybe even find her,_ I added silently.

Thalia glared at me, opening her mouth to snap back, but Shaq cut across her. "She's made her choice. You can't change a kit's mind once it's made up." He half smiled to himself. "Believe me, I've tried many, many times." He turned to me. "So your new name. Should it be…?"

"Ravenkit," I decided. "I am Ravenkit."

Shaq dipped his head. "Ravenkit it is, then."

I grinned, elation bubbling through me. _Ravenkit. My name is Ravenkit!_

Rowankit bounded over, his eyes alight with enough excitement to match my own. "Wow! I… just, wow!"

"I know!" I pranced around him, pretending to almost tackle him a couple times.

Rowankit growled a little, but then his eyes fixed over my shoulder and he froze. "But our time's getting away, we only have one day to explore, remember?"

I turned to look out the entrance, too. The sun had risen and light poured into a large open area. Even through this small opening, I could make out several cats scattered around, walking back and forth or lying in the sun. My paws tingled with excitement. "Well come on then, let's go!"

"Yeah! Yeah, _Raven_ kit, let's go!" Rowankit grinned as he bounded past me and I got the feeling he'd repeated my words just to be able to say my new name. _Ravenkit._ I followed him at a run, our tails lifting jauntily into the air. As we passed Thalia, I caught a glimpse of her nettled glare. But she couldn't do anything to punish us—she'd already agreed to our one day and my name change was my own decision. She couldn't do anything about it. I leaped a little in exhilaration. She couldn't control me! She wasn't even my real mother!

As Rowankit and I burst into the warm sunlight, something dark and rather feathery caught my eye. Glancing up, I saw a raven perched on the den's roof, staring down at me with black, beady eyes. As I watched, it cocked its head at me, gave one soft, croaking call, and took off into the air.

I watched it flap away. _Thank you for saving me,_ I thought. _But… why? You're prey. A cat wouldn't save a dog, so why would a raven save a cat?_

"Ravenkit!" Rowankit called. "Come on!"

"Coming!" I bounded after him. It was time to explore!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^^ Next chapter I'll introduce a bunch of other characters, which I hope you'll find entertaining!**

 **AOTD: I think I'm going to have to go with Ivy-no, _Raven_ kit and Rowankit. They're super adorable and really fun to write about!**

 **QOTD: (scrambles to think of something) What's your favorite type of bird?**


	4. The Enclave

**Hullo! It's me again, after another week. ^^**

 **I believe this is one of my longest chapters so far. I hope you'll enjoy it! You get to meet a bunch of other characters in this one.**

 **Nightbird1648: It's fine! ^^ I use that same reason for not updating much more often than I should... Hummingbirds are cute! :3 By the way, do you mind if I call you Nightbird ****in review replies** **from now on for simplicity's sake? If you want a different nickname that'll be fine, just let me know!**

 **QLKwriter: Haha, Raven Hood is going to keep her feather on her ear. I feel like having it on her paw would get in the way too much! I'm sorry about the birds, though, do you have a bird feeder or something right outside your window?**

 **Lady Sticks: I'm just starting out, but it'll definitely get more chapters as I continue! ^^ Here's another one, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Silverkitty16: That's funny! Where did your phone freeze? XD Larks are wonderful, I agree! It also makes for a pretty name :) Is it okay if I call you SK ****in review replies** **from now on for simplicity's sake? I'm guessing it's okay since you signed your review with that but if not, just let me know what you'd prefer and I'll go with that!**

 **Shadows of Weeping Wolves: I actually first came up with Ravenkit with the name of Raven, so it was more work for me to adjust to Ivykit than Ravenkit. XD By the way, do you mind if I call you SOWW in review replies from now on for simplicity's sake? Since you sign your reviews with that I'm guessing it's okay, but if you'd prefer something different just let me know! ^^**

 **ShadowHawk540-2: Oh wow, that's really cool! I'd heard of the Peregrine falcon before but I didn't know it could go that fast! And by the way, is it okay if I call you Shadow or ShadowHawk ****in review replies** **from now on for simplicity's sake? If you'd prefer one or the other or something else just let me know!**

 **Willowdream of ForestClan: Yeah, I love the name Raven too! ^^ I also really like Rowan, though I guess since he didn't change his name he doesn't get as much special attention. My cat actually could catch blue jays when she was younger, which is pretty cool except for those times when she'd bring them into the basement with her... XD Oh, and also, do you mind if I call you Willow ****in review replies from now on for simplicity's sake? I'm guessing you won't care since it's basically your name on DA, but I thought I'd ask just to make sure.**

 **Leopardstar2002: Yeah, I loved writing about Shaq. I imagined him as having the same eyes as Owl Eyes. ^^ ****By the way, do you mind if I call you Leopardstar** **in review replies** **from now on for simplicity's sake? If you want a different nickname or anything, just let me know!**

 **Inkblot. Leaf: Thanks! :) I agree, kingfishers and robins are beautiful! Do you remember the art trade we did a little while back where I asked you to draw a certain Royce and Asteria? ^^ Well, they finally make an appearance in this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading about them! Also, do you mind if I call you Leafy in review replies for simplicity's sake? Your current name seems to disappear like urls tend to do and I call you Leafy anyhow on DA, but I thought I'd ask first to make sure you didn't overlook the review reply or something.**

* * *

I caught up to Rowankit just past the entrance, almost running straight into his hindquarters as he stumbled to a halt as though he'd just hit a dead end, his jaws hanging wide open. My imitation of one of Thalia's favorite sayings, _"Keep your mouth shut unless you want a bug to fly in!"_ died in my throat as I glanced over his shoulder and saw what had stunned him.

Cats.

Rowankit and I had only ever seen a group of about six or seven in one place, max. The Enclave swarmed with at least twice that many. I stared wide-eyed as they walked through the central area, lounged inside or on top of broken-down Twoleg dens, and slunk into and out of shadowy alleyways. Eying those atop the dens, I wondered if they were watching for approaching dogs. The entire area carried a mixed reek containing something like crowfood, mildew, and something charred, like a Twoleg had lit a fire nearby. Thalia told us never to go near a fire if we liked having whiskers.

After absentmindedly reaching up to paw at my fully intact whiskers, I broke out of my reverie. "Come on!" I urged Rowankit, nosing him hard in the side. "Let's explore!"

But even as I lunged forward, excitement and anticipation propelling me into a dash, Rowankit murmured, "I don't know… A lot of these cats look pretty nasty. Maybe Thalia was right."

I stared at him incredulously. "Who was telling me only yesterday I needed to be more impulsive?"

Rowankit sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Okay, fine." He followed me as I bounded forward again, heading for the largest of the Twoleg dens, thankful that Rowankit's strange impressions had dissolved so easily. I for one thought the cats looked perfectly fine. Why would they hurt kits, anyway?

Two toms lay enjoying the late morning sunlight as I slowed to a walk outside the den. One, a fluffy silver tabby, lifted his head as we approached, staring at us through angular, yellow eyes. "What are kits like you doing here?" he growled. "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

I glanced sideways at Rowankit, suddenly nervous. Should I tell this cat we were abandoned? But that seemed a little personal to tell a stranger. Maybe Rowankit was right; we shouldn't have come to this unfriendly place. But the tom stared harder at me, pinning me with those unnervingly yellow eyes and the easiest thing to say was the truth so I blurted out, "We don't have a mother."

The tom huffed, turning away. "Orphans," he muttered. "Don't expect pity from me; most here are parentless."

"No!" I stammered. "I—I mean, I'm sure _you_ might be an orphan—or even if you _yourself_ aren't, but other cats…" I took a deep breath. "Our mother might still be alive. We don't know. She… she left us."

The tom nodded almost unconsciously. "Yeah, that happens a lot too. Most everyone here's parentless." He gazed hard between Rowankit and me. "You two stick together," he warned. "Siblings are your closest ally in this world. My brother," he nodded at the roof, "he and I guard each other's backs. We're a team." He gazed at us and I noticed a little warmth seemed to have entered his previously suspicious eyes. "I'm Wasco," he meowed. "I don't believe I ever learned your names?"

"I'm _Raven_ kit," I said proudly, lifting my chin. Ivykit was a thing of the past. I was _Ravenkit_ now!

"I'm Rowankit," Rowankit added, appearing to find his voice again. I glanced over at him and saw, to my relief, he was starting to relax. He nodded at the grungy, scraggly-furred tom above Wasco, whose dappled gray fur was barely discernable under a layer of filth. "Who's that?"

Wasco glanced up at him. "Oh, that's Bug," he said dismissively.

I snorted into my fur. _"Bug?"_

Rowankit knocked his shoulder into mine. "Don't make fun of other cats' names!" he hissed. "It's rude!"

 _I know! I got that lecture too!_ I wanted to retort, but Wasco was speaking again.

"It's not his _real_ name," he assured me. "No mother would be cruel enough to name her kit something like that. We just call him Bug because we don't know his real name."

"Can't we just ask him?" I reasoned. _"I'd_ certainly want to be called something other than _Bug!_ Even I didn't want to say my real name!"

"We could ask him, sure," Wasco meowed. "He just wouldn't answer. He got his tongue cut out, see? Show them, Bug." Bug, who had apparently been listening to our conversation, wearily stretched open his jaws, revealing a set of broken teeth and the scarred stump of a tongue. I shivered at the sight, rubbing my own tongue against the roof of my mouth. I couldn't imagine life without it.

"But… why _Bug?"_ I insisted. "Why not a nicer name?"

"Because he's weirdly attracted to light," Wasco chortled, grinning up at Bug.

A soft pattering of pawsteps on the roof drew my ears upward, closely followed by my eyes. Another dark silver tom, identical in every way to Wasco, leaped down almost on top of me. I scrambled backward, almost tripping over my long, fluffy tail, backing behind Rowankit.

The new tom looked us over with a cold, level stare. Glancing up at him, I saw that, unlike Wasco, his yellow irises were separated from his pupils by a ring of green.

"Oh, hullo Rimfaxe," Wasco purred, smiling widely. "This is Rimfaxe, you two," he added to Rowankit and me, "my brother." He turned back to Rimfaxe. "Is it time to head on out?"

Rimfaxe glanced toward Wasco, pointedly turning his tail on us. "Yes," he murmured, barely loud enough to be heard.

As Wasco rose, shaking out his thick fur, Rowankit stepped forward. "I thought… well," he meowed, glancing at the ground as Rimfaxe's cold glare turned on him once more. He trailed off into mumbles.

"Sorry, what was that?" Wasco asked, coming up beside his brother.

"Um, I was hoping you'd maybe, you know," Rowankit tried again, glancing up from under his eyebrows. "Show us around?" he finished, trailing off hopefully.

Rimfaxe's face darkened. Shooting a glare at Wasco, he hissed softly, "What have I told you about associating with outsiders?"

Wasco scuffed a paw on the ground. "They're kits!" he defended himself. "They won't stay long!"

Huffing angrily, Rimfaxe shot us one last window-shattering stare before stalking off, tail twitching. Wasco gave us a sympathetic glance and whispered, "Royce can show you around. Hang on." He pelted after Rimfaxe.

Rowankit and I looked at each other, his confused expression mirroring mine. "Who's—"

But I cut him off, nodding ahead. "Look!" Wasco had skidded to a halt next to an orange tabby Turkish Van. It might have just been that he was standing beside rather malnourished Wasco, but the tabby looked rather plump.

Wasco flicked his tail in our direction, talking earnestly to the tom. He turned his wide face toward us, blinked a few times, then nodded. Wasco grinned, nodded once, and darted once more after his brother's retreating back. The tom, however, padded toward us, his middle swaying from side to side with each step. I couldn't help but stare— _no_ Twolegplace cat was _fat_. We all had so little food, it was considered normal to have ribs showing.

"Hello, kits!" the tom purred as he drew close, blinking amber eyes at us. "I'm Royce. Wasco asked me to show you around."

I couldn't help but notice his smell—that of something pungent and slightly salty. I tried to refrain myself from wrinkling my nose, as he was close enough to notice and it might be rude. "I'm Ravenkit," I meowed, trying not to stare at his round belly, as that might be rude too. Where did he get his food? Maybe he ate crowfood Monsters left behind. It would certainly explain the weird smell, though the odors weren't quite the same.

"I'm Rowankit," Rowankit echoed vacantly, apparently as mesmerized by the sheer vastness of Royce as me.

Royce's grin widened. He turned to look over his shoulder at Bug, who still lay draped over the box in the sunlight. He appeared to have gone back to sleep. "You've met Bug?" he asked. Rowankit and I nodded. "Then I guess we can move on from here. Come on, I'll take you to meet our leaders."

I glanced nervously at Rowankit. The _leaders?_

"Nothing to fuss about," Royce called over his shoulder. "Marmalade and Pixie aren't _that_ grumpy. Usually."

Rowankit shrugged. "At least we get to see more of this place," he whispered.

I snorted. "Finally come round again?" I retorted.

"Hey, I just didn't want to see you hurt again!" Rowankit defended himself. "It was enough almost watching you _fall to your death_ because of one of _my_ stupid plans!" He bounded ahead to walk beside Royce. As he departed, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, bright with what was most likely rage, though it could also have been something else.

I stayed behind, gazing at my brother's agitatedly swishing tail. I never would have thought _he'd_ feel guilty about my fall. It was me who lost my footing, right? Absentmindedly, I batted a paw at my raven's feather. Again, the question flew across my mind: _Why did it save me?_

"We're here!" Royce announced. I blinked at the den. It was certainly most fit for a couple of leaders. Though by far not the largest, it was the most stable, built with faded bricks and not-yet-crumbly in-between stuff. The roof appeared mostly intact, and while it would block out much of the sunlight, it would also provide the most shelter from the rain. It was definitely the least decrepit out of all the dens.

Royce waddled to its entrance and called, "Marmalade! Pixie!"

A wordless yowl sounded from within. I shrank against Rowankit, my fur on end. Did these leaders want guests at the moment? Maybe we should meet some other cats and come back later.

"We can go in," Royce assured us cheerfully. "Follow me!" He led the way into the interior, striped tail held high. With one last nervous glance at Rowankit, I followed.

Despite the outward appearance, the interior was just as damp, smelly, and mildewy as the other dens, probably because of the lack of sunlight. I wrinkled my nose at the stench and squinted, trying to make my eyes adjust faster to the dim light. They refused, though, and I could only make out the vague outline of the giant, blackened structure in the middle and the two elderly cats in front, stretched out luxuriously on a nest of yellowing grass.

The she-cat looked up from grooming her still-fluffy white fur. "Who are you?" she growled. The large, ginger tom rolled onto his back and didn't pay us any attention.

"This is Ravenkit and Rowankit," Royce meowed loudly, touching his tail-tip to the tops of our heads in turn. I blinked at the familiarity and ducked away, edging closer to Rowankit. I'd just met him, why was he trying to touch us? "They're here—"

"Aha, _Clan_ kits, eh?" the she-cat rasped. She scrambled toward us, claws gripping the floor for support. "Have you two heard of Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt?" she asked, shoving her face into mine.

I tried to shake my head no, but her death glare pinned me in place. I remained crouched, ears flattened against my skull, trying to hide from that powerful, murderous stare.

"Pixie!" the tom called sharply from the grassy nest. "Stop terrifying the kits!"

Pixie growled under her breath, but stalked back to his side anyway. "I hated those two," she muttered, slouching next to him. "Who did they think they were, coming in here all bossy like?" She put on a high-pitched imitation voice. "Oh Pixie, we just want to ask a few _questions._ Oh Pixie, we're from _ShadowClan_. Oh Pixie, we're _better_ than you!" She broke off, returning to her normal growl. "Puhleeze."

The tom rolled onto his belly and looked us over. "I'm Marmalade," he meowed shortly. "This is Pixie, my mate and co-leader. If you have a problem with the way things are run around here, come talk to us. Otherwise leave us alone." He turned his back, curling into a ball of ginger fur. Pixie, after one last annoyed glare, did the same.

"That's our cue to leave," Royce whispered loudly. He seemed to naturally raise his voice, as though he thought everyone around him was half deaf. Only I knew for sure I wasn't half deaf, and Rowankit had the best hearing of anyone I knew. But I didn't mention anything as Royce beckoned with his tail and led the way outside again.

Once we were back in the sunhigh light, he added, "Well, that went about as well as I could've hoped." Upon seeing my expression he added, "Marmalade's okay, but I think Pixie might have gone a little loopy with age." He rolled his eyes a couple times to illustrate his point, then grinned again. "So what next?"

Rowankit and I glanced at each other. "Let's—" I began, but Rowankit cut me off. "Let's go meet other cats!" I glared at him; _I'd_ wanted to climb a den like Rimfaxe. But then again, Rowankit probably wouldn't let me climb anything for moons after my fall. Sighing in annoyance, I didn't argue.

"All right then!" Royce exclaimed, glancing around. "How about I introduce you to Shadow?"

"Sh… _Shadow?"_ I asked nervously. "She doesn't sound too nice."

"Well, her _real_ name's Asteria," Royce confessed, leading the way across the open space again. "Everyone just calls her Shadow because that's literally what she is. A shadow."

Rowankit and I glanced at each other. Rowankit shrugged as if to say, _Oh well,_ and bounded after Royce. After a heartbeat, I followed, coming up beside Royce and dodging his middle before settling into an easy stride beside him.

"Hey Royce?"

"Yeah?" He glanced down at me with a fatherly sort of expression. I glanced down momentarily, shivering inwardly a little. He was nice and all but I _really_ didn't want him to be my father. I'd much prefer to find my _real_ father. But pushing that aside, I remembered my question and looked back up at him.

"Marmalade said he 'ran things' around here. But what exactly is that like? I thought the rule of the Twolegplace was every cat for themselves?"

Royce nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah, that is the general rule for cats like us. But this place is different, see. It's peaceful here. It's a place where we can come and know we can be safe. Many of us make our dens here and wander elsewhere during the day. Some of us come to socialize in the day and sleep elsewhere." He shrugged. "It's a loose sort of group. The one rule is no violence allowed, which is good for, say for instance, sleeping safely at night, but it leaves a lot of wiggle room. Many of us refuse to trust the other members of the Enclave. We can steal prey, insult each other, splatter dirt on each other's fur, even push other cats off the dens if we can make it look like an accident."

I shivered, remembering with stark clarity my tumble yesterday. Suddenly I was glad Rowankit suggested meeting other cats.

Royce paused outside a smaller den. "We're here!" he meowed excitedly. He glanced inside the entrance and his face suddenly fell. Pressing his lips together, he turned back toward us and meowed quickly, "Maybe now isn't the best time, though. We can come back later."

"Why?" I glanced between his legs at the shadowy interior. I wondered if Shadow, or Asteria, or whatever her name was was inside. After hearing Royce talk about her I was interested to meet her. Why tell me enough about a cat to spike my curiosity, then turn around and whisk me away again?

Royce glanced into the den again, lowering his voice. Rowankit and I leaned closer to hear as he muttered, "Her sister's here."

"Well we can just meet her sister too, then, can't we?" I argued.

"No, you don't understand, you're too young." He gave us a pained look, pressing his lips together again. "She's a munchkin."

"What's a munchkin?"

"Well, see—" Royce paused, fixing his unfocused eyes above my head, trying to think of the right words. "They're… they're not like the rest of us. Their legs are oddly short, so they can't walk or jump or anything like the rest of us."

"What?" Rowankit looked horrified. "How terrible!" he meowed, aghast. "Imagine not being able to walk properly?"

"They're fit for rooting around inside spilled Twoleg rubbish," Royce nodded. "They can't get to anything else. We, as real cats, can catch real prey and find the best Twoleg rubbish to eat, before the cans topple over and spill whatever's left onto the ground."

I peered back around Royce's front leg, shivering to myself. Munchkins sounded revolting. I bet they stank worse than Royce if they dug around in rubbish piles all day.

My eyes detected a flicker of movement amongst the shadows and I shrank backward, my haunches pressing against Rowankit's hind leg, my fur sticking up in a ridge along my spine. Out of the den walked a cat, or at least, she was a cat from the belly up, as there really wasn't much underneath.

She looked full-grown if I narrowed my eyes so I couldn't see her legs, but it was difficult even to see that, as her eyes were disconcertingly close to the ground, almost on a level with my own. Her black fur was covered in patches of white, one blanketing her right eye, which was pale blue in color, while her other was dark brown.

Her mismatched eyes lit up when she saw Rowankit and me. "Kits!" she exclaimed, bounding forward, her stubby legs pressing against the ground with each leap. I wondered if she even had knees; she looked like she was limping with all four legs.

Rowankit and I shrank away, pressing nervously against Royce's furry side. At the sight of our wide eyes and bushed-up tails, the she-cat stopped dead, her expression transforming to confusion, then anger, then sadness in a matter of heartbeats. "So you've corrupted another couple minds," she muttered, glaring at Royce. He stared back levelly, his expression coolly disinterested. With an angry huff, she stalked away.

A voice sounded from inside the den. "I see you've met Seneca." I glanced back toward the den to see a second she-cat, this one thankfully with normal-sized legs, standing to one side of the doorway, half of her body covered in shadow. From what I could see of her, she was black with white flecks around her eyes and a pointed chin. Gazing levelly at us through her pale, almost colorless eyes, she continued, "I hope you won't judge me by that half-cat's impression."

 _You're not much of a full-sized cat yourself,_ I thought, noticing her shorter stature. From what I could see, the tips of her ears reached to only just past Royce's chin.

"Not at all," Royce assured her. "This," he added, "is Rowankit and Ravenkit. Kits, this is Shadow."

Shadow rolled her eyes, glaring at Royce. "Oh, please. Not _this_ again." She glanced at us, sweeping her tail from side to side. "I'm _actually_ Asteria. Royce just calls me Shadow to be annoying."

"But, babe, it suits you so well!" Royce protested, leaning forward to press his muzzle against hers.

Asteria avoided his approach with deft ease and continued addressing us. "If I were you, I'd stay away from Seneca. In fact," she took a couple steps backward, "I'd recommend staying away from here altogether. I don't appreciate visitors." A heartbeat later, she'd vanished into a shadowy corner.

Rowankit blinked. "Well. Um, she's… nice? I guess?"

Royce gazed after Asteria with a rather dreamy expression. "I know," he sighed. "She's really sweet if you get to know her."

 _I'm sure,_ I thought sarcastically, remembering her almost bored avoidance of Royce's affection, as though she did it fairly regularly.

"So, where to next?" Royce asked, blinking happily.

Rowankit leaped up onto his hind paws. "Food!" he cried jubilantly. Then, dropping back onto all fours, he added in a softer tone, "That is, if there's any available."

I rolled my eyes and decided not to mention he'd just picked what we were doing twice in a row. I'd make sure to let him know later, so I'd get two turns at a game later. Even though I'd probably have picked food, too; my belly rumbled loudly just thinking about it.

Royce's eyes gleamed. "I know just the place," he purred excitedly. "Follow—"

"Hold up," a voice growled from inside the den. Asteria leaped down from a stack of boxes right next to the entryway and stalked out into the sunlight. Casting a warning glance at Royce, she turned to Rowankit and me. "Don't go with him. He'll just take you to the fish shop."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a bit of fish!" Royce protested good-naturedly.

"Uh huh." Asteria glanced at his wide middle. "Sure." She beckoned to us. "I can get you some _real_ food."

I glanced at Royce, unsure if following Asteria would make him feel left out. I certainly didn't want to eat fish if it smelled the same as his fur, but at the same time I was reluctant to leave him. He'd been a good tour guide.

Royce smiled encouragingly as he saw my uncertain expression, nodding at Asteria's retreating hindquarters. "Go on," he meowed. "Spend some time with Shadow." He winked. "You might even see her sweeter side while you're out there."

I half smiled. "Thanks. For… you know."

"I know." He nosed me gently. "Now get going. Shadow and Rowankit are getting away."

I glanced ahead and saw he was right; Rowankit's dark ginger tabby fur had almost vanished around the side of a Twoleg den. Without another word, I tore after them.

* * *

 ***stretches and yawns* I gave up an afternoon of doing homework today, which likely means I'll be taking my textbook to school with me tomorrow to do homework in the breaks between classes, but I think it was worth it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and have been looking forward to writing all week! I won't be able to write again this weekend though, sadly, because I'm going on a retreat with my church to the beach, which should be fun even if I can't write. ^^ I'll most likely post another chapter next week, though if you don't see it midweek it'll go up on the weekend.**

 **Thanks for reading! It means a lot :)**

 **AOTC: I really like mourning doves. It's a comfort thing, I think, because when I was little I'd wake up and lie in bed on the weekends listening to the mourning doves out back. I tend to sleep in too late nowadays to hear them, but when I do it brightens my day. :)**

 **QOTC: I thought I'd ask this after the semi-character spam this chapter. ^^; Which character is your favorite so far?**


	5. G-Grass?

**Sorry for the late update, here's a longer chapter in repayment! ^^ Just over 4k words, I believe. I will defend my late update, though, by saying it was actually semi-on purpose. Since my weekend activities seem to be dying down in frequency, I was thinking I'd try to update on the weekends instead. Sound good?**

 **Also, happy Easter to those of you who celebrate! :D And if you get a Spring Break or other vacation, hope you're enjoying that! Mine's actually not until next week, unfortunately, but as I'll hopefully not be too busy then I'm hoping to get some quality writing and art done.**

 **Anyway, on to the review replies~**

 **Night: You changed your username! I guess I'll call you Night from now on, as it's a shortened version of your new username? Haha, yeah, Ivy-Ravenkit is great. XD**

 **QLKwriter: I agree, munchkins are super cute! When I was planning this story I actually went through my old Bella Sara cards for some inspiration, though I also stole a few human names and I believe Shaq is from Legend of Zelda. **

**SoWW: Yep, Royce is pretty hilarious, he's fun to write about. :) Though I agree, I just can't decide on my own favorite, though I'll have to pick by the time I get to my AOTD!**

 **Shadow: Shadow like Asteria? ;D Haha, she gets a lot of characterization in this chapter, hope you'll enjoy that!**

 **Leafy: I think I just honestly wanted a character named Bug and somehow he got to be mute. XD I wonder what this story would be like if it was from his point of view? And I actually did know about munchkins being normal, but I'm afraid Royce is being a tad bit racist. I have a more major munchkin character planned to appear in a few chapters, and this'll get developed more. But I'm glad you pointed that out! ^^**

 **Leopardstar: Yeah, Seneca's pretty cool. I'm afraid she won't appear again for a little while, though, sorry about that. ^^; I do have another munchkin character planned for a larger role, though, so I hope that'll make up for it!**

 **Willow: A different munchkin cat, actually, but yeah, I did draw a munchkin a little while ago! ^^ I'm surprised you remember that!**

 **Cosmicjade: Munchkins are super adorable, agreed! XD I wish I could meet one in real life, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, unfortunately.**

* * *

Rowankit spared a glance at me as I caught up with him and Asteria, laughing at how out of breath I was. After treading on his tail to get back at him, I drew level with his shoulders and hissed in his ear, "Know where we're going yet?" I glanced over my shoulder at the retreating forms of the run-down Twolegplace, Thalia's words resurfacing in my mind. _I'll be back at nightfall to pick you up._

Rowankit shook his head. "Nope," he whispered.

My eyes drawn forward again by the grumble of my belly, I wondered aloud, "Where would she find enough prey for both of us?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"I mean, prey's hard enough to come by. Why's she feeding us in the first place? Why didn't she let us go off with Royce, it sounds like _he's_ got plenty of food!"

"Yeah."

I stared at him shrewdly, then headbutted him so hard he almost tripped over his own paws. "When are you going to quit giving me one-word answers?"

"Never," Rowankit laughed, regaining his balance.

Growling playfully, I crouched, stalking along behind him, ready to pounce. Rowankit, his eyes glimmering over his shoulder, waved his tail jauntily in the air, taunting me with a smirk. Watching his gaze, I realized he was glancing back at me every time I moved, ready for my attack. I'd have to be sneaky about this one.

Asteria glared over her shoulder at us and I froze. Rowankit blinked, looked around at our leader, and shrank away like me at her sparking eyes. "This is no place for kit-play," she growled. "Where I'm taking you, it's safe and there's food if you know how to get it. But the path there is dangerous. Stay close. Nose down, eyes up. No sudden movements and no talking."

I blinked, confused. Where was she taking us? Would Thalia be mad?

Rowankit seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Um, we kind of have to be back at the Enclave by sundown," he said uncertainly.

Asteria nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, you'll be back in time. That is, if you keep moving now. You're wasting time _and_ it seems you've forgotten what I _just said_. Shush."

I clamped my jaws together, but as soon as I couldn't distract myself with talking, boredom rushed in on me like a strong wind. After a few moments, I'd almost keeled over sideways from the utter boredom of just _walking._ A couple of moons ago I'd be completely preoccupied with making sure I didn't trip (because if I did Rowankit would laugh for sure), but I'd mastered walking _ages_ ago. But then I realized that, if I couldn't talk to Rowankit, I could entertain myself by staring around at our surroundings. Maybe I could even find my way back to wherever Asteria was taking us on my own.

We padded through a dingy alleyway, full of metal cans and black bags smelling like crowfood. I hopped between patches of dry ground to avoid the worst of the filth, imagining all the damp ground was empty air and if I touched it I'd fall like I'd done from the Twoleg den. I wondered if the raven would catch me again. Then I decided that the raven wouldn't be able to stand the stench: a blend of smoke and Monsters.

As the dampness ended and I was able to walk normally again, I stared ahead glumly at the alleyway. It was exactly like every other alley I'd been through. Not interesting at all. The hopping game had been fun, but I couldn't very well play it when the ground was completely dry. Maybe this wouldn't be so much fun after all.

I sped up, walking alongside Asteria. _We aren't too different in size,_ I thought, stretching my neck and lifting my tail. My ears were as tall as her back. _Have I grown?_ I thought excitedly.

"What?" Asteria snapped, breaking through my thoughts.

"Oh!" I suddenly realized I'd forgotten my question. Tracing back through my thoughts, I tried to find it again. "Erm… how much longer until we get there?"

Asteria rolled her eyes. "Kits," she muttered. "They're all the same." I paused, unsure of whether to take that as a compliment or insult, but before I could decide she raised her voice and meowed, "Not far. We're lucky to be so close to the edge of the city."

"City?"

"The thing we're walking through right now."

"Oh, you mean a Twolegplace?"

Again, she rolled her eyes. "You and your Clan lingo," she muttered. "It's so confusing. Birds have two legs, why don't you call _them_ Twolegs too?"

"Clan?"

Asteria stared at me in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You have Clan names, you speak Clan, and you don't know what the Clans are?" She snorted and muttered something I couldn't quite catch, though I assumed it wasn't a compliment this time. "What's going on with you?"

"Um…" I glanced over my shoulder at Rowankit and he trotted up to pad alongside me. I stared at him, wordlessly expressing my confusion. _What's she asking me? What should I say?_

"We… our parents are from the Clans, we think," Rowankit meowed uncertainly.

"You _think?"_

"We were left as kits by a strange tom who claimed not to be our father. He said our mother sent him to drop us off with a caretaker who would raise us, said she couldn't keep us," I meowed, looking back up at Asteria. "He gave our names but nothing else."

"And the Clan-speak?"

I shrugged, grimacing helplessly. "It's what Thalia and Toby taught us, I guess."

"I suppose they talk like that because they expect you to rejoin the Clans when you're old enough," Asteria muttered. I glanced at Rowankit, wondering if she seemed so reclusive because she talked to herself so much. Did she do that around all cats or just kits?

"Um, I don't know about that," I said. "Rowankit and I were kind of going to stay here as long as we can, or at least until we get a lead on our parents. Right?" I glanced at him for confirmation and he nodded energetically.

"Right!"

Asteria fixed us with a calculating stare. "Well, if you two are going to survive here long-term you'll need to know how to pass yourselves off as loners. You met Pixie back in the Enclave?" I nodded. "She's not alone. Many of us have personal scores to settle with Clan cats. It's highly likely they'd take it out on you two, even if you're just kits. You won't be kits for long, you know."

My eyebrows drew together, automatically protective. What right did she have to attack me like that? "Why?" I asked, my fur growing slowly warmer. "I _like_ who I am! I don't want to become a real loner, I want to find my parents!"

"Because some of these cats will be willing to slit your throat or… well," Asteria looked us over, hesitating. "How old are you?"

"Two moons," I said proudly, drawing myself up to my full height.

"Yeah, okay. Let's leave it at this, then; some of these cats fell in love with Clan she-cats, but when the she-cats gave birth they insisted on keeping all the kits for themselves. The toms feel cheated out of their kits and might feel the need to take some kits from the Clans as repayment. When you get older, they could force you to have their kits and steal them to get their revenge."

I almost stumbled over a loose stone, staring up at Asteria with my mouth open. "You… you mean…" I tried to grasp at my vocabulary, almost stuttering. "You mean… toms can force—"

"You'll learn about it later," Asteria said swiftly, her eyes fixed ahead as she navigated past a spilled metal can, holding her breath as she leaped over the Twoleg crowfood. "I'm not the one to tell you. Ask Thalia, maybe."

She paused for a heartbeat, then stared back at Rowankit and me as we struggled to make it past the spilled garbage. "Anyway," she said briskly, "since you may need to pretend to be loners at some point, I'm going to teach you some loner vocabulary."

As soon as we caught up with her, Asteria set off again, her eyes fixed on the Thunderpath that appeared as we turned a corner and emerged onto a side-path. "This is a street," she meowed, "also called a road." She turned her usual fiery gaze upon us. "Repeat!"

"Street. Road," Rowankit and I chanted. The words felt strange on my tongue, like I was saying my name backwards. _Tiknevar._ Very strange.

"These are skyscrapers."

"Skyscrapers."

"That's a car."

I flinched away as a Monster roared past and my echo was a little late.

"Car."

"C… car."

"This is a Human."

"Human."

Asteria looked at us approvingly, the first expression of hers I'd yet seen without a scowl or grimace. Maybe Royce was right about her having a sweeter side. "You two are fast learners."

 _Not really,_ I thought. _We just repeated what you said. Doesn't take a genius to do_ that.

"Your names are another big giveaway," she continued, looking at us thoughtfully. "You could just drop the second half of your name, the part that changes, and keep the first part."

My _first part changed,_ I thought, suddenly proud I'd been able to disprove her theory.

"So you'd introduce yourself as Raven and Rowan. Yes, that would work." She smiled to herself, a brief glimmer of self-satisfaction, before her expression fell into one of disinterest once more.

"This is a bridge," she said a moment later.

"Bridge," Rowankit and I echoed automatically.

* * *

As we stepped off the bridge, which had stretched two whole Twoleg d—or, rather, _Human dens_ —wide, I gasped. "What's _that?_ "

Asteria stared at me incredulously. In the back of my mind I realized it was almost the same expression she'd used when she found out we didn't know what a Clan was. "Don't tell me you've never seen grass before!"

"Grass," Rowankit repeated rather unhelpfully.

"Stop that," Asteria ordered, shooting him a glare. "We're out of the city. Everything out here is common knowledge to all cats. Or at least it _should_ be," she added with a dark growl.

"Well then how about you show us around instead of complaining?" I shot back, my temper rising.

Asteria rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you _insist."_ She padded forward, crouching, her ears pricked to pick up the slightest sound. When she stood like that, I was just about as tall as her, and I straightened, stretching my neck, trying to crest the top of her head. I'd met a cat who was about ten moons old before and she was right around their size, although she looked much older than him.

"This is called the Hunting Stance," Asteria explained. "Thalia, did you say? She'd probably call it a Hunter's Crouch." She shrugged. "Same thing. You catch prey with it."

I looked at Rowankit quizzically. He stared right back, one eyebrow raised. "Catch prey?" he asked.

Asteria sighed. "Where do you normally get your food? I'm guessing Thalia doesn't catch it for you?"

"From the metal cans beside our den," I supplied.

Asteria wrinkled her nose. "Gross." She swept her tail around, indicating the great expanse of hills. "This is where _real_ food comes from."

I glanced around, horrified. "We're going to eat _grass?_ "

Asteria whapped me on the back of my head with her tail. "Don't be dumb," she scolded. "Cats don't eat grass."

"I've seen kittypets do it before," I countered.

"Kittypets are dumb," Asteria shrugged. "They yak it back up again when they're safely closeted inside their Human's den."

I wrinkled my nose. Rowankit had thrown up once after eating some crowfood on a dare. It had been gross.

"So what _will_ we eat, if not grass?" I asked uncertainly. There didn't seem to be much else besides the grass out here.

"Birds, probably," Asteria said, "maybe a mouse or rat, though those tend to taste like dirt." As I began wrinkling my nose again, she added, "But, trust me, even a rat tastes better than crowfood."

"What does it taste like?" I asked

Asteria crouched again, scanning the hillside. "Wait here," she instructed. "I'll be right back with something to eat. Then you can see for yourself, yeah?" She darted away, vanishing between waving stalks of grass.

I waited two heartbeats after she left before grinning mischievously and sidling up to Rowankit. "Whoooooo's up for an adventure?" I asked, prodding his ribcage with a paw.

To my surprise, instead of leaping into the air in excitement, he scowled. "Knock it off," he growled. "Asteria told us not to go anywhere."

"So?" I challenged, lowering my eyebrows. "It's never stopped you before."

Rowankit turned away resolutely. "So what? There could be dogs out there."

"Well how will we know until we see for ourselves?" Rowankit didn't answer, staring out over the hill in the direction Asteria left. I circled around him, beginning to grow confused. If he'd been messing around he'd have quit by now. Was he serious? But no, he couldn't be. He'd always loved adventures, dragging me along on his exploration trips and midnight dares, and I'd followed, even while endlessly complaining. We both knew I'd never really meant it. Did he really mean it this time?

"But… if there _are_ dogs out there, we can just come back, easy peasy. I bet they'll never see us in this grass." I gestured around with my tail. "We'd be completely hidden anywhere we go!" I waggled my eyebrows excitedly.

Rowankit wasn't impressed. "No," he replied stoutly. "No exploring."

I groaned. "But _Rowankit!"_

"No buts! We aren't exploring!"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Fine. Then I'm going by myself." Turning, I made as though to bound away. Surely he'd come with me _now_ , if only to protect me from his imagined dangers. After all, only yesterday he'd used almost the same tactics to get me to climb the den with him. But instead of following, he tackled me.

My chin hit the ground with a _thump_ and I huffed out a breath, coughing as Rowankit's full weight hit me like one of Thalia's disapproving glares. "Don't you _dare_ run off by yourself!" Rowankit growled in my ear. "I won't let you!"

I rolled over, pushing him off. "You won't _let_ me?" I stared at him incredulously. "Who are you to order me around?"

"I'm your brother." He stepped on top of me again, pressing me into the ground as I tried to get up. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt again."

Growling under my breath, I realized I wasn't strong enough to overcome his body weight. I glared up at him. Was this obnoxious tom really my brother? "I liked you better before you changed," I hissed. "Maybe I should start going by Ivykit again, maybe that'll bring Rowankit back."

"I'm right h—"

"No." I finally succeeded in pushing him off. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my brother. I think… I think I'm going to call you Thaliakit from now on."

I was about to stalk off dramatically into the grass when I heard pawsteps and the rustling of grass. Glancing around, I saw Asteria's undersized figure emerging from the tendrils of grass, something huge and brown dangling from her jaws. "Oh, good, you're still here," she meowed after setting the thing down. "I half expected you to run off on some sort of adventure."

I felt Rowankit's eyes on me but I ignored him, staring instead at the furry bundle lying at Asteria's paws. It smelled delicious. "What's this?" I asked, swiping a paw at a fluffy bob hanging off one end.

"A rabbit."

"What's a rabbit?"

Asteria shot me a vaguely annoyed glare. "This," she said, pointing a paw at the lump of brown fur. "Like I _just_ told you."

"Is it food?" Rowankit asked, cautiously approaching the rabbit.

Asteria rolled her eyes. "No," she said sarcastically, "I brought you here to get food and I bring you a rabbit, but it's not food. Of course it's food!"

I padded closer, sniffing it. It certainly smelled good—much more appealing than anything I'd ever gotten from our cans. Well, Asteria wouldn't give us something _poisoned_ or anything, would she? Shaq didn't. Maybe I could trust her, too. Shrugging inwardly, I sank my teeth into the rabbit's haunches.

"Ravenkit!" Rowankit cannoned into me, knocking me to the ground, my bite flying out of my mouth. "It could be poisonous," he hissed, shooting a swift glance at Asteria.

As I glared at him, Asteria snorted. "Overcaution. Could be good, I suppose, when one lives in the city. But there are times when it just gets to be too much." She ripped off a mouthful of fur, chewing quickly and swallowing. "There. Happy? I wouldn't poison _myself_ , now would I? I'd have to be pretty dumb to do that."

Rowankit hesitated a heartbeat, then backed off. I scorched his whiskers off with a glare and hissed, "Thanks a lot, _Thaliakit_ ," before settling down beside the rabbit again, tearing into it with voracious hunger. I was almost too angry to comprehend the taste—one of savory, salty meat, not too dense and conspicuously lacking the stench of Monsters. After a moment, Rowankit crouched beside me.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I didn't reply, turning away from him and continuing to chomp on my portion of rabbit. My bitterness seemed to be wearing off on the rabbit; it had become slightly sour closer to the center, tasting more of green than red. I definitely preferred the red.

"I don't want you hurt," Rowankit continued earnestly.

Still, I didn't speak. I thought I'd gotten a bone and busied myself with trying to work it out of the meat with my tongue.

"Ravenkit, quit being so salty! I'm trying my hardest to keep you safe!"

Spitting out my bone, I whipped around to face him. "I can look after myself too!" I hissed. "You don't have to do everything for me!"

Rowankit looked at his paws. "But if I can stop it…" he trailed off miserably.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Asteria watching us, pale blue eyes glinting. "Arguments speak truth better than normal conversations," she murmured. "Learn from each fight and you'll mature faster, growing closer to one another."

Smirking, I turned back to Rowankit. "See—?" I began, but Asteria cut me off.

"You too, Ravenkit."

I turned back to her, staring into her eyes. For a moment, I realized Wasco's words were reflected in Asteria's voice. _You two stick together. Siblings are your closest ally in this world._ Did I need to learn from Rowankit too, even if he was acting like Thalia?

Before I could come to a conclusion, I was distracted by a black shape over her shoulder. Blinking, I realized it was my raven. It had followed me here.

But apparently it didn't want to stick around. Wheeling in a tight curve, it dived off down the hill. My eyes followed it down, and after a moment I noticed a single black feather detaching from its body. It blew away in a strong gust of wind, following the undulations of the grass. The feather hanging from my ear was swept forward, pointing toward the single fluttering feather.

I leaped to my paws and started after the raven. Oddly enough, something told me I needed to follow it.

"Ravenkit!" Rowankit predictably called behind me. "Stop! You'll get lost!"

I paused, about to plunge into the tall grass. Part of me wanted to go ahead and disappear just to prove to Rowankit that he couldn't, in fact, control me, but the other half hesitated, remembering our argument and Asteria's words of advice.

"Come with me then!" I grinned, wheeling around (not quite as gracefully as the raven, but close enough) and pounding away into the grass.

The tall stalks were beginning to brown at the tips, dried out from the late Greenleaf sun. They closed around me, slapping against my face as I ran, but I was too distracted to wince at the scratches appearing on my face and paws. I gazed upward, trying to find the raven through the tangle of grass crisscrossing overhead, brushing the tips of my ears.

Rustling grass and thumping pawsteps told me Rowankit followed close behind. I grinned—maybe today we could have an adventure after all. I still remembered our first one, climbing the metal cans so we wouldn't have to rely on Thalia to get our food for us. Rowankit eventually made it to the top by climbing onto the heap of boxes beside it. Though I'd insisted he'd cheated, that early victory had inspired him to lead several more adventures. Then we climbed that den and he lost his nerve.

 _Well then,_ I thought determinedly, _I guess I'll have to be the leader now._ I grinned as I gazed around at the now-clear world. My eyes had changed color just in time, it seemed.

I glanced up, scouring the blue sky for any sign of the raven. After a moment I spotted it circling overhead like a Monster with a broken paw.

All of a sudden, I burst out of the grass onto a straight stretch of ground. Unlike the rest of the field, it had a well-cared-for feel, almost like a Twoleg regularly came to cut the grass shorter. A few tail-lengths away, raised above the normal ground level on a layer of pebbles and dust, lay two long metal bars, connected to each other by planks of wood, stretching endlessly off into the distance.

"What's _this?"_ I asked, padding toward the rods.

Rowankit meowed, "It looks—"

"Dangerous. Yeah, yeah," I replied, rolling my eyes. Predictable Rowankit. Putting my paws up on the raised platform, I gazed along the path. I couldn't see where it ended, though it appeared completely straight.

"Um, Ravenkit? Could you come back here a moment?"

"What, is the metal going to attack me?" I asked sarcastically. "The raven led me here. I want to look around." I shot him a look over my shoulder. "Have you forgotten it _saved my life?"_

Rowankit bit his lip. Clearly, he didn't want another fight. Neither did I, but the prospect of adventure called to me. This could be my last chance to explore somewhere new for moons, what with Rowankit's new attitude combined with Thalia's occasional overprotectiveness. Rowankit wasn't going to take this away from me.

"It's just… it sounds like there's a Monst—I mean, a car coming."

 _Oh right, the new words._ I hadn't been using them. Whoops.

I angled my ears to better listen. To my surprise, after a heartbeat of silence, I also heard the faint rumble. But it was strange, not exactly like a… a _car_ , but instead almost pulsing, like blood.

A loud, high-pitched note sounded. Instinct took over and I fell backward, away from the metal bars, scrambling back to stand beside my brother at the edge of the tall grass. Maybe this time he was right; that blast sounded hostile.

In the distance, a grayish smudge appeared. It gradually grew larger, elongating like a rat's tail, constantly coming closer and closer, shooting along the tracks faster than the wind could blow.

Rowankit flinched as it reached us, buffeting our fur in every direction at once, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was absolutely terrifying, but at the same time oddly awe-inspiring. How could it move so fast? And how could it still be passing us? How long _was_ this thing?

On and on it went, separated into smaller boxes, all somehow connected to each other. I glanced toward its rear, wondering how much longer it would be before it ended, and saw that one of the strange boxes was open. It sped toward us and I reared up on my hind legs, thankful for their length, aching to see inside.

It slipped past so fast, if I'd blinked at the wrong moment I would've missed it. In the fleeting glance I caught of the interior, I saw only darkness. Darkness and a pair of glittering, dark brown eyes.

* * *

Rowankit and I sat silently beside the track for a long time after. As the sun set, Asteria appeared out of the grass.

" _There_ you are," she muttered sourly. "I've been combing the field for you two for _ages._ " She glanced at the metal rods. "You saw the train, eh? Well I sure hope it satisfied your thirst for adventure, because you won't get to see anything else today. You said you have to be back by sundown?"

Rowankit nodded. "Thalia's picking us up back at the Enclave."

Asteria beckoned with her tail. "Come on, then. It's time to get going."

She led the way back into the grassy field. Rowankit and I padded after her, but before I vanished amongst the browning fronds, I glanced over my shoulder at the metal path.

"Train," I whispered.

* * *

 **I'm actually starting to get a little annoyed with the raven, so I wouldn't be surprised if you thought the same. Fortunately, though, it's going to disappear for a couple chapters at least. I just felt like it should be emphasized a little, as it will be a somewhat constant thing throughout and will be important later.**

 **AOTD: As of right now I'm thinking I like Wasco the best. I have no idea why, but he's fluffy and adorable and I just want to squeeze him! *hugs Wasco* Also his name makes me think he's a wolf pup or something.**

 **QOTD: What do you think of trains? Love them? Hate them? Unsure?**

 **Anywho, thanks a million for reading! I'll see you again next week! :D**


	6. Storytime

**Hey all! ^^ Sorry this is a day late, I meant to finish it yesterday but got some mad writer's block and couldn't figure out what to write for the last 700-800 words. -hits head repeatedly against wall- Motivation and time I had, but in inspiration I was sadly lacking.**

 **Spring break started yesterday for me, so this entire week I have off school! I'd guess I'll have an update ready by Friday, though if not I'll get it done by Sunday, as I'm busy all Saturday.**

 **I went back and edited this chapter after I wrote it (unlike the previous 5 chapters) and couldn't believe the amount of mistakes I caught. Sorry you've been forced to read that ^^; I'll do my best to edit all future chapters before I post them.**

 **Night: That's me on almost every subject. XD Thank you!**

 **QLKwriter: You can nap on trains? Lucky! ^^; I've always had trouble sleeping in moving vehicles. Thank you!**

 **Cosmicjade: Really? Okay good -wipes sweat- I'm glad. Sometimes I get annoyed when reading a fanfic and it focuses on just the magical and mystical parts, which tends to overpower the rest of the story, even if it's a good story. And the part about grass was a bit of a jab from me at cities... they should really have more grass!**

 **Leopardstar: Thomas the Tank Engine? I didn't like him either when I was little, but that might have just been because my older brother always wanted to watch him. XD **

**Willow: My uncle has a bunch of model trains. Last I saw, he had them on the support beams of his house as well as the upstairs table. XD Thanks!**

 **Shadow: Thank you! It's set in the city right next to the original Clan territories, if that counts as a particular city. The trains by my house shut off between midnight and about 4 AM, fortunately, so I don't have to wake up to them at 2. ^^**

 **SoWW: Thank you! There's a train that runs behind my house about 2x every hour, but it's in the middle of private land as far as I know so I haven't gone to feel it swoosh past me yet. XD That does sound fun though!**

* * *

The journey back to the alleyway was relatively uneventful. We made it back to the Enclave just as the last of the sunlight was fading to see an irritated Thalia waiting by Shaq's den, tail flipping back and forth in annoyance. Asteria nodded to her as she transferred us over to our caretaker and we set off in silence back home.

As we settled back in amongst the dingy cans and dusty stone, I bit my tongue, gazing up at Thalia, wondering if I should break the silence. Deciding I probably shouldn't, I clamped my mouth shut and forbid myself the right to speak. About three heartbeats later, my questions tumbled out of my mouth anyway, unable to be held back any longer.

"Who was that tom who dropped us off? Why have we been eating out of these cans all our lives when there are rabbits in the field across the bridge? Can we go back to the Enclave soon? Why have we never gone before? Why haven't you—?"

Thalia cast me a dangerous look and I realized I was still in trouble for being late. I shut up quickly, hunching into myself and lowering my gaze respectfully to the ground. Funny how I couldn't keep my own tongue in check, but one flash of Thalia's reproving stare tied it neatly into a knot.

I jumped as Thalia sighed loudly, her cheeks slowly flattening as she blew out a forceful breath. _Huhhhh…_ "I figured this was coming," she muttered grudgingly. "Come on, let's get in the nest. You're getting a bedtime story tonight."

The feeling immediately left my legs and I stared in utter astonishment at my patchy-furred caretaker. "W…"

" _What?"_ Rowankit was apparently as incredulous as me. I glanced sideways and he met my gaze, reflecting my baffled stare.

Thalia glanced over her shoulder at our dumbstruck expressions and snorted under her breath. "Hurry up, you look like a pair of pigeons." She circled down into the nest, kneading the dirty mess of rags to attempt to give them some volume. It failed, and as I scurried after her and dove onto the rags, I could feel every stone beneath the thin material. I rested my chin on her paw, and though I felt her twitch, she remained still, letting me wrap my paws around her foreleg.

"Oof!" I reached around to swat at Rowankit, who had flopped across my back, his elbows digging into my belly. "Off!"

Rowankit grumbled but adjusted his position, slithering over me to lie on his back with his head on Thalia's belly. I made a couple halfhearted swipes at his hind legs and tail, still draped over my back, but let them stay in the end.

Thalia hesitated a heartbeat, then swiftly leaned down and gave each of us a dry lick on the tops of our heads. I stared up at her in amazement; this was the most affection she'd shown us in at least a moon. What was going on? _Maybe she's trying to get us to stay here instead of trying to find our way back to the Enclave._

"Now, storytime." Thalia shifted slightly, relaxing more into the moss. I lifted my head for a moment while she settled before snuggling into her scratchy paw again. "Which story do you want?"

"Tell us about our parents," I insisted.

"But we've already heard that one," Rowankit protested, leaning forward a little. "Remember?"

"We know the basics," I countered. "Not the details."

"But I want to hear about the Enclave. How'd you know to go to Shaq when Ravenkit was hurt?" Rowankit turned to stare up at Thalia. "They didn't seem as dangerous as you said."

Thalia looked from Rowankit to me and back again. I put on the most stubborn expression I could come up with, glaring determinedly up at her. _Our past. Our past. Our past._

"How about I tell you about both?" Thalia suggested. "Neither of you seem willing to settle for the other's story."

I audibly gasped. I couldn't help myself; Thalia giving _one_ story was rare enough, but _two?_ Two was unheard of. _She must really want us to stay,_ I thought. _I wonder why? What's wrong with the Enclave?_ Now I suddenly wanted to hear Rowankit's story, though of course I wouldn't give up the double stories, and hearing about our parents would be nice. I snuggled into her paw and shut my eyes, the better to hear the first story.

"Since Ivykit—I mean, since Ravenkit asked first, I'll tell the story of your past before the Enclave." Thalia paused a moment, taking a breath, and then began.

"I don't know where you were born, but I do remember when. It was a rainy night near the beginning of Greenleaf. I was scouting the edge of the forest, right where it turns into the marsh, in the hopes of finding a bit of forest prey. It's rare, as we can only get it if it crosses the Clan borders, but delicious. There were a couple others in the area, but none I knew well. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a soft voice. 'Is there a nursing queen around here?' it asked. 'There are a couple kits who need a foster mother.'

"Now, me being an older she-cat, I was well past my kit-rearing years, but I thought I'd check it out anyway. It was unusual; I'd never heard of something like this before. Clan kits generally stay in the Clans, see, and never enter the Twolegplace. So I crept toward where I'd heard the voice and crouched in the shadows of a fence to listen.

"I saw a silver-gray tabby tom talking to a pale brown tabby with enormous gold eyes. Shaq," she meowed, glancing at Rowankit, who tilted his head in interest and flicked his tail across my hind legs. "At the paws of the gray tabby were two little kits, one white and black and the other a dark ginger tabby.

"Shaq asked the tom his name, I believe, but he ignored the question and kept staring at Shaq. Finally Shaq sighed and mentioned he knew a she-cat, but she'd just be able to provide milk for the kits, nothing else. She was mentally deranged, I believe, and had recently lost her own kits. Shaq was caring for her but didn't think she'd live much longer. Shaq asked the tom if he was the kits' father, but the tom shook his head and said simply that their mother had asked him to leave the kits in the Twolegplace, that she couldn't keep them for reasons of her own."

"Reasons of her own?" I pressed, stretching my head forward to stare curiously into Thalia's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Thalia flicked her ears, adjusting herself again. "I don't know, the tom didn't say anything else about your mother. I suppose she couldn't keep you because she wanted to become leader or something, I've heard of that happening before. Or perhaps she was too young to care for you properly. Maybe your father was from another Clan and would demand that you be switched to his Clan, and your mother wanted to avoid a battle, or maybe you were just unexpected and she didn't want to care for you.

"These are all just speculations, mind," Thalia reminded us. "I have no clue what it could be. Though I suppose you'll find out when you join the Clans again."

I glanced swiftly in Rowankit's direction. At the mention of joining the Clans, he looked like he'd suddenly become as awkward and hesitant as me; what would happen when we turned six moons old and refused to join the Clans? Would Thalia be able to force us to go back?

Thalia didn't notice our discomfort, shifting smoothly back into the story. "Shaq crouched and beckoned you two forward, but you were too young to walk so the tom had to pick you up individually and place you closer to Shaq. He sniffed you a moment, probably checking your health, then looked around the clearing at the cats hidden in various shadows behind him. 'Is there a cat willing to care for these kits after they've been weaned?' he asked loudly.

"I glanced around the clearing and saw many had begun to shrink away. No one wanted to be stuck with two extra mouths to feed, and if they left you to die they wouldn't run the risk of fighting you for territory in the future.

"I was about to turn away too, but then I remembered my own kits—I had four with Toby when I was younger, before Toby went to the vet, but they all died within the first moon. I remembered how heartbroken I'd been and realized no mother would voluntarily give up her kits. Whoever your mother was, she was probably grieving at that very moment for her lost kits, wondering if they'd survive the night. I knew I couldn't let you die. I figured that, as I was an older she-cat, I could raise you, send you back to the Clans, and die a peaceful death.

"So I stepped forward and nodded to the two of you. 'I'll care for them,' I meowed. Shaq dipped his head to me gratefully and replied, 'Thank you.' We each picked up a kit and headed back toward his den. I left the two of you with the she-cat to nurse, but returned several times a week to check on you. After about a moon, as you probably remember, I brought you back here."

I listened expectantly, waiting for the rest of the story, but as Thalia let the silence stretch onward I lifted my head and blinked curiously up at her. "Is that all?" I asked disappointedly. I'd been hoping for more information.

Thalia nodded. "Yep. That's all I know, and I assume all Shaq knows."

"Can we go check to make sure?" I began getting to my paws, but was blocked by a combination of Thalia's paw, muzzle, and tail.

" _No,"_ she half hissed. "You stay here. It's… it's late, it's not safe to be wandering around the Twolegplace at night."

"City," Rowankit yawned.

I relaxed onto her paw once more. "Can we go back to ask him in the morning, then? It'll be lighter then."

"No. No, I'd prefer if you stayed here tomorrow."

"Then how about the day after tomorrow?"

Thalia sighed, her tail twitching in frustration. "Ravenkit… no. Just… no. I don't want you going back to the Enclave again, okay?" She turned away, muttering, "I knew I shouldn't have taken you to Shaq."

"But _why?"_ I stomped a paw on the ground in frustration. "Why can't I go? It's fun to meet other cats there!"

"Because they're loners, that's why!" Thalia growled.

" _We're_ loners," Rowankit piped up.

" _No._ We're not. You're Clan kits and I'm basically a kittypet."

"But you don't live with T… with Humans," I said in confusion. "Why are you a kittypet?"

"I… If I didn't have to look after you two, I'd probably be living with Toby and his Twolegs. As soon as you're ready, you can go back to the Clans and I'll join him."

I exchanged another glance with Rowankit, and this time Thalia caught it. "What?" she asked in irritation.

"Erm…" I blinked at Rowankit. _You tell her._

 _Why me?_ He tilted his head to one side.

 _I got in trouble for asking the questions earlier. You haven't gotten in trouble yet, your record is pretty clean._

Rowankit stuck out his lower jaw at me. _Fine. Whatever._ He turned to Thalia. "Um… we, uh…" He fell silent.

"What?"

He threw me a dirty glare. _Thanks a lot._ "We… we don't—I mean, we're not sure if we really want to… um, go back to…" His voice trailed off into mumbles but Thalia got the gist.

"What do you mean, you don't want to go back to the Clans?" Her voice was dangerously low and her eyes flashed.

I would've backed off by then, but it seemed Rowankit wasn't that intimidated yet. _Kudos to you,_ I thought in awe as he bravely sucked in a breath and burst out, "We wanna stay here. In the city. With you and Shaq and Asteria and Royce and Wasco and everyone."

"Yeah, and Bug," I grinned. But as Thalia's scorching glare rounded on me my heart stuttered and I shrank away from her, hiding behind her paw. She moved it away from me and I crouched in place, trying to compress myself into as small a figure as possible.

"What in the sky powers makes you want to stay here? _Here_ , of all places?" Neither Rowankit nor I replied, and after several tense moments of silence Thalia huffed out a breath, turning to stare down the alleyway. "I guess it's time for my second story," she murmured. "Time to show you what type of a place this really is."

Thalia cleared her throat, coughing a little. I watched her nervously for a heartbeat but relaxed when she subsided and began to speak again. "Do you remember how I mentioned Toby and I had four kits together?" We nodded. "Well, the way they… the way they died, it didn't seem natural.

"One morning one of them developed a bit of a fever. I'd heard of a couple cats who knew a thing or two about herbs, but I wasn't sure where to find them. Toby and I split up to search. I stumbled across the Enclave and began asking around for help. There was one who stepped forward, a young black and white munchie."

"Munchie?" I interrupted.

Thalia blinked. "Munchkin," she explained.

I remembered the munchkin I'd met earlier and grimaced. She'd definitely freaked me out. How could she still be called a cat when she barely looked like one, what with her shorter legs? Then I realized she'd also had black and white fur. Was she the same munchkin Thalia had met moons earlier?

"Anyway, this munchie was barely more than a kit at the time, so I obviously didn't want to take her help. She probably didn't know one end of a pigeon from another, much less be able to differentiate between herbs. She'd probably poison my kits, if not because of her ineptitude then because she didn't want more cats with normal legs running around."

Thalia leaned forward, her eyes intense, looking from me to Rowankit and back again. "You two treasure your long legs," she insisted. "They'll get you ahead in this world, and not only because you can run faster and jump higher. It's because many here favor normal cats above munchies." She snorted to herself, relaxing back into the nest again. "But I mean, who wouldn't? Munchies are just… odd."

I nodded fervently. "Yeah. Rowankit and I met one today and she freaked me out!"

"One more reason for you to stay away from the Enclave," Thalia sighed. "But I believe we're getting off-topic again. Back to the story.

"I passed over the munchie and kept looking, but I couldn't find anyone else. Nowadays I believe Shaq must have been out looking for more herbs or something that day, unfortunately, as I couldn't find him. But," she shrugged, "That's life I guess.

"Anyway, I looked and looked all day, but by the time the sun was beginning to set I knew I should get back to my kits. They were probably hungry and confused if nothing else. But when I got back, I knew something was off. The alleyway was completely silent. I rushed over to my nest to find all four kits dead."

My eyes went wide. I glanced over at Rowankit as I felt his tail freeze on my back and saw him staring, transfixed, up at Thalia, his ears tilted halfway backward in horror.

"I couldn't understand it," Thalia murmured, looking down at her paws with unfocused eyes. "My three healthy kits shouldn't also be dead. Maybe they'd have fevers if the sickness had spread, but… not, not _dead."_

She paused, taking a deep breath in and out. "I… I still don't know what happened to them. My best guess is that munchie. I bet she was so sour about my refusal of her help that she followed my scent to the kits and poisoned them."

"Did you smell her scent around your nest?"

Thalia shook her head. "By the time I remembered to scent around, Toby had taken me back to his housefolk and I was stuck there for a while. When I got back out all the scents had faded."

She took another breath, this one marginally less shaky than the last. "It's a dark place here. The Enclave loners might seem friendly enough now, but they're as dark-hearted and twisted as rogues." She blinked, focusing in on us again. "That's why you'd be safer in the Clans, protected by warriors and StarClan. Out here, it's just you against the world, and often the world wins. Trust me," she added, "I know."

I didn't know how to respond and, judging from a glance in Rowankit's direction, neither did he. We waited in silence for Thalia to speak.

After several long moments she did. Letting out yet another breath of air, she adjusted her position, stretching out a forepaw and resting her chin on the ground. "It's late, kits. It's… it's time to sleep."

"But—" I tried.

"No. It's time for bed."

"But I want to… stay up later?" I asked, my voice trailing away near the end of the sentence. Thalia didn't deign to respond.

I rolled onto my side, eyes still wide open, looking over at Rowankit. For a moment I wished Thalia would go sleep at Toby's like she sometimes did so we could stay up and talk over her stories. Unfortunately, Thalia seemed insistent upon staying tonight, so with a sigh I turned onto my back to look up at the stars. I could see a few tonight—better than normal.

As the edge of the moon appeared around the side of a nearby skyscraper, I heard Rowankit's snuffling snores begin, mingling with Thalia's raspy breaths. I sighed; perhaps it was time to try and sleep. Rolling over, I curled up around Rowankit, my muzzle between his forepaws. I whispered Thalia's stories to myself as sleep slowly overcame me and I sunk into blackness.

* * *

 **Before I was even finished with my Misty series, I'd started writing Take Flight, though on paper rather than on the computer. I got through about the first eight chapters, I believe, and so have been copying them out of a notebook so far, editing and adding parts as I go. However, I realized after writing chapter 5 that I went too fast in writing the chapters, skipping past most of Ravenkit's and Rowankit's kithood. I decided I wanted to spend more time with them as kits, so added in several extra chapters, this being the first of them. I was wondering if you noticed any difference between this chapter and last chapter, whether you liked one or the other better?**

 **I noticed that last chapter didn't get as many reviews as normal. Reviews keep me motivated and therefore help with on-time (or relatively on-time) updates, so if you could leave a quick note that'd be much appreciated! ^^ If you don't know what to say, tell me what you thought of the chapter or if you noticed any mistakes. You can answer the QOTD or predict what you think will happen later. You could even just say hello! I'd love to interact with readers more!**

 **AOTD: I have a strange obsession with trains. It started after I watched a documentary about futuristic trains (including Mag-Lev trains and gravity trains) that used clean energy and would hopefully someday replace airplanes. I believe the documentary is called Next World: Future Trains, but it's on YouTube as Future Transportation Technology Will Blow Your Mind. There's also a train that runs behind my house, close enough to be heard whilst awake but far enough that I can sleep through the noise. It's been there for as long as I can remember and is a comfort thing for me. ^^; **

**QOTD: How do you think Thalia's and Toby's kits died?**


	7. Practice Makes Perfect-ish

**Hello all!**

 **Sorry about this chapter, it's a little shorter than usual. I was going to add in more, but if I wanted to upload it today I'm afraid it's going to have to stay on the shorter side.**

 **On a more positive note, I'm happy to say this story has reached 50 reviews! -hugs all- Thank you so much for all your support, it really means a lot!**

 **QLKwriter: Yeah, that's basically what happens in the books... though of course Ravenkit and Rowankit wouldn't know about that. If they did I'd have to have some words with them about breaking the fourth wall.**

 **Leopardstar: For a moment I thought you were suggesting Toby killed them. XD That would've been pretty dark...**

 **Shadow: I'm trying to update this in the morning so maybe you can have the same experience. ^^ It's probably too late by now though. I'm glad it made your morning better!**

 **Cosmicjade: Hmm, yeah that probably wouldn't have happened to all four kits at once. I've never heard of something like that happening before!**

 **SK: It's fine! ^^ I don't mind if you miss a review or something. That would be pretty plausible.**

 **SoWW: 50th review! :D -extra hug- Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the stories, I'll try to put in a couple more in the future, maybe. :3**

 **Willow: It's fine! :) I actually enjoy late reviews, they remind me to write and update faster. **

* * *

Claws dug into my tail and I whipped around, spitting angrily. Of course I'd forgotten to defend my hindquarters; I always forgot.

Rowankit's dark green eyes laughed up at me as he rolled, dragging my tail with him and pulling me off balance. I staggered backwards and tried to sit on him, but missed.

"Okay, okay, enough," Toby chortled. He glanced at Thalia, who sat beside him along the edge of the alleyway, her features partially hidden in a stripe of shadow. "What did you think?"

Thalia waited as Rowankit released my tail and I wrapped it quickly around my hindquarters, out of harm's way. "You were creative, I'll give you that," she said brusquely. "However, you were both slow and clumsy. You need to work more on precision."

"They're kits!" Toby protested, swiftly coming to our defense. "How are they supposed to have any sort of coordination yet?"

I wasn't sure which side to take. Toby was right; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop tripping over my paws and I still had trouble aiming at moving targets. But as much as I wanted to wallow in self-pity forever, I knew I enjoyed fighting. That rush of adrenaline I felt when Rowankit grabbed my tail heightened my senses, turning my vision clearer, sharper, and sent blood rushing through my body faster than a speeding car, as though it wanted to burst free and drown my opponent in a wave of scarlet saltiness. I wanted to practice and practice until I was the best fighter in the world, and Thalia could help me accomplish that.

Rowankit didn't seem torn at all. "Yeah, I can't seem to move as quickly as you say I should. It's like… it's like my fur's drenched from a rainstorm or something." He bit his lip. "I… I wish I could be faster, but I don't know how!"

"Then we practice and get fast, silly!" I cuffed him playfully around the ear and he jerked away, growling in retaliation. He crouched, wiggling his haunches as he prepared to leap.

"No!" Thalia called, stalking forward. "Rowankit, quit wriggling around like that. Now Ravenkit knows you're about to leap on her. The trick of battle is surprise."

 _The trick of battle is surprise,_ I repeated, trying to engrave it into my memory. _Surprise… surprise…_

"But I was just playing!" Rowankit grumbled, pouting at the dusty ground. "I wasn't practicing my fighting moves!"

"You need to _always_ practice your fighting moves," Thalia insisted. "Do you know how many cats are killed in this place every moon? You're lucky to have made it to two moons!"

"Two and a half," I corrected her, though keeping my voice soft so she wouldn't turn her frustration on me.

"What would you do if…" she broke off momentarily, coughing. As soon as she recovered, she fixed Rowankit in her glare again. "What would you do if some rogue attacked you?" she challenged him.

"I'd…" He quailed under her flaming stare. "I'd, um… run?"

"And so you should," Toby meowed, coming up behind Thalia and casting a worried glance her way. "Thalia, are you sure you don't need something? You've been coughing like that for at least a quarter moon. I'm sure my housefolk—"

"I'm fine," Thalia huffed.

Toby gave her a hard, calculating stare before glancing down at Rowankit again. "You're only two moons old, there's no way you'd be able to fight a fully grown cat yet. They'd kill you in about three heartbeats. Until you're older and Thalia or I say you're ready, you're not allowed to get involved in a real fight. That goes for you too, Ravenkit," he added, glancing over at me, his eyes lighting up with amusement at my crestfallen expression. "No fighting allowed."

"But… but we can still play-fight, right?" I burst out.

Toby laughed. "Play-fighting isn't real fighting, so yes, play-fighting is allowed."

"Good." I grinned at Rowankit as he crouched, ready to pounce again, though with a half-glance at Thalia he stilled his waggling haunches. I mirrored him, preparing for his attack.

Rowankit leaped and I dove out of the way, Thalia's earlier instruction coming back to me. But as I dodged, my forepaw couldn't quite make it over the top of a stone and I almost fell, catching myself at the last minute and somehow staying on my feet. My distraction gave Rowankit enough time to recover from his failed attack, however, and he leaped onto my back before I had a chance to turn around.

"Roll!" Thalia called. I immediately dropped to the ground and pushed myself onto my back. Rowankit couldn't get free in time and was squashed beneath me, the breath huffing out of his lungs, rushing past my ear. _Oh, that's a cool move!_ I grinned, but worry for Rowankit's breathing ability forced me to release him, rolling back onto my paws and letting him suck in a breath. Before he could push himself upright, I planted my paws on his side and held him there with my body weight.

"I won!" I crowed, grinning down at Rowankit.

"Good job, Ravenkit!" Toby congratulated me, stepping forward. "Rowankit, do you think you can get out of her hold?"

Rowankit struggled to find his paws. I leaned onto him, doing my utmost to keep him down. Finally, he gave up, coughing a little under my weight. I quickly released some pressure, though not enough to let him up. "Nope," he groaned.

"This is the standard pin," Toby explained. "One paw on the shoulder and the other on the ribcage effectively holds a cat in a helpless position and names a victor."

I hastily adjusted my paws. "Bam! I'm the victor!" I let out a triumphant yowl, leaping into the air and prancing around Rowankit as he pushed himself into a sitting position, laughing as I saw the dust caking his fur.

"Now Ravenkit, what would you do if _you_ were caught in that hold?"

I grew quiet, thinking. While pinning him, I'd fought to keep him down. My mind was filled with different ways of keeping him pinned, but I couldn't think of a single way for him to get free. Finally, I shrugged. "I… I'm not sure."

"Rowankit?"

Rowankit didn't take any time for deliberation before immediately shaking his head. "No. I could _not_ get out of that thing."

Toby's eyes gleamed. "There is a way, though it's probably not what you were thinking. Thalia, can you help me show them?" He turned to our foster mother, who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. As long as they pay attention." She shot us a meaningful look as she moved to stand beside Toby. "But I'm not getting pinned, mind. It was _your_ idea."

Toby chuckled as he settled himself on the ground. "Very well, your Majesty."

Thalia playfully smacked his nose before pinning him. "As you see, I'm pinning him just as Ravenkit pinned Rowankit." She glanced over at us. Watch carefully."

I leaned forward, letting my tail hang in the air behind me to keep me from toppling forward onto my nose. For a moment, Toby didn't move. Then, all of a sudden, he started struggling. I watched each flailing paw, memorized the way his claws dug into the dust and the patterns of his writhing tail. But after several long moments, he still seemed to be trapped. Had something gone wrong?

Confused, I watched as he collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Did it work? A triumphant grin flashed across Thalia's face and for a heartbeat I saw her claws flex, her hold weaken in her moment of victory. Suddenly, I understood.

Propelling himself upward from pawholds found in the cracks between the stones, Toby pushed Thalia off, reversing their positions and pressing her into the ground instead, his paws firmly holding her down.

"Okay, that's enough, they get the idea," Thalia muttered, and Toby released her. She pushed a paw at his chest in retaliation as she stood and shook out her dusty fur. "No need to use such f—" She began coughing again.

Toby watched her worriedly as she tried to recover twice, failing both times. "Are you okay? We can go back to my housef—"

"It's just the dust," Thalia meowed between coughs. Finally, she was able to quieten herself, looking up at her mate. "Honest, I'm fine."

"I still think you should come back with me tonight," Toby insisted. "What if you have another attack like that in the middle of the night and need help? The kits won't know what to do."

Thalia rolled her eyes, but sighed all the same. "Oh, fine."

Toby pressed his muzzle against her neck fur. "Thank you," he smiled. "I just worry about you, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Thalia glanced down at us. "You two saw what Toby did there?"

Rowankit and I nodded. "He went limp, like he was defeated, but then tricked you and pinned you down instead!" I exclaimed, almost bouncing into the air but restraining myself. Real cats didn't _bounce._

"But isn't that… isn't that dishonest?" Rowankit asked uncertainly, looking from me to Toby.

"The Twolegplace _is_ dishonesty," Thalia meowed. "Barely anyone tells the truth. It's how we're able to survive."

"Have you ever lied?" I asked.

"Oh yes, many times," Thalia shrugged. "It's how Toby and I have lived this long. Well, how _I_ lived this long. Toby's housefolk protect him even if he tells the truth."

"How does telling lies help you survive?" Rowankit asked, confused.

"If you tell another cat the truth you open yourself up to them," Thalia explained. "You start to trust them. Cats only trust outsiders if they have a death wish, believe me. The second you turn your back they'll attack."

I blinked. Rowankit's eyes grew huge. "B… but…" he stumbled. "But… h-how do I know… to trust anyone? How do I know to trust… _you?"_

Thalia smiled. "Well, Toby and I did _raise_ you. If we wanted you dead we'd have left you on a Thunderpath when you were a moon old. And you can trust each other; siblings are your best ally in this world. You know the other will always have your back."

I glanced at Rowankit. That sounded a lot like what Wasco and Asteria had told us. It seemed to be a common theme here; maybe it was true?

"Okay…" Rowankit said slowly. "But… what about the cats at the Enclave? They seemed nice enough."

Thalia sighed. "Honestly, when will you two drop that? It's been over a quarter moon!" She sighed. "The Enclave is _exactly_ what I was talking about. Those cats _appear_ friendly enough, sure, but in reality they're probably the worst bunch of traitors you've ever met. There's a reason you don't see them sharing tongues or lounging around, completely at ease with the world. You saw the way they all acted suspicious of others. It's because they expect others will be like themselves; traitorous and deceitful."

Rowankit shook his head faintly from side to side, unfocused eyes staring downward. I thought I knew what was going on inside his head, as the same thing circled in mine: _But that doesn't make sense. They all seemed so kind, so friendly!_ But then again, it _did_ make sense. Maybe they were just building up our trust so we'd spill our secrets to them, and then they'd turn around and attack us.

"Now, weren't we practicing our fighting moves?" Thalia asked, impatiently twitching her tail. I nodded and blinked away my thoughts. It was time to train.

* * *

I grumpily opened my eyes to see, yet again, a shadowy world, with only faint traces of flat, artificial light reflecting off the metal cans. For a moment, I considered trying Thalia's advice again: _Roll over and go back to sleep._ Except that only worked if you woke up in the middle of the night, not if you couldn't sleep at all. Besides, I'd lost count of the number of times I'd rolled over already; it obviously wasn't working too well.

Rowankit slept curled up with his back to one of the cans. I stared at him jealously for a moment, wondering how he could sleep so easily tonight. Maybe he'd been more worn out than me; Thalia _had_ pushed him much harder than me that afternoon, trying endlessly to get him to master the Throat Kick. I'd gotten it in about three tries.

I hesitated a moment, wondering if I should really wake him up. But I was bored and my adrenaline was still up from earlier today and this was the first time Thalia had left us alone since our trip to the Enclave. It was time for an adventure.

It took five pokes to get Rowankit to open his eyes. With much grumbling, he finally lifted his head and yawned widely, his eyes still half closed and gummed with sleep. "Wha…?" he asked halfheartedly, yawning again.

I forced myself not to yawn, too. "Let's go on an adventure!" I insisted, kicking a rag at him. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm… I'm _tired!"_ Rowankit sleepily protested, ignoring the rag lying across his ear and letting his head fall back down again.

I was determined not to let this chance get away from me. " _I'm_ going," I grinned. "I don't know about you…"

"Hey, not fair!" Rowankit grumbled. My heartbeat quickened when I heard him talking in a more normal voice.

"The city isn't fair," I shrugged, getting to my paws and making as though I was about to pad out of our den. "I guess I'm just a typical city cat, yeah?"

Rowankit pushed himself into a sitting position, yawning widely again and shaking off the rag. "Ugh. Fine." He glared at me a moment before quickly washing his face and getting to his paws. "Okay. I'm ready, I guess."

"Great!" I bounded into the alleyway.

Rowankit caught up with me. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The Enclave," I said.

Rowankit stopped as though he'd run into a fence. _"What?"_

I turned, looking over my shoulder. "What?"

"That's what I asked you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay… _why_ did you say 'what'?"

"Didn't you hear what Thalia said this afternoon? The Enclave cats are going to… to attack us as soon as we turn our backs!"

"Then let's just not turn our backs," I suggested. "We can walk around with one of us facing forward and the other facing backward. We can wrap our tails around each other's."

"This isn't a joke, Ravenkit."

"Really? Are you _sure?_ Are you _absolutely, positively_ sure?" After noticing his expression, I sighed. "Okay, fine." Padding back toward him, I meowed, "We don't have to tell them anything. But I want to look around, see what life is like there. If we want to stay in the city after we turn six moons old, we should figure out what staying here would mean for us. You know, where we would sleep and where we'd get food and water and all."

Rowankit bit his lip. "I… I don't know. I just… I don't want to be around them. It's dangerous to go back; they could attack either one of us at any moment!"

"Rowankit," I rolled my eyes, "the _city_ is dangerous. Our whole _lives_ are dangerous! What difference does it make if we stay here or go to the Enclave?"

"But who would we see? We haven't grown up around any of them, so how do we know who to trust?"

"I bet we can trust Shaq. He basically raised us during our first moon, remember? Thalia said so in her story. If he wanted to kill us he could have done so then and just blamed it on that mentally deranged she-cat."

Rowankit appeared to consider my claim for a moment, then sighed. "Oh… fine."

I grinned. "So you're willing to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great!" I spun around and began bounding along the alley again. Adrenaline began forming again, spreading from my paws up my legs into the rest of my body. _We're going on an adventure!_

* * *

 **It's their second adventure, I believe. :) Fingers crossed it won't turn out as badly as the other one did!**

 **AOTD: This would be a spoiler so... ^^;**

 **QOTD: What do you think is going to happen during their adventure?**


	8. Starlit Adventure

**Shh... don't tell my conscience I was writing! It'll berate me for the next two weeks because I should've been doing homework!**

 **I've actually had most of this chapter written for about a week now, but I just wasn't feeling it and couldn't figure out how to end it. Fortunately, last night I mulled it over (as my conscience was berating me for a late upload... I just can't win, can I?) and figured out how I wanted to add in all the parts I wanted, and so was able to finish it tonight. Unfortunately, that also means I wasted an entire evening when I should have been doing homework or studying.**

 **On that note, I have a rather important announcement, which is part of why I decided to finish this chappie today rather than putting it off for a little while. Unfortunately, AP exams are coming up (if you don't know what those are then congrats, you haven't met death yet) and my teachers have conveniently started assigning these massive projects recently, when I really should be focusing my attention on studying, and the classes I usually don't get any homework from have started assigning busy work (I'm looking at you, Creative Writing and Economics).**

 **-deep exhale-**

 **I'm going to quit ranting now because I'm sure you don't really care, but my point is I'm not going to be able to update for the next couple weeks. APs are in the first two weeks of May, after which I should be better about updating. Fortunately, the next chapter is one I've already written, so it should be easier to write and probably better quality, too, though it might be a little shorter than this one (I made it exactly 5,500 words, I'm pretty proud of that ^^). But since it's technically already written, it just needs to be typed up and edited to fit the plot changes I've made, I should be able to update around May 7th. Okay? I promise I'm not abandoning this story, it's just homework is being a... well, I don't swear. But I think you get what I'm trying to say.**

 **Oh, and on a happier note, I went to prom last Saturday! It was fairly fun, but mostly because of the people there, I only really started dancing less than a year ago and am still pretty bad at it.**

 **Anyway, after that monologue, it's time for review replies! ^^**

 **QLK: Simplification... ^^ Cool account name, though! Haha, yeah, I try not to give out any spoilers. I find they get the best reactions when dramatized in the actual story.**

 **LazyBritishSod: This is set between the first and second arcs, so is in the forest. I actually worked it out to fairly specific moons, and I believe the story is currently near the end of _The Darkest Hour_ and the beginning of _A Dangerous Path_ , depending on how the seasons line up. **

**TheDarkDominion: Haha, thank you! :D**

 **Leopardstar: Oh wow! ^^ I'd be absolutely honored! Though of course, seeing as it's been about a week since you reviewed, I'd completely understand if you decided not to. What do they look like? (I bet they're absolutely adorable ^^)**

 **Shadow: Yeah ^^ but I don't mind, so am I. I've been sleep deprived since Saturday, unfortunately.**

 **Holly: I figured I'd call you by what you signed as. Hollystar sounds really cool, I can't imagine how a meeting between her and Rowankit and Ravenkit would turn out. ^^; I feel like the kits would annoy her to no end. Yep, they're about two moons old as of now, though next chapter will time skip a little to four moons. Ravenkit might become Ravenflight... whoooo knows? XD I took the poem off because I wrote it about a year ago and have improved a lot since then, though since you liked it I'll put a more recent poem up, one that I'm prouder of. Hopefully you'll like it even better! And I have noticed writing on paper is easier, I think I'll try doing that more often in the future, but it's difficult when I usually have so little time to write. I'm glad you appreciate the longer chapters and effort and I'm definitely going to stick in a couple plot twists in the next few chapters... (heh heh, I feel evil). I believe the chapter after next has some drama planned? This reply is already getting super long so I'm not going to reply to your QOTDs, sorry! :( It's getting fairly late and I'm hoping to get some homework done before I go to bed.**

 **SoWW: I really feel for Rowankit, actually, I'd be the one plodding along in the back, utterly exhausted. XD Maybe you can shoot for the 100-mark, too, though that probably won't be for another several chapters at least. **

**Willow: Yeah, that last one wasn't so good, was it? XD No near-death experiences this time, I can promise you that!**

 **Wyldclaw: Yeah, she'll be fine! ^^ I'm glad you loved his story!**

 **Nightbird: Ack! I'm so sorry about not updating... (aka it's fine, I don't mind when you forget to review! ^^) **

* * *

The stars glimmered faintly overhead, fading and reappearing as we passed under streetlamps. Other than the continuous rumbling of cars, the distant barking of dogs (sending the fur along my spine twitching), and the occasional burst of Human chatter, the night was quiet, the stillness unbroken. Though I made sure to do as Thalia taught, slipping from shadow to dark shadow, it was hardly necessary; we met nothing else on the streets that night.

About twice per alley, I turned to glance over my shoulder. There were three reasons for this: first, to ensure we weren't being trailed; second, to make sure Rowankit still followed close behind; and third, to check landmarks. I had, after all, only traveled this route in the opposite direction, from the Enclave back to our den.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rowankit finally sped up his pace to walk beside me, his eyes and damp nose shining in the light of the next streetlamp. Instinctively, we shied away from the bright pool of light, pressing our pelts against the opposite wall, hugging the anonymity of the darkness. I waited until we were well past the spotlight before replying.

"Yeah. Remember that?" I nodded at a tall tree planted in the center of a courtyard, spreading branches almost touching the surrounding windows.

Rowankit hesitated, staring shrewdly at it. I was half convinced he was about to go up and lick the bark to confirm it was the same one before he finally nodded and glanced forward again, scanning the alley to watch for strange cats. I squinted over my shoulder and saw nothing but motionless stone.

"This feels weird, though. Shouldn't we… shouldn't we have passed the long brick fence by now?"

"No, we're going backwards, remember?" I said, rolling my eyes. "The fence is our _next_ landmark. It's right around the corner." I sped up, eyes fixed on the approaching street. "See, it's right—" But the fence that greeted us was not brick; rather, it was made of thin strips of intricately woven black metal.

Rowankit paused beside me, considering the fence. "That doesn't look familiar," he noted.

I growled to myself. "Well… well maybe we just forgot it was here."

"We both forgot? That sounds pretty unlikely."

"Oh, hush." I glanced around for any sign of russet bricks, though my search proved fruitless. _Where could that fence be?_

"I thought you said we were on the right track?" he reminded me, narrowing his eyes in either petulance or anxiety; I couldn't quite tell which. But I was focused on slightly more pressing issues than determining my brother's mood, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, glancing from side to side. Nothing looked familiar. But as I checked over my shoulder again, I felt sure we'd passed through that alley. Both of us had recognized the tree, right? But how could we have traveled through there and not along here?

"Maybe it's just around the corner," I decided, taking a tentative step along the side-path.

Rowankit shook his head firmly, refusing to budge. "No. I know we didn't go this way, I'd have remembered this thing." He eyed the detailed designs, placing a paw on one of the lower bars of metal.

"But I'm sure we turned left!" I insisted, taking another couple pawsteps, this time more firmly. If I acted confident maybe Rowankit would remember differently.

He rolled his eyes but followed my lead anyway, muttering to himself under his breath. I caught the word, "stubborn," amongst his string of indecipherable sounds, but ignored it. Together we padded along the length of the fence, pausing at the next corner to wait for a long string of cars to pass before darting across the intersecting streets.

But we couldn't find a brick fence anywhere around here, either. My confidence beginning to drain, leaving behind a panicky sort of hollowness, I stared around, turning in a slow circle. What if I was wrong about the route, what if I'd gotten us terribly lost?

"Maybe we should go back," Rowankit suggested. "We should, er, probably try to get back to our nest as soon as possible," he meowed hopefully.

Obviously he was still tired, but I couldn't imagine falling asleep now, what with the excitement of a nighttime adventure. And besides, I couldn't just accept defeat that easily. Maybe if we continued on a little ways we'd find I was right after all, or maybe I could lead us in a gradual circle around and somehow come across the brick wall. Shaking my head firmly, I looked down the street. "No. Let's keep going; maybe it's just ahead."

"Yeah, and maybe rogues are going to start handing out free prey," Rowankit muttered, his voice quiet enough for me to pretend I hadn't heard. He followed as I set off determinedly down the side-path, his paws audibly dragging across the hard stone. I sighed but didn't comment; if he wanted to ruin his claws that was his business, not mine.

As we rounded the next corner, peering into the conspicuously brick-less semi-darkness, Rowankit suddenly bounded forward to stand in front of me, blocking my path. "Ravenkit, we've gone far enough. We've never been here before. If we continue on like this you're going to get us lost."

I glared at him, opening my mouth furiously to spit back an angry retort. "I… you—you're wrong!"

"What, you've been here before?" he challenged. "Knock it off, Ravenkit! We're going back."

As much as I hated to admit it, he seemed to be right. Doing my best to salvage what little pride I had left, I held my nose in the air and turned slowly back around, facing the direction we'd come from. "Well, fine. If _you're_ scared of big dark city, I guess I shouldn't force you to go any farther."

Rowankit growled deep in his throat. I hesitated, shocked by the challenge underlying his tone. I hadn't expected him to react _that_ badly _._ Had I pushed him too far?

"If having enough sense not to get lost counts as fear, then yes, I suppose I _am_ scared. I'm _terrified_ of you getting yourself into enough trouble that you slip and fall to your death _again!"_

I whirled back around to face him, eyes narrowed. "Hey, whose idea was it to climb that dumb den in the first place? Oh right, _yours!_ Don't you act like it was _my_ fault!"

"Just listen to yourself for once!" Rowankit lashed back. "Can you hear yourself right now? You went on and on about my 'overprotectiveness' and how I'm turning into Thalia, but look at you! You're turning into a younger version of Toby! Do you want to get eaten by a dumb dog? I thought you were scared of dogs, or has _that_ changed, too?"

I couldn't believe his nerve, throwing out accusations like that. Who did he think he was anyway? "Well you—you—" I couldn't get the words out. My mind kept drawing a blank as to what to say. _What could hurt him the most?_ "Thaliakit!" I spat, before leaping back along the side-path, back the way we'd come.

Rowankit easily kept pace with my sprint. "What, so that's your best tactic for ending an argument?" he snorted. "Great job, walking out like you won it."

"Yeah, so?" I kept my head down, staring at the stone just ahead of my paws as I hurtled back toward the black fence. I wished he'd just leave me alone for once. Why did he always have to be right there, why couldn't I just have some time to myself? Maybe if we separated for a bit I could salvage some of my pride. I was supposed to be the leader, after all; I was the one who pulled him out of the nest for this adventure. Couldn't he just trust my judgement?

"So walking out of an argument doesn't mean you've won."

"Who cares who won and who didn't?"

"You, apparently. Why else would you be so mad?"

"I'm not mad!" I tried kicking up rocks to hit his hind legs but we were running too fast. "I just—"

" _Stop!"_

"You don't te—"

Rowankit's teeth sank into my scruff, yanking me backwards with such force my forepaws left the ground. Spinning around, I was half tempted to lunge at him, claws unsheathed, when the roar of a car filled my ears and, a heartbeat later, it rocketed past in a torrent of wind, buffeting my fur and blowing my snarl back down my unwilling throat.

For a moment after the car had passed, both Rowankit and I were silent. I stood on the darkened side-path, claws half unsheathed, fur half plastered against my ribcage and half sticking up the wrong way, coated in a mixture of dust and grit. My eyes remained fixed on the ground, just past my paws. As my breathing and heartrate slowed, I sheathed my claws again, already partially forgetting why they'd been out to begin with.

Rowankit cleared his throat awkwardly. It sounded like the blaring call of a car—sudden and unwelcome in the calm night atmosphere. "Um… sorry. It's just… there was a car coming. I… I didn't…" he bit his lip, looking away.

I tried to summon up the traces of my previous anger, but for some reason I couldn't quite grasp them. After several silent heartbeats of struggling, I finally let out a loud sigh and meowed, "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay?" Rowankit looked up at me. "You mean—"

"Let's just keep going," I interrupted, twitching my tail and nodding toward the metal fence. "Maybe we turned the other way, maybe we're just going in the wrong direction. I _know_ we passed that tree before."

Rowankit hesitated. "Can we just try looking around one corner? I'm… I'm getting pretty tired."

"Still?" I half snorted. "What have you been doing to make you so tired?"

"Hey, Thalia worked me much harder than you this afternoon," Rowankit defended himself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight grin split his muzzle, and couldn't fully suppress a smile of my own.

"Well, maybe if you spent less time fussing over me you could pay more attention to your own paws."

"I pay plenty attention to my paws, thank you very—"

I nosed him hard in the shoulder, forcing him off-balance. As his paw lifted hastily into the air, trying to regain his center, my own shot out and snatched it away, and he tumbled onto the ground. "Hey!" he protested, swiping in my general direction as he struggled to find his paws again, shaking his head to free the grit from his fur. "Not fair!"

"The city isn't fair," I laughed, watching as he swiped at me again with a little more accuracy, catching me on the shoulder.

The street cleared of cars before I could retaliate and we hastily darted across, reaching the opposite corner with ease. I didn't break my stride, but kept bounding along the black fence, my strides long and even. As Rowankit caught up with me and we rounded the far corner, pausing momentarily to let a string of four cars pass, I let out a soft whoop.

"Bam. Found it." I grinned at Rowankit. "See? I know where I'm going."

Rowankit rolled his eyes, though consenting to smile a little. "Uh huh. After I insisted we turn around."

"Yeah, yeah. You've gotta take all the credit for yourself," I snorted. "Come on, let's keep going."

I took the lead again, slinking along a path marked by shadows, Rowankit following so closely he almost stepped on my tail several times. After several streets of silence, I thought I caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"Hey." I pushed my muzzle into Rowankit's path, forcing him to pause. "Smell that?"

He sniffed at the ground, jaws parted to let the air reach the scent gland on the roof of his mouth. After taking in several deep breaths, he nodded. "Royce. Right?" He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded, wrinkling my nose.

"I'd never forget that pungent odor."

"Hey, don't be rude," Rowankit laughed, poking me with a paw. "I bet he can't help it."

"What was that Asteria said? He eats fish? I bet that's why he smells like that, and probably why he's so fat too."

"Well how about you try eating fish and tell me if you get fat," Rowankit snorted.

I nosed him hard. "With that smell? No way, if you want to find out you can try it yourself."

Rowankit ducked out of the way. "You can't make me!" He darted ahead, laughing, grassy eyes gleaming at me over his shoulder. I took off after him, a wide grin stretching my lips taut across my teeth.

I snatched at his tail as we wove through the shadows of the next alley, but every time my claws made contact he somehow managed to pull himself free. Finally, fed up with easy evasion, I put on a sudden burst of speed, narrowing my eyes to focus in on Rowankit's striped tail. I lunged, finally managing to tackle him as my forelegs crashed into his hindquarters, crumpling them beneath my weight. He let out a muffled shriek like a dying pigeon as we rolled, the momentum carrying us forward out of the alley.

The sudden burst of wind singing past the cones of my ears, ruffling the soft fur inside, told me at once we'd arrived in a wide open space. Hastily rolling off Rowankit, I crouched, trying to conceal my location as I gathered my bearings. Rowankit, after blinking once or twice, came to the same conclusion and swiftly joined me.

After one quick scan I realized we'd arrived at the Enclave. While this revelation brought a sudden surge of relief—I _hadn't_ gotten us lost after all—I didn't immediately bound off like I'd done during our last adventure. Back then it had been daylight, with fewer places for possible enemies to hide as the brightness forced them into the open. We'd also been more trusting of other loners, which I realized now was definitely a mistake. Thalia must have had good reasons for wanting to keep us far from here.

Well, good reasons or not, Rowankit and I were here again. We'd better make the most of it.

"Come on," I whispered. "I think Shaq's den is this way."

I slunk off toward the den with the most intact roof. Rowankit, easily sliding through the darkness beside me, confirmed my theory with a swift nod. Together, we slipped across the open ground, pausing to press ourselves against the wall just beside the den's entrance. I pricked my ears as, to my surprise, I heard voices from inside.

"—strength. I don't know where they'll expand next, but it could very well be here. They have pushed our boundaries for as long as I can remember."

"But surely they'd never come _here?_ They haven't shown the slightest interest in this area before; why would they change their minds now?"

The first cat snorted, his low voice rasping in his throat. "Who knows? Who _cares?_ They've always been strong enough to take whatever they want before. I guess they're used to forcing others out of their way."

"Should there be more gu—"

"I didn't come here to ask for help running the Enclave. I've done a good enough job for many moons." The tom's voice carried an underlying growl and I couldn't blame the second cat for growing silent, hesitating for several long heartbeats before speaking again, and even then choosing his words carefully.

"I agree, you and Pixie have done an excellent job leading us. I… I can see no better leader, no better pair than you. But if you haven't come to ask my advice, if I may ask, why have you come to see me?"

The first tom, who I now assumed must be Marmalade, sighed as though this were obvious. "Information. You know of their workings, yes? You have friends, or at least connections, within their ranks. You can tell me how I can avert their advances, perhaps what I could offer them in exchange for peace."

As silence poured from the den's entrance, soaking the air around us, I glanced swiftly at Rowankit. He, like me, had angled his ears directly toward the opening, waiting expectantly for the next string of words. When he noticed my eyes on him, he lifted one eyebrow as if to ask, _Do you know what they're talking about?_

 _No._ As I shook my head, an idea suddenly blossomed inside my mind, unfurling into a single word. _Clans. The Clans. Are Marmalade and Shaq talking about the Clans? Shaq_ did _take Rowankit and me originally. But why would they be encroaching on the city, surely the forest is big enough for them? Thalia told us it was_ huge!

Hastily, before the conversation inside could resume, I muttered my theory in Rowankit's ear, wanting confirmation. His eyes stretched wider and he gave me a half shrug, half nod I took to mean, _Maybe? It's definitely plausible._

I heard Shaq's soft meow echo again from within the den and I quickly focused on listening again, half closing my eyes so that, while increasing my hearing ability through the dulling of my other senses, I could still remain on the lookout for possible danger.

"How… how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways," Marmalade said brusquely. "Can you be useful, Shaq? Need I remind you that this is your home as well as mine? Need I remind you that I could easily exile you from this place with a few words?"

"I…" Shaq paused. I half expected Marmalade to insist on a faster decision—I would've—but the older tom let Shaq think his offer—or, rather, his demand—over. "I… yes. I suppose I'll have to, won't I? I don't like it," he added swiftly, and I imagined him shooting a glare at his superior, "but I'll do my best."

"Wonderful. Well, I suppose that settles things." Marmalade paused for a heartbeat, as though giving Shaq some gesture of thanks or farewell. "I'll see you in the morning to go over your assignment."

Rowankit and I backed away as quickly and quietly as we could, Rowankit pressing me hard against the rough den wall with his body to cover the highlight of my white fur. Half-coughing at the sudden constriction of my lungs, I peered out past his whiskers, watching as Marmalade stalked into the Enclave proper, and glanced swiftly left and right, though not quite far enough right to make out the outlines of our bodies, before heading back toward his den.

We relaxed as he drew farther away, the ginger of his fur gradually swallowed by shadows, but froze again as we spotted movement by the den's entrance. Rowankit shoved me into a crouch, trapping me once again in the cage between his adrenaline-quickened heartrate and the cold, jagged stone of the den.

Rowankit's movement apparently did not go unnoticed, as a heartbeat later Shaq's wide, golden eyes swept over us, pinning us to the ground as effectively as if he'd held us down in a fight, though this time I couldn't relax and feign defeat to get away clean. For a moment, none of us moved. Then Shaq let out a gusty sigh that made me almost jump out of my pelt and murmured, "Rowankit, Ravenkit. It's been a while."

I stood up slowly, pushing Rowankit aside with my shoulder. If we'd been caught there was no point in hiding any longer, and there was no way I was going to be trapped like that for a moment longer than I had to. We stared warily up at him, doing our best to hide our guilt at being caught listening under a blanket of innocence.

"Come in, I suppose." Shaq stood back to let us pass, sending one last sweeping, searching stare into the darkness before following us inside. "How long were you two hiding there?" he asked as we sat near the center of the den.

"We, uh…" I struggled against glancing at Rowankit, which would be a dead giveaway. I was tempted to blurt out the truth, to admit we'd been listening and then demand the answers to a few questions. But Thalia's insistence that the Enclave was unsafe, that to survive in the city a cat had to lie, rushed to the forefront of my mind, and I supposed there was no guarantee I'd get any answers anyway. I found myself shaking my head. "N-no, we just got here a moment ago. I didn't hear anything."

Rowankit hastily nodded in affirmation of my words, half-glancing at me. I refused to return his eye contact, pretending it didn't happen in the hope Shaq hadn't noticed it.

Shaq stared coolly at us for several long heartbeats. The intensity of his gaze shriveled my fur into little blackened curlicues wherever it touched, probing beneath my skin where the truth curled like a rollie pollie, trying desperately to avoid detection. Wracking my mind to try to find a change of subject to distract him, my mind settled on Thalia's reasoning for why we could trust him and I blurted out, "Um, do you know anything about our parents?"

"Ah." Shaq's eyes closed halfway, softening their previously scorching depths, and he nodded slowly. "So that's why you came to see me. I see." He blinked and gazed down at us with his head slightly to one side. "I assume you've already asked Thalia this question?"

"Yeah, she told us the whole story and how you were involved." I gazed up at Shaq, my mind flitting back to his conversation with Marmalade. "Do you know who our parents are? Or the tom who left us here?" Maybe the "connections" Marmalade mentioned were our parents! Maybe Shaq would let us go see them!

"I'm afraid not, kits," Shaq said gently. "I know just as much as Thalia does, nothing more. I have no idea who any of them are."

"But don't you—" I began in frustration, but a covert nudge from Rowankit choked my complaint into silence. I blinked; I'd been about to ask about his connections with the Clans. I'd almost revealed that we'd been listening in. Whoops. Maybe I wasn't so good at this lying thing after all. I stared at my paws and let Rowankit have a turn talking.

Only Rowankit didn't seem to have anything to say. He opened his mouth uncertainly, glanced in my direction, hesitated, then shut it again. He shot a look at Shaq, inhaled quickly as though about to say something, but at the last minute changed his mind and remained silent. He gave me a half glare, as though mentally berating me for putting him so unexpectedly at the center of attention.

Shaq raised his eyebrows. "But don't I…?" he asked, prompting me to talk again. "Don't I what?"

"Um…" I glanced at Rowankit, who gave me a look that said, _I got nothing._ "Nothing. Never mind."

The pale brown tabby snorted under his breath, a faint puff of air leaving his nostrils, so quiet I almost missed it. "I see Thalia's teaching you to mistrust others already. I'm not surprised; she's not exactly the most trusting cat herself, is she?"

"Um…" Again, I didn't know how to answer Shaq's question. I bit my tongue, looking nervously up at him. Would he be mad I couldn't come up with a response?

Luckily, Shaq didn't appear to want an answer. He wasn't even looking at us; rather, his gaze was fixed over our heads, into a corner blackened by shadow, as if trying to hide its contents from his (and now my) view. "It's true that many city cats are rogues, driven by bloodthirst and passion. But many are simply normal cats, hungering not for the lives of others, but rather safety for themselves and their families. Despite being innately different cats, they want the same things you do."

He sighed to himself, letting out a great _whoosh_ of air and making me jump for the second time that night. "Thalia is a good mother in many ways; she's protective, from the loss of her own kits, and she's older, allowing her to pass on many years' wisdom to you two and train you early, preparing you for lives in the city. But she has a difficult time feeling safe around others, refusing to let them into her dehydrated circles of trust.

"I suppose she doesn't know you're here?" he asked wryly. Rowankit and I exchanged a rather guilty look and he chuckled. "So you found your own way back here, huh? I must say, I'm impressed."

"Ravenkit almost got us lost," Rowankit piped up, speaking for the first time since we'd arrived at the Enclave. I shot him an annoyed look.

"I got us here with only one wrong turn," I corrected him.

Shaq purred. "Well that's still impressive. It seems you two have a knack for direction, which I believe is the best knack a cat can have in the city."

I puffed out my chest and Rowankit lifted his chin, seeming to swell with pride. "I was the one who got us back on track," he meowed self-importantly, then lifting his paw and beginning to clean his toes as if to say it had been no big deal. "I could have gotten us here easy if I'd wanted to."

"I'm sure," Shaq said, still sounding rather amused. "In any case, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's sleeping now, but I think perhaps after you meet him, you'll feel a little more inclined toward trusting other cats." I had barely enough time to exchange an alarmed glance with Rowankit before Shaq raised his voice and called across the den, "Padawan!"

A sudden series of snorts echoed from the darkened corner I'd seen Shaq gazing into moments earlier. I stared over my shoulder, unnerved, unconsciously unsheathing my claws as I watched for any sign of movement. After a couple pounding heartbeats, I saw a set of whiskers twitching irritably, outlined by the moonlight faintly shining through the den entrance, hastily followed by a dusky muzzle and a pair of deep-set eyes. I couldn't help but do a double take at his eyes—dark green, like mine and Rowankit's. Could he be our father?

A heartbeat later I dismissed the idea at once. Despite their color, his eyes were set much farther back in his head than either of ours, and anyway, our father was a Clan cat. If this cat's name was Padawan, he was obviously not a Clan cat; he actually sounded much more like a kittypet—a house cat. Though judging from his neck, unharnessed as it was by a collar, he was probably a loner like us.

"What?" the cat snapped, glaring first at Shaq, then down at us. I shrank away from the fiercely aggressive sparks in his eyes, instead looking at his paws. His claws were out and scraping the ground, and I couldn't help but notice how long they were. I swallowed nervously, unconsciously shuffling backwards a couple steps.

Shaq appeared somehow unconcerned by the clear challenge in Padawan's eyes. He smiled graciously, dipping his head. "I apologize for waking you, I know you need as much sleep as you can get so your wound can heal quickly. But I wanted you to meet these two kits. This is Rowankit and this is Ravenkit." Shaq's muzzle pressed briefly against the top of my head and I started. Honestly, how could this cat startle me _three times_ in a single night? It was insane!

But as quickly as my attention switched onto Shaq, it swiveled back to Padawan the instant he growled, "You woke me up to introduce me to a couple of _kits?_ And Clan kits, at that! They'll be gone before sunrise, I bet, and won't ever return."

The tip of Shaq's tail danced across the musty ground. "Not quite," he meowed. "Yes, they'll be gone before morning, but trust me, they'll be back. They risked their lives to come visit tonight; I bet you anything they'll return."

Padawan snorted. "Fine. If they come back I'll hunt a fresh rabbit for you. If they don't—which they won't—you'll have to hunt me a rabbit."

"Make it nice and juicy," Shaq grinned. "It's a deal." He padded forward and rasped his tongue under Padawan's chin, then lifted his muzzle to let Padawan do the same for him. I was stunned to see Shaq casually offering his throat to Padawan, when he could easily lunge forward and sink his teeth into it. There was nothing stopping him—Rowankit and I were too small to be of any help—and yet Padawan didn't take the chance, consenting to lick the underside of Shaq's chin, though making sure to rub his fur the wrong way. Shaq snorted and rubbed a paw under his muzzle, flattening the fur back into its usual pattern.

I stared incredulously at Shaq as he glanced back toward us, amusement flashing in his vision. He caught my gaze with his own and winked.

"Anything else you wanted other than to promise me a rabbit?" Padawan asked, the grumpiness still evident in his voice, though I thought I detected a trace of humor underneath.

"Mmm… nope, I think you're good. The kits understand, I think." He grinned cheekily at Padawan. "Thanks for the rabbit."

The dusky brown tom rolled his eyes. " 'Kay. Now, if you _don't_ mind, I'm going back to sleep. This wound isn't going to heal itself." He paused halfway through turning back toward his corner, just at the right angle that Rowankit and I could finally see the long gash in his side, covered by a mixture of gray-green goo. "Though, I suppose, wounds technically do heal themselves." He shrugged. "In any case, I'm tired, and I'd _really_ like to get a decent night's sleep tonight." He shot a half-glare at Shaq. "I'd appreciate not being woken up again."

"No problem, bud, these kits should be leaving soon anyway." Shaq's gleaming eyes shifted from me to Rowankit. Following his gaze, I was just in time to see Rowankit finish a yawn.

Padawan dropped into his corner in a heap, the shadows coating his fur once again. Shaq padded back toward us, pausing to give us a knowing stare. "See?" he asked in an undertone. "Even cats like Padawan can be trusted." He smiled tersely. "I wouldn't listen to everything Thalia says. And, er, I'd be glad to see you two back here again sometime."

"I heard that!" Padawan grumbled from his nest.

Shaq's eyes glinted good-naturedly as he shooed us toward the entrance. As we crossed the den's threshold, entering the Enclave courtyard again, he turned and vanished into the shadows opposite from Padawan's nest.

"I guess it's time for us to get going," I muttered, glancing around at our motionless surroundings.

"Yeah," Rowankit murmured, his voice slowly dripping the word from his mouth like it was honey. I looked at him, surprised to see his eyelids half-closed from exhaustion. Had he really been that tired? A wave of guilt threatened to overwhelm my conscience; I should've let him sleep, even if this adventure had been fun.

Figuring I'd better lead the way home, I brushed Rowankit's flank with my tail, letting him trail behind me as I padded softly across the Enclave, not really caring about trying to stay hidden this time. I doubted Rowankit could stay hidden even if a band of murderous rogues suddenly burst into the clearing, howling for our blood.

We were almost to the first alley when traces of a familiar scent reached my nose. I paused, inhaling deeply, trying to place it. After a couple heartbeats of silently struggling with my memory, I realized it belonged to Wasco. But it was different somehow; there was an underlying tang of something sweet I'd never encountered before.

For a moment my heartrate quickened at the possibility of letting my adventure continue for a little while; after all, this scent hadn't been here earlier, so Wasco must have passed by here fairly recently. If I followed it far enough, I could say hello and even ask him what the sweet scent was. But then I felt Rowankit stumble into my hindquarters and glanced over my shoulder to see him already half-blinded by exhaustion. I couldn't put him through something like that, not tonight, when he was already so tired.

Regretfully, I pushed forward, abandoning Wasco's scent trail and leading Rowankit back into the darkened mouth of the alley, out of sight of the illuminating moon. Together, we started the long journey back through the shadowed city.

* * *

 **Welp, I believe that was my longest chapter yet. Hope it makes up for the late upload, and I'm sorry again for not being able to write for a couple weeks! -sniff-**

 **QOTD: If you were up late at night would you be like Rowankit or Ravenkit (aka would you be awake and functioning or would you shut down out of exhaustion)?**


	9. Stormy Games

**This chapter... -cringes- Definitely not my best work. I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **Partway through exams, I realized there needed to be another chapter in here for a future plot thing to make sense, so I had to write one more chapter purely on the computer. It started getting bad about halfway through when I mistakenly wrote an argument. If I haven't mentioned this before, I kinda sorta think arguments in my writing suck, so after it killed my motivation to write for about a week (yes I was procrastinating my studying... ^^;) I deleted and rewrote that bit. But by then it was already a day overdue from when I said I'd update, and I really wanted to get this chapter finished. So here ya go, a late, vaguely messy chapter with a super hurried ending. :)**

 **Despite the ehhh writing quality I believe I can make this up to you, because I am proud to say I have drawn a scene from this chapter! I'll insert the link at the proper place within the chapter if ffn will let me. I honestly hate the anti-link tendency of ffn. But yeah, if you don't already know, I have a Deviantart account I use fairly frequently, so if you have an account on there too just let me know in a comment and we can "watch" each other, however creepy and stalkerish that sounds! ^^**

 **Also, I'm going to try starting a "facts" thing, where I post random facts about Take Flight you might find interesting. Or you might not, I mean you have a right to not find things interesting I guess (this last paragraph is about the same quality as the writing near the end btw, just as a warning). So anyway, here's the first fact:**

 **I originally intended for Ravenkit to be called Ravenkit from the beginning, but after the addition of the raven I figured she should probably change her name. Possible starter names for her included Ivykit and Breezekit.**

 **Let me know what you thought of that fact in a review! Sorry if you've heard it before, I'll hopefully remember to add in another next chapter!**

 **EDIT: I left this chapter for a couple days, then went back and edited it. I don't think it's so bad now, fortunately. ^^ I'm sorry all these chapters have been pretty relaxed, be prepared for some major plot developments next chapter!**

 **Annnnnd... on to review replies~**

 **Nightbird: Man, you stay up late! ^^; That's cool though, do you bring your laptop and tablet and everything under the covers with you? XD**

 **Shadow: Ah yes, homework makes Ravenkits out of the best of us. XD Thank you! Although Marmalade is technically not my character, he appeared in a couple canon books I believe. He's definitely in Yellowfang's Secret.**

 **SoWW: Define "function." ^^ Yeah, the Enclave's just... sketchy, yep, sketchy's a good word to describe it.**

 **Guest: Did you forget a name? ^^; Nice!**

 **Leopardstar: Naw, it's all good! :) It's nice to get reviews a couple days late, it reminds me to write. Swift and Kiku sound absolutely adorable! Same to Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles! ^^**

 **Eradrin: Heyy! :D Sorta long time no see! -hugs- Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you have time to get all caught up in Take Flight soon! I'm super psyched you're reading this, as the first (and only, for a long time) reviewer of the Misty series I definitely have a lot to thank you for. I hope you'll enjoy this book just as much as you did the Misty series!**

* * *

My outstretched forepaws crashed into Rowankit's shoulder, sending him staggering to the side, overbalancing and toppling over into a roll. Taking advantage of the opening, I bounded quickly onto his back, crouching low to keep my center of balance in line with his. If he wanted to throw me off he'd have to unbalance himself again.

But it seemed Rowankit had thought up another trick since the last time I'd used this move. Lunging suddenly to his paws, he kicked his hind legs into the air, sending me flying forward. But he wasn't strong enough to fully complete the move and I ended up flopping awkwardly over his head instead of crashing to the ground, his ears crumpling forward under my belly fur.

"Mrr—row!" Rowankit instinctively ducked his head down, scooting backwards in an attempt to free his head. Figuring the fight was probably over at this point, I dug my foreclaws into a tuft of grass warily poking its head upward into the alley, letting my hindquarters slide over his forehead, landing on the ground with a _thump_. As I righted myself, a dab of something cold and rather wet landed just to the side of my spine.

Twitching my back fur a couple times, I glanced skyward. It couldn't have come from the roofs; there hadn't been any rain in the past couple weeks, and besides, standing where I was near the center of the alley, they didn't hang far enough out to reach me. It must have fallen from the uniform pelt of gray coating the sky.

The drop of rainwater began to slide down my flank, tickling each hair it touched along its path. I twisted around, licking at my white fur, catching the droplet with my reaching tongue. But just as I managed to smooth the white hairs into a comfortable lay, I felt paws slam into my side, knocking me to the ground.

I tumbled feet over spine, rolling with the momentum of Rowankit's leap, a startled breath huffing from my parted jaws. "Hey!" I complained, staring balefully up at my brother's triumphant grin.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He pressed his paws into my shoulder, sitting down on top of me to keep me pinned.

 **[snowfall16. deviantart (the "dot com" won't show) / art/ Gotcha-607703978] [remove spaces and parenthesis]**

"I wasn't looking, I thought our practice was finished." I stuck out my tongue sullenly, annoyance flashing behind my eyes.

"Ah, see that's where you went wrong." Rowankit's eyebrows rose superciliously. I snorted with laughter; he looked dumb when he was trying to be wise. "You need to always be prepared for an attack."

"Yeah, yeah, Thalia," I grunted, swatting at his hind paws, which were just within my reach. "Now get up, I need to breathe."

"Right-o." Rowankit pushed himself to the side, sliding off onto the stony ground.

"I felt a raindrop, anyway, we should probably get back to the nest," I added as I staggered upright, ruffling my fur to rid myself of the second pelt of dust I'd acquired from hugging the ground.

"Rain? Really?" Rowankit glanced around, twisting his body for a full range of vision. His eyes landed on a point about a car-length from our nest and, following his gaze, I spotted Thalia curled against the alley wall, her eyes shut.

I bit my tongue uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at Rowankit. "You think we should wake her?"

"I… I dunno. She told us we should let her know if it starts raining, but she shouldn't get wet, she's definitely covered by the roof." He hesitated.

Another drop of rain splashed against my body, this time just above my cheek. I lifted my paw and, after giving it a swift lick, drew it through the soft fur behind my ear, muffling the droplet before it had time to trickle down toward my jawline. Glancing around, I noticed a spray of damp spots beginning to form on the ground.

"Let's wake her up," I decided. "We might get in trouble for letting her sleep."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't she want to sl—?"

"Oh, shut up." I knocked my shoulder into his as I padded toward Thalia. "You know what I mean." Cautiously placing a paw on her foreleg, I gave my foster mother a gentle shake. "Um, Thalia?"

Her eyes flew open at once. Blinking twice to get the blurriness of sleep from her vision, she automatically scanned her surroundings before focusing on me. "Ravenkit? What… why did you wake me up? I was sleeping!"

Thalia grumpily pushed herself up into a sitting position, eyes squeezing shut as she stretched, yawning. "This'd better be important," she grumbled.

I took a couple of quick steps backward, drawing up words through my throat as though I'd spent several days without water. "Th—There's a… I think there's a rainstorm coming."

Thalia's gaze flashed upward, then skidded across the hard ground, picking out the spots of rain lining the alley. "Mmm," she muttered. "It seems you're right." She heaved herself to her paws, giving her chest fur a couple quick licks to get the sleep-taste out of her mouth. "Right, let's head back into the nest. We'll be protected from the rain in there."

I clenched my jaw as Thalia passed me, her body creating a gentle touch of wind against my whiskers. "I hate just sitting around in the nest. It's boring!"

"You can stay out here if you want," Thalia shrugged, casting me a vaguely irritated glance over her shoulder. "I don't care if you get all wet in the rain. But I'd guess it'd be pretty uncomfortable."

I glared first at her, then up at the sky, as if I could bore a hole through the clouds and bring back the sunlight. But I had to admit I disliked the rain; it was uncomfortable, what with all the raindrops dripping down my flanks, the dampness weighing down my fur in patches. It was like being pelted with little pebbles. Finally, as I felt another couple drops hit my back, I gave up, stumping over to join Thalia and Rowankit in the nest and slumping beside them.

My eyes naturally fell downward, resting on my paws. I unsheathed my claws and began to knead the ragged material of the nest as exaggeratedly as possible, pulling it up as high as I could (almost to my knees) then pushing it away toward Thalia's tail. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rain beginning to fall in earnest, spattering against the hard ground as it made contact, dampening the constant layer of grayish dust.

Sighing for a second time, I pushed myself backwards, toppling over and rolling to lay spread-eagle against Rowankit's paws. He jumped; he'd been focusing entirely on the rain. I grinned up at him, waiting for him to retaliate, adrenaline buzzing through my fur at the prospect of a fight, but he merely blinked and returned his gaze to the alley. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and turned onto my side, grumpily resting my chin on my paws.

"I'm _boooored!"_ I complained. "There's nothing to do!"

"You could always sleep," Thalia deadpanned. I glanced over to see her muzzle, like Rowankit's, tilted outward as she focused on the strengthening rain. Judging from the sound of it, it was becoming a downpour.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" I insisted. Returning my gaze to Rowankit, I suggested hopefully, "We could always play-fight."

" _No._ There will be no play-fighting in the nest, I believe I've been clear on that." Thalia shot me a brief glance.

"But there's nothing else to do! We've gotten sick of all the other games, right Rowankit?" I nudged him with my shoulder, but he didn't react. _Thanks for all the support,_ I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"How about Dust-Rat?"

"That's boring!"

"You could climb the metal cans."

"We've already tried it. They're too high."

"You could try again."

I rolled my eyes again. "We tried _yesterday._ I doubt we've grown much since yesterday."

Thalia gave in. "How about practicing your hunting crouches?"

"Hunting _stances_. And you've already said they're perfect, so why bother?"

"I only said that so you'd focus on practicing your battle moves."

"And what better way to practice them than play-fighting?"

Thalia gave in. "Okay… Shadow-stalker?"

"We need the entire alley for that one."

She went quiet for a couple heartbeats, apparently running out of ideas. She opened her mouth, hesitated, then meowed, "You could always play Clans."

That caught me off-guard; I'd never heard of playing _Clans_ before. Pushing myself onto my elbows, I gave Thalia a quizzical stare.

She shrugged. "I mean if you're _that_ bored, why not practice for when you join the Clans?"

That sapped all my motivation in the space of about half a heartbeat. I slumped back down onto the nest of grayish rags.

"Listen, I know you'd prefer to stay here, but think of it as one of your adventures. You don't know what the Clans are like, what life could be like with them. In all my years living here, I've heard of multiple cats joining the Clans, though I've never known a cat to leave the Clans and come here. The Twolegplace is like the slime at the bottom of rubbish cans compared to the freshly caught rabbit of the Clans."

My ear twitched, though otherwise I didn't react. I wondered how she knew Rowankit and I had eaten a rabbit during our time at the Enclave, how she'd known to relate the Clans to one. Maybe she'd smelled it on our fur as we made our way back here; it _had_ been a pretty fragrant rabbit, especially when compared with the car exhale, crowfood, and dirt of the city.

"On top of that," Thalia continued, "those other cats—Rusty, Boulder, and Red, among others—they didn't have any kin there. They knew virtually no one, and yet still chose to join. You two have Clan parents. Don't you want to meet them?"

"But we've already got parents!" I protested, blinking up at her and widening my eyes. Maybe if I acted cuter she'd quit insisting we leave. "You're our mother and Toby's our father."

"Foster mother," she corrected, "and Toby's barely around, you can hardly call him any sort of father." She bent down, shoving her muzzle under my hind legs and flipping me over, forcing me to look up at her. I stuck out my lower jaw stubbornly. "Ravenkit, you've got to stop getting so attached to me. I won't be around much longer, just look at all the gray on my muzzle!"

"You're gray all over, what—"

"You've got to go back to the Clans at some point, so why not prepare a little now? You don't have anything else to do."

I _didn't_ have anything else to do, but I still didn't want to give in. So, clamping my jaws shut, I tilted my head upward, away from Thalia's face, staring out at the pounding raindrops. They'd begun hitting the stone with enough force to throw up breaths of mist with each collision. Tendrils curled under our minimal shelter, wrapping around my ears and paws. I batted halfheartedly at them.

"I'll play Clans."

I jerked up, staring at Rowankit in incredulity. No way! What was he doing?

Merging our gazes, he shrugged. "I'm bored. Why not?"

"Ugh," I muttered, dropping my head back onto the rags with a dull _thunk_. It kinda hurt but I refused to wince.

Thalia smiled at Rowankit, a couple faint purrs emanating from her throat. "Well then, I'll have to tell you the rules, won't I? I suppose Ravenkit can listen in if she's really _that_ bored, can't she?"

I shot Rowankit a raindrop-fast glare, but he wasn't looking at me and didn't notice. _Thanks a lot._ I groaned at the prospect of being forced to listen to Thalia's endless praises of the Clans. For a heartbeat, I wondered why she didn't go join them herself if she loved them so much, though I figured it probably had something to do with Toby wanting to remain a kittypet. She'd probably prefer to stay with him.

Although now that I thought about it, I supposed it wouldn't be bad to listen. Even if I didn't want to live in a Clan, I certainly wanted to meet my birth parents. If I learned the Clan rules I could avoid as much conflict as possible when I tried to find them, thereby increasing my chances of success. Wriggling my shoulders deeper into the rags to give my neck more support, I closed my eyes.

"There are four Clans in the forest; ShadowClan and ThunderClan border the city and RiverClan and WindClan reside farther away. Each Clan has a swath of land, their territory, they devote their lives to protecting, as within it lies prey, fresh water, and other materials necessary for survival. They also make their camps in this territory, in which they sleep and spend much of their time. The cats in each Clan patrol and mark the borders multiple times each day to ensure there are no trespassers."

"Sounds tedious," I muttered. Thalia ignored me.

"Now, having never been a part of a Clan myself, my knowledge is unfortunately rather scant, so there may be a bit of false information from here on. Most if not all cats start as kits like you. When they reach the age of six moons, they become apprentices and change their names to having a suffix of '-paw' to represent this increase in rank. After learning how to hunt and fight, these apprentices become warriors. Or, I suppose, they could become a medicine cat if they so desired.

"Warriors are the 'lifeblood' of a Clan, or so I've heard. They hunt, fight, guard borders, and train apprentices amongst other tasks. An exceptional warrior may be chosen to become the deputy if the previous one dies or steps down. Deputies rise to becoming leaders in a similar situation. If a warrior is not chosen for deputyship, they can have kits, and when they grow too old to perform their usual tasks they retire and become elders."

"So," Rowankit interrupted, his head tilting to one side (I opened my eyes to look at him and for a moment everything looked blue), "so what does this have to do with the game? How do we play?"

"Well, in the game you name your Clan and assign ranks to different cats. For instance, you could be Rowanstar of RubbishClan if you so desired."

"Rowan _star?"_

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention! When a deputy becomes a leader they drop their warrior suffix and take on that of '-star.' Warriors change their suffixes to describe a particular aspect of their personality or appearance, or even to show off an accomplishment. I believe I mentioned apprentice names…?" Rowankit nodded and Thalia continued. "So you could become Rowanpaw, then Rowanstripe for your tabby stripes, then Rowanstar."

"Cool." He grinned. "Although… I don't know how I feel about RubbishClan. How about CityClan?"

"Or AlleyClan, or EnclaveClan!" I burst out, forgetting for a moment that I was supposed to not be paying attention. Thankful for my fluffy coating of fur, I clenched my teeth and rode out the wave of embarrassed heat surging into my face, determinedly not looking at Thalia. Figuring I might as well keep going now that I'd started, I continued, "I wanna be Raventalon, the battle-scarred deputy." Unsheathing my claws, I kneaded the nest fiercely.

"Then I accept my position as the head of… how about StormClan? Because of the storm." He gestured around at the pounding rain."

"Nah, how about MistClan? Because we're stealthy and silent like the mist," I argued.

"Sounds good. I accept my position as the head of MistClan. I'll be Rowanstar." He puffed out his chest.

"And who am I?" Thalia asked, a wide smile firmly in place. To keep my pelt's heat in check, I insisted to myself that smile was due to the fun of playing with us instead of self-satisfaction.

"You can be Thaliawisp, the warrior," Rowanstar decided.

"Mmm, I've always wanted to be a warrior." Thalia looked between Rowankit and me. "You know, Clan kits can't wait to be warriors, loyally serving their Clan."

Groaning inwardly, I kicked at the nest. Not this again. "Let's just play. What do we do?"

"Well, I'd say Rowanstar should decide," she replied. "He is the leader, after all. What should we do, O great leader?"

"But that's not fair! I wanna be leader!" I complained. "Why does Rowankit get to decide?"

"Rowan _star_."

"You can be leader next time. I thought you said you wanted to be the deputy?" Thalia blinked at me.

"Well yeah, but that was before I knew—"

"Let's pretend there's a dog invading the camp," Rowankit decided. "Thalia, you be the dog."

Thalia nodded, but opened her mouth hesitantly all the same. "Most Clans aren't so worried about dogs, but rather—"

"You can be a _dog_ ," I insisted, sidling toward my brother and standing astride him.

She sighed but, to my satisfaction, gave in. "All right, a dog it is." She crouched, growling low in her chest and swinging her head from side to side.

I had to admit, Thalia made a pretty good dog. She had the right stance—feet apart, paws turned slightly outward, and shoulders hunched. She kept her tail up, bushing it for added emphasis, and shoved her ears forward rather than flattening them like a cat. Strands of saliva even hung from her lips, swinging gently with the motion of her head.

"Attack!" Rowankit leaped forward, his sheathed paws batting at Thalia's muzzle. I hastily followed, bounding forward a couple paces before performing a move of my own, pushing against the hard ground to soar momentarily through the air, landing heavily between Thalia's shoulders.

"Grr-ow!" Thalia grunted, staggering under our combined weight. After a heartbeat of struggling, she overbalanced and tumbled over onto her side.

"Yes!" I crowed, scrambling onto the flat plane of her shoulder. "Yes! We won!"

"The dangerous beast has been conquered!" Rowankit laughed, his paws on Thalia's spine. "Rowanstar and his loyal dep—"

"Battle-scarred."

"Er… Rowanstar and his _battle-scarred_ deputy are victorious!"

Thalia coughed, rolling over far enough to unbalance me. I slipped off over her back, landing on my rump beside Rowankit. "All right, that's enough," Thalia panted. "That's enough of that for now."

Alarmed at her labored breathing, I padded closer, sniffing at Thalia's breath. She waved me away with a paw. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Um… maybe we shouldn't play Clans anymore," Rowankit meowed, evidently unsettled. We exchanged a glance—it was true Thalia was getting on in years, but we'd never really thought about it. But now this, plus the cough she'd been struggling with in the past quarter moon, brought it to the forefront of our minds.

"Maybe… maybe we should just sleep through the rest of the storm," I suggested feebly, though the "fight" had started my blood racing through my body and I doubted I'd be able to relax.

"Yeah, that would be… that would be nice," Thalia murmured between coughs. "I… I'm sorry, kits…"

"It's fine," Rowankit said quickly, leaping over her body and ducking his head under one of her forepaws. "As long as you're okay."

"Erm, yeah," I said awkwardly, stepping tentatively around Thalia's ears to join Rowankit. "Yeah."

Thalia exhaled, long and slow. "Thank you."

I exchanged a glance with Rowankit, then hunkered down beside him, curling around Thalia's paw. He draped his tail over my back and curled up close to Thalia's belly, snuggling into her patchy fur.

As my brother and foster mother closed or half-closed their eyes, I resigned myself to watching the rain. I wasn't tired, but I felt like I should comfort Thalia as much as I could, what with her faulty breathing. I felt responsible for her condition, as I'd been the one who stood on top of her in victory. Had I unknowingly crushed the air from her lungs? Had I given her the cough?

In any case, though I needed to remain close to Thalia, I couldn't sleep. My only option was to resign myself to watching the rain, trying desperately to still my spontaneously shivering muscles. Laying my head on my paws, I exhaled deeply and watched as the drops splattered against the sodden ground and disappeared into the cracks between stones. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

 **My only excuse is exhaustion. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in about a week, unfortunately, and have been vegetating as a result.**

 **I feel like I was meant to put in something else here but I forgot... Oh, right! I have decided to temporarily open OCs for this story. ^^ If you want to submit one you can, though you don't have to. I do have a couple rules, though:**

 **1) Vaguely original names, please! No Thorn, Cinder, Yarrow... basically no warriors prefixes. You can do people names if you want. If you need inspiration go to video games or look up lists of cat names online or something. These OCs should be loners, rogues, or kittypets but could have different origins if you so desire.**

 **2) By submitting these characters, you allow me to do what I want with them. I will stick to their character as much as I can, but if the plot needs them to die, I'm terribly sorry and will make their death tragic and sad. I will be opening OCs again later on and will do my best not to kill both of someone's OC. And when each character is introduced I will do my best to remember to credit you in the author's notes! If I forgot make sure to remind me and I'll add it in the next chapter.**

 **3) This is a little self-explanatory, but no pink and green spotted fur or purple eyes, please. Or wings. Or demon horns. They can have collars if they used to be or are currently a kittypet, but no bracelets or glowing necklaces or anything. I apologize to your creativity. XD**

 **Welp, I think that's about it. Submissions are completely optional and open until I post the next chapter. If you have just started reading or are trying to catch up just ask in a review or PM if you can still submit and I'll get back to you ASAP! ^^**

 **AOTD: I'd definitely be Rowankit. I shut down when I'm tired and tend to need a ton of sleep to function on a normal basis. Judging from your reviews, I seem to be strongly in the minority... XD**

 **QOTD: Oh no, I need to think up a question. Shoot. Um... Today's QOTD is a combination of submitting OCs, responding to the Interesting Fact, and responding to the art if you don't have a Deviantart account. Sound good? ^^; I claim exhaustion as an excuse, because, after all, I seem to be Rowankit and from the last two chapters I believe we know what happens when Rowankit gets tired.**


	10. Brace Yourselves

**Hullo all!**

 **I'm afraid I was out of town all yesterday and got back fairly late, so was unable to post this on time. Oh well, I'm sure you won't mind. ^^ ...right?**

 **I've just now realized that I really should've divided this book up into a series, possibly a 6-book series (side note: that should give you some idea of how long this book is going to be). But, lacking the organization to figure this out beforehand and fully develop the first part into something resembling a book, I've been forced to just let it drag on as a sort of continuous, somewhat dragging peacefulness. This has very badly made me want to edit this, despite having just started, but unfortunately it's all already been posted and all that, so I'm just going to keep going.**

 **Fortunately, this is the last "peaceful" chapter before some major changes go down. I'm super excited to start on the next few chapters, and even though the plot has definitely winded down a little over the past few chapters, I hope you'll all stick with me another week until I post the next chapter. ^^**

 **I realize I haven't done this yet, but here's my disclaimer: I do not own Warriors (unfortunately) and a couple of the characters, including Marmalade and Pixie along with several we have not yet met. Those belong rightfully to the Erins. Though, of course, this being posted on a Fanfiction website, I'm sure I won't be in trouble for not posting this until now.**

 **Interesting Fact: Ravenkit's design originally had two black splotches on her back, but I removed those for simplicity's sake.**

 **ANYway, on to review replies!**

 **QLK: Haha, that's okay! :) I love Cordelia, she sounds really cool! I do love giving readers the opportunity to create OCs, it gives them a little part of the story as thanks for reading. ^^**

 **Shadow: Phantom sounds super cool, I love him already! :D I'm glad you like the Facts, thanks for reminding me to put one in this chapter. ^^;**

 **Eradrin: I absolutely adore Rowankit, he's such a cute little bby -huggles Rowankit- And I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves Wasco, I wish he was a more prominent character... If the kits had wounds why would that mean they were poisoned? I'm a little confused at that. Ha, you know me with plot twists... XD AP TESTS THO I'm terribly sorry I couldn't make your funeral, mine happened to be on Wednesday. Gravestone: "Ruthlessly murdered by an AP test with a sword and riding on a dragon." The date of my release from prison is the 7th, a little after you to make up for all the snow days we had this year. :P Shaq is being Shaq-ey, he's still a good character but has some, ah, character development still to undergo. ^^ **

**Willow: I'm glad I'm not the only one! ^^**

 **Leopardstar: That's all fine! :) Emil sounds adorable! I only see one slight problem-if Emil has been a loner for four moons, his scarf would probably have fallen off by then or unraveled. Perhaps if it could be changed to a collar or something else more durable?**

 **Nightbird: I'm basically auto-accepting OCs, so I think you'd have to try really hard to not get one accepted! If you wanted to submit one still I'd accept it this chapter. If there's anything I don't think will work I'll let you know and we can work it out. :)**

 **Lilystripe608: Thank you so much for reading! -hugs- It means a great deal! Thank you for the OCs, I think I can just find a place for them. :) I hope you enjoyed the story enough to keep reading this chapter!**

* * *

Moons passed. Rowankit and I didn't visit the Enclave again; we had no chance to sneak out and visit Shaq or Royce or Asteria under Thalia's watchful eye. But as chilly winds began blowing through the city alleys, Rowankit and I were given a surprise.

"It's time you start learning the rules of defensive combat," Thalia rasped. Her cough had dissolved into what she assured us was the sore throat she got every Leaffall.

I glanced up from my position at the base of the rubbish can; I'd been trying to work out a way to climb it. So far I'd been unsuccessful. "But you've already taught us fighting moves and things," I meowed, confused.

"Up till now you've been learning just the basics. You haven't been old enough to understand the proper rules and strategies." Thalia raised her eyebrows. "In the Clans… no, listen," she gave me one of her looks as I rolled my eyes and turned away, "in the Clans kits don't start training until they're six moons old. You, being the lucky ducks you are, get to start your formal training two moons early."

"What's a duck?" Rowankit poked his head around the can.

"It's a type of bird," Thalia said briskly. "Now both of you get over here. Your lesson's beginning."

"Why's it lucky, then? It sounds like it might be tasty." Rowankit bounded past me, accidentally treading on my tail. I winced, twisting around to see dusty pawprints decorating the black hairs. As he trotted away, paws sending up little puffs of white-gray dust, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Thalia blinked at Rowankit, but didn't reply. Instead, her gaze rippled outward until her nearly colorless eyes focused once again on me. "Ravenkit, I'm surprised. I would've thought you'd be ecstatic at the prospect of learning advanced battle moves."

"I am!" I protested, scooting forward to join them, my sore tail clinging to my hind leg. "It's just _some_ one jumped on top of me as they lumbered past. What are you," I added to Rowankit, "some kind of cleverly disguised dog?"

He swatted at me and I ducked, easily avoiding his halfhearted blow. "Hey!"

"That's enough. What are you, newborns?" Sufficiently chastened, Rowankit and I lowered our gazes. I shot one last glance in his direction, but desisted as Thalia began speaking again.

"This lesson will be in defense."

I couldn't stop myself from snorting. _Every_ lesson was about defense, it seemed.

But my exasperation had been a mistake; the moment it had flitted between my teeth, Thalia's nose was almost pressed to mine and her yellowish eyes flaring in anger. "Oh, so you think you're above this, do you?" she pressed. "You think you can survive out on the streets by yourself? Think if a rogue attacks you, you can beat them off, easy?"

Hoping to avoid conflict, as I _did_ want to learn how to properly fight (if she'd made such a big deal out of this, maybe it was worth listening to), I shook my head, casting my rounded pupils downward.

"Then you'd do best to remember that." Thalia sat back, keeping her eyes fixed on me as though expecting me to retaliate.

"Well, most of your lessons _are_ about defense." I looked up, startled at Rowankit's words. Why was he standing up for me? He never did that!

Thalia seemed just as taken aback, though she recovered much faster than me. "That's because, growing up in the city as you are, you need to hone your survival instincts until they're sharper than dog teeth. Who knows when a rogue is going to attack you? It's a necessary part of every city cat's training, and even if you aren't going to be staying here long, you need those instincts if you're to survive to your sixth moon."

I crouched, eyes flashing mischievously, tail dancing across the dusty ground. "You'd better watch out," I growled, grinning playfully. "I'm a meal ol' rogue who's gonna claw your eyes out!"

"Oh no!" Rowankit faked a look of melodramatic horror. "Whatever shall I do?" But he could only hold his expression for a couple heartbeats before he burst out laughing.

"Rule one of defense is," Thalia began loudly, narrowing her eyes in disapproval.

"Never get distracted laughing!" I pounced on Rowankit, scuffling for a moment before succeeding in pinning him down. "Ha, I win!" Noticing Thalia's annoyance, I added, "What? It's a good rule. If I'd been a real rogue he'd have been dead by now."

"Stop messing around," Thalia growled. "I already told you, playing is for newborns, not mature kits. Focus." But as her yellowish irises focused on my stubborn expression, she sighed. "Fine. Rule one is to never get distracted laughing. Happy?"

I grinned and let Rowankit up. "Yep!"

"Good. Now sit down." She flicked her tail and we plunked ourselves obediently in front of her. "Now, rule number _two_ is to always look over your shoulder."

I glanced behind me but only saw the deserted, dirty alley we called home. Nothing else moved, not even a rat.

"Yes, exactly like that," Thalia congratulated me. "Only sometimes you don't want the rogues to notice you looking for them. In that case…" She bent her head down, tilting her head slightly and turning her muzzle gently to the side, looking out of the corners of her eyes. "In that case you do something more like this.

"Got it?" she asked. Rowankit and I nodded and she continued. "Rule three is to always prioritize protecting your belly."

"And your head," I added confidently. Then: "Right?"

Thalia shook her head. "Your belly is much more important. Maybe be sure to keep your eyes safe, but other than that you really don't need much protection on your head. Ears will bleed more than you might expect but don't fret, ear wounds aren't serious."

"Protect our eyes and tongues," Rowankit muttered. "Got it." I merged our gazes and we shared a grin, remembering Bug.

"Rule four," Thalia meowed, "is to take any chance you can to flee. Loners and warriors alike never fight more than they must." She gave both Rowankit and me meaningful stares. "Remember, the longer you stay in a fight, the more the chance of becoming too wounded to run, and if you can't run… you die."

Rowankit blinked, his eyes widening. I, alternatively, worked hard to suppress a yawn. It almost seemed like Thalia was purposefully trying to dramatize the lesson. I knew four rules already; I was practically an expert. My mind began to wander.

I thought back to my trips to the Enclave. Someday I'd go back again; I'd met only about half of the cats there before. I remembered in particular a lilac point she-cat I'd seen relaxing on a rooftop. I'd never learned her name.

My mind switched gears as my raven soared across my mind's eye. I hadn't seen it since it led me to the train. Was that why it had followed me there? To show me the train? Somehow I didn't think so. Showing off a train didn't seem like a likely reason for saving the life of a potential predator.

"Ravenkit, are you listening?" Thalia's voice cut suddenly through my thoughts like a dog's bark just after Moonhigh.

"Uh huh," I replied automatically, blinking innocently up at her.

Thalia sighed but, thankfully, didn't pursue her accusation. Rolling her eyes, she meowed, "Now, learning theory isn't really all that helpful. The one surefire way of learning defense is to _practice_. Practice, practice, practice." She fixed me with a glare once again. "Show me what you've learned, Ravenkit."

"But how—"

Thalia lunged at me, revealing speed I hadn't known she possessed. In a heartbeat I lay flat on my back, pinned by one sheathed paw.

"Slow," Thalia muttered, letting me up. "Too slow. An attack could come at any moment. You've got to be prepared, _always._ " She spun around, pouncing on me again, but this time I was watching. I tried sliding backwards, but only succeeded in letting Thalia knock me onto my belly. I coughed as the wind sprang from my lungs, biting down hard on my tongue as my chin slammed against the hard ground.

Again, Thalia sighed, considering me through her front paws. "No. That was better, but still not good enough. You never want to go backward like that, it's too slow. Go to the sides or even forward. If you're about as big or bigger than your opponent you can rear up and meet them in midair, but you won't be able to do that for a long, long time."

Growling under my breath, I scrambled to my paws, shoving my shoulders forward and emerging beneath Thalia's tail. Then, before she could turn around, I leaped at her from behind, snatching at the sparse fur lining her hindquarters.

Thalia hissed in pain from my small yet effective claws, turning to pluck me off by the scruff of my neck. Dumping me onto the ground at her feet, she lowered her nose to mine. "We are practicing _de_ fense, not _of_ fense. You're not allowed to attack me until your attacking lessons. Capiche?"

She turned, padding away from me again. Then, in a blink, she spun around, soaring through the air toward me. Quickly, I slipped to the side, and Thalia landed neatly beside me. "Good," she nodded. "Now what do you think you do next?"

"Er… attack you?" I asked hopefully.

Thalia lifted her eyes skyward. "Of all the kits in the world, I get you," she muttered. "What in the sky powers am I supposed to do with you?" Fixing me with a stare powerful enough to stop a car in its tracks, she growled, _"No attacking._ You run."

"Ohhh, okay." I glanced down the alley, then over my shoulder. "Which way?"

"Which do you think?"

I pondered the question for a moment. After so many wrong answers, I desperately wanted to get this one right, if only to prove to Thalia I _could_ do something right, after all. "Th… this way?" I trotted a few paces toward Thalia's tail. "Because I'm already looking this way and you'd have to turn around, so it'd buy me some time."

Finally, Thalia smiled. "Correct. It seems you might have a good head on your shoulders after all." She turned to Rowankit. "Now, how will you fare?"

Rowankit puffed up his chest. "Better than—"

Thalia leaped. Rowankit, distracted by his confident boasting, didn't react in time and ended up knocked onto his back just like me.

"What was that you were saying?" I laughed. "Better than me?"

"Ungh," he grunted, pushing himself into a more comfortable position.

Thalia backed off, allowing Rowankit to stagger to his paws. "Just as you learned earlier to never let laughter distract you, the same applies to conversation. Never let an opponent distract you in any way, shape, or form. Always, _always_ be alert for a possible attack."

Nodding, Rowankit crouched in a ready stance, mold-green eyes narrowed in concentration. He watched as Thalia circled slowly around him, turning with her. Then, as she paused on the other side of the alley, she caught my eyes over Rowankit's head and nodded almost imperceptibly.

 _She wants me to do something,_ I thought, confused. _But what? Attack him?_ It certainly seemed like the most likely request. We were, after all, practicing our fighting tactics. So, grinning widely at the prospect of practicing my Shadow Stalker tactics, I pounced on his pushed-up tail.

"Mrrow!" Rowankit surged upward instinctively, twisting in midair and glancing one sheathed blow off my ear. Twitching it reflexively, I laughed at Rowankit's reaction. Thalia surveyed the pair of us, pride flashing in her eyes.

"Good job, Ravenkit, for figuring out my message." I puffed out my chest, though my pride was immediately punctured as she added, "Though I suppose it wasn't difficult for you, what with your battle-centered mind.

"And good response, Rowankit."

"It was instinct," he mumbled, though grinned all the same.

"Instinct's what saves you in an ambush," Thalia meowed seriously. "That kick was amazing. Next time try to add more power behind it, and make sure you remember to unsheathe your claws." Rowankit glowed and I stared grumpily at him. How come he got all praise and I got an insult?

My jealousy was sated a heartbeat later, though, as Thalia apparently wasn't finished yet. "However, it wasn't too skillful letting me set you up for an ambush like that."

"But—" Rowankit looked up, confused. "But I couldn't take my eyes off you, could I? You'd have taken that chance to attack me."

"Very good, Rowankit. I was wondering if you'd be able to catch that." Thalia smiled. "It's one of the reasons I always insist you go on your adventures in pairs; that way you can watch each other's backs. However," she continued, "if one of you is otherwise detained, you will have to learn to defend yourselves on your own." She nodded at me. "I had to alert Ravenkit somehow. If you were watching my eyes, Rowankit, you would have seen me glance up at Ravenkit and seen my nod. The signal could also be a yowl or a tail movement. Watch for something decisive, something your enemy tries to hide."

Rowankit nodded solemnly. "I will."

I snorted. He sounded so serious, like he was as mature as Thalia. Yeah, while being all grown-up would be cool because I could bust out some incredible fighting moves like flips and back kicks anytime I wanted, being a kit was still pretty fun, what with adventures and training sessions with Thalia. I wondered if, had I grown up in a Clan, being this young would still be this cool. Probably not.

"All right, you two," Thalia meowed, breaking into my train of thought. "Your defenses are looking pretty good. But you can't properly defend yourselves without knowing some basic moves."

"Yes!" I reared onto my hind paws, joyfully battering the air. "Attacking!"

"Not attacking." Thalia sent me back onto all fours with a glare. "A kit your size couldn't attack a rat that rolled over and played dead. Fighting is _not_ the same as attacking."

I stuck out my tongue as she turned away, making sure she wouldn't see. If Thalia caught me being _this_ rude, she'd stop my lesson for sure. I couldn't risk giving up fighting lessons!

"Now, first off, if a cat leaps at you, what do you do?"

Rowankit was halfway through his answer before I'd even opened my mouth. "You dart sideways."

"Yeah," I echoed lamely.

"That's right," Thalia meowed. "But that initial rush toward you brings your enemy quite usefully within reach of your claws." Her eyes glinted.

"So you slash them along their side?" I asked eagerly.

"That depends on your size," Thalia said. "Smaller kits like you should aim for the underbelly. Should you happen to grow into larger cats, though, you should aim for their spine. Side wounds are good, but relatively easy to recover from—the underbelly and spine would be more painful, allowing you to get away faster."

I nodded, though honestly I'd prefer to show off some sick moves to an enemy rather than running like a pigeon-hearted coward.

"So the enemy rushes past," Thalia continued, "and you slash their underbelly. They howl in pain and skid around for a new attack. What now?"

"Watch their eyes!" Rowankit cried excitedly. It seemed he'd remembered his earlier lesson on defense.

"Yes, but you can also keep an eye on their body," Thalia said. "Make sure never to watch their paws, though. Paws are the easiest tools to use for a feint or distraction. Bodies are heavier and harder to shift quickly."

Rowankit nodded, probably committing Thalia's words to memory. I, on the other hand, eagerly waited for the next step in this scenario, which would hopefully bring more information about using claws and teeth. I was not disappointed.

"There are multiple paths the fight could go down at this point," Thalia meowed. "It is always best to remember your ulterior motive of disabling an enemy long enough to get away. There are tender spots on a cat's body, spots that induce more pain or blood than others. You'll need to make sure you guard yours as you strive to attack your opponent's.

"Forehead cuts bleed excessively, letting blood drop into your enemy's eyes. If you don't wish to slash their eyes and blind them, it is a good alternative. Another pressure point is the hind legs. The tendon running down the back of a leg can be sliced through for permanent disability or merely stabbed for temporary loss of back legs."

I grinned. _That_ was more like it. If any rogues or dogs tried to take me on, they'd find my underbelly slashes, forehead scratches, and tendon jabs too much for them. And when they turned to look for me after the fight, I'd be gone like a raven. _Ravenkit, gone like a raven._ It was a perfect motto.

"If they try feinting to the side, back up to give yourself time to think, then dodge. If they rear up to crush you, either roll or dart to the side. If somehow they get you pinned, pummel their belly with everything you've got." She paused, as if considering what to tell us next or just waiting to dramatize her words. "Never let them pin you on your side. Every time you hit the ground, roll onto your back. You may not thing it's such a good plan if you're trying to protect your belly, but it also allows you the use of all four sets of claws."

I rolled onto my back, unsheathing and sheathing my claws. It _would_ be cool, I decided, to fight with all four sets. It would also be cool if my tail had claws, so I could fight with five. Epic.

* * *

Thalia had us practice our defensive moves all the rest of that day, and then on for about a quarter moon. After deeming our defense sufficiently capable, we expanded to actual _attacking_ moves, incorporating them into our current practice routine. After a few sunrises of working with us on each new area, Thalia declared herself "much too old for this kind of activity" and deigned to watch and make comments while Rowankit and I sparred.

Hunting practice turned out to be low-key in comparison with fighting. As soon as we'd learned the basics, Thalia turned our attention back to claws and teeth. Though I got excited about this, Thalia insisted it wasn't because she wanted us to fight, but rather because it was much more necessary in the city.

After all, here there were only rats to hunt and many, many enemies to fight.

* * *

 **I actually had one more announcement to make, but I figured I'd save it for the end, so you'd be less likely to forget about it if you wanted to include it in your review.**

 **I realized after I posted last chapter that I might have opened the OCs a little too early. This chapter skips about two moons, so currently they're four moons old. Next chapter skips again, making them six moons and giving them their apprentice names. Many of the submitted OCs were younger, closer to Rowankit's and Ravenkit's ages last chapter and this chapter. I figure that might have been because you wanted your OCs to become friends with Rowan and Raven (R &R, as I refer to them in my outlines). They'll meet the OCs when they're about six moons old.**

 **Additionally, these cats don't actually live in the city, but somewhere nearby. I didn't want to mention this in fear of a plot spoiler, but I guess it's not too spoiling so I'll add it in now. If that or the age ends up changing your OC in any way, let me know in a review!**

 **QOTD: If you were a part of this training session, do you think you would prefer to practice attacking, defending, or something else? Why?**


	11. The Worst is Coming

**Hey, look at that, I finished chapter 11 on time! :D I'm really proud of this chapter, so I'm going to skip doing a longer author's note this time and get on with the interesting fact and the review replies, then let you read.**

 **Interesting Fact: I figure this is relatively fitting considering some canon elements introduced this chapter. Take Flight begins during the Warriors book  A Dangerous Path. Since six moons have passed since then, current events take place during The Darkest Hour.**

 **And now to review replies!**

 **QLK: That is true! You should let Thalia know, she seems to think defense is the best defense. ^^**

 **Lilystripe608: Thank you! :) I'm glad someone liked it! Here's the next one, which is hopefully even better~**

 **Shadow: I agree, I've never been the strongest, though I also don't have much coordination so I'm not sure how well I'd do with speed and agility... Thank you!**

 **Eradrin: Naw, you can still submit, that's fine! ^^ Marc and Treya sound great! I'll be sure to think up something for them to get involved with. I haven't yet seen Civil War, though one of my friends mentioned possibly going to see it, so no spoilers! :) It sounds really good, have you seen it yet/did you like it?**

 **Leopardstar: Okay, sounds good. ^^ Thanks! I'd say Rowankit and Ravenkit would be okay in any Clan, since kits appear to be pretty flexible at adapting to different Clan lifestyles.**

* * *

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Rowanpaw and Ravenpaw." Thalia finished the ceremony with a hacking cough, but it was lost in Rowanpaw's and my cheers.

"Rowanpaw! Rowanpaw!" I nosed him playfully.

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" he chanted, shouting in my ear in retaliation.

"We're apprentices!" I crowed, leaping onto one of the metal cans in one bound, my long limbs aiding in my ascent. Rowanpaw jumped up beside me, his broad chest lending him enough strength to join me with ease. Grinning sideways at him, I inflated my chest and gazed triumphantly around the alley. Finally, complete freedom! No longer did Rowanpaw and I have to follow Thalia's orders; no longer were we required to spend every night in the nest. We were free to do whatever we pleased.

Possibilities flooded my eager mind. We could climb onto the roofs! We could hunt down a rogue or travel to the edge of the city for fresh prey! We could even visit the Enclave—we hadn't done that in moons! I wondered briefly how the Enclave cats were faring. But which should I do first?

"Careful you don't stick to the metal," Thalia rasped. "It's so cold you won't unfreeze for moons."

Perhaps I should protect my paws. I quickly slithered off, landing not entirely gracefully on splayed paws, my fur ruffling from a chilly breeze. Leafbare was beginning, but according to Thalia it was a warm year, as we hadn't seen any snow yet. I'd never seen snow before, and it sounded strange. Nothing else was white and powdery, nothing else emanated cold. Apparently it melted into water, but so did ice, which I'd encountered days before with a completely solid puddle. What was the point of snow if the world already had ice?

A yowl sounded from far away, echoing through our alley. I didn't pay any attention; yowls were common enough in the city. Probably some old cat got his food stolen by a younger kit. We didn't turn around even as a few more cries sounded from the distance, growing slowly closer. Only when we'd counted eight separate yowls did we start paying attention.

"What's happening?" Rowanpaw asked Thalia, padding forward to stand level with my shoulder, his gaze heartbeats behind mine as we scanned the end of the alley. I cast half a glance in his direction and, despite the situation, couldn't help but notice I was still slightly taller than him. Ha.

"I don't know," Thalia replied, ears pricked in the direction of the continuing howls. "In all my seasons in the city, I've never encountered this."

"It sounds like some sort of… gathering," I meowed hesitantly. "Or a rally."

"There are no rallies in the city," Thalia muttered, "and gatherings are rare." She hesitated a moment, then meowed, "Get in the cans."

"What?" Rowanpaw looked horrified. I couldn't blame him—the dry, frigid air allowed the rancid scents to travel farther, as well as smell stronger. It wasn't as bad as it'd been in Greenleaf, but still!

" _Now!"_ Thalia reared up onto her hind legs, shoving the lid halfway off with a loud scraping sound. I winced, flattening my ears at the discordant noise. "Get in!"

I padded closer, mimicking Thalia's position by placing my forepaws on the side. The stench was overpowering; I almost gagged.

"In! In!" Thalia glanced over her shoulder. The yowls had grown in volume, blending into each other as they echoed off the straight-edged city walls. I glanced up at her as she retrieved her gaze from the end of the alley. In her usually expressionless, vaguely bored eyes I caught an unfamiliar sight; a slight spark of fear. Why was she scared? What was happening?

"Quickly!"

Holding my breath, I leaped in, sinking my claws into the topmost shiny object. Tensing my muscles and swiping my tail through the air, I narrowly avoided slicing it open, regaining my balance with difficulty due to the lumpiness of the black objects. As soon as I relaxed, however, a pair of russet striped paws knocked me into the side of the can, unbalancing me again. Tucking my tail close to my body, I pressed myself into the can to give Rowanpaw more room and glanced skyward again.

Through the semi-circular opening I could just make out Thalia's face, nearly colorless eyes narrowed in concentration. "Stay in here," she whispered fiercely, her whiskers twitching. "Don't you dare make a sound! I'm going to see what's going on."

Her muzzle vanished from view, giving me a temporarily unblocked view of the sky—deep blue, scattered with just a few clouds. The perfect weather for our first day of unbridled freedom. There was a strange irony in the air as the can's lid slid shut with a scraping clang. Our first day of unbridled freedom was spent hiding in a smelly can. Wonderful.

"Ravenpaw?" I blinked, trying to make out Rowanpaw's shape in the lightless interior. "How long do we need to stay in here?"

"I dunno," I breathed. "Until the sounds stop?" I tried to hold my breath, listening to the muted yowls still echoing around the city, but I desisted after my head started to spin.

"I feel sick," he muttered. I pressed closer to him, my nostrils, like his, filled with the stink of Human castoffs. "I can't believe this is where we get our food."

"Yeah," I whispered. "Pretty gross, huh?"

Rowanpaw snorted. _"Pretty gross_ barely covers it."

"At least we're hiding in our food source," I reasoned. "We won't get too hungry."

"Unless we have to make dirt in our food source. I don't know about you but I don't really feel like eating my own dirt."

"Goooood point." I wrinkled my nose. "Let's hope—"

A sudden, dangerously loud yowl cut me off. Rowanpaw and I froze, hearts thumping painfully. Thalia's instructions to remain quiet flashed across my memory and my stomach turned over. Had they heard us?

Claws scraped against the ground outside and the faint beats of pawsteps came to a halt. "No one here," a rough, raspy voice said.

"Good," a sneering she-cat responded. "We can regroup here."

A weight suddenly landed on the top of our can. I couldn't restrain a slight gasp as it burst from my jaws, my mind flying to the conclusion that they'd discovered us. But that wouldn't make any sense; one had just observed that the alley appeared deserted. Rowanpaw's tail slapped against my muzzle as we pressed ourselves into the rubbish beneath our paws, its vomit-inducing scent suddenly more bearable. I held my breath, squeezing my eyes shut as claws scraped against the metal overhead.

"Cats of BloodClan," the sneering voice said, "it is almost time to make our move on the forest. But to win against the four Clans, what do we need?"

"Reinforcements!" came a resounding cheer from all around.

"Good." The she-cat ( _Sneer,_ I mentally named her) paced back and forth on the can overhead, her scraping claws as loud as fifty dogs barking at once. Rowanpaw winced and pressed closer against me as I flattened my ears against my head, wrapping my tail over his spine. "Now, how will we get these… reinforcements?" Sneer asked.

"Recruitment!" This reply was softer, as though fewer cats had spoken up.

A heartbeat of silence passed. I imagined Sneer pursing her lips in disapproval. "What if recruitment doesn't work?" she challenged. "What if cats refuse to join?"

Some muttering ensued. Instinctively, I found myself searching for the correct answer, but couldn't come up with anything. If the rogues didn't come up with the answer, any answer at all, the punishments would doubtless be severe. But, I reflected, that would probably be a good thing. If they were from _Blood_ Clan, I doubted they sat around picking flowers all day.

"Forced recruitment through raids," hissed a lone voice.

I let out my breath in a silent sigh. It seemed these cats wouldn't be crowfood after all. Dog-dung.

"Very good, Ecko," Sneer purred. Raising her voice, she growled, "I'm glad we stopped to have this discussion. The rest of you would do well to learn from Eckolan's example. Yes, we will use forced recruitment and raid the largest settlement of cats in this half of the city!"

"Ravenpaw," Rowanpaw hissed in my ear, so quietly I could barely hear over the renewed yowls of those gathered, "they're going to raid the Enclave!"

I swallowed hard, thinking of Asteria, of Royce and Wasco, of mute Bug and elderly Marmalade. Would they all be recruited to join this bloodthirsty mob?

"It's time to rejoin the rest of the Clan. Move out!" Sneer yowled, letting out an earsplitting shriek. Caterwauls erupted on all sides, resounding inside our metal can. Claws scraped briefly on the lid, then thumping pawsteps pounded away, slowly vanishing out of earshot.

I reared onto my hind legs, pushing against the lid. "We've got to warn them!" I hissed, shoving against the heavy metal. "Help me move this!"

Rowanpaw bit his lip. "I… I dunno," he whispered, pupils dilated from either the darkness or fear. "Maybe we should wait until we're _sure_ they've gone. I don't think it would be a good idea to leap out only to find ourselves surrounded by rogues."

"We heard their pawsteps, what more proof do you want?" I slammed my forepaws against the can's lid. "Move!" I growled through clenched teeth.

Still, Rowanpaw hesitated. I glared at him. "Do you want to let everyone in the Enclave get hurt? Remember Royce? Asteria?" My metal nemesis remained stuck in place, despite my onslaught. How had Thalia moved it so easily? Had Sneer's weight made it stick? Maybe I should try knocking the can over, maybe the force from hitting the ground would knock off the lid. I launched myself sideways into the can's side.

"What're you—"

"Help me!" Rowanpaw shrank away as I backed up, my eyes fixed on the smooth wall. Tensing my powerful hind legs, I launched myself suddenly forward, ramming my shoulder into the metal. It stung, but I barely noticed the pain as the can began to tilt forward. But Rowanpaw's weight, firmly situated on the opposite side, held the can in place and it fell back into place.

"Get on this side," I ordered. Rowanpaw didn't move. "Now!"

"But the rogues—"

"They would've heard me and attacked by now if they were still here. Come on!"

Finally, to my great relief, he got to his paws, sinking his claws in to keep his balance on the lumpy ground. But rather than simply moving to the proper side, he took a deep, steadying breath. When his eyes fixed on me again I saw a determined gleam had entered his gaze. "On three," he meowed.

I blinked. For a heartbeat, my paws appeared to be replaced with merely vibrations. Then, a wash of warmth brushing through my belly, I smiled softly and moved to stand beside him. "On three," I agreed.

"One," Rowanpaw said. "Two."

"Three!" I cried. Together, we hurtled into the opposite wall, bringing the can crashing to the stone ground. As I'd hoped, the lid became dislodged from the force and spun away, clanging against the opposite side of the alley. Rowanpaw and I stumbled out, brought to the ground by the can's momentum.

I shook my head hard, bringing the alley back into focus. Springing to my paws, I hollered, "Come on!" and took off down the alley. As I rounded the far corner, the scents of the BloodClan rogues thick in my nose and mouth, I spotted Rowanpaw haring after me.

Together, we dashed through the city, paws pounding in unison, weaving through alley after alley. Breaths catching in my throat, I became suddenly grateful for the adventures of our kithood. We didn't have time to get lost now, not when lives could be at stake. We'd lost so much time getting out of the can already.

With each pawstep, visions of the Enclave flashed through my mind—of elderly Pixie hissing at the intruders as she defended her mate, of Wasco leaping in front of Rimfaxe to take the claws meant for him, of Royce shouting to Asteria that he loved her one last time…

I shook my head as I lunged over a low fence, scattering the images into the back of my mind. No, they weren't in _that_ much danger. The rogue—Eckolan, was his name?—had suggested forced recruitment, not murder. Though, of course, he hadn't mentioned what the punishment for resistance would be. I pressed on, focusing on my panting breaths to avoid having to think. _In, out. In, out. In, out._

The stench of blood hit my nostrils with the force of a car, sending my senses reeling. _No… no…_ I slowed and Rowanpaw rammed into me from behind. "Keep going!" he gasped. I automatically followed his instructions.

We rounded the last bend, coughing on the iron scent, bursting into the Enclave. This time when Rowanpaw slammed into my hindquarters, he didn't urge me onward. Side by side, we stared, horror-stricken, at the scene.

Blood.

It painted the Enclave like fire, splashed up over the sagging Human dens. Bodies lay strewn across the ground, twisted into the remains of death throes. But there seemed to be a surprisingly few number of them for the amount of crimson.

I glanced at Rowanpaw, feeling him shuffle closer to me. _What happened here?_ Had the injured been dragged away? Recruited?

"We're too late," I breathed.

Rowanpaw didn't hear me. His face suddenly contorting, he sprang forward, pelting headlong across the Enclave toward a small group of motionless forms, flinging himself down beside a patchy, silver tabby pelt. My heart stopped as I recognized the fur, my knees giving way. As my chin hit the stone, I heard as if through water Rowanpaw's heartbroken cry.

What had she said? _I'm going to see what's going on._ Had she joined in the fighting? But she was too old, surely!

Images pressed themselves upon my wide, unwilling eyes. Toby sprawled beside Thalia, the bell on his collar lying pawsteps from his throat; Pixie and Marmalade, both already lifeless, reached out to each other as they lay car-lengths apart; Wasco slumped in a den's entrance, his flank soaked in blood.

A keening wail split the air. Rowanpaw jerked up his tear-drenched face, paralleling his gaze with mine, but I couldn't focus on his face, couldn't focus on anything. My eyes dashed from body to body, from ground to sky, following the spatters of red along the walls.

Thalia's words rang in my ears, impressed into my mind through moons of practice. _"No attacking. You run."_

Run.

"Ravenpaw! Wait!"

But I couldn't wait, I couldn't stop; I had to run, had to get away. Visions chased me, leaping onto my tail, holding me back. Closing my eyes, I tried to force my way through but they persisted, clinging like cobwebs to my shrieking mind, empty except for that one word, that one order.

 _Run._

Run.

Get away from them get away I have to get away _get away_.

I heard Rowanpaw dashing after me, his pawsteps filling the silence left between my own, his voice echoing in my half-deaf ears. _"Where are you going? Slow down!"_ But I couldn't slow down, I couldn't stop, I didn't know where I was going I just needed to _get away get away get away—_

I looked up to find myself dashing across a bridge with no idea where I was or how I got there. _Great, now I'm lost._ But maybe lost was good, maybe lost could help me lose the phantom memories chasing after me.

Three heartbeats later I realized where I was. I wasn't lost after all. These endless hills could only be the place Asteria had taken us to eat. But I couldn't eat now; my stomach roiled and I was half convinced I was about to vomit, and not because I'd eaten too much grass.

A blast sounded in the distance, long and low. My throat constricted in a gasp, memories rushing back—of churning wheels, an endless, crushing blur.

I let out a yowl as my paws grew wings. Swooping down the hillside, grass whipping my face, nearly slicing my eyes, I gazed through narrowed eyes at the black snake now visible around the side of a slope. Could I make it in time?

A flash of russet fur blazed in my peripheral vision. Rowanpaw threw himself across my path and I slammed into him, tumbling down the slope, paws and tail tangled in his. We landed sprawled at the bottom, just three tail-lengths from the Train-Path.

Staggering to my paws, away from Rowanpaw, I stared up at the immense, deafening train. It was almost upon me. I needed to act quickly.

But just as I took a step forward, Rowanpaw appeared, blocking my path again. "Don't you dare!" he shouted over the roar of the approaching train, eyes blazing with a mixture of tears and fury. "Don't you _dare_ , Ravenpaw!"

"Get out of my way!" I shrieked, flattening my ears. I blinked, squeezing my eyes shut and feeling tears soak into my fur. How long had I been crying? Forcing them open again, I tried to shoulder my way past my brother.

"Thalia wouldn't want this! She'd want us to stay together!"

"How do you know what she wanted? She's gone! She doesn't want anything anymore!" I made a mad lunge for the path but Rowanpaw knocked me down, pinning me on my side. Memories rushed back, filling my empty mind with bursts of color. I saw Rowankit getting unsteadily to his paws, his fur caked with dust. I saw Thalia pinning Toby, heard the elderly tom's voice in my ear. _One paw on the shoulder, the other on the ribcage._

The train bore down upon us, closing the gap between us with immeasurable speed and filling me with a spurt of adrenaline. Shoving hard against the ground, I tried to force Rowanpaw off, but though I was taller he was still heavier.

"No!" I shrieked, "No!"

The train whooshed past us with a great rush of air.

I was too late.

After a heartbeat, Rowanpaw uncertainly released me, backing slowly away and fixing me with eyes filled with concern, but I didn't get up. What was the point? It was over. It was all over.

"R… Raven? Ravenpaw?"

I turned over, watching as the train sped away, my back to him. Link after link raced past, an endless row of black metal. I gave it a name: Life. It was shooting off into the distance, leaving me behind, broken.

Rowanpaw shuffled his paws; I heard them rustling in the short grass. "You're mad at me," he meowed softly. It wasn't a question, so I didn't reply. Then again, even if it _had_ been a question I wouldn't have replied. I felt like an empty snakeskin.

A dark shape passed overhead, its shadow temporarily blocking the setting sun. Glancing upward, I saw the raven. My raven. _What are you doing here?_ I thought. _Go away._

The raven let out a mournful cry, then wheeled around, soaring away, following the train. I lifted my head off the dry grass, squinting after it. Where was it going?

When I'd seen the raven last, all those moons before, it had led me to the train. Was it possible it wanted me to follow it again?

Something suddenly clicked in my mind. The raven had saved my life. I'd christened the train "Life." Life was shooting off into the distance, leaving the city far behind.

I had to follow that train. But it was going too fast to trail on foot. Was it possible to board the train?

Scrambling to my paws, I whirled around, inwardly thanking the sky powers this train was long. Scanning each section down toward its back end, my straining eyes found an opening.

"Rowanpaw, would you follow me even if you thought I was crazy?"

His reply was immediate. "Of course, someone needs to look out for you. Why?"

"We need to get on this train."

"What?"

"Come on!" I nosed his haunches, forcing him forward, then sprinted off along the Train-Path, eyes trained over my shoulder at the rapidly approaching open door.

Rowanpaw stared after me for a heartbeat, jaw slack in confusion. But, seeing I was serious, he blinked, glanced over his shoulder, and began running. "Have I ever told you your ideas are crazy?" he muttered.

I watched as the door drew closer and closer, concentrating too hard to answer. When the opening was a car-length behind Rowanpaw's hind paws, I yowled, "Jump!" and dove sideways, lunging onto the train. As I hit the ground I rolled, slamming against the back wall. A heartbeat later, Rowanpaw crashed into me, and I let out a great _whoof_ of air.

"Ugh," Rowanpaw groaned. "What was _that_ about?" He rolled off of me and I sucked in a breath, coughing in a plume of dust, head spinning with stars.

"We need to go with Life," I muttered haphazardly.

Rowanpaw snorted. "Yeah, like _that_ definitely clears things up."

I started laughing, my voice high-pitched and out of control, my mind too fried to do anything else. But it wasn't long before I was interrupted by the scrape of claws on cardboard.

We weren't alone.

* * *

 **Bam, cliffie! XD**

 **There was so much plot tension in this chapter and I loved it. I hope you enjoyed just as much as I did!**

 **A quick note, though. I'll be going to the global finals of Destination Imagination next week (my team made it to Globals and I'm hype about it) so won't be able to upload another chapter until probably Monday at the earliest, as we're leaving Tuesday and getting back Sunday. So I'm sorry, but you'll just have to deal with the cliffie until then. -evil laugh- -actually I struggle with evil laughs so just evil grin-**

 **AOTD: I don't know if I'd be able to really hurt someone else, as in blind them or permanently disable them, and have a general fear of pain, so I'd probably stick with defense.**

 **QOTD: What (or who) do you think is on the train with them?**


	12. Wherever Life Goes

**Oh my gosh, you guys are absolutely incredible. I can't believe Take Flight has gotten over 100 reviews in just the first eleven chapters. Thank you all so so much! ^^**

 **On that note... I'm really sorry about the late upload. I meant to get it typed up on Sunday/Monday, but Sunday I got back late and Monday I had to do some quick, last-minute homework and I only got about half finished. Then my brother's graduation was Tuesday and Wednesday I went out driving most of the afternoon because I need to cram in about ten more hours in the next half week before driving school starts. I, uh, left it kinda late. ^^; Whoops. Oh well. But it's done, thank goodness!**

 **As for next chapter, it's actually not quite written yet. I have about five pages in my notebook and I usually try to have about fifteen, which means I probably won't be able to get it finished in time for this weekend, so I might just have to skip it this week and post the next chapter the weekend after next. Sound okay?**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, my last day of school was yesterday! :D I'm out for the summer, free until next August! I'll be pretty busy during these next couple months, though, unfortunately, but I'll be sure to keep you updated on my uploading schedule so those of you who don't have accounts know when to expect a chapter. I'm afraid I do, in fact, have a life, though it mostly consists of writing camps and things. ^^;**

 **Now, on to review replies~**

 **QLK: I've forgotten my name a couple times when guest reviewing, I get it. :) I'm trying to tie this story into the main plotline as much as possible, which would then include BloodClan rallying their forces before the battle with the four Clans. Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw aren't going to be around for the actual battle, though, they'll be off having an adventure of their own. ^^ And yes, Thalia wanted them to return to the Clans as apprentices, though by the time they turned six moons she'd given up on forcing them there. She gave them apprentice names because she still harbored the hope that, someday, they would rejoin their birth Clan.**

 **BrightMind: Haha, thank you! Welcome to Take Flight, I'm glad you like it this much! -hugs- Your support means so much, thank you! I'm sorry you don't like Ravenkit/paw's brashness, I'm afraid that's partly due to her immaturity. She'll gain a bit more sense as she grows up, so you can look forward to that! I'm sorry you had to type in the entire link, I forgot people can't copy and paste with FFN. (-irritated sigh-) I get it's to prevent plagiarism and all, but it just makes things super difficult! But anyway... Yep, you guessed it. ^^ I was a little sad to let Thalia go, but it starts off a bunch of cool things, so I'm not too downtrodden about it (I sound like such a terrible person... haha). Yes, actually I'm trying to tie this story into the canon series as much as possible! Ravenpaw's and Rowanpaw's parents are canon characters, I'll give you that. And yes, unfortunately there were a few suicidal thoughts in the last chapter. ;-; But in Raven's defense, she'd just lost her (foster) mother. Oh, and one more thing, you submitted the 100th review! Congratulations and thank you so much! -hugs again-**

 **Shadow: -hands Happy Meal- Thank you! :D Not quite, the OCs will come later... there is a quick mention of something concerning them in this chapter, see if you catch it!**

 **Eradrin: Plot twists! :D Globals was a ton of fun, I'm glad I got to go! It's probably my last year, I'll be too busy next year, unfortunately, but I made sure to make it count. ^^ Have a fantabulous day!**

 **Nightbird: Haha, if it was a dog they'd have a lot to worry about! XD Aw... I would've loved to read the review! Oh well, this past one made up for it. :)**

 **Leopardstar: It is indeed a new character! I hope you'll like her. :3**

 **SK: Thaliaaaaaa! Although now that she's dead Rowanpaw and Ravenpaw will be able to have bigger, more interesting adventures. I'd say that's a pretty fair trade...? Maybe? **

* * *

"Yo."

I spun around, claws shooting out of their sheaths, wide eyes staring upward, desperately trying to make out the owner of that voice. I'd turned in a full circle before realizing it had come from near the ground along the opposite wall. My gaze focused on a pair of dark brown eyes glimmering from within a shadow.

Rowanpaw stepped forward, and though he held his chin high and shoved forward his ears, I could see his too-stiff tail quivering. "Who… are you?" he asked, his voice shivering.

The eyes blinked. "Who did you expect?"

"Erm… no one." I paced forward to stand beside Rowanpaw. His tail flicked to the side, brushing my forepaws, warning me to stay back. Oh, please. I trod on his tail as I advanced.

The strange cat laughed, her voice echoing around the boxes and crates stacked against the walls. Rowanpaw flinched against me, his eyes wide, fearful. For once I didn't blame him; when she laughed, she sounded an awful lot like Sneer and the other rogues. A vision of Thalia's and Wasco's mutilated bodies filled my mind, but I blinked away the pressure of tears. Now was definitely the wrong time to fall apart. I needed to be strong—strong for Rowanpaw, strong in the face of this unfamiliar she-cat. I was the strong one. I couldn't give in to weakness.

"Who are you?" I growled, forcing my ears backward and taking a step forward, letting her know I was on the offensive.

"You've already asked that."

"But you didn't answer," I countered.

She didn't reply immediately. I glanced at Rowanpaw uncertainly, and from his wary expression I knew he was thinking the same thing. _Why won't she reveal herself?_

Then, another rustle sounded from the shadowy space. I breathed out a sigh, relieved I wouldn't have to resort to intimidation to force her into the open, when I spotted a muzzle emerging from the darkness, followed by a face, then chest. The breath shot back into my lungs with enough force to make me cough. Suddenly I knew why this cat hadn't wanted to show herself sooner.

She was a munchkin.

"I'm Moki," she said, lifting one stunted black and white paw to her belly and glancing nervously between us, leaving most of her body half-hidden in the box's shadow.

"Um… Rowanpaw," my brother meowed hesitantly, glancing in my direction.

I couldn't answer for a moment; my tongue appeared to have swollen large enough to block my throat. For a heartbeat, I tried to speak, to introduce myself, but all I could utter was a sort of hoarse mutter. "R… Rave… mw…"

Out of the corner of my eye I could make out grassy hills flashing past through the open door, cast into a tangle of orange light and shadows by the setting sun. A large, black raven soared over the empty plains, and I imagined I could see its head turned toward me. _Why did you want me to get on this train?_ I growled inwardly at it. _What am I supposed to do with this munchkin? How do I act? What do I say?_

Distantly, I heard Rowanpaw clarify, "Ravenpaw. Um… she's nice if you get to know her I guess." He glanced in my direction, eyes wide, trying to make eye contact, but I didn't return the gesture. I didn't know what to say, what to do. My mind filled with a numbing, faintly buzzing whiteness, like listening to far-off cars on a bright Greenleaf day. She seemed almost… normal. But Royce had said munchkins were half-cats, only capable of rooting around in moon-old rubbish for food. Did Moki eat crow-food? Did she smell like rotting meat? Unconsciously trying to avoid accidentally sniffing her, I shuffled backward a pawstep or two.

"Careful!" Moki's warning almost came too late. I froze just as one of my hind paws slipped over the edge of the train, dangling for half a heartbeat in the open air before I snatched it back, heart overheating with exertion as I stumbled forward out of harm's way.

I was almost too scared to look in Rowanpaw's direction. Sucking in a quick gulp of air, I shot him a glance, taking in a brief glimpse of his dilated pupils, half-flattened ears, gaping jaws, and stiff, bushed-up tail. "S… sorry," I muttered, keenly aware of Moki standing two and a half tail-lengths away.

"You…" Rowanpaw fought for words, struggling for several long moments before giving up and lunging toward me, shoving me up against a stack of boxes. "How dare you?" he hissed. "How… _dare_ you?"

My teeth appeared to be fused together. As Rowanpaw raged on, I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"What were you thinking, going near the door like that? What in the sky powers is wrong with you? You could have… you could have _died!"_

I pushed myself away from the boxes, knocking Rowanpaw backward. Noting with a faint spark of pleasure how I still stood taller, I leaned forward over my brother. "I'm an apprentice; I can look out for myself!" Rowanpaw's eyes blazed before me and his mouth opened furiously as though to retort. "You don't need to keep protecting me!" I spat.

My mind suddenly went empty; I'd used my last comeback. Hastily, I clawed through my mind, searching for something else to attack him with, but it turned out I didn't need to. At the word "protecting," Rowanpaw's fight suddenly drained from him, the doglike rage vanishing as though quenched by a well-placed raindrop as the blood appeared to flee from his muzzle. My gaze melting into his, I read the echoes of a single name pulsing through his body. _She wouldn't have wanted us to fight. She'd have wanted us to protect each other._ Somehow I couldn't bring myself to push the notion away.

Rowanpaw gasped in half a breath and clamped his jaws down onto his lower lip. I mirrored his blink as he stumbled backward, this time of his own volition. He blinked twice more, eyes shining with moisture, before breaking our intangible connection. Whipping around, he darted headlong across the open space, his striped tail winking out of sight between two stacks of boxes.

Silence filled the air, punctured only by the rushing howl of wind against the open side of the train. As rivulets of air wrapped around my tail, ruffling the fur against the direction of its growth, I tucked it in close to my body, pressing it to my hind leg. My gaze remained fixated on the dusty wood of the boxes, currently hiding my brother.

As the tense quiet pervaded, filling every shadowy corner and crevice, fizzling out my adrenaline like storm clouds blocking warm rays of sunlight, my courage steadily drained from my body. With each passing, pounding heartbeat, I found my pupils encased in more concrete, refusing to drift away from Rowanpaw's hiding place.

A soft cough reached my ears and I swiveled them around to angle toward Moki. It took several determined blinks and a sudden surge of willpower to force my irises to follow suit. The black munchkin appeared to be halfway consumed by the shadows behind her, only the white streaks on her legs really visible in the air's increasing gloom. Outside the train, the sky had darkened from purple to an almost black navy blue.

"I'm, um, sorry to interrupt," she meowed, nodding out the open door, "but it's getting rather late and I was wondering if you wanted me to show you where you could sleep? I mean, I'm guessing you'll stay the night."

For a moment, I hesitated. While the prospect of remaining in the company of a munchie unsettled me, my shoulder still throbbed from where I'd hit it while leaping onto the train. And, noticing my quick glance at the folds of countryside flashing past, Moki confirmed my growing suspicion. "Now that we're farther from the station, we've begun speeding up. It would probably damage that shoulder even more if you tried disembarking now."

Instinctively, though it drove a dog's claws straight through my muscle, I shifted to distribute my weight evenly amongst all four paws. "What are you talking about?" I snapped defensively.

Moki shrugged, ignoring my question. "The train's not going to slow down until it reaches its next stop tomorrow evening. You might as well. And I figured, since I'm about to bed down myself, I should ask."

It seemed we had no choice. Not only was my shoulder already injured, but what with Rowanpaw behind the boxes, I highly doubted he'd be willing to venture into the unknown tonight. Biting my lip, I considered Moki's suggestion.

I could accept her help. Though it would be luxurious to roll into a nest, taking the weight off my paws in exchange for the opportunity of a bit of relaxation, it would force me to acknowledge Moki's superiority here. I just couldn't seem to be able to wrap my mind around that concept. If I stood up straight I was just taller than her. And…

And I'd spent the afternoon hiding in a rubbish can. No matter how much Royce might've protested, I figured agreeing to accept Moki's help would at least be more dignified than that. Tomorrow I could assert my dominance all I wanted, but tonight I needed a warm place to sleep.

"Sure," I muttered, fixing my eyes on a point just above her ears. "Fine."

Moki's eyes widened in surprise as my paws prickled uncomfortably. I nibbled my tongue, wondering whether I'd made the right decision. Would it have been smarter to establish myself as the Alpha, then demand a nest for the night? It would be good to get into that practice; if something went wrong we couldn't run to Thalia to fix it.

For a moment, I felt pressure building again in the back of my throat. Hastily, I bit down on the insides on my cheeks, my preferred tactic for battling this particular enemy. But for some reason it didn't work; if anything, my opponent grew stronger, traveling swiftly from the base of my tongue to my eyes. I chomped down harder, grinding my jaws slightly and blinking a tad more often than what was strictly necessary. _Stay strong, don't think, don't think…_

Finally, the pressure receded and I relented. Touching my tongue briefly to the sides of my mouth, I tasted the salty tang of blood. It didn't matter much, though; the wounds would close by sunup. The crisis averted, I turned my attention back to the munchie, whose somewhat overlarge eyes were fixed on me expectantly as though expecting an answer.

"What?" I snapped, heat gathering in blotches beneath my fur. How much had been visible in my expression? How much weakness had she seen? Too much, most likely.

Luckily, Moki only blinked once before repeating what she'd apparently just uttered. "The best places for nests lie between the crates. It's because of the wind, see, they block it, so those places are the warmest in this entire train car. I've got some paper stashed away in this corner." She nodded behind her. "Hang on, I'll go grab some." I nodded in confirmation and she darted away, her dark pelt vanishing swiftly in the gathering gloom as she ducked behind a stack of wooden boxes.

I glanced over toward the crates leaning against the far wall, relieved at the information that I could sleep as far from Moki as possible. As my gaze roved over the uneven crevices, I heard something rustle in my peripheral vision, though I couldn't quite make out the source due to the impenetrable shadows. _Probably the paper,_ I guessed, and was indeed proved correct as Moki reappeared, dragging several large, wrinkled pieces of brown paper behind her.

"Here." She dropped her burden in front of me. I leaned down briefly to sniff at it and detected the scents of mustiness and dust. I wrinkled my nose.

"Um, thanks." I swallowed my saliva and grasped a sheet delicately in my jaws, remembering the tendency of wet paper to dissolve. Carefully, I dragged it toward Rowanpaw's and my designated sleeping location, which was, helpfully, the same general area where Rowanpaw was hiding.

As my grassy irises swept over the seamless darkness, trying unsuccessfully to penetrate it, to peel it back and discover my brother hiding underneath, I couldn't help but wonder if I should go talk to him. What was taking him so long back there? Was he okay? He appeared rather quiet, though maybe that was just a matter of pride; if he sounded like he was crying or even reappeared with the slightest redness lining his eyelids, Moki and I would quickly see his weakness. He had to be strong.

But what was I supposed to do about his nest? Where did he want to sleep? I couldn't very well stuff it into a random crack and hope he found it partway through the night; he'd never find it and have to sleep on the hard ground. Maybe I could make him a nest out here, and then shove it mostly into a more sheltered space, out enough to be visible but still covered enough to be protected from the wind chill. Yeah, that'd work.

Suddenly remembering my meagre manners, I started to turn back to Moki to dip my head in thanks, a gesture I'd seen Thalia make a couple times. Then, realizing Moki's status as a munchie, I froze, wondering if Thalia would like it if I showed respect to her. Forcing down the pressure brought on again by the thought of my patchy-furred foster mother with another painful clamp of jaws on cheeks, I remained still, wondering what to do.

Finally, I abruptly turned away, hastily busying myself with the paper once more. Though I felt a pair of dark brown eyes scorching my pelt, I refused to give mine the permission to wander over my shoulder. It wasn't my fault she was a munchie.

* * *

The nests were organized fairly easily. I decided separate nests would be best for Rowanpaw and me; he'd probably want some personal space after dashing off like that a moment ago. We could always to back to sharing a nest tomorrow night. Plus, Moki had given us an even number of sheets, so there was no need for me to feel guilty about taking the extra for my own nest. I supposed I could have always tried ripping it in half with my sharp claws, but due to the finickiness of paper ripping, I was unwilling to try. It would probably just end up frustrating me.

After dragging Rowanpaw's and my nests into their respective locations, squashed in the narrow cracks between crates and boxes (Rowanpaw's closer to the central space and mine the farthest from Moki I could get it), I circled into my paper, kneading the wrinkles and even nibbling on the rough edges a little before pressing my spine into the corner's intersecting walls and letting my eyelids fall shut.

As the moon drifted higher in the sky, I began to regret my choice of nest placement. Crammed as I was back between the crates and the corner, there seemed to have accumulated a great amount of dust and general grime. I was used to dust, having spent most of my life in an alleyway covered with it, but it was still uncomfortable to be sneezing every nineteen heartbeats or so (I'd counted). Besides that, the train as a whole wasn't the smoothest. Pressed as I was against two walls, every jolt and rumble vibrated through my bones. The crates stacked beside me seemed to shift marginally closer with each bump, trapping me in a continually smaller area.

Finally, I'd had enough. I needed to get out.

Cautiously, so as not to accidentally tread on Rowanpaw's paws or tail and wake him (he'd fallen asleep about as soon as he curled into his nest, the lucky duck), I slipped through a short passage and into the main area.

Nighttime brought a different kind of stillness to the train. The rising moon shone bright, silver-white light across the floor—amazingly, there appeared to be less shadows now than there'd been at sunset.

Pawsteps muffled by moons of training, I padded around Rowanpaw's nest, glancing down briefly at his slumbering form. The moonlight highlighted individual strands of his fur, giving the reddish tabby pattern the appearance of being dusted with wisps of clouds. Smiling softly at his peaceful expression, I brushed past his paper bed, heading toward the opening.

Like Rowanpaw's fur, the landscape seemed as though brushed with silver, each blade of grass tipped with a faint lick of moonlight. The world appeared quiet, serene. The unexplainable peacefulness filled me with an almost nauseous sensation as scenes from the Enclave flashed across my mind. How could such peace still exist? It was so unfair.

Blinking, turning away from the opening, I shivered in the frigid wind. My short, increasingly sleek fur offered little protection from the cold. I rubbed my nose with a paw, hoping it might warm me up a little. It didn't.

"Can't sleep?" I froze (though not because of the wind) as a short, black shape padded hesitantly from a narrow opening between two boxes. Despite myself, I couldn't help but admire how well she could wear shadows—I couldn't have done it better myself.

Moki settled herself about two tail-lengths away from me, half-glancing in my direction. Apparently taking my lack of a reaction as a cue to continue, she let out a long exhale and leaned forward, pressing her face into the rushing air, letting her whiskers dance haphazardly about her muzzle. "Don't you just love the wind?" she murmured, her eyes shut in apparent pleasure.

 _No,_ _it's cold and ruffles my fur backwards_ , I thought. I continued my examination of the far wall, trying to see past the shadows to count cracks in the dark paint.

Retreating back inside the train, Moki vigorously shook her head, letting out an odd noise. _"Prrrrt!_ That's cold!" She grinned. "Smells like snow's on the way, too. Isn't that exciting?"

"No," I said shortly. "Snow's pointless and cold."

"Pointless? How could you say that? Who told you anything about pointless?" Moki shook her head exasperatedly. "You'll see," she promised. "When the snow comes, you'll see. It's not pointless at all."

Her supercilious mood was starting to get on my nerves. "Could you possibly be any louder?" I grumbled. "Rowanpaw's sleeping, and I feel like he'd enjoy staying that way."

"Oh, yes, sorry." Moki almost imperceptibly lowered her voice. "Is he your brother? You guys have the same eyes, though you're definitely built differently. I mean, I'm sure a bunch of cats have the same eye color and aren't related in the slightest, but you two are traveling togeth—"

"Yes, he's my brother," I interrupted. "And he badly needs his sleep, so if you could quit shouting like that, it'd be great."

For a heartbeat, it appeared as though Moki might've actually listened and shut up. But then, to my great annoyance, she started up again, though she was admittedly talking softer than before.

"I have a brother, too," she meowed. "He's like you. With normal legs, I mean. Like my mother. My father must've been a munchkin like me, though I never met him." She paused, and though I kept my gaze fixed firmly on the wall, I could feel her eyes upon me. "Did you ever know your parents?" she asked, her words almost undetectable under the noise of the wind.

I didn't feel like answering. With any luck, Rowanpaw and I would be gone tomorrow evening and wouldn't ever have to see this munchie again, so what was the point of exchanging words? Besides, she was a _munchie._ I doubted Th… I doubted Royce would be too pleased if he knew I was sharing a train with one of her kind.

Moki waited for several long moments, but when it became apparent I was not going to answer, she sighed and switched tactics. "I'm going to see him. My brother, I mean. That's where I'm headed. I haven't seen him since last Snowmelt, when he and his friends started planning a revolt." She snorted. "What idiots. It'd never have worked, Kahuna's too strong."

"Kahuna?" The word burst from my throat before my jaws had time to clamp shut, strangling it in its path. Instinctively flattening my ears and curling my claws, I cursed my undisciplined tongue, my uncontrollable curiosity.

Moki looked as though she could barely restrain her delight. "Kahuna's the guru of the Avanti Tribe. She—"

"Guru? Avanti?" Since I'd already dropped my pride down a stinking rathole, I figured I might as well learn as much as I could about the world outside the city.

"The guru is the head cat, the leader of the Avanti Tribe, the only one able to communicate with the spirit of the Tribe's founder. The Avanti are cats living in a mountain range a couple days' travel from the station." Moki paused, then added, "I only know the basics, though. I'm afraid I didn't spend much time there before taking off again. I _do_ enjoy traveling." She shrugged, though her eyes still gleamed as they fixed on me, waiting for a response.

However, now that my questions had been answered and my curiosity sated, I saw no point in talking to her anymore. What would I say, anyway? I reflected that perhaps I could relate this Tribe to the Clans, but that would mean having to explain them to her in detain and, better yet, how I came to know about them. It felt much too personal to share with anyone, particularly a munchkin I'd just met.

"Hmm, not too talkative, are you? I guess it is pretty late, huh?" Moki dampened her irises and took one last glance at the illuminating moon before resigning herself to a long stretch, jaw temporarily expanding to swallow a yawn. Twitching her fur back into place, she turned to pad toward her out-of-sight nest. "G'night."

I waited, watching her tail as it belatedly followed her body's path, trailing out to the side as she flicked it back and forth. My paws tingled at the prospect of having the train car almost to myself again. Just before she slipped out of sight, however, she paused, glancing back in my direction. I stifled a groan; why couldn't she just go back to sleep? "You might want to move your nest more into the open," she whispered conspiratorially, flashing a wink, "it can get rather dusty back in the corners." Then, without waiting for a reply, she vanished.

* * *

I didn't remain long in the central area. For one, it was too cold, what with the continual wind buffeting through the wide door. For another, it was too bright; I was definitely not used to sitting out in the open, framed by unobstructed moonlight like this.

To drag up at least a smidge of pride from its recently acquired home in the rathole, I refused to take Moki's advice, or at least not exactly. I definitely did not want to tug it out into the open, which would mean dragging it directly beside Rowanpaw's nest (I doubted even he was deep enough of a sleeper to get through that). Additionally, if I picked the open area as my den, I would be assaulted by bright moonlight and freezing wind, both harbingers of restless sleep.

Instead, with much difficulty and several failed attempts, I successfully brought my paper nest up to the top of a stack of crates—still mostly in the dark, warm corner, but without the pervasive layer of dust. Additionally, the position came with an unintended bonus; from this high up, I had a relatively unimpeded view of the entire central area, and due to the natural tendency of most creatures to not look up, it could function as both an ideal, dust-free nest location and a lookout. Admittedly, though, there wasn't much I'd be able to see. Maybe Moki cleaning her fur or Rowanpaw watching the world pass at best.

Finally free of the dust, worn out by the day's events and the lateness, I finally found myself begin to drift off. Relieved, I burrowed down into my crinkly nest and shut my eyes, giving up the bright moonlight for the soft caress of darkness beneath my eyelids.

* * *

 **I love Moki, she's adorable. -hugs-**

 **I figured it might be easier if I included my personal AOTD directly below the QOTD, as it's very easy to forget a fairly inconsequential QOTD over the course of a week (or longer… ^^;). So this time I'll be answering my QOTD in this chapter, but I'd still love to see your answers in a review!**

 **QOTD:** **(this is pretty out of nowhere… but I was curious) Do you keep your nails super short or let them grow out longer before cutting them?**

 **AOTD:** **I try to keep my nails short but most often forget to cut them and they get grossly long. When my thumbnails start scratching my phone screen, that's when I know I need to clip them.**


	13. Unknown

**Annd... we're back on schedule!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a transitional one with some introspection and all. Next chapter we'll hopefully get some action, but I'm not entirely sure what'll happen then, as I haven't written it yet. ^^**

 **I'm not entirely sure what else to put here, so on to the review replies~**

 **Nightbird: Here's some more Moki! -hands Moki plushie-**

 **Shadow: I know! -sniff- But they'll come around... eventually...**

 **Leopardstar: Thank you! That's kind of like me, but I get annoyed by them easily so I tend to keep them rather short.**

 **Lilystripe608: I'm not sure if I should feel guilty or flattered that you cried a little... I'll just awkwardly hover between them and switch at random times, how about? :3 This is another happy chapter, hope you like it!**

 **collaterals: Aw, thank you so much! -hugs- It really means a lot, thanks a million for reading my story! I'm really pleased with how it's turned out so far (especially with Rowan's and Raven's parents... no one's guessed who they are yet!). Here's the next update, sorry it's a little later than usual.**

 **BrightMind: Yep! :) -hands cookie- Really? I got the feeling I described their actions a little too much, I'm glad you enjoy it! Yeah, munchkin cats are super adorable, and they actually aren't that disabled, they can run and jump just like normal cats, though not as high, like a cat dachshund.**

 **Eradrin: Yeah, I am! I'm going to about 4 camps this summer (whew!), one of which is the same church camp I went to last year, and doing swim team again. It doesn't leave much time for writing but hopefully I'll be able to keep my updates relatively on-time... ^^; My favorite part is probably the freedom I have to meet up with friends, I had two lunches/hangout sessions with completely different friends this week, as well as going strawberry picking, which is fairly incredible. How bout chu?**

* * *

I started awake, chest thumping like paws against concrete, to the sound of muffled scraping. Half blinded by light, I grunted to myself and squinted through still-adjusting eyes, staring wildly around for my attacker.

"Morning, sunshine!" A slight thud sounded and an odd, somewhat tantalizing scent wafted in my direction. Pupils narrowed against the smothering brightness, I blinked Moki into focus as the overwhelming, sickening tang of blood dissipated from my nostrils.

Of course it was the munchie. I doubted if Rowanpaw would even be able to say the word "sunshine" this early (curse the east-facing door). Her head poked over the edge of my crate tower—I realized, to my dismay, she'd found my lookout—and at her chin lay a hunk of something brownish. Was it edible? It certainly looked so, though it smelled rather sharper than any food I'd ever encountered.

Moki didn't seem fazed by my silence. Nosing the brownish thing toward me, she insisted, "Breakfast. Come on, you look hungry."

I was; I hadn't eaten anything since the previous morning. But despite the painful emptiness in my midriff, my teeth remained stuck together in an interlocking pattern. I'd just met this cat yesterday, so why should I trust her?

Picking up on my hesitation, Moki rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You're a good little city cat, aren't you? But you don't need to worry, I'm not about to poison you. Imagine trying to lug your dead body off these crates and out the door! That'd be way too much work, trust me. It wouldn't be worth it." She nosed the lump—breakfast?—again, pushing it close enough to brush my paw. I unconsciously tucked my foot underneath my chest, wincing as the movement stretched my still-sore shoulder. "Eat," she urged. "Honest, it's good."

I shot her one last calculating stare before giving in. If hunger still pulsed through my body when Rowanpaw got his portion, I would be too distracted to properly watch over him. What if he was poisoned because I couldn't force him to throw up in time? He would, of course, start eating without a second thought. Sure, Moki seemed nice enough, but I'd always been taught to mistrust cats in general. I wasn't about to stray from that even if Rowanpaw and I were on our own.

My thoughts slipped back to where they'd been stewing just before Moki woke me up, and my chest transformed back into concrete. The dream had emphasized the gathering shadows in wake of the setting sun, emphasized the splashes of dark, dark red, painting the grayscale with flashes of color.

 _No_. I couldn't think about that, couldn't dwell on that. I'd left it behind in the city. Out here we were unknown, the world was unknown, everything was unknown. I had to stay strong and focused if I wanted to survive, if I had to help Rowanpaw survive. I had to focus… _focus…_

My gaze strayed back to Moki, her eyes bright, encouraging, and her claws sunk deep into the wood of the crate to hold herself up. I blinked at her paws—weren't they getting sore by now from holding up her entire body weight?

"Um, you can get down if you need to," I meowed awkwardly.

"What? Oh, this?" Moki shifted her paws, pulling one free and flexing its claws. "Nah, I'm fine. And besides, you're not eating." She nosed the lump of what I assumed to be meat. I continued ignoring it.

"But… how can you stay there for so long?"

Moki's eyes glinted. "Well, being a munchkin, my shorter legs move my body closer to the crates, meaning I exert less energy than normal cats do. Additionally, since I'm shorter, I weigh less, so there's less of me to hold up."

I blinked. Being a munchkin was _helpful?_ That couldn't be right. She must be faking… right? But then again, how could she fake hanging there for such a long time? And, now that I thought about it, how'd she get up there in the first place? Didn't Royce say munchkins couldn't jump properly?

"Come on, eat!" Moki urged. "I know you're hungry." Her words were echoed by a loud snarl from my midsection, as though my belly had turned into a ravenous dog. Moki's mouth stretched in a triumphant smirk. "See?"

Ugh. "Fine," I muttered, focusing my irises once again on the probably-meat. Bending down, I sniffed at it, wrinkling my nose at the overpowering tanginess of the scent. For a moment I hesitated, wondering if this really was the smartest thing to do. But at the frantic urging of my belly, I swallowed, gathered my courage, held my breath, and dabbed it quickly with my tongue.

It tasted salty, overpoweringly salty—which, I supposed, was probably the source of the smell—and somewhat shriveled. I licked my lips a couple times to deplete the taste's strength, spreading it out over my fur, swallowing what was still in my mouth, then recovering the spread-out taste from my fur again.

It was rather gross, but judging from the aftertaste, it was indeed meat. My stomach roared in triumph, gurgling happily for more. Of course, I supposed I _had_ eaten worse in the city, and the slight taste of food had heightened my hunger to an overpowering force. Swallowing another couple times to ensure the taste had been fully eradicated from my mouth, I summoned my bravery again and grabbed a chunk of the meat between my teeth.

Though I tried my best to keep my tongue from touching my bite, I couldn't prevent the salty flavor from flooding my mouth, probably because my mouthful refused to part easily from the toughened larger portion. As I struggled with it, both forepaws holding the lump of meat down, I reflected it must be several days old. Unappealing, sure, but I _had_ , of course, eaten worse in the city, so I refused to let it bother me.

Finally managing to tear off my mouthful, I quickly transferred to my back teeth, opening my mouth wide as if yawning to bite down on the meat. Water flooded my jaws, washing the salty taste toward my tongue. Between the taste and the overall texture of the meat, I had a difficult time forcing down my gag reflex. To prevent myself from retching, I dropped half of my mouthful on the crate's surface, only able to pick it back up after swallowing the first half and waiting a couple moments to properly swallow the overpowering saltiness.

On the other side of what remained of my breakfast, I saw Moki struggling not to laugh. "A little strong, isn't it?" she meowed. "Don't worry, you get used to it." She glanced over her shoulder, to where I knew Rowanpaw to be sleeping. "You finish that, okay? And I'll get Rowanpaw his." Retracting her claws, she pushed herself away from the crate tower, twisting in midair to land perfectly balanced on the train floor, then immediately slipping into a fissure between boxes. I blinked, startled by her sudden agility, before returning my attention to my breakfast.

I worked my way slowly through the meal, pausing every few bites to check for symptoms of poisoning: increased heartrate, pressure on my lungs, tingling paws or tail, etc. (it never hurt to be careful). By the time I'd licked down the last morsels, I had, as Moki had insisted, gotten used to the saltiness. While still unpleasant, the taste was bearable.

I licked my lips to swallow the last few traces of meat, my belly not quite full but still pleasantly hunger-free. Standing, I stretched, wincing at the twinge of pain in my stiff shoulder. Blinking away the last few traces of sleep, I surveyed my surroundings.

The train car looked much the same as it had the previous night, complete with crates, boxes, shadows, and cats. Training my eyes near the base of my tower, I watched as Moki, teeth gripping another salty hunk of meat, poked a paw into Rowanpaw's side, just between his ribs. "Morning su—"

With a loud hiss, Rowanpaw slapped her foot away, rolling and extending all four sets of claws in Moki's direction, one forepaw almost brushing her muzzle. The hunk of meat fell with a slight _thump_ to the ground as Moki hastily backed away, eyes wide. Cautiously, feeling I might be needed to intervene, I slipped off my crates, landing soft-pawed beside my brother.

Rowanpaw blinked open his eyes, squinting through the fuzziness gifted to him by sleep. Upon recognizing his supposed "attacker," he hastily lowered his paws and sheathed his claws. "Sorry," he muttered, coughing slightly at the hoarseness in his throat. Rasping his tongue over his foreleg self-consciously, he cleared the last of the sleep-goo from his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows. Spotting the meat lying forgotten between Moki's paws, he nodded at it and meowed, "What's that?"

"Um…" Moki glanced downward. "Oh! This?" She pushed it closer to Rowanpaw with one stunted foot. "Breakfast," she insisted. "I, uh, assume you're hungry?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I am." Rowanpaw bent down to sniff at his meal, recoiling suddenly with a wrinkled muzzle. "What _is_ this?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

I almost missed Moki's reply through my snort. "Salt pork. The Trainmen keep these huge stores of them for food. I've rarely seen them eat any, though, oddly enough."

"Probably because they smell poisonous," Rowanpaw muttered, eying his salt pork with a wary expression.

Moki shrugged. "It's good once you get used to the saltiness. Just imagine it's salt from prey blood, that's what I do. Trainmen don't eat blood at all, for some strange reason, so I guess they overcompensate with salt."

Rowanpaw tentatively took a nibble off the end, much like I'd done. And, like me, he almost spat it out at the overly salty flavor. I snorted again and earned a glare from Rowanpaw. "Yeah, like you liked it any better than me," he grumbled.

* * *

As Rowanpaw finished his breakfast (with many snort-worthy moments, like when he got a string of meat stuck between his teeth and tried endlessly to dislodge it), Moki and I waited patiently. Finally, licking the last few traces of salt from his lips, Rowanpaw sat up and looked back and forth between us. "I'm thirsty," he declared.

"I figured," Moki nodded. "You too, Ravenpaw, right?"

 _Now that you mention it,_ I thought, suddenly recognizing the dryness on the roof of my mouth, the yearning in the back of my throat.

"Follow me," she meowed, getting to her paws and leading the way toward her most common hiding place, the space between box and crate along the opposite wall of the train car. Flicking her tail, she disappeared into it. With a glance at Rowanpaw, who had already gotten to his paws, his tongue peeping out from between his partially open jaws, I followed him and Moki into the shadows.

It was dark and cramped, though surprisingly dust-free; I supposed Moki had walked this path enough times to effectively clean it. Nose twitching as Rowanpaw's tail brushed my muzzle, I touched my whiskers against the box beside me and followed his and Moki's scents back into the mazelike space, winding around stacks of wood and cardboard. After a moment of silence, I felt Rowanpaw's tail brush my paws, warning me to stop.

In the minimal amounts of light filtering back through the hard-edged surrogate walls, I saw the flash of white on Moki's paws dance back and forth. "Back here there's a leak in the roof, and when it rains water drips down and lands here, in this puddle. It's a bit dirty and smells funny, but it's liquid. It's handy because, though it hasn't rained in about a quarter moon, water lasts a long time in the shade back here. Go ahead and drink, just be careful not to slip on the mildew."

Rowanpaw shifted forward and the sounds of his tentative lapping filled the air. I waited endlessly until he finally scooted sideways, giving me just enough room to edge forward. Reaching forward with my paws until they encountered wetness, I crouched at the edge of the puddle and lowered my muzzle until my chin brushed the surface. I drank until my thirst was sated enough for me to be vaguely disgusted by the scent of mildew, then sat up and licked a few stray droplets from the short fur lining my muzzle.

"Finished?" Moki asked. I nodded, then realized she probably couldn't see me. It didn't matter, though; believing her assumption to be correct, Moki barely left us enough time to answer before moving on. "All right, then, let's head on out."

As I'd entered last, I was probably the closest to the exit and should lead the way now. Shuffling my paws, I tried to turn around, but there wasn't quite enough room on dry ground. Figuring it wouldn't matter much if I got damp paws, I edged into the puddle before twisting around.

Suddenly I found myself falling. I hit the ground with a muted splash, water soaking my fur instantly. I froze from shock, adrenaline pounding through my body as I scrambled upright again.

"Ravenpaw? That you?"

Inwardly cursing my white fur, which probably stood out like the moon against a background of dark clouds, just as Moki's striped paws had earlier, I refused to answer. My pelt burned against the somewhat cool water and it was suddenly much harder to keep my ears and chin up.

Moki clicked her tongue sympathetically before speaking again. "Yeah, I probably should've figured it'd be too cramped back here to turn around. Sorry about that, I should have suggested you back out of here."

It probably wouldn't have done anything, as my pride would've gotten in the way of me exiting tail-first, but Moki's taking of part of the blame helped a little. I narrowed my eyes to better make out the light (it seemed my fall had helped something, as I now faced the exit) and padded slowly forward, whiskers against the wall again to guide myself out of the dark tunnel.

* * *

The three of us exited Moki's fissure and I made my way swiftly over toward the base of my tower. Sitting down with my back against the rough wood, my body blocking the wind from my damp side, I started cleaning the mixture of water and mildew from my fur.

I began with my chest, working my way down through my belly fur, then traveling back up toward my head, pausing along the way to wash my legs and paws. As I worked on my ears, using my almost-clean forepaws to rub the drying mildew from the short fur, I caught a glimpse of a pair of grass-green eyes fixed on mine.

Rowanpaw's expression was odd; I couldn't quite read it, despite having grown up with him, having memorized most of his facial gestures by about three moons of age. He looked almost… longing? Though it wasn't just that, there was also sadness, a hint of depression? But then again, now that I really thought about it, Rowanpaw was wearing his resting face. Could I have just been projecting emotions onto him to read?

His eyes never wavered from mine, despite how I'd been gazing quizzically at him for several long moments, trying to decipher the enigma in his expression. What was he up to? What did he want?

"Um, hey Rowanpaw," I meowed uncertainly.

He didn't respond. Perhaps I should've tried a more direct method?

"What?"

Rowanpaw looked down, away, focusing his pupils on the grimy floor. "Nothing."

"What?" I repeated, a little more emotion worming into my meow. He'd been staring at me with such intensity, despite his neutral expression; it obviously wasn't nothing.

"I just…" he blew out a breath, growing silent again. I waited expectantly, not daring to make a sound, to move at all. My eyes fixed on his, which stared fixedly at the ground. For a moment I considered holding my breath, but decided against it; who knew how long Rowanpaw would hold his silence?

"What are we going to do, Ravenpaw?" he finally burst out, lowering his voice to ensure Moki remained out of earshot. "Where are we going to go?"

"I…" I hesitated, biting my tongue. He had a point. I hadn't been thinking much about the future. Admittedly, I hadn't been thinking much lately, due to the irritating habit of my mind to drift toward the past—

"I don't know." Taking a deep breath to refocus myself on the present, I continued, "What _could_ we do? What are our options?"

"Well…" Rowanpaw's eyes flicked toward the door. "We could go live in the wilderness somewhere. Just hop off the train and make ourselves a home."

"That's no fun," I grumbled. "Where's the adventure in that?"

"Sometimes life isn't about adventure. It's about survival."

"Yeah, and to survive we need food. I don't know about you but I've never caught wild prey before and I'm not sure if I can."

"I bet we could learn pretty quickly. Remember when Asteria caught us that rabbit? She was pretty quick about it; I bet there's a ton of prey out there we can practice on."

"Yeah, and after that? We learn to hunt, then what? We settle down somewhere and eat and sleep for the rest of our lives. No thank you."

Rowanpaw sighed. "Okay, fine. Your turn. Where to, Raven _star?"_

Ah… dog-dung. "Um, we could just wait for the train to slow down and hop off at the station? If what Moki says is true, there'll be a city around there. We can—"

"Hey, we could go with Moki!" Rowanpaw cut in. I stared at him, eyebrows raised. "What?" he added defensively. "It's a good idea. I bet she'd love some company on her travels."

"Uh huh. And you'd prefer to traipse off into the unknown instead of sticking with what we know?"

"Where's the _adventure_ in that?" He gave me a look. "That's no fun, right?"

My pelt boiling under my rising flush, I glared at him. "Cities are full of adventures, what're you talking about? And this is a new city, so we'd have completely new places to explore."

"And completely new dangers to avoid. Come on, I don't want to live in a dirty city all my life!"

"You seemed fine with it before, when the choice was city or Clans," I shot back. "You were perfectly content to grow old there. What's the difference now?"

"I… how can you stand to even _consider_ living in a city again?" Rowanpaw spat suddenly, his eyes bursting into flames. "What, were you thinking about getting a nice little rag nest behind two metal cans in a dusty alley again?"

His words splattered a full color, highly defined image across my mind's eye. I reeled backward from its force, staring wide-eyed at a vision of a younger Ravenkit playing with Rowankit, their identical eyes shining with pure, unblemished joy. In the background lay Thalia and Toby, their tails not quite touching, watching the play-fight. As I slipped and accidentally inhaled a lungful of dust, sneezing violently several times in quick succession, Toby let out a burst of laughter. He nudged Thalia, who resigned herself to a small smile, her eyes gleaming with affection…

 _"No!"_ The thought burst from my mouth like a train from a tunnel, echoing around the small space, resounding in my cone-shaped ears. _No… No…_

I couldn't meet Rowanpaw's gaze, fearful of seeing other memories plastered there. For that was obviously what this was about. Memories. Too many of them filled the cities, not just the one we'd fled but also the one we approached.

"Fine," I growled, staring at the ground, at the dull shine of my partially unsheathed claws. If only I could claw the memories out of my head, maybe that would help.

"Fine?" Rowanpaw repeated. "As in… fine, we're going with Moki?" He eyed me shrewdly from behind a closed expression.

"It would be cool to see what that Tribe was all about," I muttered to myself.

"What was that? A Tribe?"

"Moki's going to find her brother. I guess he's in some sort of Tribe."

"Oh. Okay, yeah. I guess we'll go to this Tribe?"

Before I could nod, I heard Moki's somewhat scratchy voice calling from across the train. "Hey you two! Get your butts over here, pronto!"

I glanced over, blinking and narrowing my eyes to focus on Moki's dark fur, blocking out the cloudy light shining through the door. My mind just barely had time to process the contrast of her pale teeth against her fur before I was sucked back in by what I saw outside the train. My eyelids stretched as far open as they could go and my jaws parted, allowing the chilly air access to my damp tongue.

"See?" Moki meowed in triumph. "See? What'd I tell you? I do believe I have a knack for predicting weather. Comes in handy when traveling, eh?"

Her jabbering washed casually through my memory, leaving only a slight imprint behind. I couldn't focus on her words when my entire attention was fixated on the… what even was it?

Cautiously, with claws sheathed and soft, wary pawsteps, I padded slowly forward. I knew full well it wasn't going to hurt me—it _couldn't_ hurt me, it wasn't mentally capable, being an inanimate object—yet still I found myself unwilling to disturb the silent serenity. By making a noise, it would draw attention to me, like I was proclaiming myself to be superior to this phenomenon. And although we were about the same color, I knew I could never compare in wonder to whatever this was.

"I do enjoy the first snowfall of the season," Moki breathed. "Frozen-time can't start without snow for me."

 _Snow._ Thousands, millions of miniscule fragments drifting toward the ground with a mission to correct the world's imperfections, to hide them under a coating of purest white and give the world a second chance, a chance to begin again, a chance to… to become a different cat, even. _A different backstory, a different personality, a different… me._ It certainly sounded appealing. No longer would I have to be an abandoned city kit. I could take control of my life, mold it the way _I_ wanted it to be. Maybe I could even wipe away the memories of my kithood, maybe I could get that innocent, joyful spark back in my eyes. Suddenly being unknown sounded much more appealing.

My toes found the edge of the train, but surprisingly I didn't care much; neither, for some reason, did Rowanpaw, as he crept up beside me, paws very close to the edge of the train. I almost reached out a paw into the breath of some set of monstrous lungs, but common sense insisted I'd probably overbalance if I leaned forward much more. And besides, batting at the snow was probably a kit thing, anyway. I couldn't go acting like a kit anymore.

Even so, I couldn't help but be transfixed by the delicate, tiny flakes, caught in the whirlwind of air coating the train. Now, of course, I realized the point of snow. It wasn't practical or useful, no, but it was beautiful. The point of snow was beauty.

* * *

 **I've been waiting to write that last sentence for several chapters now, ever since Raven was introduced to the idea of snow.**

 **I'm actually going to do two QOTDs today (shocking, I know!), so you can answer one or the other or both or neither, whatever you want! It gives you a little more of a choice and I was, surprisingly, able to think up two for this chapter.**

 **QOTD1: Thoughts on snow?**

 **AOTD1: I think it's really pretty and I love when it closes school. It can be slightly annoying when the pantry starts running out of food but otherwise I really enjoy snow.**

 **QOTD2: What do you think is going to happen next chapter when they arrive at the city?**

 **See you next chapter! ^^**


	14. Midnight Rivalry

**Hey all! Sorry for missing last week's update, I was suffering from a bit of writer's block.**

 **However, I'm happy to say Inkblot[d o t]Leaf(Leafy) (add a . where it says [d o t]), author of the Blue Moon series and an internet friend of mine, has accepted my offer to beta Take Flight! So far she's been an absolutely incredible beta and I'm really happy with how this chapter's turned out, possibly because it's gone through two people and two separate edits. I would've posted this much earlier, but I wanted to make it really good to make up for my lack of posting recently.**

 **I won't keep you long, just wanted to give a shoutout to Leafy because she's an incredible writer and I'm still honored she agreed to beta for me. I recently finished catching up in her series and it's incredible, definitely worth a read! I'm afraid FFN hates links or else I'd post one to the first book here, but definitely go to the search bar and type in her username, it'll pop up. ^^**

 **Now on to review replies~**

 **riskybanana: Getting rid of the bodies would be a lot of work, imagine how much they'd weigh! XD Thank you!**

 **Nightbird: -gives Moki plushie- Oh no it's an attack of snow! XD Well... not quite, but that would be pretty funny, huh?**

 **Leopardstar: I actually didn't have any new characters planned for this city, which proved to be a bit of an issue as I wasn't sure what to include. I finally thought up something, though, and I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

 **Shadow: Oh fun! Nope, I'm afraid I don't know what agate hunting is, what is it? ^^; I'm glad you had a good time and it's good to see you back!**

 **Eradrin: I don't usually make snow cones, more snow ice cream (which is basically just flavor and sugar but we're not paying attention to that ^^; ). Thank you! I hope you enjoy it, I spent much more time editing it than usual. The first camp was really fun and I got good experience directing a film, which I still don't know if I want to pursue more. Probably not, I don't have the assertiveness for it, but it was still fun! Let me know how your church things go?**

 **Leafy: Wow, review spam! XD Endless thank yous, they were all lovely and made me smile, but unfortunately I should probably only answer a few things to keep this reply less than a paragraph long... Asteria is coming back later, so we can both look forward to that! I got Shaq's name from a Wii game actually, Legend of Zelda. But I went back and realized it was actually Shad, not Shaq. Whoops... but I like Shaq much better, so oh well. I'd almost forgotten about that backstory side-plot, thank you for reminding me! Oh and Wasco's sweet scent wasn't blood, but that's all I can say now, as it's coming back later on. I never thought of Thalia as Mad-Eye, but it does fit! She has patchy fur, he has scars and all... I actually didn't intend for her to be like him. XD It just happened. Destination Imagination is like Odyssey of the Mind, if you've heard of that. It's like a creativity festival where we perform a short skit and accomplish a task? It's hard to explain I'm afraid, if you're still curious I'd advise looking it up! I remember that, actually, about the UK. It always rained when my family traveled there in the winter, but never snowed. I got a little annoyed about it, I can't imagine living there! But I heard Scotland gets a ton of snow, it's why Harry Potter always got white Christmases. **

* * *

Of course, I found the snow much less beautiful when presented with the opportunity to jump into it. I shivered violently as my paws sank into the accumulating layer, its softness contradicting its frigid temperature.

Rowanpaw's eyes widened as he joined Moki and me. "Great sky powers, it's cold!"

"No, really?" I muttered, shaking lumps of snow from my fur.

"Quit that," Moki whispered, crouching into the snow as her gaze quickly scanned our surroundings. "The Trainmen will hear us."

I mimicked her, my eyes pausing on the station a little ways down the track. Our section of the train appeared perfectly situated for remaining hidden, far enough from the bustling Humans to escape their notice. I figured, as Moki had likely been traveling her entire life, she'd planned it this way.

"All right, come on." Moki padded stealthily toward the cover of a brick Human den, ducking easily under a worn, hole-ridden barrier. Crouching, Rowanpaw and I followed. Pressing ourselves against the brick to camouflage in the shadows (or in my case, the deeper drifts of snow), we made our way cautiously forward.

Moki, the leader due to her greater age and experience, poked her muzzle around the far corner to get her bearings before retreating closer to Rowanpaw and me. "Okay, it's fairly busy now, so it might be better to wait here awhile. However, the crowds will only thicken as the Trainmen disembark, so we'd be stuck out here in the snow for a long time." She glanced between us, but we remained silent. Finally, she gave us an exasperated look and prompted, "What do you think we should do?"

I blinked, surprised.

"You're asking us?" Rowanpaw asked, echoing my thoughts exactly.

"Well… yeah?" Moki's previous expression remained fixed in position. "Of course I am, you guys know cities much better than me, I'm guessing. I don't know how dangerous it'll be in there. I don't know how best to avoid Humans. Plus, we're a team; we make decisions together. Or, that is, until we split up."

It suddenly occurred to me that Moki didn't know Rowanpaw's and my plan. "Well, it wouldn't be good to split up the team," I muttered, glancing self-consciously at the ground.

"What?"

Dumb pride, why did it have to encase my tongue in concrete? As the silence stretched, Rowanpaw picked up my slack. "We're coming with you," he meowed. "Um, that is, if you're fine with it," he added awkwardly. I made a mental note to offer him a free tick-check later.

Moki blinked, her eyes widening. "R-Really?" As she hastily recovered from her surprise, a wide smile broke through. "That'd be… that'd be wonderful! Great!" She beamed at us. "Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to meet Orion and the rest of the Tribe; it'll be so much fun! You'll fit right in, especially with that feather of yours, Ravenpaw. Oh my, I've got travel buddies! I can't wait to show you all the tricks and things! Did you know—?"

With no end in sight to her babbling, I twitched my tail around to stuff in her mouth, just as Rowanpaw had done to me many times as a kit. "Quit that," I shot at her, eyebrows raised. "The Trainmen will hear us."

Moki pushed my tail away with a paw. "Right," she whispered, the happiness vaporizing in an instant as her serious demeanor returned. Peeking back around the corner, she muttered, "Okay, so should we go or stay?"

I glanced at Rowanpaw and saw the same answer shining clearly in his irises. It was really too cold to stay in the open like this for so long.

"Go."

* * *

The streets and alleys seemed strangely quiet after the bustling figures and near-constant noise of the station. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, mud catching in my toe fur; my paws seemed strangely unable to clear the familiar muck staining the hard stone. Rowanpaw's words seemed to float just outside the forefront of my mind, a constant reminder to keep my head down.

I didn't want to see anything remotely resembling my kithood. I had to stay strong. Somehow it made sense to keep my chin up by keeping my chin down.

Moki's voice broke through my stupor and I swiveled my ears around to hear better, though I kept my gaze down. "Is this a good spot, you think? It's sheltered, so we'll stay dry, though we'd have to sleep on bare stone."

An uncomfortable prickling sensation developed along the side of my face. Either half my face had burst out into a sudden, super-concentrated rash or Rowanpaw was staring at me again. For some reason I figured it was probably the latter, but I refused to look up.

"Ravenpaw." Ah, so now he was trying to get my attention a different way. He hadn't tried speaking before. Twitching my ear like a fly had landed upon the short fur, I turned my muzzle away from the group.

"Ravenpaw, look at me. What do you think of this place?"

"Mm."

"Ravenpaw!"

I kept my head low, avoiding all unnecessary contact. But I knew he'd keep pestering me until I acknowledged his attempts. I rolled my eyes and let out a silent sigh. "What?"

"You're not being helpful!" I imagined the fur lining his shoulders ruffled in irritation. "Can you give your opinion on this den?"

"You give your opinion. I trust you."

"I decided against the last three! It's your turn!"

"I didn't know we were having turns. In that case, it's your turn to be assertive. You haven't done that for the last, what, four moons?" A tiny, white flake drifted down onto the mud by my paws, dissolving instantly in the dampness. Apparently it had started snowing again. "Oh, and it's also your turn to check me for fleas."

"But I'm not good at decision-making, you know that!" Rowanpaw argued. I would've bet an entire pigeon his eyes had narrowed in anger by now. When I was younger I sometimes imagined smoke drifting out of his nostrils like chimneys, like he was about to explode into a fiery inferno. "You're the best at that and you know it! And now you're forcing me to have to make this decision, when you're perfectly capable of it yourself! What's the big deal? What's your prob—?"

"Kits!" Moki snapped. I jumped, my claws instinctively shooting out to scrape against the stone. Great, I'd have to clean them later. I was _definitely_ not looking forward to tasting this muck. Grudgingly, I glanced swiftly up at her, taking in not only her fed up expression, but also the alleyway and the blackened dumpster angled against the wall in half a heartbeat. That was probably the maybe-den she'd mentioned before.

"I'm not a—" Rowanpaw started hotly, but Moki cut across him.

"Yes, you are. Both of you, you're barely six moons old. Come on, pull yourselves together, this is no time for bickering! We need a decision now, either we're staying here or we're moving on. Now, which will it be?"

Her dark brown eyes glared from Rowanpaw to me and back again. Focusing momentarily on my brother, I saw his gaze, like mine a moment ago, fixed on his paws. Whether he was still angry or had begun feeling a bit of shame, I couldn't tell.

However, his face wasn't completely unreadable. Spending most of my waking hours by his side had taught me his mannerisms, the nuances in his personality, his personal clichés. Judging from the stubborn jut of his lower jaw (maybe he _was_ still angry, after all) he wasn't about to break into a monologue. Usually after a fight he withdrew into himself, which was helpful in reconciling our relationship but unfortunate in this situation, what with Moki impatiently awaiting a response. It seemed I'd have to be the one to answer.

Great. Thanks a bunch, Rowanpaw.

I breathed out a silent sigh. Okay. Moki had listed the major pro and con of this den: sheltered but uncomfortable. There was the chance of finding something soft in the dumpster, but I shouldn't count on it. There was also the factor of that snowflake I'd just seen; if it was about to start snowing again, shelter was probably more important. We'd freeze to death during the night even if we were comfortable.

For a heartbeat, a pang of homesickness wracked my body. I saw a vision of the metal cans, the rag nest, Thalia's face. My stomach lurched and I thought I might vomit or sob or perhaps both at once. Thalia had told me once that if I cried long enough I'd throw up.

But no. That den had been both comfortable _and_ sheltered, sure, but it was in the past. It was gone, never to be slept in by me or Rowanpaw again. I had to look to the future, to what awaited me there. The past didn't matter anymore. It was gone.

"It'll work," I blurted out. "It's… it's fine."

Both Moki and Rowanpaw looked up at me. I flattened my ears, uncomfortably conscious of my earlier refusal to answer Moki's question. But I kept my chin up and stared both of them in the eyes, trying to mask the heat rising around my muzzle.

"Okay then, I'm glad we got to a decision," Moki meowed briskly. Giving Rowanpaw and me a swift glare, she added, "I hope you'll be civil for the night. I'm not your mother and I don't want to act like one. I'm too young and you're both old enough to behave yourselves. Got it?" She waited for a nod from each of us before disappearing behind the dumpster, out of the wind and cold.

Without the added pressure from Moki, I found I couldn't quite meet Rowanpaw's gaze anymore, my eyes falling toward the ground again. I fought to keep them at around his chest level. "So… do you want to see if there's anything good in there?" I flicked my tail at the looming dumpster. "Hopefully no one's picked it clean already. I'm getting a bit hungry."

He nodded slowly. "Um… yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."

As I brushed past him, heading for a stack of boxes piled beside the blackened plastic, he touched my flank with his tail-tip, just softly enough to tickle the hairs. "Hey," he murmured. "Thanks. For making the decision, you know."

I didn't reply. He knew my reply; I said it all the time. _No problem, bud. Next time try it without my help._

* * *

The snow thickened gradually overnight. I lay with my chin resting on my paws, staring out through the narrow entrance to our "den" as the flakes grew larger, stubbornly refusing to melt upon contact with the ground. As drifts began building up (strange how drifts formed easily outside the city, but struggled in here), I sighed and rolled onto my back. Rowanpaw mumbled a little as my hind leg brushed against his shoulder but his eyes remained shut.

For some reason, I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the hard, freezing rock I lay upon. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush at being in a city again. Maybe it was because I was subconsciously watching out for rogues. In any case, I found I couldn't relax, and so had to entertain myself with watching the snow. Already it'd started looking less beautiful and more annoying.

As the night progressed and the invisible moon drifted higher behind its cloudy covering, the snow began to let up again. I watched as the flurry became more like motes of dust drifting through the air, then turned into the occasional snowflake spiraling toward the ground.

My pelt itched; Rowanpaw had forgotten to check me for fleas. I tossed and turned, and though I tried to keep away from my companions, it was difficult in such an enclosed space. Finally, I pushed myself onto my paws, padding slowly towards the entrance as I cleared the sleep from my eyes.

Just before I reached the den's entrance, I paused. Rowanpaw had to come with me. We had to stick together, to protect each other's backs.

I glanced back at his sleeping form. Rowanpaw lay curled into a warm ball, his tail covering his entire muzzle, his back against Moki's. He was most definitely asleep, probably warmish, and certainly would not enjoy being woken up and dragged out on a midnight walk with his antsy sister.

 _It's for his own good,_ I reasoned as I stepped lightly out into the snow-dusted alley. _He wouldn't want to come with me; it's too cold and way too late for him. Besides, I'm only going to walk up and down the alley a few times to get my energy out. Why would he need to come with me for something like that?_ Resolutely pushing the matter from my mind, I stepped out into the alley.

A chilly breeze drove the drowsiness from my mind immediately. Blinking, I scanned my surroundings, checking for movement. The alley looked exactly the same as it had earlier that evening, though with the obvious addition of snow. No pawprints tracked through, promising the absence of fellow loners or hostile rogues. Good. I didn't want to have to deal with strange cats tonight.

I circled around the dumpster, paws light and eyes wary (it never hurt to be too careful, after all). Where should I go? What should I do? Now that I was out here, I didn't feel much like pacing; it sounded deadly boring, just walking up and down the alley all night. It'd probably be cold, too. Despite the hints of kit-fluff still lingering about my pelt, I knew it wouldn't help much against this Leaf-bare chill.

Perhaps I could explore our surroundings a bit. Maybe there was a second dumpster nearby from which I could fetch us breakfast. After all, this one had proved unfortunately sparse in the production of edible things. Even Moki, who'd probably encountered much stranger food than Rowanpaw and me during her travels, had pronounced almost everything inside unfit for cats. Mice or rats, maybe, but never cats.

Ahead, my eyes picked out an odd structure growing out of the ground like a tree, which Moki had pointed out to me that afternoon (trees were strange. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to them). It appeared to be differing shades of gray, though of course that could just be due to the fog of darkness. I followed its path up the side of a straight-edged den with my irises, watching as it spilled out right at the top. I'd always wondered what was on top of Human dens.

I started toward the base, ears pricked forward excitedly. As I reached the first stair, sniffing around it to check for unfamiliar scents, I detected a faint sound behind me. My gaze immediately swung over my shoulder, skimming over my surroundings.

Nothing.

Still, I narrowed my eyes shrewdly and continued my search. It obviously wasn't _nothing_ , something had to have made the noise. Yet the only pawprints I could make out were my own.

Had it, perhaps, been Moki or Rowanpaw? My stomach tightened momentarily as the thought of my brother crossed my mind again. He wouldn't like me going up onto the roof. He'd want me to stay safely on the ground, out of harm's way. What if he woke up and found me up there? He'd be furious.

But it wasn't like I was going anywhere dangerous, I reasoned. It was a flat roof like many others in the city. There was absolutely no danger of me slipping off. It wasn't like I was going to climb up on the staircase railing; it wasn't like I was going to purposefully place myself near the roof's edge. I'd be fine. And besides, Rowanpaw needed to chill about keeping me safe. I was going to run into danger eventually, so what was the point in trying to stop it? I'd grow soft if I didn't face danger every so often. Brimming with a new surge of confidence, I cast a last sweeping glance over the alley (finding nothing suspicious whatsoever) before beginning to climb.

It didn't take long to reach the top. Stepping swiftly upward, back and forth in an endless series of zig-zags, I kept my eyes fixed on the stair above me, glancing around every so often to check for danger. After what felt like mere moments, I emerged onto the roof.

The first thing I noticed was the wind, the second the snow. Despite the strong, frigid breeze, a light layer of white had managed to remain clinging to the den. Shivering, I padded slowly forward, pawprints spilling out behind me into a long, straight trail.

The night wasn't that impressive a sight. It was dusky, softened into blurs around the edges by clouds. I had to blink several times to make sure it was just the clouds, to ensure my vision wasn't going fuzzy again like when my eyes had still been kit-blue. Nope, definitely the clouds. Sighing faintly in relief, I settled myself into a seated position at the center of the roof, staring upward.

My vision was obscured by a mass of gray-patched clouds. Snorting to myself, I retrieved my gaze from the invisible sky. Of course I wouldn't be able to see the stars, the clouds were too thick. I was such an idiot.

Still, my traitorous pupils again focused upward, trying to penetrate the blurry mass. Could I see anything beyond it, anything at all? My second try only reaffirmed what I'd already found; not even a smidge of light could worm through this brick wall in the sky. I couldn't see a hint of the moon, much less the North Star.

For a moment, I allowed myself to cast my thoughts back through time, back to when I had tufts of kit-fluff on my ears and huge, clumsy paws. I recalled words Thalia had once told me after recounting a story about the stars.

" _If you ever find yourself lost and in need of direction, just follow the North Star. It'll guide you to a better place."_

" _Really?" Ravenkit asked, breathless. "Let's follow it now!"_

 _Rowankit chimed in. "I bet this better place has all the prey you can eat and not a single rogue to take it from you!"_

" _Oh, kits, the city is far too evil a place for stars. The North Star hides its face from here, refusing to cast its light, and the rest of the stars follow suit. You'll find thousands and thousands every night when you go to the Clans."_

I shook off the memory, shoving it to the back of my mind. _No._ I wasn't about to think of… _her_ … right now. She was in the past, right? The past should be forgotten; I shouldn't allow it to keep affecting me like this. I had to be strong.

But it seemed what she'd said about cities was true. I remembered, before falling asleep on the train last night, glancing skyward and finding endless stars scattered overhead. While in the city Rowanpaw and I had been lucky to see even one, keeping a running total throughout our kithood (twenty-six) that sight had blown it straight into a rathole. Now, however, there wasn't a single star to be seen, though of course I didn't just have the city to blame this time; I also had the clouds.

Maybe the stars were trying to tell me something. Maybe they were saying to get out of the city. _Well, great. I definitely didn't already know that,_ I thought irritably, shooting a glare skyward. Of course I wanted to get out of the city! Rowanpaw was right; there were too many memories here. If I wanted to forget them I'd have to leave, likely for good.

For some reason that thought struck a painful chord in my mind. _What's wrong with you?_ I thought, beginning to grow angry. _Don't you want to leave? Cities are dirty, smelly, and full of danger! You've almost died twice already and you're barely six moons old! It isn't the life for you, understand? You want to be free, able to… roll around in grass and… climb trees and… and…_

I couldn't think of anything else. Shoving my tongue between my front teeth, I growled under my breath. _Well you'll have to find other things, because you're not going to live in a city all your life. You're going to be a true cat and live amongst nature, eating fresh prey and drinking clean water, able to look up at the stars every night. You're going to explore the wilderness and find that better place with the guide of the North Star. Here, you can't even see it, much less follow it. Here, you're directionless._

 _How can you start a new life without a direction?_

The wind changed, sweeping across the roof and ruffling up my fur just how I didn't like it. Blinking myself out of my thoughts, I shuffled around to face back the way I'd come, screwing up my eyes against the clouds' icy breath. Parting my jaws in a yawn, I let the breeze hit the roof of my mouth and the scent glands embedded there.

Rowanpaw.

My jaws snapped shut and my eyes peeled wider. What was his scent doing up here? Had I brought it up on my fur? But no, then it'd have carried downwind. How could I smell him? Had he… had he followed me?

It seemed so. As I watched, a pair of flattened ears (typical, he hated wind blowing around his ear fur) appeared above the edge of the roof, quickly followed by a russet forehead, muzzle, and shoulders as he ascended the steps, following my pawprint path. He rounded the last bend to face me, then paused, staring with a carefully concealed expression. However much I squinted through the dusky light reflecting up from streetlamps below, I couldn't make it out. Was he mad? Relieved? Scared?

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Rowanpaw meowed, his low voice barely carrying above the wind. "In fact, I came up here specifically to ask it."

"Ah, but I asked first." I tried flashing a slight grin, watching him carefully for a reaction. He remained stony-faced and, for the second time that night, I bit my tongue. Should I have done that? Maybe I should be more serious, like him. Quickly schooling my expression into one of careful neutrality, I watched for his next move.

He didn't make one at first, and we remained standing several tail-lengths away from each other, the fierce wind raging around us. Shivering slightly, I wondered if I should do something. Then Rowanpaw took a couple hesitant steps forward.

"Ravenpaw," he began slowly.

"Yeees?" I asked impatiently, kneading my sheathed paws against the roof.

Rowanpaw took a deep breath before looking me in the eye. Why was he so serious? I was about to tell him to spit it out, I didn't have all night, when he finally spoke. "Come down with me, Ravenpaw," he meowed. "It's cold up here, and I'm t—I bet you're tired." He hesitated a moment, then blurted out, "Plus, it's not too safe up here; you could easily fall."

My eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself," I growled, turning away. But I couldn't turn too far, because then the wind would start ruffling up my fur again. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see my brother.

"I know you can," Rowanpaw said quickly. All pretense of seriousness was gone now as he continued forward, staring intently at the side of my face. "But it's late, and we need to be awake tomorrow to travel. Please, Ravenpaw, I'm not going back to sleep until you come back to the den."

And then he'd block me in to make sure I stayed there. Right, like I was going to fall for that. I snorted and didn't reply.

He stuck out his jaw, his stare turning into something more resembling a glare. "Ravenpaw, come on! Let's go! I'm tired!"

"Then you go. I'm staying here." I sat down, wrapping my tail firmly around my paws to solidify my claim, staring into the distance.

"We can't leave each other," Rowanpaw reminded me. "We're a team. We've gotta stick together, remember? I'm not leaving you here on your own. What if something happened? What if you slipped and twisted your shoulder? You wouldn't be able to walk back down the steps without help and no one would know where you were."

"You'd know," I insisted. "You know exactly where I am. If you wake up in the morning and I'm not there, you know where to find me. Up here." At his mutinous expression, I quickly added, "I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here until I'm ready to go back, honest."

"What, you think I'll be able to sleep knowing you're up here freezing to death?" Rowanpaw snorted. "What if it starts snowing again? A night up here alone would kill you, Ravenpaw. I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know you're safe."

"But—"

"Would you?" he challenged suddenly, circling around to block my line of sight with his body. "Would you be able to sleep knowing I was in danger?"

A ball of heat seemed to have formed in my midriff. I swallowed, trying to put it out.

"I'd trust you to be able to care for yourself."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I don't think so."

It was no use; the heat shot upward, exploding in the back of my skull and leaving a ringing sound deep inside my ears. Suddenly I was on my paws, claws scraping against the roof. "What do you know about me, Rowanpaw?" I spat. "What, you think you know me better than _me?_ Than myself? Yeah, right." I glared at him, pacing forward a couple steps. He backed up a little ways, eyes wide. I felt a savage surge of pleasure at the feeling of utter control. "Puh-leez."

I turned away, sweeping my tail across the ground to brush a mixture of snow and mildew into his fur. I knew he hated the taste of mildew. Ha. That'd teach him to go telling me what to do.

"Ravenpaw, come on. It's cold and it's late, and we need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Apparently not. I almost whirled around to confront him, breaking off his speech mid-word, but realized I'd already tried that tactic. It hadn't worked too well on him. What else could I do?

"Moki won't be happy if she finds we're slowing her down."

My eyes fell onto the edge of the roof. Aha. In an instant I'd bounded toward it, glancing over my shoulder to see the effect it had on Rowanpaw. I grinned widely at his sudden silence and the fear flickering within his irises. "You don't think I'm good enough to keep my balance up here? Fine. I'll prove it. Watch this!" I set one of my forepaws right along the edge, close enough to feel the empty space opening up right beside me.

"R-Ravenpaw… please come back over here! You're scaring me!"

I ignored his desperate pleading, setting my other forepaw right beside the first. My stomach turned over as I felt my center of balance shift closer to the edge, but I refused to let my fear show, instead turning back to Rowanpaw with a triumphant grin. "See?" I crowed, lifting my voice above the wind. "See? I'm fine! I'm just fine! I'm not going to fall. Now will you go back?"

Rowanpaw licked his lips nervously, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on my paws. "P… please, Ravenpaw. Come back with me."

"Go back yourself!" I insisted, leaning closer to the edge. In my peripheral vision, I saw the outer edge of the den, rough amber stone falling away in rows, down… down… down…

That was a long way to fall. My throat closed up and my tongue froze in my mouth, its usual coating of moisture draining away.

 _The raven,_ I reminded myself. _The raven's going to catch me if I fall._ _I'll be fine._ Still, it was hard to concentrate on Rowanpaw when my thumping chest reminded me four times a heartbeat of the empty drop below me. It wasn't far, about a fifth of the way I'd fallen from that other den, but still enough to severely injure me.

Rowanpaw took an uncertain step forward. Just as I swallowed, trying to work up enough water to tell him to stop, the wind shifted. Suddenly it was stronger, gusting over the rooftop, slamming into my side. I stumbled and both forepaws slipped over the edge.

" _Ravenpaw!"_

"Rowanpaw! Help!"

I scrabbled with my hind claws, trying to find a foothold to keep me on the roof long enough for Rowanpaw to grab me. My forepaws slammed against the side of the den, the shock from the impact rebounding them off long enough for my center of gravity to cross the edge of the roof.

Rowanpaw's claws swept harmlessly through the fur lining my scruff, half a heartbeat too late. A terrified yowl escaping my throat, I scrabbled desperately at the roof, but to no avail.

Paws flailing, jaws parted, pupils forcing my irises thin as claws, I plummeted toward the ground.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffie! :D Gotta love those cliffhangers.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked extra long on the editing with Leafy's help. Again, go check out her series, it's long but absolutely incredible!**

 **I'm actually having a lot of trouble thinking up a question. Huh.**

 **QOTD: There was a lot of sibling fighting this chapter. Do you have siblings/how often do you fight?**

 **AOTD: One older brother, we used to fight almost nonstop but our relationship has actually improved a lot recently. It's probably because we don't talk a lot, since he spends a lot of time on his computer playing games (Dota is a main one I believe) and I'm across the house writing or drawing or something. We're almost complete opposites, but somehow we look a lot alike and get along okayish. **


	15. Healing Begins

**An on-time update? What?**

 **I'm super excited to be able to get this chapter to you on time, for once! :D It's fairly long, too, so I hope you enjoy that!**

 **I'm afraid I need to warn you to not get used to it, though. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) I won't be able to work on TF much during the next three weeks due to an intensive writing camp I'm attending. I went to the two-week session last year and didn't have much time to write personal things on top of all the assignments and activities we did. On the upside, though, it means I might be able to improve in my writing quality, and therefore start giving you all much better chapters to read. I'll try to get out a chapter during that time, but no promises, I'm afraid! If you're a guest and don't have automatic chapter update emails, I'd recommend checking in once or twice throughout the next few weeks just in case.**

 **Alright, now on to review replies!**

 **Shadow: Yeah, Ravenpaw's inability to chill has gotten her almost killed... what, three times by now? Though it can be debated whether or not all of those times were due to her needing to chill or not. I'm sorry if I'm not answering all of your review, I think part of it got cut out? ;-;**

 **riskybanana: Muahahaha! xD - [evil-ish grin] It's okay, though, there's an on-time update! You get to find out what happened to her! Oh wow, that's pretty cool! ^^ I didn't steal your name, I promise! Though Orion is a cool name, and if I'd known it was yours I might have taken it anyway... ****I'm sorry if I'm not answering all of your review, I think part of it got cut out? ;-;**

 **babymario292: First off, thank you so much for reading my story! -hugs- It really means a lot! Second off, for your review: Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw will eventually make it back to the Clans, where they'll receive their warrior names, so you don't need to worry about them remaining apprentices forever. It wouldn't be much of a Warriors Fanfiction if they didn't have any contact with the Clans, now, would it? xD**

 **Eradrin: Ahhh I'm sorry! I hate it when that happens, though usually with me I accidentally close out of my window. ;-; Especially with the Docs. -immediately saves just in case- I'm sorry about your back! I hope it gets better soon! -hugs- The same thing has been happening recently with my older brother. We used to fight nonstop when we were younger, but we're getting much better! (I can't remember if I mentioned that already...) Thank you so much! Here's a (hopefully) wonderful chapter to reflect your wonderful review!**

* * *

The world was utterly black and consisted only of claws made of wind. They raked through my fur, buffeting my closed eyelids, peeling them open, forcing me to watch as the ground closed in faster than a speeding Monster.

 _The raven will catch me, the raven will catch me,_ I thought. _The raven will catch me._

But where was the raven? As I instinctively tensed my entire body, twisting in mid-air to extend my paws toward the ground, my gaze flitted from place to place, trying to catch a glimpse of black feathers. I couldn't see anything.

Was it not coming?

I was falling and there wasn't anyone to catch me.

A terrified yowl split my jaws, echoing in the alley below, rebounding into my ears and then past, shooting up into the sky as I plummeted endlessly down…

The ground swallowed my vision whole. It was close—too close. I could almost count the cracks spreading out beneath me like an echo of the collision to come. Scrunching up my face, I extended my legs, spreading my toes as far out as possible, preparing for the impact.

 _Wham!_

I landed in a metal dumpster, sinking tail-lengths into the refuse as pain shot through my body. I let out a hard _whuff_ of air, squeezing a whimper out of what must surely be bruised or broken ribs. It felt like little pieces of glass had embedded themselves between my ribs.

It was too much; it was all too much. Blackness swept up from the depths of my eyelids and I tumbled headlong into the the darkness of an unconscious dream.

* * *

I came to after an indeterminable amount of time. As I groggily shook the sleep from my mind, a lightning bolt seemed to shoot through my ribs. Whimpering, I instinctively curled protectively around my midsection, but that only served to trigger a shock of pain in my shoulder. It seemed I couldn't move.

Well, if I couldn't move, I might as well get my bearings. Blinking open my eyes, I gazed fuzzily around, taking in my dumpster nest and the dens rising like blocky dog legs toward the leaden sky.

It was still nighttime and Rowanpaw was nowhere to be seen. I figured I must not have been unconscious long; the first thing my brother would do would be to find me, to make sure I was all right.

 _Oh sky powers, Rowanpaw!_ He didn't know whether I was dead or alive. I'd blacked out right after falling, and so had been unable to give him any sort of hope for my survival. He must be frantic; he must think I'd died. We couldn't lose each other, not so soon after Thalia.

I tried yet again to scramble to my paws, pushing out with my hind legs rather than my front. It almost worked, letting my shoulder rest and only forcing a dull pain into my ribcage, but I hadn't noticed my tail crushed underneath my body. As my feet came into contact with it, I had to clench my teeth to keep in a third whimper.

Resigning myself to my immobile position, I craned my neck around to gaze up at the den. Where had my raven been? Why hadn't it caught me? Had it known this fall wouldn't be fatal or was I too far from its home for it to help? In that case, why had it indicated I should jump onto the train, if it could no longer save me out here? Where had it come from? It couldn't have been a normal bird; that much was obvious.

Sighing, I figured it wouldn't help to obsess over these unanswerable questions. I'd fallen, and that was that. Rowanpaw knew where I was, luckily, so I supposed I'd just have to hunker down here and wait for him to come find me.

As I laid my muzzle back onto my scraped forepaws, the sounds of a pair of voices reached my ears. Swiveling one around, I realized one was male and the other female. Was it Rowanpaw and Moki? It'd make sense for him to run and get the munchkin; after all, he'd gotten Thalia after I fell from the other den. I lifted my head and was about to call out to them when I realized the male's sounded rough, scratchy, like an older cat.

Rowanpaw didn't sound like that.

Heart suddenly beating much faster than usual, I froze, listening hard as the pair moved steadily closer. Though their words remained indecipherable, I grew certain that these cats were not my traveling companions. They must be rogues.

What should I do? I couldn't just lie here waiting for them like a sleeping mouse. They'd probably take their chance and finish me off rather than risk me threatening their territory in the future. I couldn't move, so running was out of the question. The only possible option, it seemed, was to hide and hope they didn't notice me.

Leaning on my good foreleg, I twisted around and grabbed a crunched piece of cardboard, dragging it over my back. Reaching again, I managed to pull a couple flimsy pieces of plastic toward me, plus a strange white half-box to cover my head. Poking my muzzle out to one side for air, I relaxed my body and listened.

"—insolent housecats! Just because they wander around spraying random things from time to time doesn't give them any right to claim territory. They have their nests, what more do they need? We can survive off territories half that size!"

"Aha, perfect," the tom growled, breaking through the she-cat's rant. "The dumpster. I'm hungry."

"But we just ate!"

"No, you just ate. I just had two bites of that rat, then you scarfed down the rest. You're no better than those greedy housecats you claim to hate!"

"Who're you calling—?"

"I'll just grab something quickly and we can move on, okay? We're almost there; a short break won't matter."

The she-cat snorted. "Fine, whatever. Just don't take long. Remember, the picky eater eats not at all."

I heard a slight grunt as the tom leaped, his claws scraping against the metal dumpster as he landed on the side, pulling himself over the edge with practiced ease. The layer of trash dipped down near the center, flattened down by his weight. My chest sounded like a thousand paws pounding against concrete; it surprised me that he couldn't hear it, what with the echoing dumpster walls.

He didn't notice me initially, sending a great gust of relief through my body. Judging from the sounds of crunching trash, he had begun pawing through the dumpster, looking for anything remotely edible. If only I'd considered his motivation, I could've unearthed something for him. Decreasing his time in this dumpster would effectively decrease the chance of him finding me huddled here, injured and alone.

"Come on, you lazy lump of rat tails, hurry up!" the she-cat called. Closing my eyes, I silently thanked the sky powers she was with him.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he shot back. "There's literally nothing up here!"

"Well if there's _literally nothing_ , maybe you could quit wasting your time and we can get going!" she replied.

"You're so annoying," the tom growled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! What, you hearing things now?"

"It'd better have been nothing!"

The tom padded a little ways closer to me, digging into the rubbish there. His tail, sweeping agitatedly in a wide arc (from the she-cat's words, no doubt), brushed against the plastic concealing my haunches and I immediately tensed, curling into myself despite painful complaints from my injuries. The sudden combination of movements caused it to slip, exposing an entire section of my body.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable surprised outcry when the tom realized he wasn't alone. But it didn't come.

"Aha!" he cried (I jumped about high enough to clear the den I'd just fallen from).

"You actually found something?" the she-cat asked sarcastically. "I thought I'd never see the day."

The tom ignored this, remaining silent for a moment as he tugged something out of the pile. He turned to exit the dumpster, then paused.

I suddenly found it difficult to breathe, and not just because of my ribs.

"What's this?" His voice was muffled, but whatever he carried didn't seem to be too burdensome, because he didn't have any trouble poking at the base of my spine with a partially unsheathed paw. Despite my situation, a tiny part of me was grateful he could only see my back half; he'd definitely realize I wasn't dead if he saw the slight movements of my chest. Dead cats didn't breathe, after all.

"What's what?" The she-cat's voice sounded frustrated. "Quit stalling and get down here. We need to get moving."

"There's a dead cat up here." The tom bent down to sniff at my fur. It took all my willpower not to twitch as I felt his whiskers brushing against my leg.

"Oh no, what a tragedy. I bet it was just some dumb housecat that tried to mark out a territory of its own and got lost. Come on!"

"Wait a moment; I want to check it out."

 _Please no, please don't check me out, you'll figure out I'm alive,_ I thought desperately. _Go with the she-cat, please! Leave me alone!_

"No, you're not going to check anything out. Get your ratty behind down here."

The tom hesitated. _Go with her,_ I silently urged. _Take your food and go._

"Now!"

"Fine!" The tom stumped over to the dumpster's side and leaped to the ground. "I'm here. Happy?"

"Overjoyed," she snapped.

"You certainly sound so," the tom muttered.

"What were you even planning on doing with that idiotic housecat, anyway? Take it with you as a pet?"

The tom's voice, raised in indignation, slowly faded away as he and the she-cat rounded the far corner. I waited a full twenty heartbeats in complete silence before daring to relax.

Inhaling deeply, I shrugged off the remaining bits of camouflage. The movement forced another whimper of pain from my throat; obviously I still couldn't move on my own. I'd have to wait for Rowanpaw to find me. Letting my chin fall back onto my forepaws, I half-closed my eyes and settled in for the (hopefully not too long) wait.

* * *

The clouds had begun catching rays of dawn light before his voice finally touched my ears. Blinking away my drowsy stupor, I stretched my neck upward, trying to see over the top of the dumpster.

"Ravenpaw?"

Clever. Even though he must be worried sick, he still kept enough wits about him to know to keep his voice down. He wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention.

"H…" I coughed away the scratchiness and tried again. "Here!"

"Ravenpaw! Where are you?"

"Dumpster."

A loud thump echoed through the alleyway. My brow furrowed—it sounded as though something had hit the metal side, but that couldn't be right. Rowanpaw wouldn't be dumb enough to think he could jump all the way to the top.

Apparently he was. "Rowanpaw, you don't leap up like that. Look, there's a can beside it; you can jump up from there."

A heartbeat later, Rowanpaw's wide, green eyes stared down at me from over the side of the dumpster. For a moment, words seemed to fail him. Then his muzzle split into such a genuine smile it looked almost like a grimace. "R—Ravenpaw! I… I thought you…" He dove into the rubbish, tackling me with a nuzzle that would've toppled a skyscraper. I couldn't help but gasp as he jolted my shoulder, then grunt as the gasp sent a jagged shard of glass through my ribs.

"Hold up, Rowanpaw." Moki was quick to follow my brother onto the can. She considered me for a moment, paws pressed against the dumpster's side, then nodded at Rowanpaw. "She's injured. We need to get her out of this thing so I can look her over."

"Um, sorry…" he muttered, nodding. "I, uh, I forgot you were, you know." He glanced at Moki. "Is it safe to move her? We don't know how hurt she is."

Moki's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot!" She looked at me hard. "Did you hit your head?"

"Uh, I don't think so?"

"Can you feel your back legs?"

"Yes?"

She nodded to Rowanpaw. "Yeah, she should be fine. It'll hurt but I can't treat her when she's halfway buried like that."

Rowanpaw looked down at me uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

I gritted my teeth, bracing myself for the pain. "Just get it over with," I growled.

After hesitating another couple heartbeats, Rowanpaw finally bent down to grasp my scruff in his jaws. "Sorry," he muttered through my fur. Then he pulled.

Even with my eyes squeezed shut and my jaws locked together, I almost couldn't restrain a yowl of pain. Though I knew he must be trying to be gentle, I felt every bump and jolt as though delivered with fifteen times the force.

Rowanpaw swung me up onto his shoulders, huffing from my weight. I felt him leap once upward, then twice downward, every impact forcing out a strained hiss from between my teeth. _Don't think about the pain,_ I thought forcefully. _Don't think about it. You've got to be strong. Be strong, be strong, be strong, be strong._

Finally, my journey was over. Eyes watering from the pain, I slipped off my brother's back and lay on the ground, panting. The stillness soothed the agony somewhat, and my eyes half closed from the sudden relief. Thank the sky powers _that_ was over.

Moki was on me in an instant, sniffing me quickly over. "Where does it hurt the most?" she asked.

"Ribs," I grunted. "Shoulder. Tail."

A paw pressed into my side and I hissed loudly, swatting her aside. She recoiled, shaking her paw slightly; I realized too late my claws had been unsheathed. "Sorry," I muttered.

"I'm not too experienced with this," Moki confessed. "I'm not sure exactly what to do. I know basic stuff, like splints and keeping off infection and all, but not much else I'm afraid. I can't tell if your ribs are broken or just bruised." She lifted one paw uncertainly into the air.

"Well, Ravenpaw needs medical help," Rowanpaw insisted. "Look at her. She can barely move without causing herself pain."

"The closest treatment I know of is the tribe," Moki said helplessly. "But that's a couple days' journey away and I can't see her walking that far like this."

I took a shallow breath, testing my ribs for pain. There was only a dull ache when I didn't breathe too deeply. Perhaps…

"There's no way she's walking there," Rowanpaw said flatly.

"I know!" Moki growled. "I'm trying to think."

"I think I could get there," I meowed. Both cats ignored me.

"We've got to do _something_ ," Rowanpaw insisted. "She can't keep on like this. What if she _does_ have a broken bone and it doesn't heal right? She'll be crippled for life!"

"Yes, yes, I _know!_ I can't see any other way, though. I never stopped in this city for long before; I was always just passing through from the tribe to the train. I don't know a single cat here, much less one gifted in healing."

"Honest, I think I could do it," I repeated a little louder. Again, they ignored me.

"Well, how about I ask around?" Rowanpaw half-growled.

"What, do you expect you'll just wander around until you just happen to find someone good at herbs and things? Yeah right, like that's realistic."

"Well it's an idea! It's much more than you've got!"

"Hey!" I half shouted. Finally, both pairs of eyes turned toward me. "I think I could walk to the tribe. No, wait, listen," I added as Rowanpaw snorted. "Moki, you said you were good at splints, right? What if you splinted my leg and my tail? There's not much you could do for my ribs, but if we travel slow and I take shallow breaths I think I'll be able to deal with that."

"But—" Rowanpaw began in frustration, but I cut him off.

"What else are we supposed to do? There's no other option—Moki said so herself. She's been traveling around a lot longer than we have; I trust her judgement. I could lean on you two if I can't walk entirely on my own."

"Are you sure?" Moki asked seriously. "It'll be hard to keep your balance, what with your tail injury and the loss of one leg."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Rowanpaw and I used to play a game where we'd try to walk with only three paws, remember?" I glanced up at my brother. "I can manage."

He snorted. "You sure you'd let us help you?"

I ignored him, waiting impatiently for Moki's response.

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess it really is our only option." Glancing down the alley, she motioned with her tail. "Rowanpaw, can you find some splint-worthy material in the dumpster?"

With a last, searching look in my direction, he nodded. Turning, he bunched his muscles and leaped onto the can, bounding from there onto the dumpster's edge. It looked so effortless, so easy, part of me longed to follow him up and prove I could do it too. Dumb injuries, I hated them already. Why did I have to prove myself up on the roof?

"They've got to be completely rigid and strong enough to hold weight," Moki called up as Rowanpaw began rooting around. "Also long enough to stretch the entire length of her leg or her tail."

I kneaded my good paw into the ground as muffled sounds filled the air. It was boring waiting here for Rowanpaw. I should be up there helping him, finding the first good splint. Finally, the noises stopped.

"Got one!"

Rowanpaw dropped a brightly colored, beaten up plastic rod over the edge. Moki blinked at its vibrant hue, but shrugged anyway and meowed, "It'll do."

With the help of a tendril Rowanpaw pulled from the mound of rubbish, Moki quickly bound the rod to my leg. As soon as she pronounced herself satisfied, I started pushing myself to my paws.

"Careful!" Moki warned, circling around to my back and pressing against me. "That splint will help, sure, but it won't make your leg completely better all at once."

Nodding, I tried again, lifting my leg as best I could to avoid putting pressure on it. As soon as I stood fully upright, though admittedly leaning heavily on Moki, I tried pressing my paw to the ground.

"Ow! Agh!" I hissed under my breath. "I thought you said it'd help!"

"It's not?" Moki's brows creased worriedly. "Hold on, lie back down and I'll check it."

"Incoming!" came a voice from the dumpster. I glanced up as Rowanpaw dropped a second plastic rod to the ground. _That was fast,_ I thought, impressed despite myself. But the notion shattered like the rod as soon as it hit the ground. "Oh. Um…"

"Try to get a sturdier one, okay?" Moki bent over my leg without looking up at Rowanpaw. "Hmm… what part of your leg hurts again?"

"The shoulder." I almost shrugged it to illustrate but stopped myself just in time—that would've probably hurt about as much as trying to walk on it.

"The shoulder?" Moki repeated. "Hmm… okay, let's try this then." Unwrapping the tendril, she repositioned the rod on the inside of my leg, pushed right up against my chest. I silently thanked the sky powers it was my unbruised side. "Try that."

With her help, I again struggled to my feet. This time, though, when I pressed my paw to the ground, most of my body weight fell onto the rod rather than the leg itself. "Better," I nodded.

"It is? Oh thank the Yaksha!" Moki's face broke into a wide grin of relief. "That'll work, then, until we reach the tribe." Still smiling, she glanced up at Rowanpaw. "Where's that second splint?"

"Ah… here it is!" Rowanpaw dropped a silver pipe onto the ground. "It might be a little heavy but I think it'll work. I could lift it fine."

Moki grasped it in her jaws, swinging it slowly from side to side. Finally, she nodded. "It'll work." As Rowanpaw hopped down from his perch on the dumpster wall, she instructed me to again lie down, then tied the pipe firmly to my tail. "Good?"

Fighting my way up again and leaning on my brother for support (this was getting to be a chore), I swung my tail from side to side, testing the weight. Rowanpaw was right; it was a little heavy, but I figured I could probably deal with it. "Yep, good."

"Great. Then follow me." Moki started down the alleyway, back the way she and Rowanpaw had come.

"We're going now?" I asked, surprised.

"Um, yes?" Moki paused, looking over her shoulder. "Why wait? The sooner we get to the tribe, the sooner you can get treated and the less likely infection will set in."

"Oh." It made sense. "Okay then. Lead on." I glanced at Rowanpaw. "You ready?"

He nodded. Then, shooting me a wry smile, he muttered, "It probably would've been easier if I'd been the one to get injured. If I recall properly, I was always better at the three-legged game."

If I hadn't already been struggling to walk, I would've kicked him in the ribs. Snorting, I shot back, "Yeah right. You looked like a two-legged dog, the way you'd stagger around."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well _you_ looked like a no-legged rat."

"How does that even make sense? No-legged rats can't walk!"

"Exactly."

"Hey!"

"Quiet! I'm glad you two are having a good time, but we still have to get out of this city before nightfall, hopefully without attracting the attention of Trainmen or rogues. You can joke around tonight when we're settled far from the city."

Far from the city? "How long do we have to walk?" I asked nervously.

"You were the one who suggested walking to the tribe," she reminded me.

Right. Why had I thought that was a good idea again? Maybe I should think ahead more in the future. Gritting my teeth, I steeled myself for the long walk ahead of me. I only hoped I was right in thinking I'd be up to it.

* * *

By the time the sun had almost touched the horizon, my shoulder was sending dog teeth through my body, every breath felt like I was bleeding out through my ribs, and to make the entire situation all the more humiliating, urine had begun trickling through my leg fur. Moki insisted it was normal for a tail injury, that it would heal eventually, but nonetheless it was both awkwardly painful and painfully awkward to pause every seven or so den-lengths to clean my hind legs.

We'd made it out of the city, just as Moki was hoping to do. But if we didn't stop for the night soon I was going to collapse in complaint.

Moki glanced over her shoulder at Rowanpaw and me. Apparently noticing my discomfort, she encouraged, "We're almost there. Just a little longer and we can rest."

"You've said that three times already," I grumbled.

"Ah, but this time I actually mean it. See the river up there?"

I squinted into the gathering darkness, trying to make out the reflections of sun on water. After a moment, I spotted a glimmer in the distance, mostly hidden by a line of thick grasses and bushes. "Yep."

"That's where we're headed."

Two voices clashed inside my head. The first brought a wave of relief I almost rode into the ground at the prospect of lying down. Walking all day was difficult even without possibly severe injuries. On the other side, though, I wanted to snap at Moki for dragging me this far without resting. What was she thinking? Was she trying to make my injuries worse?

I supposed there was nothing for it but to keep trekking on. Moki wouldn't accept a rest now, not when our destination was so close. So, ducking my head and fixing my gaze firmly on the flickering patch of river, I limped resolutely onward, leaning heavily on Rowanpaw.

For a heartbeat, my thoughts turned onto my brother. He must be worn out too, as he'd been carrying not only his own weight, but also about a third of mine all day. His paws must be aching as much as my ribs! Then the notion passed as I reasoned I must still have it worse off; after all, I had not only my ribs, but also my shoulder and tail to contend with.

Shrugging, I pushed the matter from my mind. If Rowanpaw was sore he could ask Moki to switch with him. They were about the same height, so it wouldn't be much different to me. He hadn't mentioned anything throughout the entire journey; he must be fine.

Focusing back on my injuries and gait, I plodded resignedly onward. If I could just make it to that knoll… that tuft of grass… that stunted bush…

* * *

It took much longer than I'd expected to reach the river. Then again, I was used to running around without injuries as a kit, so my usual gut sense of distance and time would be off. Regardless, I was relieved to finally slump to the ground beside the river and rasp my tongue over my tender pads. Rowanpaw collapsed beside me.

I'd expected Moki to join us, but apparently she wasn't ready to settle down just yet. Dropping her nose to the ground and parting her jaws, she inhaled deeply, carefully. She slowly padded forward toward a nondescript bush in the midst of a patch of identical shrubs, shoving her head through the dense lower branches. After a couple heartbeats she pulled free, wearing a broad grin.

"We're here!" she declared triumphantly. Upon seeing Rowanpaw's and my bemused expressions, she quickly explained, "I made this den a long time ago on my first trip through here. I've used it every time I passed through since, changing the bedding every so often of course. Luckily for us, it's still fresh." She nodded at me. "I figured since you're so injured, you'd want a solid den for the night. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard, but I thought it was for the best."

I twitched my ears at the mention of my handicap, but smiled wearily up at her all the same. "It sounds fantastic."

After a pause during which Rowanpaw glanced sideways at me, he added, "Thank you."

Moki dipped her head. "No problem." She turned back toward the river, her gaze following it upstream. "We have a clear path now, too. This leads directly to the tribe."

"Oh, good!" I sighed, relieved. "No more forced marches!"

Moki shot a glance at me but said nothing in her defense. Changing the subject, she glanced around our surroundings. "I'll go hunting, shall I? I'm guessing you're both hungry."

"Starving," I meowed enthusiastically. "We didn't stop to eat all day!"

Moki shrugged. "I thought you'd want a den. If we wanted to make it here before sunset we'd have to give up stopping to hunt, what with your injuries."

There was something in the tone of her voice that put me on edge. I half flattened my ears uncertainly, wondering what could be up. Had I been too demanding? But I was injured, surely that gave me an excuse to freeload? Was it, perhaps, the injuries themselves? It was definitely a possibility, certainly a probability. Moki was probably excited to see her brother, and now I was holding her up with my fall from the den. But that wasn't my fault! I hadn't wanted to get injured!

Moki's voice broke into my thoughts. Figuring I should probably listen, just in case it was important, I angled my ears in her direction. "Rowanpaw, could you get Ravenpaw some water? You can soak some moss and bring it up to her. Just be sure to leave it within reach; I doubt she'll be moving much farther tonight."

There was that tone again! I was almost completely certain by now it was something to do with my injuries. I stared hard at her as Rowanpaw nodded and she turned away, heading downstream to find prey.

Prey! I'd almost forgotten how good it tasted, after spending the last few moons scrounging through dumpsters for every mouthful. Saliva flooded my jaws as I imagined for what must have been the thousandth time that rabbit. Licking my lips, I stared hungrily after her, waiting for her to reemerge with a plump, juicy meal ready for consumption.

By the time Rowanpaw had returned twice from the river with moss, I realized Moki wasn't coming back in a hurry. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what was taking so long. The most likely explanation was, of course, that she was a munchie. Even if she could climb normally, she said she couldn't jump as high as a normal cat. That was probably why she was gone for such a long time. But then again, why would she have assigned herself that job if she knew she was bad at it? Then again, she'd probably guessed Rowanpaw couldn't hunt, and it wasn't like I was about to catch a meal anytime soon.

I sighed, resting my muzzle on my paws and watching Rowanpaw's tail flicking through the grasses. What I wouldn't give to be fully healthy again, to be able to leap on him from behind, maybe push him into the river. I snorted in laughter just imagining it.

"What're you thinking about?" Rowanpaw asked, dropping the third moss scrap in front of me. I immediately pressed my muzzle into it, squeezing out the moisture (not the way I usually drank, but I was too thirsty to be picky). Swiping my tongue around my lips, I swallowed my mouthful and blinked up at him.

"Nothing!"

It was his turn to snort. "Yeah, right. You forget I've grown up with you; I can tell when you're lying."

"Honest!"

"You're about as far from honest as a cat can get."

"What, you don't trust your own sister?"

Rowanpaw raised his eyebrows. "Not when she's lying, I don't."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not lying!" I insisted, though with less gusto than before.

"Ha! I knew it!" Rowanpaw bent down until he could look me gleefully in the eye. "I knew you were lying!"

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "All right, you got me. I was lying." I nosed the moss lying forgotten between my paws. "You don't think you could get me some more water? I'm still pretty thirsty."

"Oh, sure! No problem!" Snagging the scrap on a tooth, he bounded back to the icy river.

 _And I never had to tell you what I was snorting about,_ I thought to myself, snorting.

"What were you snorting about?"

 _Here it goes again,_ I inwardly sighed.

At that moment, Moki emerged from around a bush, carrying not one, not two, but three small, brownish creatures. I gazed at them a moment, trying to identify them. Were they rats? No, their tails were too furry. Mice, then? But what was with their tiny ears?

"I got lucky, there were three water voles hanging around down there," Moki grinned, dropping her catches in the center of our little clearing. "One for each of us. No one has to share."

My eyes went wide. "One of those… all for me?"

Moki rolled her eyes. "No. 'No one has to share' means you specifically have to share."

"What?"

"I was joking."

"Oh." Had I misinterpreted her tone earlier? But she'd sounded so irritated. I shook my head, confused. Perhaps I should just eat to clear my head. Reaching out with my good leg, I snagged one with a claw and dragged it toward me, bending to sniff at it eagerly. It smelled like the river (gross) and a freshly killed mouse (delicious!). I might as well try it. Sinking my teeth delicately into one of its hind legs, I let the taste flood my mouth.

The muddy river flavor was overpowered by the mouse-like aftertaste, as it tasted even better than the rabbit. Eyes widening, I started gulping it down.

"Slower, Ravenpaw!" Moki ordered. "You'll make yourself sick!"

"But it's so good!" I choked through my mouthful. "I can't stop!"

"It's because you're hungry." Reaching over, Moki pulled my vole away.

"Hey!"

"I don't want to have to catch you another, so you'll ration this one out. Do you want to throw up on top of all your other injuries?"

There was no way I'd mistaken that. Moki was definitely salty about my injuries. But I wasn't holding her back _that_ much, surely; we'd made good time today! We'd made it to the den before sunset, just as she'd wanted. What was wrong?

Was it the fall itself? Reflecting back on the day, I realized she hadn't yet asked me about it. Had Rowanpaw told her? But then, wouldn't she want to hear my side of the story, too? _I_ would; I'd be dying to know.

Moki stared at me for a moment, then sighed. "Was it that obvious?" she muttered to herself. Shoving both our voles away (I made a note of which one was mine), she stared from me to Rowanpaw and back again. "What in the name of all things reasonable did you do?" she burst out suddenly. "Falling from a roof? A _roof?_ That's not an accident! That's not something that just _happens!_ What were you doing?"

A tense silence followed her words. I glanced at Rowanpaw, wondering how much he told her. Obviously not much. I figured I should probably start telling the story, but then again, I wasn't sure about Moki's tone. She sounded mad, and right now I was too tired to deal with the brunt of her anger.

"We, ah, we…" Both my and Moki's eyes fixed on Rowanpaw. He glanced helplessly at me. "I don't know how it started. I woke up to find Ravenpaw gone."

"I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk," I meowed quickly, my gaze flitting toward the ground. "I saw the stairs up to the roof and thought I'd climb up and explore a bit. That's all. I was going to come straight down once I was ready." I avoided looking at Moki, silently waiting for Rowanpaw to start talking again. After several painfully long moments, he did.

I waited mostly in silence as he recounted our adventure up on the roof, interjecting from time to time to make sure he didn't include too much bias. After all, it was only fair Moki should see it from both sides. I didn't want to get punished unfairly for 'being too reckless,' as Rowanpaw put it.

"…and then she fell and landed in the dumpster," he finished, glancing at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, and I blacked out right after from shock or something, then woke up and these two rogues almost caught me but I pretended to be dead until you two found me again."

"I thought you were dead, you didn't move or call up or anything!"

"Well that's what happens when you black out; you can't exactly move or call up or anything. I couldn't even move after I woke up, though, as I'm sure you both realize after forcibly dragging me out." I glanced down at my vole again longingly.

Noticing my attention at her paws, Moki's eyes narrowed. "You'd better eat slower this time."

"I will, I promise! Just give me my vole!" I begged.

With a pause for emphasis, Moki shoved it over.

"Not that one; that's yours! _That_ one's mine."

After checking to make sure she'd given me the correct vole, Moki relaxed back into her reclining position with a sigh. "You two argue a lot?" she asked, looking between us.

I couldn't answer, as my mouth was filled with vole again. Realizing Moki had her eyes fixed on my meal, I hastily started chewing slower. As much as the longer wait pained my belly, I didn't want it taken away again.

"Uh, yeah, kinda," Rowanpaw meowed, glancing at me.

Moki nodded, shutting her eyes momentarily (I took the chance to swallow my entire mouthful and rip off another). "It was exactly the same with me and my brother," she said reminiscently.

Rowanpaw and I focused our gazes along the same invisible line, staring into each other's irises. Was she going to tell us a story? I certainly hoped so, and judging from Rowanpaw's wide eyes he felt the same way.

"Orion and I grew up much like normal siblings, I think," Moki smiled. "We had our spats, sure, but for the most part we got along okay. But at the time, I never seemed able to look past our differences. He was always utterly spontaneous; he never had a plan. He was always racing around, coming up with ideas and dropping them faster than I could agree or disagree to them. I, on the other side, loved order. I was fine with racing around as long as we knew what we were doing and where we were going.

"We met up with the Avanti Tribe at an early age, after traveling around a little. They took us in at once and raised us there. Orion quickly gained the respect of the other young cats, but they never seemed to like me as much, probably because of my… my shorter legs. I missed the times when we used to race across fields, through forests, chasing danger in circles, etc. He'd never thought of me as handicapped while out there."

Her eyes grew misty, wistful. I couldn't help but wonder if she saw herself and her brother in Rowanpaw and me; both young, traveling without a real destination, heading for this tribe. Would we join like she and Orion had? Would we grow up there, never returning to the city of our kithood? The idea sounded appealing.

"I asked Orion to leave with me, but he refused. He'd grown to like the tribe, see, and he felt safe with the prospect of a home to return to every night. Finally, after one last argument, we split: him remaining with the Avanti and me heading off alone into the unknown, likely never to return." She shut her eyes, grimacing gently to herself, no doubt recalling that painful moment.

"But despite our differences, I slowly grew to miss him. I realized we had more in common than I'd previously thought. So, after almost exactly a year had passed, I came back to visit. And then again, a year later. And again." She smiled. "And that's what I'm doing now, see. It's been a year and I'm returning to see him again."

I let loose a small yawn. That had been a nice story. Now, tired out from the day's struggle and Moki's soft words, I rested my chin on my paws, not even caring I still lay outside the den. I could sleep on the hard ground for another night.

"You and Rowanpaw could very well be the same," Moki murmured. "Have all the arguments you want; I don't care. Fight, split up, that's fine. Just… just make sure you never do something to split yourselves apart permanently. Ravenpaw, you could've died back there. Don't you dare try to pull a stunt like that again; Rowanpaw needs you and you need him. You're siblings, no matter what. Don't you forget that."

* * *

 **Annnd... that's all for now, I'm afraid! :( Again, I'll do my best to post another chapter soon, but no definites, I'm afraid, until I get back from camp. I'd guess the next set in stone update will be sometime between July 23 and July 30.**

 **QOTD1: I'm tempted to start giving out sneak peeks of the next chapter through PM to reviewers. Thoughts?**

 **QOTD2: I figured fifteen chapters in would be a good time to ask this question. Is there anything about my writing style you'd like to change, you find annoying, etc.? I'm always looking to improve! ^^**

 **No answers from me for today, as these questions are directed mainly at you guys. Until next time, be awesome TY~**


	16. Backward and Forward

**Hello all!**

 **Gosh, it's been over a month since I last updated, hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long! I didn't get a chance to write more than about 500 words while I was at camp, and then during the last week of that I came down with this awful cold. By the time I got home I had a fever, sore throat, cough, runny nose, and headache and had trouble falling asleep at night because of all that. Then when I started getting better I got a bit of writer's block. Fortunately, I got over it before I left for my church camp at the beginning of this week, but wasn't allowed to take my laptop with me and didn't get back until Thursday evening. But with the help of my amazing beta, Leafy, I was able to get this chapter finished and am able to post it on time for an update!**

 **I should really be heading over to lunch right now, so I'll quickly do review replies and post it. Sorry again for such a long break, and I hope to get back into a somewhat regular schedule as school starts up again!**

 **Shadow: Aw, thanks! -hugs- I don't think I've watched Spirited Away, but I have watched Howl's Castle (I think that's how it's spelled?) and I really enjoyed it!**

 **pietoraven36: Thank you for reading Take Flight! ^^ I love long reviews, so no worries about that. I've read up to Thunder Rising, but haven't been keeping up with the recent books.**

 **riskybanana: Yep, I figured it wouldn't be much of a Warriors fanfiction without the addition of the Clans. Also, Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw have got to meet their parents at some point! Thank you! ^^ Oh, I'm surprised/glad you noticed the Yaksha mention! It's explained in this chapter, but I was wondering if anyone would catch that last chapter. **

**SK: Wow, that's a ton of siblings! XD I don't know how you stand that. I'm glad I have just one, and I'm also glad he's older than me. I don't know if I could deal with having less mature siblings than me.**

 **Eradrin: Ha, yeah the no-legged rat joke just sort of happened. XD I was reading back through the chapter to figure out a continuity thing and I found that joke again and suddenly became pretty proud of my ability to humor in stories. And now I'm imagining Moki as a double cheese stuffed extra salted pretzel. XD She actually becomes more salty this chapter, if that's possible! Aw, thank you! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think I've improved maybe a little since writing camp. Let me know if you notice a difference?**

 **BrightMind: Yeah, both Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw still have some growing to do. There is some development with them and Moki this chapter, which I hope you enjoy reading! ^^ Haha, thank you!**

* * *

For the next few days the routine was the same. Wake up in a world decorated with frost and walk on frozen paws until it melted. Hunt at sunhigh (I rested then to ease the persistent aching. It never really went away but resting definitely helped). Keep walking through the afternoon with periodic breaks as my strength waned. Finally, stop and eat, then curl up in a makeshift den, all of us pressed together to ward off the chill, my leg and tail stretched out awkwardly like branches caught in the river, poking up through the rushing water.

The next day I entertained myself well enough by trying to teach myself how to walk with a splint, which was made more difficult by the soreness I'd acquired overnight. I watched the landscape and the clouds, trying to predict the weather, which was fairly easy since it stayed somewhat cloudy for the entirety of our journey. A couple times I tried talking to Rowanpaw, but he stayed quiet.

On the third day the boredom really set in. I'd given up on watching the river, which always looked the same, as well as the landscape, which more or less looked the same, and the clouds, which never looked the same but hurt my neck to stare at constantly. What was there to do?

I watched Moki's tail sway back and forth for a moment. She led the way, then I followed, hobbling along like a cat ten times my age with joint pain, and Rowanpaw brought up the rear. Maybe he'd be more open to talk today? It was worth a try.

"Hey, bud." I dropped back to limp alongside my brother. "How's it going?"

He didn't answer and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. Nope, it seemed he was just as mute as he'd been yesterday. But I wasn't about to give up so soon; traveling wasn't any fun if we couldn't talk. And besides, it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

"So…" I tried to think up a conversation topic I hadn't already tried, but came up with nothing. "It looks like the river's still flowing nicely."

Still, there was no answer, though of course I couldn't blame him for that. That hadn't been an easily answerable statement. Perhaps I should try more questions?

"Uh, can you see any cool shapes in the clouds? Like a piece of prey or a Human den or something?"

Rowanpaw shook his head.

"Oh come on, you didn't even check!"

No reply.

I fell silent, watching Rowanpaw's profile. He walked with hunched shoulders, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground, scuffing his paws from time to time. What was up with him? He'd never been this quiet when we were kits. Even after I fell that first time, he was still able to enjoy himself, despite acting more cautious.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

Still no reply.

"Well, this is definitely going to be a long journey. Thanks a lot for condemning me to days of silence!" I stalked on ahead, tail lashing.

Moki's eyes flashed over her shoulder ahead. "Day," she meowed tersely.

"Night," I muttered.

"No, I'm correcting you. You said 'days' when it's actually just 'day.' "

My ears pricked up. "What?"

Moki nodded ahead. "See that mountain range?"

I squinted past her, following the ridges of the smudged, gray-green mounds. "Uh huh."

"The mountain just ahead of us is where the tribe makes its home."

"The tallest one?"

"Yup."

I scrutinized the mountain in question for several long moments. Though a little blurred from a low cloud (it must have just rained up there), I could make out several chasms and sheer cliffs. "Doesn't look too friendly," I observed.

"Oh, don't be like that. Where's the fun without some danger?" Moki flashed a smile and I blinked.

"Who just got on my case for me getting myself into danger back in the city?"

"Yeah, well, that was life-threatening. You could've left Rowanpaw on his own." Moki nodded behind us. "Look at him. You almost died and he's acting all depressed. Imagine what would've happened if you'd _actually_ died?"

Maybe it was time to change the subject. Moki was getting too serious for my liking again, acting more like the adult cat she was. It was sometimes easy to forget her age since she was a munchie. "So, this danger on the mountain. It's not life-threatening?"

"Well, sometimes," Moki conceded. "But not usually. Usually it just kicks up your adrenaline and you get yourself out of danger."

"What kind of danger is there?"

"Generally, what you'd expect on a mountain. Landslides, earthquakes, slippery rocks, the occasional hypothermia… that is, freezing to death. But that only happens when a cat's out in Frozen-time and falls into the river. Usually everyone's smart enough to avoid the dangerous areas."

Huh. I'd never had to deal with landslides or slippery rocks before. It would definitely be a big shift. I'd have to watch out until I adjusted fully, though I supposed that would be fairly simple with my injuries. I'd probably be stuck in a den until they healed, which could take moons. It'd definitely give me enough time to transition.

"What about the other stuff?" I asked.

"What?"

"Like the not-dangerous stuff. Does the tribe hunt?"

"Well of course!" Moki laughed. "How else would they get food?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

Moki shook her head. "How about I give you a bit of an overview before we get there? To help with the transition, you know?"

"Yeah, sure! Sounds great."

"Rowanpaw?"

I followed Moki's gaze back toward my brother, who glanced up briefly.

"You'd better listen too, okay? Come up a little closer so you can hear better."

He barely nodded and sped up his pace until he was almost treading on our tails. I quickly shifted mine to the side—it was painful enough already without Rowanpaw accidentally stepping on it.

"All right, then. Where to begin?" Moki muttered to herself. "Hmm… Okay then. I suppose I'll start with the tribes themselves."

"Tribes?" I interrupted. "I thought there was only one."

"Hush, let me explain. There is one tribe, or at least one living tribe. That's the Avanti Tribe. The other is the Yaksha Tribe, which consists of the Avanti's ancestors. The Yaksha take the form of spirits and reside in different parts of nature. For instance, if a cat were to drown in a stream their spirit would take up residence there. Spirits can live in specific areas, like the wind at the top of a cliff or where a rainbow touches the horizon."

"But what happens to the spirit if there isn't a rainbow or if the wind dies down? Do they disappear?"

Moki shrugged. "I'm not sure. They definitely don't disappear. They return each time the rainbow appears or the wind starts blowing again, but I don't know where they go in the meantime. I suppose we'll just have to wait until we join the Yaksha ourselves to find out."

I nodded slowly. "Ooookay." After a short pause, I added, "So there are two tribes. What else should I know?"

"Um…" Moki hesitated. "The Avanti live inside the mountain. Ever since ancient times it's been hollowed out into a series of tunnels by underground streams and such. There's a spring off one side of the mountain and part of the water trickles down through cracks and things, slowly widening them until they become proper tunnels. The Avanti routinely plug up these cracks with mud once the tunnels are big enough to prevent them wearing completely away."

"What's a spring?"

"It's a place where fresh water wells up from the ground. I don't know where it comes from, but it's really useful, especially for cats who don't want to make the long trip down the mountain to the river, like nursing mothers or the elderly or injured. Most of the water overflows from the spring and tumbles over the side as a waterfall, then winds down the rest of the mountain as a stream. The stream joins the river at the mountain's base."

"What's the mountain like as a whole? Like is it a forest or a field or what?"

"It's mostly forested near the base, but gets bare and rocky near the top. Most cats prefer it closer to the base but they tend to stay near the peak anyway."

"How come?"

"They have all their celebrations and ceremonies at the mountain's peak. It's been worn away and is pretty flat, and it's close to the spirit of the Founder."

"The Founder?"

"The cat who founded the Avanti Tribe. Not much is known about them, only that their spirit lives in the mountain's peak. They are responsible for choosing each new guru when the last dies or steps down."

I opened my mouth to ask yet another question, only to find I couldn't think of anything else to say. My mind whirled at the onslaught of new information, unable to focus on any one thought as I struggled to absorb the larger image of this tribe. "They, er, sound very odd."

Moki snorted. "Yeah, I suppose they do. They're much different from any other group of cats I've encountered."

All at once, a distinct memory rose to the forefront of my mind _. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Moki beamed. "I can't wait for you to meet Orion and the rest of the tribe; it'll be so much fun! You'll fit right in, especially with that feather or yours, Ravenpaw."_ I realized I had another question. "You said before I'd fit in with this." I almost batted a paw at the raven's feather, but remembered at the last moment I only had three good legs and settled for merely flicking my ear. "How come?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Moki's eyes widened. "I can't believe it slipped my mind; it's got to be one of the Avanti's most distinctive practices. And I almost forgot to tell you!" She shook her head. "The Avanti wear tokens to better connect with the Yaksha. They could be anything from feathers like yours to dried flowers to oddly shaped stones."

"Oddly shaped stones? How are those supposed to stay put?" I furrowed my brow, trying to imagine where they'd go. Maybe one could rest between my shoulders, but even then I'd have to be careful when climbing or jumping, which the Avanti doubtless did often as they climbed up and down their mountain. Perhaps if it was wedged between a couple toes? But no, that'd be uncomfortable to walk on, much less jump. The only way I could imagine would be to carry it in my mouth, but that would get annoying within about half a day. What if I wanted to carry a piece of prey back to my den?

"The Avanti have been doing this for _moons,"_ Moki reminded me, "so long they've forgotten just about everything about their Founder, one of their most important ancestors. They've had time to perfect techniques of carrying their tokens. In the case of the stones, for instance, they'd knot a dried vine or two around it and carry it around their necks, safely out of the way."

"Ohh. That's clever."

"Isn't it?" Moki grinned. "It's a little like that tendril around your ear."

"Is it?" I tried turning to check, but of course I couldn't see Shaq's knot. Had he met the Avanti during his lifetime? Looking back, I realized it was a bit odd for a loner to know about as many herbs as he did. I made a mental note to ask him about it if Rowanpaw and I ever returned to the city, though of course I wasn't about to run back there anytime soon. A vision of patchy fur threatened to surface above my thoughts of the Avanti, but I automatically pushed it back down. I shouldn't think about that now, not when I was having a good time with Moki. I shouldn't ruin this. If only I could forget about it altogether!

Flicking my ears as though ridding myself of a fly, I tried to think of what to say next. Maybe I should ask another question to take my mind off myself; it'd worked before. "Um, what was it like growing up in the tribe?"

"Hmm? Oh, it was wonderful. Loads of fun." Moki's eyes paused on the mountain range ahead of us. "It was a little tough getting used to all the stone, especially since I'd spent my kithood walking through forests and grass, but Orion and I got used to it fairly quickly. We spent most of our time playing games and training, sometimes at the same time."

"Do you think Rowanpaw and I will have trouble adjusting, too?" I didn't want sore pads for a moon. Maybe we should've gone somewhere else?

"I don't think so. You two used to live in a city, right?"

My ears flattened and I gave a swift nod.

"You'll be used to stone underpaw by this point. It might take a day or so to adjust, since you've been walking through grass and all for several days, but it certainly won't take as long as it did for Orion and me." Moki smiled. "I remember he used to complain about his soreness every single day. Finally, I pointed out that his paws had hardened and shouldn't be getting scratched anymore, unless he was still about as sensitive to pain as a kit. It knocked some sense into him and from then on he didn't utter another word about his aching paws."

I snorted.

"Yeah," Moki agreed. "I think you'll like him. I can't wait for you two to meet."

"Neither can I."

Moki's smile lingered around the corners of her mouth, turning a little wistful. "I really miss him," she murmured almost to herself. "I can't believe it's been an entire year since I've seen him."

I shot a glance over my shoulder at Rowanpaw, still padding along with his head down, apparently not listening to our conversation at all. Was Moki still trying to guilt-trip me about falling from that den or was she genuinely missing her brother?

"Anyway," Moki continued, looking back down at me. "It's my turn to ask questions, I think. What was it like growing up in the city?"

I inhaled sharply, my breath catching somewhere just below my throat. _Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it._ It was easy when I was the one asking questions, when I could focus on Moki's life and stories instead of my own. It was so easy to forget. Why couldn't it always be that easy? Why couldn't I just forget it all…?

Moki's eyes remained fixed on the side of my face as we continued walking (or at least, she and Rowanpaw continued walking and I continued hobbling). I felt her dark brown eyes like twin infernos, singing the ends of my whiskers. I instinctively pulled away a little, inclining my muzzle away from her, towards the river. If I could prevent her from looking into my eyes, maybe I could keep everything under control, contained in the gaps between my ribs.

"Ravenpaw?"

I hadn't realized how long I'd gone without speaking. Though maybe it was better I didn't reply; maybe it would let Moki know that topic was off-limits.

"Come on, I've told you about myself. Now it's your turn. I know virtually nothing about your life before you leaped onto that train."

And that's the way it should stay. Moki seemed like such an innately positive cat; I didn't want to destroy that by telling her of my kithood. Sure, most of it had been okay, but the way it had ended…

"That bad, huh?" Moki finally looked away, loosing a great whuff of air. I concentrated on my paws, staggering along unevenly, leaning on the plastic splint. It had started to bruise my chest where it pressed against me. "You know, I wish you'd trust me enough to listen."

I blinked, eying her out of my peripheral vision. Moki stared fixedly ahead, padding solemnly along.

"I mean," she continued, "I helped you two get through the Brick City. I splinted your leg and am leading you to the tribe. I've been hunting for you and showing you all my secret dens. I've put up with your and Rowanpaw's bickering and I've tried to teach you two a bit of sense. I've told you all about my history, my story. And what have you given me in return?"

She paused, as though waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth uncertainly, thinking back through our time together. Before I could say anything, though, she'd started talking again.

"You've given me mistrust because of my short legs. You've given me coldness and arguments and running off in the middle of the night. You've given me panic, you've given me fear. Did you stop and think for even a moment what it felt like to wake up to Rowanpaw telling me you'd fallen off a Human den?"

I felt denial rising in the back of my mind. _No I didn't! I talked with you and laughed with you and trusted you enough to eat that salt thing even though it could've been poison and… and…_ But for some reason, I couldn't think of any good excuses. When I thought back to when Rowanpaw and Moki had found me in that dumpster, I realized she was right. I hadn't thought about her. I'd thought about myself, about Rowanpaw, but hadn't spared one measly little thought for her. The realization sent tendrils of guilt scuttling around my paws, clinging to my fur, tripping me up, holding me back.

Moki had stopped talking. I didn't dare look at her in the fear of what I'd see in her expression. Would she be angry? Frustrated? Depressed? Resigned? Well, judging from her accusing tone just now, I figured I could cross off that last one. But it still left three, plus countless others I hadn't thought up. There was so much unknown there.

The silence continued, stretching on and on and on. I bit my tongue, unsure of what to do. Should I say something or stay quiet? If I did the latter, it might appear as though her words hadn't affected me at all. So then I should say something. But what? Should I apologize? No, that might be too blatant and could seem insincere. Should I lie and tell her I _had_ thought of her reaction? No, that would be even worse. What if she saw right through my words? Something told me I should be honest. The only problem was I honestly didn't know what to say, despite knowing I had to say something.

Moki let out another sigh, quieter this time. Was she about to start talking? Would I lose my chance? My heart speeding into overdrive, I opened my mouth to say something, _anything._ "Um, I—I'm sorry."

An apology. A very lame apology. Great. Moki acknowledged my words with the slight flicker of one ear, but otherwise remained still and silent. Perhaps I should say something else? With the pressure of finding my opening words dissolved, my mind floated more freely back through our conversation, back to the source of Moki's outburst. I'd refused to tell her about my past. Maybe I should fix that?

My innards recoiled from the notion. No. No no no no no. I couldn't. I couldn't tell her about then. If I ever wanted to truly forget I couldn't risk others reminding me about it. Unfortunately for her, Moki counted as an "other."

Moki's muzzle tilted in my direction again. Again, I instinctively refused to return the gaze. "You still haven't answered my question."

Oh, sky powers, was she really going to do this to me? I ducked my head a little as though her question was a physical obstacle I had to wriggle underneath.

"Why haven't you?"

I clenched my jaw a moment, feeling my front fangs slip in front of my lower. "I… I don't… It's not…" I trailed off for the third time, suddenly frustrated by my lack of words. What was I trying to say? "I don't want to… to have to deal with it right now, I guess."

Moki's eyes flashed—I saw the sun's glare out of the corner of my vision. "You want to forget your past."

It wasn't a question, so I didn't respond.

Another sigh, a deep exhale whistling slightly as it rushed through the gap left by her parted teeth. "You can't just forget your past."

"Yeah, I can," I countered, the fur along my shoulders beginning to bristle. "I can if everyone would just quit reminding me about it!"

"That's not how it works. Trust me, Ravenpaw; I've been alive much longer than you have. The more you try to forget something, the more it becomes ingrained into your mind. You can't just forget the first six moons of your life. It'll never just disappear. It's always been a part of you and always will be. However much you may hate it, it's part of who you have become and you'll always have to contend with it. Someday you'll find peace with it." Moki shrugged. "I don't know what it is. I don't know anything about what you've gone through. But I do know that running won't help; it'll just keep coming up until you finally face it."

"And I suppose you have experience with facing things like this?" I muttered.

Moki shrugged again. "I don't know. You haven't told me what 'this' is. But everyone has to face their troubles. It's a part of life, and an important one if I do say so myself. It helps us grow."

Yeah, okay. Like everyone had to watch their friends and family get massacred. A vision of the Enclave as I'd last seen it—strewn with bodies and splattered with red, so much red, so dark a color, much darker than the blood from cuts and scrapes—spilled like a toppled can across my mind. I tried pushing it away, but the instant I could see clearly again my vision focused on Moki's face, which was filled with a fierce challenge.

"Accept it," she hissed quietly, drawing a couple slow pawsteps closer. "Both of you." It took me a moment to realize we'd stopped walking and another to feel the brush of Rowanpaw's short fur against my flank. A swift glance in his direction told me he could see the same image as me.

"Accept it," Moki urged again. "Dive deeper. Recall exactly how you felt, where you went, every single detail."

It was sunny. Sunny and cold, and we'd just been made apprentices. We should stay away from the cans in Leafbare because we might stick to them. Then the yowls. On and on, one after the other after the other. That was what made it strange: the repetition. Thalia put us in the can to keep us safe, then raced off to find the source of the trouble. Then a group of rogues, their names bobbing to the surface of my memory: Sneer and Eckolan. Then the race through the city, through the alleys, Rowanpaw and me, me and Rowanpaw, paws pounding together, hearts racing, lungs sore, teeth dry from panting. The Enclave. It was overwhelming; it was terrifying; it was unreal. But it was so, so real. Thalia, Toby, Wasco, Marmalade, Pixie, and others I didn't have time to identify. Running again, looking for a way out, any way out. Then the train, the raven, Rowanpaw's teeth in my scruff, keeping me from the train, from diving beneath the wheels. He was always the sensible one, even if he did worry. Then... Moki.

"Accept it."

Thalia was dead. Toby was dead. So many gone. No more stories about narrow escapes from dogs, no more lessons on the Rules of Defense. I remembered I hadn't listened to the last few. Could I defend myself without those rules? Were they, perhaps, the most important? Was that why Thalia had saved them for last?

Beside me, Rowanpaw fell into a crouch. I woke from my trance to see his jaws split wide open, his eyes squeezed shut as though he were pretending it was nighttime. He used to do that, I realized; he used to pretend it was nighttime during the day. He'd shut his eyes and stagger around trying to catch me, believing I also had my eyes shut. He never knew I'd always peeked.

"Rowan." My voice was hoarse, barely recognizable as speech, but I didn't care. He probably couldn't hear me anyway. I dropped to the ground and pressed against him, nestling my nose in the hollow of his throat, right where his jawline met his neck. I used to do that on colder nights back in the city. I wondered if he remembered, too.

"R… Ray," he muttered. "Raven… Ravenpaw."

"I'm here." I pressed closer, wrapping my tail around his body as best I could with the clunky metal splint still attached.

"N—No. _I'm_ here. _I'm_ here." He pressed his chin into my forehead. I didn't bother telling him he was pressing into my eye sockets, too. "I should be here for you. You're the adventurous one."

"Remember before I fell the first time? When I was still Ivykit? _You_ were the adventurous one then."

He gave a half-hearted snort. "Yeah, yeah. Before I got some sense knocked into me."

"Guess I haven't gotten that sense yet." I nosed him, trying to be vaguely playful, trying to return to some sense of normalcy. "It's your turn to fall off a den."

Rowanpaw laughed weakly in response and pressed a little closer. I returned the gesture, flattening my ears as I rubbed the underside of his chin. For a moment, we just lay there in silence.

The quiet scratch of shuffling paws in dried grass brought me back to the present. Blinking, I straightened my hunched shoulders and glanced around at Moki, who still sat before us, a small smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"S—sorry," I muttered, uncurling myself from around Rowanpaw.

"Take your time." Moki dipped her head to each of us in turn.

"We're ready to move on." I glanced down at Rowanpaw, who had apparently finally shaken off his funk. "Right?"

"Right." He nodded up at Moki. "Um, sorry we took so long."

Moki raised her eyebrows. "Don't you dare be sorry for that." She waited as Rowanpaw pushed himself to his paws, then helped me do the same. "If we hurry, I think we can make it to the mountain before sundown."

"Then let's hurry." I narrowed my eyes, staring down the distance left to cover. "I'm sick of walking all day. Let's get it over with."

Moki grinned. "That's what I like to hear." She set off with her tail lifted, leading the way once again. Rowanpaw and I followed on her heels, ears up, eager for our long journey to finally end.

 _We're off to the tribe,_ I thought excitedly. _I'll meet the Avanti by sundown._ My heart thudded with excitement. Now that Rowanpaw was back to his old self, I couldn't wait to finally reach the mountain. It was going to be _our_ adventure: not mine, not Rowanpaw's, but _ours._ Together.

* * *

 **I think I forgot to mention above, but I got mostly approval for the sneak peek idea. I'll do my best to send them out, but as I have my fourth (and final!) camp coming up from Tuesday-Sunday (I think), I don't know if I'll have time to send them out before everyone has a chance to read. I also might forget, as I seem to have done with the Interesting Facts... ^^; Maybe if you mention something about it in your review, I'll remember until it becomes a habit.**

 **QOTD: When does school start for you?**

 **AOTD: Tuesday the 23rd, I believe. Or Wednesday. I'm not exactly sure. That might be good to figure out. XD**

 **I'm going to try to finish chapter 17 this weekend so it's all ready to post when I get back. I'd say to expect an update on Monday, though if I have the dates wrong it could be Sunday! ^^ A little late of an update, but hopefully not too bad. I don't know about you, but I'm excited about writing it. Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw finally get to meet the tribe!**

 **QOTD2: What do you think the tribe will be like? How will they react to Ravenpaw's and Rowanpaw's presence? What do you find most interesting about them?**

 **See you in a week!**

 **~Snow**


	17. Newcomers

**Hello again!**

 **I meant to get this chapter posted when I got back from camp, but a bit of unmotivation (if that's a word) plus summer homework plus life in general meant I wasn't able to write the last scene until a couple days ago, when I figured it'd probably be best to just post this chapter today. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **This chapter is pretty long because of a plot-hole I discovered while editing, so I had to write an extra 1k words. I think it's a lot better now and I hope you enjoy it! I've already written a little bit of chapter 18, so fingers crossed it'll be on-time (...for once). Hopefully I won't jinx it. ^^;**

* * *

My bad leg, utterly stiff due to its splint, hit a rock and I stumbled, nearly toppling to the ground. Cursing under my breath, I retrieved my gaze from the sinking sun and glared at the tiny obstacle.

"Ravenpaw? You okay?" Rowanpaw paused, looking back at me worriedly.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered, the fur along my spine ruffled in irritation. "Just this dumb rock here tripped me up."

Rowanpaw could barely hold in a snort. _"That?_ It's miniscule! How could you trip over something like that?"

As I hobbled past him I somehow managed to ram my shoulder into his. "When your leg's splinted it gets just a _little bit_ hard to walk. I'd like to see you do any better."

"I probably would," Rowanpaw grinned. "Remember, I was always better at the three-legged—"

"Oh shut up."

He raised his voice. "—the three-legged game than you!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"You did. I just didn't listen."

"Oh shu—"

"Kits," Moki reprimanded, glancing back at us. "We're almost there. We could meet some Avanti cats at any moment. Do you want their first impression of you two to be of squabbling newborns?"

I huffed at her but couldn't deny the truth in her words. I was an _apprentice_ , not a kit. I had to act more mature so they'd treat me with a little more respect. Regretfully, I figured that probably meant refraining from telling Rowanpaw to shut up. It was too bad; I enjoyed it.

Lifting my eyes to survey our path, I saw with a little jolt of excitement shooting through my ribs (or maybe that was just, y'know, pain) that we'd finally made it to the base of the mountain. _Good thing, too._ The hard pace we'd set to get here before sundown left me winded and aching all over. I looked forward to collapsing in a proper nest up at the top of the mountain, soft and warm, with maybe a mouse to tide me over until morning.

But, of course, I'd have to climb the mountain first. Following the winding path up with my eyes, I groaned to myself. It would definitely be a hard climb what with my ribs, not to mention a splinted foreleg and an unbalanced tail.

Rowanpaw seemed to be of the same mind as me. Pressing a little closer, he whispered, "Lean on me. That way you won't fall down the mountain."

"I'm not going to fall!" I protested, but didn't pull away as he offered me his shoulder. Together, we followed Moki as she began to climb.

There was only a gradual slope at first, which, though still more uncomfortable than the flattish riverside, still remained bearable. _If this is what climbing a mountain feels like, I think I'll be able to make it to the top without Rowanpaw's help,_ I thought excitedly, pulling away from his steady shoulder. However, it soon proved to be nothing like climbing a mountain, the slope steadily increasing as we ascended farther and farther up. Soon I'd fallen back on my brother, my breaths coming in deep gasps.

Moki glanced back at us. "Do you need a rest?" she asked. "There's still a long way to go."

Just as I shook my head, I heard the rustle of pawsteps in dry leaves. Just as I brushed it off, thinking it was Moki shifting her footing, it came again, this time distinctly a little ways off the path. My pupils widened and I nervously unsheathed my claws, digging them into the leaf-strewn path. I'd be of little use in a fight, of course. But unsheathing my claws always reassured me.

Rowanpaw and Moki had noticed the rustling at about the same time as me. The former stiffened, pressing closer to me with such force I almost toppled over. The latter turned, stretching her neck upward as she surveyed the surrounding forest, peering through the bare trunks. I mimicked her, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Maybe whatever it was had hidden itself behind a tree?

"Hello?" Moki called warily.

There was a slight pause, during which I strained my ears, trying to make out another sound. Where was the creature? What was it? Was it a cat or something else? Was it hostile?

"Moki?"

The black-and-white munchkin swiveled her gaze around toward the voice. "That's me."

There was another pause. However much I strained my ears, I couldn't make out anything. I glanced nervously at Rowanpaw. "What's going on?" I breathed.

"I…" Rowanpaw nibbled at his lip. "I don't know. I can't hear much of anything."

Hmm. If even Rowanpaw couldn't hear anything, maybe the creature was thinking. But what about?

Finally, after several more completely silent moments, my ears detected another few pawsteps. Turning, I saw a cat step out from around the thick trunk of a tree.

The first thing I noticed was his feather. Like me, one dangled from his ear, though it appeared to be pierced right through the skin instead of held on by a tendril. It was also obviously a different type of feather; while mine was black, his was pale brown with darker stripes, lined with white at the base.

"Hello, Kiowa. Good to see you again." Moki dipped her head, smiling. "I see you've gotten a new token since I last saw you. How'd you get it?"

Kiowa's paw rose automatically toward his chest, where a perfectly rounded, dark gray stone was held in place by a thin strand of vines encircling his neck. "Oh, this?" He snorted. "You wouldn't believe it, but I ended up falling out of a tree right into the river."

"What? The Great Tree-Climber falling out of a tree?"

"Yeah, I know! I think I was more surprised by falling than annoyed by landing in the river." Kiowa chuckled light-heartedly. "I kept a stone from the riverbed to remind myself I can still fail, you know? It balances out my pride from this one." He twitched his feathered ear.

"I see." Moki smiled. "You've definitely grown since a year ago."

"Speak for yourself." The brown ticked tabby glanced over Rowanpaw and me. "Are these your, er—"

"Companions," Moki clarified firmly, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I'm much too young for kits. You should know that."

Kiowa shrugged. "For all I knew, you could've met some handsome tom out there. But anyway." He padded a couple steps closer, dipping his head. "I'm Kiowa. And you two?"

We introduced ourselves and he tilted his head to one side. "What's with the 'paw' at the end?"

"It's a custom back where we come from," Rowanpaw meowed shortly. "What's with the feather and the stone?"

"I think you should ask your… sister?" I nodded. "Your sister instead of me." Kiowa raised his eyebrows at my feather.

"It's just to honor a raven that saved my life," I shrugged. "No one else had anything like this back in the city." At the word "city" my stomach clenched a little, but I tried to remain relaxed. Just a mention of that place shouldn't trigger a response. It was just a collection of Human dens all grouped together. Nothing more.

My heartrate quickened marginally as I passed by a thought of my kithood without having to shove it into the back of my mind. I still hadn't accepted what had happened, but maybe Moki had helped me… acknowledge it? It was definitely a step in the right direction; I'd gotten a little tired of continually trying to avoid the subject. It was comforting to know I didn't have to do that anymore, not if I didn't want to.

"I see." Kiowa's hazel irises lingered on me a moment longer before he turned to survey the surrounding forest. "I suppose we should get back to the base. There's a lot we need to explain to you, Moki."

"Base?" Moki narrowed her eyes. "What base? Why not the camp?"

"Exactly what I mean. But it's not a topic to be discussed out in the open like this." Kiowa flicked his tail, curling it loosely around his hind leg. "Come with me. We should find Cordelia and Marc hunting nearby, and then we can go speak with Nova."

"Nova? Not Kahuna?"

"Again, later." He hesitated a heartbeat. "Oh, and you might not want to mention Kahuna's name in front of Nova. He's a bit touchy about it."

"Touchy hearing about his own sister, my foot," Moki muttered, though only loud enough for me to hear.

Kiowa bounded up the path, pausing at a small ridge as though a thought had just occurred to him. "You'll need a slower pace, correct?" he asked, glancing back at me. "I see Moki's worked on your leg and tail already, but I'm sure you've been walking nonstop for a couple days."

I blinked. How had he known?

Kiowa seemed to read my thoughts in my expression. He laughed. "I've known Moki for many moons. She might be kind but she's also headstrong."

"Who're you calling headstrong?" Moki sped up to pad alongside her friend. "I don't believe you're too restrained yourself."

He laughed again but said nothing, waiting patiently as Rowanpaw and I slowly limped up to join them. As we drew level, the two adult cats set off again, though this time at a noticeably slower pace. _I'm holding us back,_ I realized, and had to stop myself from gritting my teeth. With any luck, the Avanti would be able to heal me quickly and I'd be back on my paws again in no time.

As we rounded a bend, I caught sight of a second brown tabby, though unlike Kiowa, this one had distinct stripes. Around his neck hung a single yellow butterfly wing on a thin vine and at the base of his tail he'd tied a short stick. He straightened as we approached, green eyes widening above a recently unearthed squirrel. He dropped his prey quickly on the ground.

"Kiowa, who are these?" His gaze traveled over Rowanpaw, lingered on my foreleg with its odd splint, then finally landed on Moki. "Oh! Moki, right? I remember you from last year."

Moki dipped her head, smiling. "Marc. I see you've grown a little in the last few seasons."

The tabby licked his chest fur a couple times, not quite managing to conceal a smile. "I'm not in training anymore," he pointed out. "It's only natural I'd be bigger."

"And how's Treya doing, huh?"

I noticed Marc's flush growing under his thick fur and attempted to hold back a snort. Glancing sideways, I smirked at Rowanpaw, who raised his eyebrows in response. Yep, he'd noticed too.

"Treya's great. Actually," Marc grinned at Moki, "we're mates now." He nudged his butterfly wing with a paw.

"Really? That's great; congratulations!" Moki purred.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Marc?" Kiowa interrupted. "Have you seen Cordelia anywhere nearby? We really should be getting back to the base."

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Of course, you three need to talk to Nova." Marc's cheerfulness suddenly vaporized and he gazed uncertainly in our direction.

"Cordelia?" Kiowa prompted.

"Oh! Right. Um, I think she went off toward the stream." Marc nodded downhill. I followed his gaze, though couldn't make out a stream. It must be a good distance away. Recalling how much it had hurt to walk this far up the mountain, I had to stifle a groan at the thought of more walking.

"It's not exactly on our way." Kiowa's tongue appeared between his teeth. "How about," he meowed slowly. "How about you go find Cordelia and catch up with us? Ravenpaw here isn't able to walk very fast, so if you hurry you'd even be able to pick up your prey on the way back."

Marc nodded and started off down the mountainside, but paused after only a couple steps. He glanced uncertainly back at his unearthed squirrel. Doubling back, he hastily shoved it back into its hole and began covering it up again.

"Ready?" Moki asked. I blinked, turning away from Marc and nodding. She returned the gesture, then she and Kiowa set off up the path once more. Rowanpaw and I followed close behind.

Contrary to Kiowa's words, it took Marc a long time to find us again. I'd huffed and panted my way up what felt like half the mountain (though from glimpses I caught of the surrounding terrain, I knew it was actually much less) and the sun had sunk below the horizon before he finally rejoined us. By his side bounded a long-haired russet she-cat wearing a set of black butterfly wings around her neck, who I figured must be Cordelia. I did my best to dip my head in greeting to her, though it was difficult due to my awkward walking situation. She seemed to understand what I was trying to get at, though, and returned the nod.

"Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw, I assume? Marc mentioned you were the newcomers."

"Yep. I'm Ravenpaw."

"I figured. There aren't many dark ginger ravens out there."

Oh, right. She'd probably guessed our names the moment she laid eyes on us.

Up ahead, Moki twisted around at the sound of voices. "Cordelia!" she purred. "Good to see you again."

The russet she-cat's nod seemed to be a little stiffer when directed at Moki. I narrowed my eyes a fraction, replaying the gesture in my mind. Maybe I'd just imagined it? Though Moki had mentioned she'd felt less than welcomed by many of the Avanti. Was Cordelia one of the ones who'd forced her and Orion to separate?

"We're just about there," Kiowa called over his shoulder. "Marc, Cordelia, come to the front here. If Rowanpaw and Ravenpaw enter the base for the first time surrounded by us like prisoners, the rest of the Reb—the Avanti, I mean—might get the wrong impression."

As the two cats edged past Rowanpaw and me, I noticed Moki shoot a sharp look at Kiowa, but leave his slip unchallenged. He avoided her gaze and, as soon as Marc's tail flicked past him, he started forward again. The three tribe cats disappeared around a large boulder; Moki, Rowanpaw, and I hastened to follow, me sighing in relief as I felt the ground level out.

We emerged into a clearing about a fourth of the size of the Enclave. Several large trees cast their branches overhead, which I assumed would cover most of the ground in shadows during the day. Strewn across the ground, clumped at the edges, were the outlines of several reinforced bushes and a hollow log.

After surveying the clearing once, I began focusing on individual cats. My eyes widened as I saw some of their tokens: dried leaves, tangles of heather flowers, a tiny skull (probably from some sort of prey), and even fish scales. How did they get those to stay put?

"Ravenpaw." Rowanpaw nodded around the side of the entrance boulder. "Kiowa's beckoning."

Rowanpaw was right. I immediately began limping toward where Kiowa and Moki stood, just outside the entrance to another den. This one was different from the others, formed by not only the boulder, but also what looked like a curved tangle of branches and vines, too perfect to have been formed naturally.

"Nova's ready to see us," Kiowa meowed as Rowanpaw and I drew nearer (I silently cursed my injuries for holding up the group _yet again_ ). "We caught him at the perfect time; he's just finished a meal." He ducked inside the den, quickly followed by Moki, then Rowanpaw, then (finally) me.

It was fairly dark inside compared with the moonlit clearing. I blinked several times to help my eyes adjust, gazing around.

There wasn't much to look at. Near the back wall lay a circular nest made of what looked like a mixture of vines, moss, and dry leaves. In front of it were the messy remains of a small critter and, seated near the center with his tail curled around his paws, a lilac point tom with pale blue eyes. I glanced over him once and noticed two leaves and a sprig of heather tied to his forelegs, as well as a set of moth wings around his head. Kiowa, Moki, and Rowanpaw had already seated themselves along the side of the boulder. I hastened to join them.

The tom waited until I'd stopped moving before speaking. "Hello once again, Moki." He offered his paw to her. Smiling softly, she mimicked the gesture, pressing her pad against his. "I see you've returned safely for another visit."

"That I have," Moki confirmed. "And I've brought two friends I met on my travels."

"Yes, I can see that." The cat swept his irises over Rowanpaw and me. I gazed uncertainly back at him, wondering what to do. Should I dip my head? Should I do that paw thing like Moki?

"My name is Nova," the tom finally meowed, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence. "I am the leader of this Rebellion."

Moki shifted suddenly, letting out a quiet gasp. Nova flicked an ear at her. "I'll explain in a moment. But first, introductions. You are…?"

"Ravenpaw."

"Rowanpaw."

"Ravenpaw and Rowanpaw." Nova raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Instead, he merely lifted his paw and held it out toward us. Figuring I'd said my name first, I lifted my good forepaw before Rowanpaw had time to move and pressed it against Nova's. "Welcome to the Avanti Tribe. Or, I suppose," Nova added bitterly, "what the Avanti Tribe _should_ be." He repeated the motion and the first sentence with Rowanpaw, then turned back to the black and white munchkin. "Yes, Rebellion."

"What happened?" Moki asked. "Where's Kahuna?"

Nova's ears flattened and he let out a sudden hiss. "Do not speak her name in my presence!" he growled. "That heartless fiend is dead to me."

Moki's eyes widened. I glanced from her to Nova, then to Kiowa, sitting in the darkest shadows near the back of the den. His gaze was fixed on Moki, a message I'd seen many times before clearly written in his irises. _I told you not to._ I recalled our first encounter in the forest, when he'd mentioned to Moki not to say Kahuna's name in front of Nova. Apparently this was why.

"She is unfit to be the guru of the Avanti Tribe," Nova continued in a quieter voice. "That's why we've split. The Avanti still hold the mountaintop camp, but with any luck we'll be able to force them out in the next couple seasons. The camp is easily defensible, sure, but the Rebellion has been slowly growing in numbers as more and more see the truth of the guru's falsehood."

"But why is the guru unfit? She's ruled well for many, many seasons."

Nova shook his head. "She was chosen falsely. She's never been able to see signs, not like Fable did." Moki's brow furrowed. Nova let his eyes travel slowly from Moki onto Rowanpaw and me again, then back to Moki. "You three… will you join us? Will you help us return the tribe to its former glory?"

"I…" Moki hesitated. "I don't know. I feel like I don't know the whole story."

"I told you the whole—"

"You didn't." Kiowa's eyes flashed in Nova's direction.

"Kiowa, you may leave," Nova said tonelessly, flicking his tail at the entrance.

The brown tabby didn't move. "Let them hear about it all, about… about Mercury." Nova whipped around to glare at Kiowa, jaws parting furiously, but Kiowa raised his voice and kept going. "They deserve to know! Especially Moki. You know she deserves to hear it all, after what happened with…"

Moki stared from Kiowa to Nova and back again. "What happened?" she asked urgently. When neither replied, she tried again. _"What happened?"_

Kiowa's gaze burned into Nova's. "You've always listened to my advice before," he said quietly. "Listen to me now; she needs to know it all."

Nova blinked. His gaze flicked downward, so quickly someone watching less intently would've missed it. I held my breath, waiting.

"Fine. I suppose you're right." Nova shot Kiowa one last look before glancing back at Moki. "Right. The whole story. The… _whole_ story. Right." He hesitated again.

"If you don't know where to begin," Kiowa narrowed his eyebrows, "then maybe you can start with the false sign."

"I know, I know," Nova said sharply. "I was planning on starting there, anyway."

"Mhmm," Kiowa muttered under his breath. Nova pretended not to hear him.

"A couple seasons ago, back when we were still one united tribe, the guru—and you all know who I mean when I say 'the guru,' correct?"

I nodded. To my right, Rowanpaw and Moki did the same.

"The guru received a sign, or at least she thought she did. It happened pretty often, you see; she'd see a sign but it would turn out to mean absolutely nothing. Every time that happened, the Avanti would lose a little more faith in her ability to lead. So this time, the guru decided not to alert the tribe at large. Instead, she turned to her younger brother, my littermate, Mercury.

"Mercury was always the one to comfort her when a sign went wrong. He never laughed at her inability to lead or doubted her in the slightest, unlike me. He was her favorite brother. She knew she could count on him to explore this sign and see if there was anything to it. If there wasn't, he'd let her know and the rest of the Avanti need never have figured out there was another false sign. If there was, she could announce it to the tribe and 're-discover' the truth of the sign. It was a perfect plan.

"Of course, perfect plans… they have a tendency to go wrong." Nova's eyes narrowed. "The guru instructed Mercury to go find his way through a small, never-before-explored cave. If she'd let anyone else in on the idea, we'd have reminded her _why_ no one had ever explored it before; it's always been treacherous, with loose, slippery rocks every couple pawsteps. We would've told Mercury to be careful. Maybe then… maybe things would've been different."

I bit my tongue. I thought I knew what was coming.

"Mercury went to explore the cave, just as the guru told him. But he… but he didn't make it out." Nova paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and schooling his features into a more neutral expression. When he spoke again, his voice had returned to its previous tone. The roof of the cave had collapsed in. A couple cats hunting nearby heard the noise and rushed to the scene, but couldn't get him out. Finally, they returned to camp and gave the guru the news.

"At that moment, I was sharing a meal with the guru. When she heard the news, she quickly dismissed the other cats and confessed to me what she'd done." His voice suddenly turned bitter again. "And, of course, in amongst that deluge, she never once said she was sorry for what she'd done. No, there was no regret for sending her favorite brother to his death. There was just pleading. Self-centered pleading. She wanted me to help cover up what she'd done; she wanted me to help her keep her good name.

"Of course I refused. There was no way I was going to let her get away with something like that. Murdering her own brother? Her favorite cat in the whole tribe apart from herself? If she could do that without batting an eye, what else could she be capable of? I immediately went to expose her lies to the Avanti.

"For a couple days, there waged a battle between us. I explained how the guru was responsible for Mercury's death after seeing another of her fake signs. The guru insisted Mercury had only been hunting and could've chased a mouse into the cave, that his death was a tragic accident. She put up a good show, too, good enough that many cats ended up believing her over me.

"But there were those who believed me. We tried endlessly to make the Avanti see reason until the guru threatened to exile us for treason. To keep our legitimacy, we decided to leave then instead of waiting for a dishonorable exile, setting up camp down here. We've been trying to overthrow the guru ever since."

His last soft sentence ended with a finality I assumed meant the story was finished. It certainly sounded believable. I glanced around at Moki, wondering what she thought. She, of course, knew these cats better than me or Rowanpaw. Did she think Nova was telling the truth?

Moki nodded unconsciously, as though turning the story over in her mind. "I… I suppose it makes sense," she meowed slowly.

"So you'll join us?" Nova asked, his eyes widening in what looked like excitement, though it was a little odd to see it present on Nova's face.

Moki held up a paw. "Not quite so fast. I'd like to see what Orion thinks about this before making my decision."

I noticed Kiowa make a sudden movement behind Moki at the mention of her brother's name. Nova, however, remained calm.

"Orion was actually one of the first cats to join me," he meowed. "He was my second-in-command."

"Oh?" Moki raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Sounds like Orion, all right."

"So you'll join us?"

"Yes. We will join you in your efforts to overthrow the guru and avenge Mercury."

"And you two; you'll help, too?"

I glanced at Rowanpaw. We wouldn't leave Moki, would we? If she thought Nova was telling the truth, I was willing to believe his story, too.

"For sure," he meowed.

"Definitely," I echoed.

"Excellent." Nova smiled. "Now, to deal with your injuries."

"There's something wrong with my shoulder and my tail, so Moki splinted them back in the Brick City. My ribs also hurt, but I suppose it's hard to splint a rib."

Nova's jaw worked like he was chewing on something. "Hmm," he muttered. "Sounds serious. And you could've easily made them worse after walking for several days on end. Am I correct, Moki, that you've been walking just about nonstop?"

Moki rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ headstrong!" she protested.

"Yep, they have," Kiowa clarified.

"I see." Nova paused again, surveying my injuries again. "Well, this could be an issue. Both Cephas and Saffron stayed with the Avanti, you see."

Moki blinked. _"Both_ of them stayed? Really? So you don't have a medic?"

"We have Lukan, but he's not the best. I doubt he has enough expertise to deal with broken bones or whatever you've got." He eyed my splints. "You'd have to go up to the Avanti to heal properly." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps you could act as a Rebellion spy while you're there."

A spy? That sounded like fun.

"There's already a spy up there, but the two of you could work together. He could go out into the tunnels and territory and you could stay around the camp to eavesdrop. Do you think you could do that?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course!" My hearing might not be as good as Rowanpaw's, but I wasn't completely deaf. I'd be able to listen in on conversations just fine."

"Good. Kiowa has a meeting scheduled with Phantom for tomorrow night; you can hang around the base tomorrow and maybe get some basic treatment from Lukan, then head up to the Avanti tomorrow. Phantom can help us plan how best to get you in." Nova smiled. "Now, as for sleeping quarters, you three can stay in the spare den overnight. Tomorrow we'll start plann—"

"I was hoping to see Orion again tonight," Moki interrupted. "Is he here? I didn't see him in the clearing when we arrived."

Nova's eyes widened. "You mean… Kiowa didn't…?" He glanced at the brown flecked tom, who avoided his gaze.

Moki went rigid. "Has something happened to him?" she asked. "Is he all right? Tell me. Has he been injured?"

"He…" Nova took a deep breath, shooting a glare at Kiowa. "I suppose it's up to me to tell her 'the _whole story_ ' again, huh?" Kiowa didn't respond and, after a heartbeat, Nova returned to Moki, his eyes softening to the consistency of fresh moss.

"I'm… I'm so sorry you have to hear it like this, Moki, but… well, he was—killed—during an invasion of the peak."

I felt my paws grow suddenly warm, then freezing cold. I tried to gasp in a breath but it seemed as though my lungs had stopped working. My eyes locked onto Moki, my entire body seemingly narrowing down to focus entirely on her.

She hadn't moved. It was almost as though she hadn't heard Nova properly. But maybe it was me who hadn't heard right? Maybe he was fine, just injured, just missing, just…?

"What?"

Her voice was so soft, so small, quivering on the air for only a couple heartbeats before vanishing. I desperately wanted to reach out and press myself against her, but what if she didn't want someone there, what if she wanted to be alone? _What should I do?_

Nova hesitated. "He… he went back in to hold them off while the rest of us escaped." His voice began speeding up. "I don't know how many of us would've made it out without him. I mean, this was earlier on, before we had so many—"

Moki launched herself towards the entrance, shoving Rowanpaw and me back against the boulder. My shoulders slammed against a sharp point and pain lanced down my spine but I pushed myself off, back onto all four paws, staring out after Moki. She was running.

She was _running._

I'd run, after Thalia and Toby and the others.

I couldn't let her run. Not like me.

Lunging forward, I pounded around the boulder and out into the forest. My jaws parted and my head dipped low, trying to find her scent. Where had she gone?

There.

I took off again, pelting through the trees, skidding down slopes on slippery leaves. My leg splint banged against my chest again and again, but for some reason the pain seemed virtually nonexistent. My eyes flickered from side to side, trying to make out her black tail through the darkness. _Where was she?_

All four paws left the ground as I leaped over the carcass of a tree. Both hind legs slammed against the wood as my heavier tail dragged me down, but I scrambled right back to my feet and plunged again into a sprint, my sides heaving as I fought for breath in the thinner air.

Suddenly, I realized Moki's scent was growing stronger. I slowed to a trot, gulping down air like water to find every last trace of her trail. But though my paws had grown softer, the sound of pounding remained. Whipping around, I dug my toes into the earth just in time to stop Rowanpaw from bowling me over.

"Moki? I'm—I'm s—"

"It's me, Ravenpaw," I hissed. "I think Moki's close by, though."

"Then why'd you stop?" His eyes flashed into the darkness. "We need to be with her. We need to be there with her."

I hesitated. Would Rowanpaw think I was being dumb? Though instinct had carried me into the forest after her, common sense seemed to have caught up with my brother's arrival. "I just… I just have this feeling. What if she doesn't want company?"

"Well we need to find her in any case," he urged. "We've gotta make sure she's okay. Right?"

"Yeah. But maybe be quiet about it?"

Rowanpaw barely nodded before diving once again into the undergrowth, slipping through a bush's lower branches. I watched him warily, but it seemed he _did_ agree with me, since his footsteps were noticeably softer. Glancing around and tasting the air again just to be sure of our direction, I followed.

I'd only gone about a car-length before I felt Rowanpaw's tail brush against my chest. After pausing briefly, I eased myself forward until we stood shoulder to shoulder, peering around from beside a thick-trunked tree.

We stood on the edge of a dark clearing filled with patches of grass and dirt. As I scanned the area, my eyes immediately focused on Moki's black-furred form. She sat in the center facing away from us, shoulders hunched, her ears so far back they looked as though they were part of her skull. The faint moonlight cast the shadows of tree skeletons across her fur.

Rowanpaw shifted closer to me, pressing his muzzle into my ear fur. I pushed him away; it tickled.

"What do you think?" he breathed.

"She doesn't look so good," I replied, my voice barely louder than the rustle of wind in the last few leaves still clinging to branches overhead.

"D'you think we should go talk to her?"

"Do you?"

He swallowed hard. "I dunno. Maybe she needs some space?"

"Yeah. Or she could want someone there."

"I guess it depends on the specific cat. And the specific circumstances."

"Yeah."

A pause. I strained my ears forward but still heard nothing. Did Moki know we were here? Was she holding back tears until she could be alone? Should we leave?

No, I needed to make sure she was okay. Well, maybe not _okay,_ but at least on the path to being okay. If she needed someone there I couldn't just leave.

"I'm going to go see," I whispered. "Then we'll know what to do."

"You're just going to go ask her?" Rowanpaw's eyes widened; I saw a flash of moonlight reflected off of them. "Isn't that insensitive?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Just sit here awkwardly, waiting for her to give us some sort of signal?"

"I dunno! No, I guess, but still!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"You're not exactly whispering yourself."

"Oh, for the love of fresh prey… Rowanpaw, I'm going, and you'd better stay quiet, okay?"

"Fine. Just…"

I paused, tail-tip twitching. "Yes?"

Rowanpaw glanced back over at Moki. "Just… be careful with what you say. She's just lost her littermate."

I followed his pupils, gazing in Moki's direction. It suddenly hit me: she was going through exactly the same thing I would feel if Rowanpaw died. "Yeah," I whispered. "Okay. I will."

"Promise?"

A small smile curved my lips. "Promise."

I padded forward like a mouse, paws too soft to be heard above the gentle breeze, eyes fixed on Moki. As I drew level with her tail, I hesitated a moment, wondering if I should go through with this. What if she didn't want company after all? Should I retreat and return to the base like nothing had happened? Maybe she—

"I thought you two would come," Moki murmured, cutting across my train of thought like it was a squirrel and she the world's best hunter.

I rolled the words over in my mind, trying to decipher an underlying message. Was she disappointed? Upset? Annoyed? Somehow, it didn't sound like it. She'd just sounded… tired. As though she couldn't take in this new shock after days upon days of travel. But of course, that didn't make sense, what with her reaction upon first hearing about it. Maybe she'd spent so much time away from him that it didn't make much difference now that he was gone forever?

In any case, she didn't sound angry at me for coming, so it must be safe to sit down. I settled myself beside her, just far enough away to keep our pelts from brushing but still close enough to press against her if I thought she needed it. I glanced away from Moki, surveying the clearing once more to give her time to dry her possibly damp eyes. As my gaze roamed aimlessly around, it fell on the oddly ovular patches of dirt I'd noticed earlier.

"What is this place?"

"It's called the Gemstone Clearing."

"Gemstone?"

"It's what we call colorful rocks we find in deeper tunnels. We can't get them out of the rocks, obviously, but they're pretty to look at when a ray of sunlight finds its way into the mountain's heart. They're the rarest treasures we know of." She let out a soft sigh. "Get it? Because we bury our rarest, most valuable treasures in this clearing—our friends and family."

"Oh." I shuffled my paws closer together, eying the patches with an odd mixture of wariness and curiosity. It was strange to think there were dead cats buried directly beneath me. Back in the city, cats were rarely buried, but instead left in crevices under dumpsters or in empty metal cans. Burying certainly helped with the smell.

What was I thinking? I couldn't start pondering the proper way to deal with a body; I should be comforting Moki! It's what I came to do, after all. I pressed myself hard against her side, hoping the gesture might ease a bit of the pain she was undoubtedly concealing well.

Moki swallowed and for a moment I was worried she'd push me away. But, to the contrary, she returned a bit of the pressure. I let a small smile slide onto my face, though kept it contained to the half facing away from Moki so she wouldn't see. Maybe I was okay at this whole comforting thing after all.

"Ravenpaw," Moki burst out, though her voice remained quiet enough to keep Rowanpaw out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"Don't… don't you dare do this to your brother."

I blinked, though part of me thought I knew what she was getting at. "Um, okay."

"Do you hear me?" Moki finally turned to look at me, glaring fiercely from behind the slight gleam of unshed tears.

I realized Moki was waiting for an answer and pulled my thoughts back onto the conversation. "Yeah, I do. You said—"

"I told you to never leave your brother. Ever. At least, not permanently. Not like this." She blinked several times. "I… I can deal with this. I didn't see him much anyway. It'll be just like how it is when I'm traveling around, right?"

It sounded almost like she was asking for reassurance. I opened my jaws to give her some, but before I could utter a word she was off again.

"Rowanpaw needs you, Ravenpaw, and you need him. You two need each other. That stunt you pulled back in that city… you could easily have died. If that dumpster hadn't been there, if it had been windier, if there was something particularly hard right where you'd landed, if you'd twisted a little too far in midair… you could have left him like this. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to make him suffer like this?"

I shook my head.

"No," Moki agreed. "No, you wouldn't. He's your brother. If he suffers, you suffer along with him." She paused for a couple heartbeats. "You see what I'm getting at now? No more stunts. No more dangerous risks. No more playing the hero. You have to promise me you'll be careful."

I nibbled at my tongue, hesitating.

"Say it."

"I…" No more playing the hero? No more proving my worth by saving the day or doing some other really brave thing? But then who would?

 _Probably someone more capable than you,_ I realized. _Someone with more training, someone with more experience… Someone who can do those dangerous things_ without _falling to their almost-death._

 _If I train hard and soak up all the experience I can, maybe someday I can become the hero again. If I stop trying dangerous things, maybe I won't get hurt like this again. I won't keep holding back other cats._

"I promise."

Moki let out a soft breath of air. "Thank you. For… for Rowanpaw's sake, thank you."

* * *

 **I'm not too fond of that ending, but oh well, I liked the rest of this chapter. ^^**

 **OCs in order of appearance are:**

 **-Marc (Eradrin)**

 **-Cordelia (CindersQK)**

 **-Phantom (ShadowHawk540-2)**

 **I have some news sorta correlated with and explaining the QOTDs, which is why I saved it for the end here instead of mentioning it at the top. 1: I got contacts! 2: I'm sure I mentioned this before, but I'm starting school this Tuesday and will soon be wondering if I'm partially insane or enjoy putting myself through a great deal of stress because of all my AP classes. But oh well, I'll hopefully do fine like in other years.**

 **QOTD1: Do you wear glasses/contacts? If you do, when did you start? If you have glasses or ever got glasses, would you consider getting contacts?**

 **AOTD1: I've worn glasses since about first grade (or at least needed them since then, but I only started wearing them a year later because they were too much of a bother). I've been ehh about contacts for years because I've never liked touching my eyes and it was tough to start since I have a really strong blink, but it's pretty cool/weird to have peripheral vision and be able to touch the bridge of my nose and all. Though I'll have to get the left lens checked, since it's slightly fuzzier than the right and completely throws off my depth perception.**

 **QOTD2: What do you most like about starting school?**

 **AOTD2: I enjoy getting a routine again, even though I start to hate it after a couple months of exactly the same thing. I also love learning new things, though I wish it didn't come with homework.**

 **Remember, if you review you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	18. Prepping and Planning

**Man, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry about that! School's been a nightmare. -_- Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updating, though, since it's just over 9k words-my longest yet!**

 **A quick note about reviews: If you're a guest, I'll still reply to your reviews at the beginning of each chapter. It's only if you have an account that I'll reply in a "proper" review reply. I'm not sure if I made that clear and there haven't been any guest reviews since I started my new policy, so just in case there was some confusion about that!**

 **And now, without further ado, here's chapter 18~**

* * *

The next morning dawned cold—very cold, in fact. Freezing. I didn't know if I'd experienced a morning this cold before. For a moment, I considered returning to my warm nest until the sun had warmed everything up, but common sense told me it would take hours before this cold would even think about dissolving. No, it'd be better to get moving to warm myself up.

I remained shivering just outside the Rebellion's extra den for another heartbeat as I scoured the clearing for Rowanpaw. He'd woken up before me and hadn't thought to prod me awake before going off to do whatever he was supposed to do today.

When he, Moki and I had trudged back into the base last night, completely exhausted, Nova had directed us to our den under a smallish bush. After murmuring some words to Moki and Rowanpaw (I was too tired to make them out), he turned to me and bid me a good night's sleep, adding that he'd send Lukan to me in the morning.

I gazed around the clearing, wondering if this Lukan would soon notice I was awake and come introduce himself. It didn't seem likely, though; none of the Rebellion cats had glanced twice at me. Well, no, several had, but I was sure that was just because I was a newcomer.

What should I do? Nova hadn't mentioned anything about, say, eating, last night. Would he mind if I took a bit of prey? I hadn't eaten since the morning before and after all the excitement of last night I was starting to get hungry. Usually I'd have ignored it, but long days of regular meals with Moki had spoiled me.

Well, we _had_ agreed to join the Rebellion last night. Members of the Rebellion no doubt got food rations, particularly if they were injured and needed all their strength to heal quickly. Nova wouldn't be mad if I had a bit of breakfast, would he?

Okay, so if I was going to get food, where would it be? I let my eyes wander carefully around the edge of the clearing, pausing in every single crevice between bushes or rocks. After I'd gotten about three-fourths of the way around, just when I started to worry I'd missed something, I spotted a fluffy squirrel tail peeping out from under the slight overhang of a tall stone. _There._

I limped slowly forward, eyes fixed on my destination as I wound my way around a couple Rebellion cats. Maybe I could try a squirrel? They seemed to be fairly common around here, but I hadn't seen much of them before. Moki had caught one as we passed through a somewhat forested area, but I'd chosen to share the rabbit she'd snagged with Rowanpaw instead, so hadn't gotten to try it. What would it taste like?

As I drew nearer, I found I could make out more prey lying in the rock's shadow. Though my heart remained fixed on the squirrel, it would probably be good to see what my other choices were. After all, squirrels were so common I was bound to eat one sooner or later during my time here.

There didn't seem to be much left. My eyes widened and I flattened my ears as I counted only four other pieces of prey. _Four?_ For the entire Rebellion?

Suddenly it seemed as though I shouldn't take that squirrel. It was pretty big compared with the other catches and, after all, I wasn't as big as a fully grown warrior yet, and so wouldn't need as much food. Plus, I wouldn't be sharing it with anyone.

Huh. _Maybe I shouldn't take anything,_ I thought uncertainly. But the gnawing sensation in the pit of my stomach was difficult to ignore. Perhaps I should just take something small?

"Ravenpaw, right?"

I startled, twisting around to find myself face-to-face with an elderly cinnamon Bengal tom. Hastily, I stepped away a couple pawsteps, though I found I couldn't go very far; I'd backed myself up against the stone guarding the prey.

"Um, yep, that's me," I muttered, my fur growing warm as I shifted into a clearer area. _Great first impression, you klutz!_

"I'm Lukan," the tom smiled. "I believe Nova mentioned me?"

"Oh! Yes, yes he did." _You certainly have a concise way of speaking,_ I thought to myself in irritation. _That's such a wonderful second impression. If you keep this up, Lukan's going to start thinking you're a complete idiot._ "Erm, you're the medic, right?"

"Not exactly. I mean, there isn't really a definite medic, per se. It's more that whoever wants to learn medic skills can learn however much they want along with their usual training. I didn't learn too much, I'm afraid. Just the basics."

"Oh. Yeah, I think Nova mentioned something about that, too."

"If you want to follow me back to the, ah, medic's corner, I could try fixing you up to the best of my ability."

"Oh, uh…" I cast a glance down at the pile (if it could be called a pile) of prey. I was still hungry.

Though maybe it would be better to leave the remaining prey for other cats? After all, I'd grown up in the city, where the most I could get in an average day was a scrawny rat and perhaps something slimy stolen from a dumpster. These cats were probably used to at least two solid meals every day, whereas I could survive off of much less. I could get something later after everyone had already eaten.

I glanced back up at Lukan, my resolve deepening. "Yeah. Lead the way," I grinned.

The older cat blinked, mimicking my glance down at the prey. "Have you eaten yet this morning? I assumed… but maybe you slept in a bit?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter; I'll be fine." When Lukan still didn't move, I prompted, "Lead the way?"

Lukan reached down and picked up the squirrel—the giant one I'd been eying. My mouth burst out watering, but I did my best to hide it. "Well," he meowed, his voice rather muffled by th6e squirrel's fluff, "lucky for you, I haven't had anything yet to eat this morning either. We can share this before I treat your wounds. Hunters will bring back more prey later, so we don't need to worry about giving it to the rest of the Rebellion."

My stomach growled loudly and a real grin forced its way past my earlier, not-quite-so-genuine one. Maybe it was all right to spoil myself after all. "Great! Er—thank you."

"No problem. Now, if you'll follow me, the medic's corner is back this way."

Lukan led the way across the clearing, the squirrel's body brushing his chest fur as it swayed back and forth. After passing by a couple large, thorny bushes, he finally rounded a hollow log and entered a small, grassy extension of the base. My eyes hungrily fixed on our meal and I seated myself awkwardly onto my haunches.

"Huh. That doesn't look too comfortable." Lukan dropped the squirrel and nosed at my splinted tail, sticking out straight behind me. "Here, let me get you settled properly."

"No, honestly, it's fine," I protested. I wouldn't be truly comfortable until I'd eaten, anyway. Right now my stomach was bothering me much more than my tail.

Lukan didn't listen. Reaching a paw through an opening down the side of the log, he pulled out a pawful of moss. "Hmm." He rubbed against it with his muzzle. "Bit stale. But I suppose it's better than nothing. I could get your brother to help me fetch you some fresh stuff later today."

"I'm only staying here for another day," I pointed out. "I don't need a completely new bed. Stale moss sounds wonderful."

Lukan shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Ah, well." He reached back inside and tugged out a couple pawfuls of what looked like vines and sprigs of heather.

"Listen," I tried again, my gaze wandering back to the squirrel. It smelled absolutely delicious. The wind really wasn't helping with my self-restraint, either; it blew the critter's nutty scent directly into my face. _Thanks a lot._ The wind didn't reply. "Er, Lukan, do you think we could start eating soon? I'm a bit hungry." Yeah, no, _a bit_ definitely wasn't an understatement or anything.

"No, I'll be fine. I want you to be comfortable." He began unrolling the lumps of moss and untangling the vines, painstakingly weaving the heather together into a springy pattern for the center.

 _But I won't be fine!_ I wanted to yowl. _I'll starve!_ But I didn't want to seem like a petulant kit. And, watching the older cat work, I realized I might not have to wait that long after all. Lukan's paws wove deftly in and out of the strands, claws unsheathing and sheathing at exactly the right moment to hook a strand of lavender between his toes.

I crept forward, fascinated by his handiwork. It made sense, now that I thought about it, that Lukan and the other Avanti would be good with their paws. How else would they tie and tangle dried vines into collars and other bindings, like the ones holding the feather around Lukan's neck and the smooth stone around his foreleg?

As my eyes roved over his trinkets, I noticed the glint of what looked like fish scales through his chest fur. They couldn't be held up by his neck tendril; it was too high. The tip of the feather only just brushed the highest scale.

"Lukan?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his work, but flicked an ear in my direction to indicate he was listening.

"How do your fish scales stay on?"

"What? Oh, these?" Lukan glanced down at his chest. "They're, ah, implanted into my chest. One for each of my family members, see? One for me, one for—"

"What do you mean, _implanted?"_

"Well, we push them into our fur until the skin breaks. Then we let them heal over. It's pretty tough for them to fall, whereas we have to periodically replace the vines."

I looked with newfound horror at the scales. "W… what?"

"This one's mine, and this one's Ambrosia's—my mate's. These three are for our kits: Ceranna, Calyx, and Caspian. We don't assign any specific ones to our kits because Calyx keeps switching which one she wants." He shrugged, laughing softly.

"Oh. Um, nice." Hoping to distract him and get the topic off his weird fish scales, I added, "Is my nest done? It looks done. It looks wonderful."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose it is." Lukan patted out a last lump of moss and stepped back, almost treading on the squirrel. "Oh! And we can eat now, too. I almost forgot."

 _I didn't,_ I thought, pressing my forelegs into my belly to muffle the rumbling, but settled myself into my new nest without comment. I watched hungrily as Lukan nosed our meal closer to my muzzle and sat back, offering me the first bite. I didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer.

Lunging forward, I sank my front teeth into whichever part of the squirrel was closest—I didn't pause long enough to figure it out. Whichever part it was, it tasted almost as good as that first rabbit I'd had all those moons ago. Chewing rapidly to let every drop of juice touch my tongue, I moaned in pleasure.

"You guyffff—" I tried to say, but ended up spitting out a couple bits of meat instead.

"Swallow first," Lukan advised light-heartedly, his eyebrows raised.

I nodded hastily, embarrassed I'd allowed myself to make such a pigeon-brained mistake. Mushing up the last few chunks against the roof of my mouth, I swallowed in such a large gulp I almost choked. "Er, I mean, you guys have the best prey I've ever tasted."

It came out quieter than I'd originally intended, trailing off awkwardly near the end, but Lukan didn't seem to care. On the contrary, he smiled. "I knew our ancestors settled here for a reason."

I snorted and leaned down to take another bite, then realized Lukan was still waiting. "Oh, um, your turn." I pushed the squirrel over toward him.

"I see you're hungry." Lukan considered the tufty-tailed creature for a moment, then reached toward it with two unsheathed forepaws, neatly ripping it down the middle. "Here. You have this half and I'll have this one. We can eat at the same time so I can treat your injuries sooner. I'm sure they're pretty painful?"

I shrugged. "I've gotten used to it." But I didn't protest the 'eating at the same time' thing. It'd let me eat without pausing to wait as Lukan took his (no doubt slow) bite, after all. Hooking my claws into my share, I began scarfing it down. I might not be starving, per se, but I was definitely ravenous.

After both of us had finished, which took a surprisingly short time (surprising for Lukan, not me; he ate at just about the same speed as me), Lukan licked the last few reddish drops from his muzzle and glanced down at my splints. "So, what exactly was injured? And how?"

"My shoulder, tail, and ribs hurt," I meowed, "and I… fell off a Human den." No need to give him the specific details about that last bit.

"I see." Lukan nosed the bindings. "Moki's a fine medic," he purred, smiling. "A bit rusty, no doubt from a lack of practice. But still, these tendrils stayed tightly bound for days. Impressive." He allowed himself a proud smile before promptly unsheathing his claws and cutting through those impressive bindings. I gritted my teeth as the splint fell loose, jolting my shoulder into a position it hadn't laid in in several days. Lukan repeated the gesture with my tail, which didn't seem to hurt as much as my shoulder until I tried flicking the end; only then did it proceed to send claws of pain lancing up my spine. _Ow._

"This'll hurt a bit, I'm afraid," Lukan apologized. _More than it already does?_ I growled mentally. "I just need to see what's broken, what's torn, and what's bruised. I'm not as good as Cephas or Saffron, so I can't promise there won't be any pain, but it's necessary for me to assign treatment."

"Then why not just send me up to the Avanti now and let them care for me?"

"Because we need to plan this out with Phantom first. He'll know when to send you in and with what story. He'll know how to get you accepted into the Avanti without a hitch. After all, if they suspect you of being a spy, they could very well let you heal wrong and give you a permanent disability, which they can take advantage of in battle."

I wrinkled my nose. Permanent disability? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Exactly." Lukan placed one paw gently on my shoulder, groping around through my fur for the outline of my bone. I winced but tried not to make any noise. "Except you'll also need to go meet Phantom tonight, so you two can get to know each other a bit. You'll be working together for the next moon or two, however long it takes you to heal."

"Why can't I stay a spy after I heal?" I protested. Being a spy sounded cool—I didn't want it to be a temporary sort of thing. I could sneak around in the night, giving the Rebellion crucial information, avoiding detection by just a clawscratch.

"Two spies are more easily caught than one. Phantom is more experienced than you—he's been doing this for a couple moons now. And we need you here, so you can fight all-out against the Avanti in a battle instead of pretending to fight us."

"Why can't Phantom come fight on your side, if he's so experienced?" I asked sulkily.

"Phantom doesn't like fighting. He prefers the tactical and stealth aspects of a war."

I stared. "What? He doesn't like _fighting?_ How could he not like fighting?"

"I _thought_ you seemed like the fighter type." Lukan removed his paw. "The bone seems intact and it's not dislocated, so it must just be a tear. It'll have to be kept as still as possible to heal." He began nosing my chest, forcing me to roll onto my back, and began examining my ribs.

"The fighter type?" I asked curiously. "What do you mean? Isn't everyone a fighter type?"

Lukan shrugged. "You come from the city, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, there you all probably have to be fighters. But here, not everyone needs to fight to survive. We can play to our individual strengths."

I turned this over in my mind. Rowanpaw had never been as strong a fighter as me; he was good, but not excellent. Was it possible he had another strength? Something that didn't have much fighting involved? He was good with balance, I supposed—it was always difficult to knock him off his feet. But what would that be good for?

"What else could a cat be good at? Apart from fighting, I mean."

"Oh, lots. There's hunting, stealth, tactics, exploration, gathering materials, rearing kits, climbing, healing, swimming, leading… and probably some others I'm forgetting." Lukan narrowed his eyes at my ribs. "I think these are just bruised, though it's a bit hard to tell. I guess I'll just leave them as they are for now." He moved on to my tail and I relaxed back onto my side.

"Cats can also have multiple strengths," Lukan continued. "For instance, I'm best at swimming, probably, but I'm also good at hunting, gathering materials, and a bit of healing."

"Really?" I paused. Lukan had identified fighting as my best strength, which I thought was probably accurate. Could he figure out my other strengths? "What do you think mine are?"

"Your lesser strengths?" Lukan laughed. "Oh, no, I don't know if I could figure those out. You'll have to do those yourself."

"But couldn't you just, I dunno, guess? Like, you guessed I was a fighter. How come? Couldn't you guess my other strengths?"

"I figured you were a fighter because of how you attacked that poor half-squirrel. You also have a bit of a habit of kneading your claws into the ground if you really want something—did you know that? It's how I figured out you were hungry before."

My eyes widened; I _hadn't_ known. Did I really do that?

"My son, Caspian, he's a bit of a fighter too. He's quite proud and tends to throw himself claws-first into things. Not, of course, that you're like that," he added hastily. "There are different… subgroups, I suppose, of strengths. It really depends on a cat's personality."

I felt he was getting a bit off-track. _"My_ strengths?" I prompted again.

Lukan sighed. "You're never going to let that rest, are you?" I shook my head. "The stubborn type, I see. Fine, then. Let's see…" He paused in his examination, considering me carefully. "You have Turkish Van in you, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Do I?"

"Judging from your markings, yes. That would lead me to believe you like water. Perhaps swimming?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Water? Like, as in rain? I hate rain!"

Lukan raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I was wrong. Then again," he added in a softer voice, "rain and rivers are nothing alike. Maybe you just haven't tried the right type of water yet."

Eh. I shrugged. "What else do you think I might be?"

Lukan raised his eyebrows. "You didn't believe my first idea, and now you're asking my opinion again? Really?"

"You're more experienced with this whole 'strengths' thing," I pointed out. "I only just heard about it a moment ago."

"All right, then, if you think it would be helpful." Lukan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he pondered. "Hmm… I'd say you might be good at leading. Stealth, maybe, although your white fur would be seen pretty easily. Perhaps you'd be good at rearing kits, though of course I don't expect you'd want kits for moons."

"Rearing kits?" I wrinkled my nose. _"Definitely_ not!"

Lukan chortled. "I suppose you could still grow into that particular strength. Who knows?" He went back to running his paws along my tail. "Tails are difficult," he said absently. "They're so flexible it's hard to tell if there's a break."

"Wait a minute. You can grow into strengths?"

"I don't see why not. Sure, there are some innate tendencies, but our experiences can also shape us. You're, what, about six moons? You've still got a lot of changing to do. Even _I'm_ still changing." He shot me a wink out of the corner of his eye, then sat back on his haunches. "I'm pretty sure that tail's broken. I believe the best treatment would be to splint it, though of course it would probably hinder more than help to reuse Moki's splints. I could get you a stick—much lighter than that metal thing."

I nodded. "Sounds good. What about my shoulder? And my ribs?"

"Your ribs I think I'll just have to let heal. I could give you something for the pain, but there's no broken skin or ribs or anything to heal. It should start going away in a few sunrises, I believe, depending on how old it is. Your shoulder I'm not as sure about. My best guess is to keep it still so it can heal right, so maybe a couple tight-fitting splints should do the trick."

Lukan glanced around the small clearing, his eyes pausing on the hollow log. "There might be something…" he muttered, padding over and bending to shove his muzzle into the gap. "Hmm…" He began edging sideways toward one end. "Aha!"

I leaned forward to try and make out what he'd found. It appeared to be a pale pink, almost white flower, though of course it was a bit difficult to tell as it was mostly inside his mouth. He laid it carefully in front of me and edged it closer with a forepaw.

"Mountain laurel should do the trick," he said. "It either helps with coughs or pain, but I suppose a little cough medicine won't hurt. You just eat it."

"Um, if you say so." I pawed at the flower, inspecting it carefully. I'd be fine with eating it as long as he hadn't drooled on it too much. The petals looked dry enough, I supposed. Shrugging inwardly, I licked it up and began to chew.

It didn't taste like much, thankfully. The center was a little bitter, but not enough that I'd need to spit it out, so I settled for swallowing quickly. I licked my lips several times to help dissipate the taste as Lukan went back to scouring the medic's corner for a couple of light but durable sticks. After several long moments of silence, he finally extracted some from a stash under a fern.

"I'll have to go find some more of these at some point," he noted as he returned to my nest.

"Maybe you could ask one of the younger cats to help you out?" I suggested, remembering Thalia's descriptions of Clan apprentices.

"Ah, that could be a bit of an issue," Lukan said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you and your brother are the only young cats here."

"What? Really?"

He nodded, laying the sticks down and beginning to tie one to my tail. "The Rebellion's still fairly new," he explained. "We've only been out here a couple seasons. Most of us didn't join immediately, too, preferring to wait until our kits were older before coming down here with Nova. It's what Ambrosia and I did, in fact. We kept our kits in the safety of the caves until they were old enough to fend for themselves. Then Ambrosia, Ceranna, Calyx, and I came down here."

"What about your son? The one who's a fighter like me?"

"Mmm. I mentioned he was a bit stubborn, too, right?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling a bit of trepidation. I thought I knew what he was about to say.

"Well, he decided to stay put. He didn't want to believe the guru he'd so avidly supported as a youngster wasn't rightfully chosen."

"Oh." I bit my tongue, unsure of what to say. "I… I'm sorry…"

Lukan's mouth twisted into a wry smile—much different from the genuine ones he'd dispensed so easily before. "That's the thing with war, I guess, though. It tears apart families, right?"

Could fighting really hurt deeper than physical wounds? I supposed it made sense, but I'd never thought about it that way before.

"I don't want to be a fighter anymore."

Lukan looked up. "Don't say that."

"But it's true! If it tears families apart… if it tore Orion and Moki apart—"

"Listen to me," Lukan meowed, half gently and half sternly. "You remember all those strengths I mentioned before? They can all be absolutely wonderful things. But at the same time they could also be turned to evil deeds."

"Oh yeah? Worse than what wars can do?"

"Much worse," Lukan promised. "You remember the kit-rearing strength?"

 _How could I forget?_ I thought with a bit of a shudder. No way would I be good at that!

"If a cat was particularly good at raising kits but raised them to be evil cats, those cats could go out into the world and do terrible things. Climbing trees could be turned into clever, deadly ambushes. Hunting prey could turn into hunting cats. And those are only a few."

Lukan's eyes pressed hard into mine. "Do you understand? It's not what your strengths are that determine whether you're a good cat or not. Fighting can be a wonderful thing when used to protect family and friends from the world's dangers. You have the capability to use it for good." He pressed a paw lightly against my chest. "Good or evil comes from here. From inside. Whatever you think, whatever you feel— that's what you'll produce. If you have a good heart you can use your fighting ability for good."

"But… how am I supposed to know if I have a good heart or not? I mean, it's not like I can ask it."

Lukan's face split into a real laugh. "If there's someone out there who you'd give your life for, I'm positive your heart is a good one. Can you think of someone?"

Well, that was easy. I grinned; his mood must be contagious. "Rowanpaw." It seemed my heart was pretty good, after all.

* * *

I hobbled to the entrance of the medic's corner, my pain mostly gone but my foreleg completely unable to be bent due to not one, but two sticks strapped to it: one on the inside, jammed up against my chest, and the other extending up past my back, both tied up near my elbow and right above my paw.

"Now, you should probably walk around a bit today, just to keep your body from getting stiff," Lukan advised as he followed. "Though try to keep as much weight as possible off that foreleg."

I shifted as much body weight as I could to my hind legs and started forward again, this time doing a kind of waddle.

"That's it!" Lukan smiled.

"I bet I look really dumb," I muttered.

"Well, it's only for today. Tomorrow Cephas or Saffron can get you some proper treatment."

"Yeah, I guess so." I glanced around the clearing, wondering what to do.

Apparently noticing my uncertainty, Lukan added, "I think Rowanpaw went out into the forest with Kiowa. I heard them mention the Birch Grove earlier this morning."

"Oh, okay." My stomach sank at the prospect of lugging myself up and down the mountainside, though of course Lukan said exercise would be good. Still, I hoped that mountain laurel wouldn't wear off anytime soon. "Um, where's the Birch Grove?"

"Head out through the entrance and follow the middle-right path. There's a bramble thicket a little ways down it. If you just head along that you should reach the Birches soon enough."

I ran his words through my mind again to memorize them. "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Lukan shot me a grin, then glanced around the clearing. "Ah, I see Ambrosia's waiting. Gotta go, I've got a fishing trip to go on. I'll see you this evening?"

"Yeah. See you then." I watched as Lukan strolled across to where an elderly cream she-cat lay grooming herself just outside a bush. I squinted over to check her chest and, sure enough, spotted the gleam of fish scales there. I looked away before a shudder had time to form along my spine. I couldn't imagine purposefully embedding scales into my skin. What would happen to the fur underneath?

I pushed the sensation from my mind before I could dwell on it more. I had a brother to find. Clenching my teeth, I began to limp forward, doing my best to lean on my three good legs. It was more difficult than Lukan made it sound. Yeah, I'd been walking for days on end, but I'd been putting much more weight on my leg during the long trek. I'd have to focus hard to make this new rhythm a habit.

 _Although,_ I thought excitedly, _soon I might not even need these habits anymore. Once I get to the Avanti, the medics there can heal me quickly and I'll be able to run and fight and everything again!_ Although I supposed I shouldn't wish for too speedy a recovery, since the more time I spent in the medic's den, the more time I could spend spying. Though the prospect of lying around all day wasn't that enticing, the thought of being a spy brought a surge of tingling anticipation to my paws.

I made it around the entrance boulder and glanced around, eying the surrounding forest. It was the middle path, right? The middle-right one? I counted the distinct paths and only came up with three. Huh. There had to be about four or five for there to be a middle-right one, right?

Maybe I wasn't looking hard enough. I inspected the terrain closely, opening my mouth to let the slight breeze brush the roof of my mouth. Were there distinct scent trails?

 _Aha._ Another trail branched off from the base's entrance, though much narrower than the others—positively a prey track. Of course, this one led slightly to the right of the center trail. Of course it did. It almost seemed like Lukan was trying to get me injured again.

But he _was_ the medic. Maybe there was some reason for the exercise after all, though I couldn't see what it could be. In any case, there was no use grumbling about it. No use, that is, if I wanted to find Rowanpaw at all today. So, taking a deep breath, I started forward along the narrower path.

It wasn't as bad as it had looked, surprisingly enough. The path curved around the side of the base and headed downhill, so it was fairly easy to keep walking—the issue lay in not walking too fast and toppling head over hindquarters down the mountain. I had the strange feeling that wouldn't help my injuries heal any faster; it would probably give me more to deal with.

In any case, by keeping up a steady pace I made good time and, after a surprisingly short walk, I heard voices up ahead and spotted the whitish color of birch bark through the foliage.

"Come on up, Rowanpaw. It isn't that difficult, honest! Just sink your claws in and hoist yourself up."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You just think you can't. There's a difference."

"But what if I fall?"

"You won't fall. You have your tail and claws, don't you? I could come down and check them for you if you want."

I caught a glimpse of the back of Rowanpaw's head. He was shaking it vigorously. "Uh uh. No way."

"Yes way. You can do it! I believe in you!"

"But I'll fall!"

"No, you won't. Keep your eyes on me and you'll come straight up."

I got the distinct feeling Kiowa was starting to get a bit annoyed at Rowanpaw. I tried to hurry up a bit—why couldn't I walk any faster? Dumb shoulder.

"I… I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared!"

"Well, what better way to get over a fear than to face it?"

"But—"

"Okay. When did you fall?"

"What?"

"You fell, didn't you? When you were little or something?"

"No."

"What? Never?" I heard the thump of paws on the ground. Kiowa must've jumped down to join Rowanpaw. "Well, where did your fear come from, then? Falling's not that scary, honest."

"Yes it is," Rowanpaw muttered.

Kiowa let out a deep sigh. I clenched my teeth against the slowly returning pain and continued limping forward. I was _almost_ there, _almost._

"What do you mean? You've never fallen, but you have a fear of falling?"

I rounded a thicket, panting. Kiowa's and Rowanpaw's eyes fastened on me immediately.

"Ravenpaw!" Rowanpaw hurried forward, nosing me under my chin. Over his shoulder I saw Kiowa's eyes flick from me to Rowanpaw, then onto my splinted leg and tail. His eyes widened.

"Hiya," I purred, looking back at Rowanpaw. "How's your morning been?"

"All right. Kiowa's teaching me a few things." Rowanpaw twitched his tail at the brown ticked tabby.

 _"Trying_ to teach him a few things," Kiowa corrected, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it's only my first lesson," Rowanpaw admitted. "But it's been weird without you here. I always used to train with you, and now I'm up against Kiowa. It's so much harder, you wouldn't imagine!"

"I bet I could beat him. If only my injuries were healed," I sighed, casting a glare in the general direction of my foreleg.

"Uh huh, I'm sure," Kiowa meowed under his breath.

I gasped in mock offense. "You doubt me?"

"Maybe," Kiowa replied ambiguously. He glanced at Rowanpaw again. "Would you be up for some more training or do you want to try something less taxing?"

"Less taxing, probably," he admitted. "I mean, hunting is fun and all, but my legs are getting a bit sore."

"After walking all that way, too?" Kiowa teased. At Rowanpaw's look of protest he added, "Yeah, yeah, I know it's different muscles. Anyway." He glanced around. "Let's have you…"

My eye caught on a patch of green blanketing the roots of a nearby tree. "Gather some moss! Lukan mentioned he needed some more."

Kiowa nodded. "Perfect. Just use your claws and try to scrape off the top layer. Remember, roots and dirt don't hold water and are uncomfortable to sleep on."

Rowanpaw nodded. "Right. Sounds good." He glanced over at the mossy roots. "Are you staying here to watch?"

"I think I'll go do something productive, like hunting or something. I'll meet you back at the base, okay?"

" 'Kay."

Kiowa shot us a grin. Then, gathering his haunches beneath him, he sprang up onto a birch. Swinging his body weight from side to side, he slithered up the trunk and clawed his way onto a branch. Barely pausing for breath, he broke into a lope and leaped effortlessly into the next tree over. After a couple more bounds, he was out of earshot.

"Wow," I meowed, impressed in spite of myself.

Rowanpaw was silent. I shot a glance at him to find an odd expression on his face. It was partially fear, but also partially… longing? What was up with that? Did he want to climb trees or not?

"Um, moss?" I prompted uncertainly.

"Oh. Right." Rowanpaw broke his gaze away from the overhead branches and fixed it back on the ground, edging over to the growth of moss. I followed, easing myself slowly into his pawprints and wincing as I put more pressure on my bad shoulder. As I settled myself awkwardly beside him, Rowanpaw spoke.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Congratulations," I muttered.

He shot me a look but otherwise ignored my jab. "What'll we do when you go off to the Avanti? I mean, I'm not allowed to come with. We'll be separated."

"I guess we'll just do what we've always done. You know, live our lives, et cetera." But though my tone was light, I thought I understood what he was getting at.

"We've never been separated before. Not for extended periods like this, anyway. We've always had to stick together. We've always had each other's backs."

"We'll be fine. Honest."

"Ravenpaw. These cats are in the middle of a war. If ever there was a time when we'd need to watch each other's backs, it would be now. Who knows what's going to happen? At least… at least in the city we knew the terrain. We knew some escape routes, some hiding places. Thalia…" He swallowed. "Thalia always made sure we could get away if we needed to. But here? We're no better than blind cats."

"It'll be fine. We'll learn."

"That's not my point."

"Then what is?"

"Ravenpaw—" In a sudden spurt, Rowanpaw clawed up a huge pawful of mostly dirt, then threw it onto the ground again. "Ravenpaw, I'll miss you. You've always been right there, all my life. Everything else has changed but you've always been there. I… I don't know how I'm going to cope with that."

"You'll be fine! Honest!"

"You sound like Kiowa."

I let out a breath. "Listen. I'll miss you too, bud. But we need to do this. I can't let my leg heal wrong!"

"You also can't give up the chance of becoming a spy," Rowanpaw muttered. "I don't think you get it."

I opened my mouth to deny it, then realized that might prove his point. Instead, I settled for staring at him quizzically.

Rowanpaw didn't answer immediately, rather bending over his work in an attempt to brush away a particularly stubborn lump of dirt. "I just… you'll be going off on this grand adventure and I'll be stuck here worrying. Since we're on Nova's side, I'll be safe, but you'll be heading straight into enemy territory. I don't think you understand the danger.

"What if you go off on some midnight adventure? What if you get caught? We don't know what they do with captured spies. What if they kill you in punishment? What if they keep you imprisoned in a dark cave for moons on end? What if they injure you all over again, then let you heal all wrong so you're permanently disfigured?"

I met his anxious gaze, thinking over his monologue. His dark green eyes wavered somewhere between anger and fear. It suddenly hit me: Rowanpaw was the safety I'd always had. He'd always been there, either just ahead or just behind or back-to-back with me. Once I left, I wouldn't have that. I wouldn't be able to look out for him and he wouldn't be able to keep me out of trouble. We'd be completely, utterly, entirely on our own.

"What if I promise to be careful? No midnight adventures or anything? How about I promise to just sit in the medic's den until I heal, then come straight back?"

Rowanpaw snorted. "Yeah, right. Like you'll hold to that."

"Well… well what else am I supposed to do?" I growled in frustration. "I get what you're saying, I really do, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Rowanpaw placed his paw back on the ground, growing still for a moment. Watching his profile, I saw his eyes flicker shut and a deep, shuddering breath pass through his ribs.

I pressed closer, resting my chin on the top of his head and letting out a faint, comforting purr. Moki's words in the Gemstone Clearing drifted through my mind again and I nibbled on my tongue. _If he suffers, you suffer along with him._ "You'll always be my brother," I promised. "And I'll always put you first. I, er, might forget sometimes, but you're always my number one priority. I'll make it back safe and sound."

Rowanpaw let out another breath that splashed in uneven waves and rivulets through his ribcage. "Yeah," he murmured. "I know."

"Hey." I poked his side. "You'd better learn to climb a tree by the time I get back. Don't you dare let the memory of my falls hold you back."

He laughed a bit. That was promising, at least.

"Come on, let's get some of this moss back to the base. I think you've gotten enough for both of us to carry full loads." I shook my head. "I never would've thought it, but I do believe your main strength is gathering moss."

* * *

Rowanpaw and I spent the remainder of the afternoon in the clearing. We joked and laughed, shared tongues, and just enjoyed each other's company. A couple times, I caught Rowanpaw's expression falling and knew he was thinking about the moons ahead, but I always immediately brought him back with a story about my morning or a teasing remark.

The sun began to set, casting long shadows across the trodden-down grass. The members of the Rebellion began drifting off to their respective dens, gradually emptying the clearing in the face of the oncoming darkness. But though Rowanpaw and I kept our eyes wide open, searching for Nova or Moki or someone who looked vaguely important, no one approached us with instructions for the night.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" Rowanpaw asked after a long moment of gazing around the base.

"Nah. I've got to meet Phantom, remember? I'm, like, the most important part of this operation."

He nudged me. "Hey, quit being so self-centered! Phantom's got to give his report, too, remember?"

"Eh, fine, whatever." I flicked my ears carelessly, shrugging one shoulder. I'd gotten fairly good at the maneuver during the afternoon. "But I'm still, like, the second-most-important part."

"I guess so," Rowanpaw snorted.

We fell silent again, watching the clearing. It was almost empty now, with most of the cats asleep in their dens by now. The only ones left were Rowanpaw, me, and about three others scattered around the edges. I eyed them closely and realized I recognized one: Marc. So the dark golden tabby she-cat beside him must be his mate. What was her name again?

"Hey." Rowanpaw nosed me again. "Look."

I followed his gaze and saw, with a leap of excitement, Nova's lilac point form had appeared from the recesses of his den. "It must be time to go," I half-whispered.

Sure enough, after quickly scanning the clearing to pinpoint our location, Nova beckoned to us with his tail. Rowanpaw pushed himself effortlessly to his paws (I cast him a jealous glare) and I heaved myself upright with a little help from Rowanpaw's shoulder. Together, we padded/limped across to join Nova at the entrance.

"Is it just gonna be us?" I asked.

Nova shook his head. "Another cat will be joining us. I believe you've met her briefly—Cordelia?"

I nodded, remembering the russet, long-furred she-cat from yesterday.

"Usually I go alone to avoid detection, but if you're coming along, we might need an extra cat. You might run out of energy or trip and break your splints."

"I could help her," Rowanpaw said. "If I'm coming anyway—"

"You won't be coming. Cordelia will do just fine."

Rowanpaw's eyes widened. "What? But…"

Nova raised his eyebrows. "What purpose would you serve? You don't need to meet Phantom or receive his report. You're not as experienced or strong as Cordelia. You'd just be an extra cat and, though you're small, this mission requires stealth."

Rowanpaw's whiskers drooped and he hung his head. For a moment, I tried to think up an excuse for him coming, but came up with nothing. Nova had explained away everything. There really was no reason for Rowanpaw to come along.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back," I murmured, dipping my head to look into his face.

"Yeah."

I hesitated. What else could I console him with? "You'll keep our nest warm for me?"

Rowanpaw didn't reply. Instead, he turned and padded away across the clearing, tail dragging a bit on the grass.

"Cordelia will be waiting at the entrance." I broke my eyes away from my brother to look around at Nova. "We should be off. Phantom will wonder where we've been."

"Yeah." Forcing out a deep breath, I cast one last glance over my shoulder at Rowanpaw before starting to limp forward. Nova ducked ahead of me, disappearing around the boulder. At a much slower pace, I followed.

He came back into sight as I rounded the rock, exchanging a quick greeting with Cordelia, who sat primly beside the entrance. As I joined them, her dark green eyes fixed on me. "Hullo," she meowed, giving me a small smile. Then, her eyes falling to my splinted leg, she added, "We'd better get going as soon as possible. If your pace yesterday was anything to go off of, we'll be keeping Phantom waiting."

I blinked. "I'm not _that_ slow!" I protested, though a nagging sensation in the back of my mind told me she was right. I'd probably hold up the entire meeting because of my injury. Despite knowing the longer I stayed injured, the longer I remained a spy, a sudden burning desire to heal myself as fast as physically possible filled my body. I did _not_ want to hold up other cats ever again.

With a nod each to Cordelia and me, Nova set off along the leftmost trail, heading straight up the mountain. Cordelia nodded for me to go next, so, with a slight groan at the prospect of lugging myself straight up a fairly steep slope, I began stumping along in Nova's pawsteps.

The night seemed to grow darker still as the forest closed in around us. It was a little disconcerting to feel this blind. Back in the city there had always been light from streetlamps or cars or something, and even when traveling alongside the river there had always been the moon. When I was on the train was perhaps the darkest I'd experienced, but even that paled beside this.

It was probably the trees, I guessed. Even though it was Leaf-bare and all the trees had lost their leafy pelts, the trunks still stood wide and solid, blocking out the meager moonlight. I could still barely see where I was putting my paws, the faint strips of light outlining fallen sticks and wandering roots, but that was it.

Did Phantom come out here often in his duty as a spy? Probably; I didn't know how often his meetings with Nova were, but they must be at least a couple times per moon. Huh. Maybe being a spy wouldn't be so cool after all. This nearly impenetrable darkness was starting to unsettle me.

Eventually, after we'd been walking so long my shoulder was starting to ache again, Nova swept his tail across my forepaws and I stopped, gazing around. Were we finally here? Where was Phantom? Was he even here yet?

Cordelia padded up to speak with Nova in a hushed voice. "The moon's a little above the treeline; we're a bit late."

"Yes, I know," Nova half-hissed, staring intently into the darkness farther up the mountain.

"Where's Phantom?" I asked uncertainly, making sure to keep my voice low.

"He's around," Cordelia assured me. "He's a spy, remember? It's his job to stay hidden. If we could see him, I'd be worried."

Oh, right. That made sense. I probably should've figured that out myself. I turned my gaze again to our surroundings, hoping to be the first to notice Phantom's approach. After all, if I was going to be a spy in just a little bit, I should probably try to be as spy-like as possible now. Spies would definitely be able to pick out other spies, even if it was really dark.

"Aha. There you are." Nova's voice cut through my thoughts and I whirled around, crestfallen. It hadn't been me to spot him first, after all. I got a small consolation, though, in that I immediately picked out movement against the shadowy background.

As Phantom made his way closer, I was able to see more of his appearance. It was no wonder I couldn't see him initially; his fur was dark gray, almost black, with darker stripes like shadows cast by saplings. His narrowed eyes revealed no color, so that even if they were a bright, coppery orange, no one would be able to pick them out amongst the dark foliage. He was also rather small, easily concealable in a bush or behind a tree.

"Nova. Cordelia." His voice was odd for a tom—rather high-pitched. With a sudden start, I realized why he must be so small. I'd been expecting him to be a fully grown adult cat, but on the contrary, he must be quite young. Maybe he was as young as me, even. It would explain both his small stature and his not-yet-matured voice.

"Hello, Phantom," Nova meowed, dipping his head. My eyes widened at this display of respect. Well, if I got respect like that, I could deal with the darkness. Maybe being a spy would be fun, after all. "Prey running well for the Avanti?"

"I'm afraid so. They haven't gone hungry yet. Perhaps I could try scaring away some of the prey, running them down toward the base. Hunger would certainly make them weaker, more likely to surrender." He shrugged. "Anyway, I see you've brought along another cat. I'm guessing there's a reason, since she probably shouldn't be walking around if it's not absolutely necessary." His eyes lingered on my splint.

"Yes, indeed. This is Ravenpaw." Nova flicked his tail at me, beckoning me forward into the conversation. "She joined the Rebellion recently, but is in need of professional healing. Lukan wasn't up to the job, but we thought Cephas or Saffron might be able to help her."

"So she's joining me as a spy?" Phantom guessed. Nova nodded. "I see."

"We'll need a way to get her into the camp without arousing suspicion," Cordelia explained. "We were thinking about introducing her as a relation of yours? Your sister, perhaps?"

"That could work," Phantom murmured slowly. His gaze slowly traveled over my features. "We have about the same color fur, besides your white markings," he noted, nodding at my ears. "And we have about the same color eyes. How old are you?"

"About six moons, just over."

He nodded slowly. "You're fairly long-legged. You could easily pass as seven moons, like me."

"All right." I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Now," Phantom continued, "we need to figure out a way for her to join the Avanti without rousing suspicion. She'll probably need to wait until morning, since a nighttime arrival would create unnecessary tension. Cats might start thinking the Rebellion's organized an undercover raid. She'll also have to circle around the mountain, so there won't be many suspicions about how she got through Rebellion territory."

"What about you?" I asked. "Will you meet me by the border or just before I get to the camp or what?"

"It would probably be best not to meet at all, since it would appear as though I knew in advance you were coming. How would I explain that? My old home is fairly far away, in a city."

"Oh, perfect. I come from a city, too," I cut in. "I won't have to pretend that part."

Phantom nodded. "Good. Now, for tomorrow, I'll do my best to remain in camp for the morning. I'll volunteer to help out Avalon in the nursery or something. You make your way toward the camp, though try to meet some cats along the way. That way, you won't just come wandering into the cave and cause cats to wonder how you made it through the territory undetected. You have to appear as harmless as possible."

"Okay."

Phantom glanced from me to Cordelia and Nova. "You think that covers all the bases?"

"I think so," Nova meowed. "It sounds like a wonderful plan. Now, for your report?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Phantom swept his tail around one hind leg in embarrassment. "I, uh, got a bit carried away with the plan, I suppose."

"That's quite all right. The plan is pretty important." Nova paused a moment, then prompted, "Your report?"

"The Avanti have been doing fairly well this Frozen-time. Avalon's kits have yet to be born and Simon has recovered from his sickness without infecting any other cats. There is one thing of slight concern, though; the guru has started regular meetings with several of the more experienced cats. I have yet to find a chance to eavesdrop, but I'm worried they might be organizing something."

"Interesting," Nova murmured. "They wouldn't dare attack us outright, what with our strength in numbers. If not an invasion, what would they be organizing?"

"There are other ways to win a war," Phantom reasoned. "I'll do my best to overhear one of the meetings between now and our next meeting."

"Ravenpaw will be staying in the camp full-time," Cordelia pointed out. "She might hear something while you're out and about."

"True." Phantom regarded me with a thoughtful stare. "Doubling up on this spy thing might be quite helpful."

"I'll do my best," I grinned.

Phantom and I shared a look before he glanced over his shoulder. "I really should be getting back. If I stay out too long the Avanti will begin to suspect something's up. And if I'm going to convince them you're my sister, I'll have to keep up my reputation as being completely trustworthy." He gave a last nod to Nova. "Until the next half moon."

Turning, Phantom slipped back into the shadows, his lowered tail slipping out of sight behind a dark-leaved bush. I watched the spot I'd last seen movement for several long moments, until I was sure he was gone.

"We should get back, too. You'll need your rest for tomorrow," Cordelia meowed. "You can lean on me for the walk back if you want."

I nodded. Now that the excitement of the meeting with Phantom was dissipating, I was starting to grow a bit tired. Shifting my weight onto her offered shoulder, I stared ahead at Nova's tail.

At least the trek back wouldn't be as difficult, as it was entirely downhill. I was looking forward to snuggling up with Rowanpaw one more time as I sleepily recounted our entire meeting.

I cast one last glance over my shoulder, my heart beginning to beat a little faster. Tomorrow, I'd become a spy. _Tomorrow._

* * *

 **This first question is actually a legit question I'd love if everyone could answer, as it definitely affects my writing.**

 **QOTD1: Would you prefer to see more, shorter chapters (as in ~4k words) or less, longer chapters (as in ~7k and up)?**

 **QOTD2: What do you think of the Tribe cats so far?**

 **AOTD2: I like them, though of course I made them up, so it's hopefully guaranteed I'd like them. XD**

 **QOTD3: I asked a similar-ish question last time, but has school started for you yet? If so, how do you like it?**

 **AOTD3: Yup, school's in session. I'm taking a bunch of classes I want to take this year, which is a special thing seniors get to do when they've already taken most of their required classes, but there's an absolute TON of homework. I'm considering dropping a class and turning it into a study hall, though, so I'll have more time to write and draw and everything. ^^**

 **QOTD4: It's Labor Day weekend in America! Any of you fellow Americans doing anything this weekend?**

 **AOTD4: My parents are going away for a night, but I've just got a fairly chill weekend. It's why I was able to post this chapter today and procrastinate homework so much. **

**I try not to ask for reviews (you tell me how successful I am at that... ^^;) but it would be absolutely wonderful if we could make it to 150 reviews this chapter! It's only four more, so I'm pretty sure it can happen, but just in case someone forgets to review or something. Anyway.**

 **Hoping to see you next week!**

 **~Snow**


	19. The Avanti Tribe

**Hello all! I hope you had a good two weeks?**

 **This chapter is much shorter than the last one, at only about 4k words. The votes in the reviews actually came out exactly even, so I made the executive choice to go with whatever length I could. During these last two weeks I've only managed to get this much written, though perhaps next chapter will be longer!**

 **It seems I've gotten into the habit of posting once every two weeks. I'm going to continue with that, I think, particularly since I'll be completely swamped next week with traveling to a few different colleges.**

 **Now on to one review reply and the chapter~**

 **Eradrin:** **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hah, it seems almost too fast sometimes. Next year I'll be at college... -gulp- The musical sounds like fun! Though, at least at my school, doing shows is a HUGE time commitment. Thank you so much!**

* * *

By the time I'd finally gotten the hang of walking on only three legs, Nova announced it was time to stop. _Rat-dung,_ I growled inwardly, _now I can't show off to Rowanpaw. I could finally prove to him who's_ actually _better at the three-legged game._ But I didn't complain out loud. Even if my shoulder was okay with going a little farther, my ribs had begun aching every time I sucked down a breath.

Rowanpaw immediately plopped his rear on the ground. "What, tired already?" I teased, padding over to join him.

He shot me a glare. "What, you're not?"

"Nope. I could keep going all day."

"Yeah, right. Who was panting in my ear all the way up the mountain?"

"I was not—!"

"Ravenpaw, a word, please?"

I glanced guiltily over my shoulder, wondering if Nova would punish me for messing around. Then again, if he were to punish me, he'd most definitely punish Rowanpaw, too. This must be something different. Hobbling across the path toward him, my injured leg tucked under my belly and my splint digging into my ribcage, I settled myself beside the Rebellion's leader. "What is it?"

Nova's gaze trailed away into the distance, focused on a point just above the gently rippling stalks of colorless grass and heather stems. Though I tried to follow his line of sight, I could only see the field and, beyond, a steep slope decorated with the odd tree. The temptation to repeat my question, a little louder this time, swelled inside me, but I quashed it immediately; Nova probably wouldn't take kindly to being treated like he was deaf.

Finally, he spoke. "You'll have to go on alone from here. Up that slope, you're likely to find an Avanti hunting or sniffing around for Rebellion intruders. We don't have definite borders, since we're at war, but we do try to stay away from each other's camps if not launching an invasion. It prevents us from weakening ourselves, see."

Nova took a breath. "Anyway," he continued, his voice a little brisker, "since this is where we part, I figured I'd give you a few pointers.

"Firstly, the camp is at the top of the mountain. You'll just need to keep going up and eventually you'll find the camp or run into some cats. I believe Phantom said it would be best to try the latter, as long as it doesn't appear forced.

"Secondly, you'll have to get rid of our scents. Moki's and Rowanpaw's they probably wouldn't recognize, but they will most definitely know mine. To get rid of it, you'll have to roll in the heather around this field. Make sure you cover yourself really well, since the medics will be taking a close look at you right after you arrive, with any luck.

"Thirdly, you need to pretend you know nothing about us, or it will blow your cover. You are Ravenpaw, Phantom's littermate. You have not met the Rebellion and you know nothing of anyone called Nova. You approached from this side of the mountain—the Avanti will be too scared of our influence to check very far. We'll spread out and roam around a bit to dissuade them from trespassing on the lower mountain.

"Got all that?" I nodded smartly. "Very good," Nova smiled. "Now, I'm sure Phantom will mention all this, but you'll be staying up in the medicine den to heal. We want you in and out as quickly as possible and running down to meet me every half-moon will do absolutely nothing to help that shoulder. You will tell Phantom all you know and he'll bring it down for you. What you need to do is remain in the camp and listen to what's going on around there."

"Got it." I forced a smile to hide my disappointment. I'd have to just lie around in the caves for _moons?_ How boring would that be?

"Good." Nova paused, then added, "I think that's everything. Go ahead and say goodbye to your friends, and then you should get going." He paused as if for dramatic effect, then: "I trust the information you gather will be useful to our efforts. May the Yaksha Tribe smile upon you and grant you good fortune on your mission." He raised one forepaw into the air.

Remembering Moki's greeting on the first night, I imitated his gesture with my good leg, balancing myself on my hindquarters and pressing my pad to his. A genuine smile broke through and my chest swelled as I recognized something like respect glimmering in Nova's blue eyes. "I'll do my best," I promised. "May, uh, may the Yaksha Tribe smile upon you and grant you good fortune on your… I mean, in your, er, leadership."

Nova chortled a little at my uncertainty. "Thank you. Now, I think Rowanpaw's waiting for a proper farewell." Retrieving his paw, he angled his ears over my shoulder. Sure enough, I turned to see my brother's dark green eyes fixed unblinkingly on me. Hastily nodding once more to Nova, I made my way over to him.

"What was that about?" he asked immediately, staring across at Nova.

"It was just a few last bits of information," I assured him, a little unnerved by his jealousy. I wasn't getting special treatment, was I? I just needed to go get healed, and that happened to mean I needed to become a temporary spy, too. "Are you going out to train with Kiowa again this afternoon?" I asked, hoping to divert his attention away from me and Nova.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, I suppose I'll have to."

I blinked, surprised. "You will? How come? Is Nova making you?"

So much for changing the subject. I mentally kicked myself for my slip-up, but Rowanpaw didn't acknowledge the leader's name. On the contrary, he nudged me, snorting. "Who told me I needed to climb a tree by the time you got back?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, you'd better train every day for that."

We fell silent. I glanced around the small clearing, trying to think of what next to say. My eyes paused on the field as I spotted a slight gap in the trees on the far side. _That must be the path to the peak._ Staring at it, I found a sickened, quavery feeling growing near the pit of my stomach.

I realized I'd be leaving behind Rowanpaw and Moki in the Rebellion's base. Yes, the facts had been presented to me before, but they hadn't really sunk in, their blows diminished by the excitement of becoming a spy. Now, however, I realized I'd have to go on _entirely alone_. There would be no mother figure in Moki to show me my options and give me advice. There would be no careful brother holding me back from my most reckless ideas. If I was wrong, there was nothing to stop me from just… falling. And, if Rowanpaw was any sort of judge, I seemed to be wrong most of the time.

Twisting, I buried my muzzle into the loose fur at Rowanpaw's scruff with such force I nearly knocked him onto his back. He gasped in surprise at my sudden movement, but didn't say anything. Instead, he returned the pressure, leaning into me. I felt a couple dots of wet appear near the nape of my neck, but I didn't care.

After several long moments we broke apart, Rowanpaw blinking a couple times to skim the extra dampness from his eyes. To my slight surprise, I found I had to do the same.

"I'll miss you, bud," I muttered, feeling as though a bite of prey had gotten stuck halfway down my throat.

"Yeah. You too." He gave a small smile. "You be careful. I'd prefer you to get back sooner rather than later."

"You be careful, too. No falling out of trees, okay?"

He laughed a little. I tried to memorize the sound, knowing I likely wouldn't hear it again for moons, but before I could get down the specific pattern, it dissipated from my mind. Rat-dung.

Moki padded tentatively forward, as though reluctant to break in. I gave her a swift smile, letting her know we were about finished with our goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself, you hear me?" Moki stared hard into my eyes and I nodded, recalling how Rowanpaw had just instructed me to do the same. Was I really that careless?

She gave me a quick nuzzle, which I returned. "You'll be okay, won't you?" I asked uncertainly. "After… you know."

A quick flash of grief crossed Moki's expression, but she pushed it aside. "He was a hero," she meowed firmly. "It's my duty as his sister to keep fighting for him. I'll be staying here until we win."

A memory crossed my mind—Cordelia's not particularly warm welcome when we'd arrived. Moki had been forced to leave her brother's side by the tribe's hostility. "Are you sure?"

"I owe it to his memory. I'll be fine as long as I stay busy," Moki insisted.

I didn't argue any further. Pressing my cheek briefly against hers one last time, I turned to face the field. "See you all in a couple moons," I meowed, grinning. Then, leaning forward to give myself more momentum, I began the long trek up the mountain.

* * *

The walk itself wasn't so bad. It was a little chilly, but after rolling in the heather and lugging myself up steep slope after steep slope, I barely felt it. To keep my mind off my throbbing injuries, I mentally repeated Nova's instructions. First things first, I had to find some cats.

It proved more difficult than I'd hoped. The forest appeared utterly deserted, only populated by songbirds and insects. Perhaps I was heading in the wrong direction? But that couldn't be right; I'd followed the path straight up, just like Nova had said.

It was possible, of course, that the Avanti just didn't send out patrols at all. Nova _had_ mentioned the Rebellion contained more cats. Maybe they couldn't spare anyone to watch the borders. But then again, they _did_ have to eat. At the very least, they'd send out hunting parties. So where were they?

"Stop right there, intruder!"

I almost let my face relax into a relieved smile at the sudden bark, before remembering I was a spy now. I had to act surprised, or even a bit fearful. After all, I was no longer Ravenpaw, the Rebellion cat. From the moment I crossed that field, from the moment I left Nova, Moki, and Rowanpaw, I was Ravenpaw, Phantom's sister, who had just journeyed a great distance to be reunited with him.

Faking an alarmed expression, I stopped dead in my tracks, staring around at the surrounding trees. "Wh—Who's there?" I stammered.

The speaker ignored my question. "What is your purpose in the Avanti territory?"

"Avanti? What's that?"

"Don't play dumb, rogue!"

The voice was suddenly cut off. Pricking my ears, I picked up the soft hiss of a whisper. After a moment or two, a second voice spoke.

"Answer the question. What is your purpose in coming here?"

"I…" I swallowed. Was I being too hesitant? "I'm looking for my brother. Do you know of a cat named Phantom?"

There was a short pause, followed by a continuation of the whispering. I kneaded the ground nervously for a couple heartbeats, then added, "He's a dark gray tom, almost black, with black tabby stripes. Um, and dark green eyes."

"How old are you, kit?"

"I'm not a kit! I'm si… even moons old." I bit my tongue, anxiously waiting for a response. Had the Avanti cats noticed my slip? Sky powers, I'd barely started and already I was messing up. Could I really fool them for two or three moons?

After several long moments, I heard the rustle of pawsteps. Two cats slipped into the clearing from around a tree, their ears forward and tails up, evidently trying to intimidate me. Though I didn't particularly want to, I lowered my gaze in a submissive gesture. Perhaps letting them take the dominant stance would increase my chances of getting accepted into the tribe.

The first one was a cream tom with ghost tabby markings. My eyes widened at his pelt coloration; something about it seemed familiar. "Stay where you are," he growled. "Don't even _think_ about running off anywhere."

"What he _means_ to say," the blue-cream tortoiseshell broke in, padding swiftly forward and casting the tom a warning glare, "is: 'We won't harm you. We just want to take you back to our camp and ask you a few questions.' "

"What if I run?" I asked nervously, my eyes still on the tom.

The she-cat snorted. "With that leg and that tail? We'd catch you immediately. Please, it'll be much simpler if you just come willingly."

She had a point. Trying to keep up my façade, I limped slowly forward, though paused at a sudden outburst from the tom.

"What are you doing? She could be a spy! You know the Rebellion has the entire base of the mountain surrounded! Why would they let her through?"

The she-cat glared at him. "That's why we'll be questioning her!" she hissed. "To make sure she's not!"

"But what if she is? We'd be leading her right to our camp!"

"Oh, use your brains for once! Nova already knows where the camp is; he grew up there, just like all of us! He knows all the entrances and everything. She wouldn't learn anything new just by ducking into Kahuna's den for a couple heartbeats!"

"She could learn our numbers. Maybe they're planning another raid and they need to know exactly how many of us are left!"

"They already _know_ that; they can count, can't they? And besides, what else are we supposed to do with her? Send her back down the mountain, right into the Rebellion's clutches? They have Lukan; he could probably heal her well enough. Then she could easily fight against us."

The tom didn't reply, but merely lashed his tail in frustration. The she-cat turned back to me, beckoning again.

I padded forward to stand before the she-cat, who, I now realized, was obviously in charge. Though the tom had initially appeared the more dangerous of the two, she definitely exerted power over him. I figured it'd be better to suck up to her, at least at first.

"All right," I meowed, "I'll come quietly. But where are you taking me?"

The she-cat smiled. "If our suspicions are right, we're taking you to your brother."

* * *

I kept quiet throughout the remainder of the journey, worried I'd let something slip again. These cats could realize I was a spy, then start questioning Phantom; I'd already linked his name to mine. If I went down, I'd pull him with me.

It was just starting to sink in how the entire fate of the war could rest with me. A shiver compressed my spine as I thought about the next couple moons, moons during which anything could happen. It would only take one small slip-up to bring my whole story crashing down. Or even half a slip-up. My act had to be absolutely perfect. Was I up for that?

 _Well, you've got to be,_ I told myself determinedly, _because there's no backing out now. You'll be a good spy. Just remember the skills you learned in the city and you'll be fine._

Hopefully those would be enough.

 _They will be enough. Shut up._

Beneath my paws, I felt the ground beginning to level out. Eyes widening in relief, I stared ahead, trying to make out the camp's entrance. From what Phantom and Lukan had said, the tribe made its home in some sort of cave. It probably wouldn't be too obvious from aboveground. _Smart move, Avanti ancestors._ I'd just have to follow the blue-cream tortoiseshell closely.

I kept my eyes fixed on her perfectly still tail. After about three blinks, she paused, glanced quickly around, then ducked under a tangle of ferns and vanished.

"Hurry up, prisoner," the tom behind me growled.

"I'm not a prisoner," I muttered into my fur, but did as he said. It probably wouldn't be good to draw too much unfriendly attention, at least before I was accepted.

The ferns were still coated with that morning's layer of frost. I shivered as it brushed past my shoulders, bending my spine towards the ground in an effort to avoid the chill.

The she-cat had disappeared, but her scent still lingered, revealing her descent into a wide, earthy tunnel. Feeling the cream tom's whiskers brush against my tail-tip, I hastened forward, shadows descending like spiderwebs onto my white fur.

It was cooler underground. My fur fluffed up to ward off the chill as I continued, whiskers brushing the wall. Ahead, I heard the tortoiseshell padding steadily along, her pawsteps thumping against the packed dirt.

The tunnel continued for some time, sloping gently downward. After several long moments, just when I'd started nervously wondering if this tunnel was ever going to end, I heard the she-cat's footsteps halt. Speeding up, I rounded a last corner (almost running into the tunnel's side in the process) and emerged beside her in a huge cavern. My jaws gaped in astonishment as I stared around, taking in my new surroundings.

Before, when I'd imagined a cave, a cramped underground hideout came to mind, hung with spiderwebs and covered in dirt. This, however, immediately shattered that notion into about a thousand fragments.

The ceiling arched high overhead, opening near the top to allow in shafts of sunlight. The ground was relatively flat, broken in places like jagged teeth. Around the cave's edges, several darker holes indicated the presence of other tunnels, possibly leading to dens or other exit tunnels.

A couple cats milled about around the cavern, laying together on elevated rocks or chewing on squirrels. Several cast their gazes in my direction, no doubt wary at the presence of an unfamiliar face. After my time in the Rebellion base, I couldn't blame them. Wars were no time to blindly trust a stranger. I quickly scanned the figures, remembering Phantom's plan, but couldn't spot him. My tongue found its way between my teeth and I bit down uncertainly.

The she-cat glanced over her shoulder. "Caspian, go find Phantom. I don't believe he went out this morning." A sudden jolt went through my body at the name. Of course! The tom must be Lukan's son, the one who stayed here. No wonder his pelt looked familiar—it was the same as his mother's. I recalled how Lukan had bounded across the base's clearing to join a cream she-cat after treating my injuries.

Caspian nodded once and departed, circling around the cave's edge and disappearing into another tunnel. My eyes remained fixed on him until the she-cat continued, "You and me, we'll go talk to Kahuna."

My heart thudded painfully. I'd have to put up a good show for the guru. If she suspected anything, anything at all…

The she-cat bounded forward, across the cavern, her paws confident on the uneven ground. I followed at a slower pace, still staring around, my eyes darting from the Avanti to the dark tunnels to the opening far overhead. Did cats ever fall through that?

"Hurry up!" the tortoiseshell called, her tail flicking impatiently as she waited beside an adjoined cave. Tearing my eyes from the cavern, I pushed myself to walk faster. Just as I joined the she-cat at the entrance, however, a voice rang out from the main area.

"Saffron! She isn't there."

The she-cat paused, glancing around through slightly narrowed eyes. "What?"

A long-legged silver Bengal tom trotted toward us, his tail held high in the air. "Kahuna isn't there right now," he insisted. "She went to go check on some suspicious scents by the border."

 _Stay neutral, stay neutral,_ I thought as shock pulsed through my body. _Stay neutral, stay neutral, stay neutral._ Suspicious scents? Would she smell my scents with Nova's, Rowanpaw's, and Moki's? Would she discover my real identity? Or, perhaps, had she discovered Phantom's scent from our meeting last night? Was my job as a spy doomed to fail before it had even begun?

"I see. Well, thank you for telling me. We can just wait inside for her, then." Saffron turned to enter the den.

"No, you can wait out here. Kahuna wouldn't appreciate returning from a long morning trekking through the territory to find yet another pressing task. You'll wait out here and when she returns, she can decide whether to admit you into her den or not."

Saffron blew out an irritated sigh. "Oh, for the love of Yaksha…" she muttered, but quietly enough that I was sure the Bengal hadn't heard. Facing him yet again, this time bearing a scowl, she said, "Kahuna is a fully grown cat, Peter. She can handle herself without you padding after her."

Flames immediately shot up within Peter's green eyes. He opened his mouth furiously to retort, but before he could get a full sentence out, a second voice called out.

"Rae!"

An almost black tabby tom had bounded into sight around a rock formation. My heart leaped at the sight and a wide, relieved grin formed on my face. He was here!

Phantom hurtled into me, knocking me over and sprawling onto the ground beside me. "It's really you," he panted, his smile mirroring my own. "I… I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, me neither." Under the pretense of giving his ear an affectionate lick, I whispered, "Rae?"

He didn't answer directly. "Did you tell them your name?" Phantom muttered, his muzzle turned carefully away from the older cats.

"Not yet."

"So I'm guessing this really is your sister, huh?" Saffron asked, her previous frustration fragmenting as she watched our "reunion."

"Yeah. This is Rae." Phantom nuzzled me happily. "Yaksha, it's good to see you again. I thought you were staying in the city?"

I scooted away a couple pawsteps, a little uneasy at the over-the-top displays of affection. Then I remembered I should probably return them if I didn't want to appear suspicious, so forced myself to give him a quick nuzzle back. During the meeting yesterday, I hadn't realized he was capable of such expressiveness—he'd seemed so down-to-earth and mature. But, then again, I supposed he was probably just acting now. In that case, he was an incredible actor.

"Nah. I missed you so much, I couldn't stay." That was a good, generic answer, right?

"Yeah. It must've been pretty lonely there, all by yourself."

Okay, so we didn't have any other family. Or, at least, our family had all died. "Like I said," I repeated, purring, "I missed you too much."

Phantom's paw brushed against my foreleg splint and he paused, glancing downward. "Oh, you're hurt! We've got to get that looked at immediately!" He turned to Saffron. "Could you take her to the medic's cave? Or maybe if Cephas is there already, I could take her?"

"We still need to speak with Kahuna," Saffron reminded him. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Remember, even if she's your sister, she still is a stranger to the tribe."

"But I can vouch for her that she's not a threat," Phantom insisted. "Can't we get her taken care of now and she can meet with Kahuna afterward? She might not be back for ages and we'd just have to sit here watching her until then. This way, it doesn't waste as much time and we could all go out hunting or something immediately after Kahuna returns."

Saffron considered his words. "Hmm. I suppose you do have a point." She glanced at Peter, who puffed out his chest.

"I think we should wait for Kahuna," he said pompously. "She should decide what to do with Rae."

"Yeah, yeah," Saffron muttered, turning away. "Why do I even bother asking your opinion?

"Okay, Rae, let's head on over to the medic's cave and get those injuries checked out. Peter, would you mind coming to get us when Kahuna returns?"

Peter glared at Saffron, obviously displeased at the prospect of being treated like a mere messenger, but shrugged anyway and stalked huffily away.

"Great," Saffron breathed. "Now that he's gone… come on, you two. Let's not waste any more time."

She headed off along the cavern wall. With a quick glance at Phantom, who nodded encouragingly, I limped off after her.

* * *

 **Not a lot of plot in this chapter, unfortunately. Though, unless something extra comes up I want to add in, the drama llama will resurface during the next couple chapters!**

 **Oh, and I almost forgot to mention: I made some art to accompany this chapter. You can find it on my Deviantart. ^^ My username there is the exact same as the one on here-Snowfall16.**

 **QOTD:** **So, Ravenpaw (or Rae, as Phantom has been calling her) left the Rebellion to become a spy. What do you think the Rebellion cats will do while Ravenpaw's gone? How do you think Ravenpaw will do as a spy?**


	20. Lesson Number One

**Hello once again!**

 **The first draft of this chapter was actually finished last Wednesday, instead of Friday night, for once! :D Being prepared early for an update feels wonderful, I must say. It definitely helps me feel less guilty for constantly pressuring Leafy to beta my chapters almost immediately to get them ready in time for my Saturday updates. ^^;**

 **I believe I forgot to send out review replies! I'm terribly sorry, I only just remembered now. I'll do better next week!**

 **Shadow: Yeah, you're definitely right about Ravenpaw's personality. I'm not planning on letting Rowanpaw join the Avanti, unfortunately, because in all honesty he'd probably give himself away immediately. But you're right, it would be cool to see the parallels! And I'm glad you like her new nickname. :)**

 **BrightMind: Thank you! ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed the art. Nova did mention a planned invasion, though the details definitely aren't fully formed yet. He's waiting for more information from Phantom at the moment, trying to plan the best possible moment to invade. After all, he doesn't want to waste unnecessary blood and herbs, and possibly lives. Now that Ravenpaw's joined Phantom, he'll wait for her to return, thus outlasting her usefulness as a spy, before he attacks. I'm glad you like Ravenpaw's nickname. :)**

 **Anyhow, on to chapter numero zwanzig~**

 **(bonus points if you know those two languages)**

* * *

Saffron led Phantom and me to a larger tunnel, which, after a long, curving passage, opened into a shadowed cave. Along one edge lay a few stale nests, and lining the other side was a number of small piles of leaves, flower petals, and seeds. Over one of these mounds crouched a silver Bengal tom.

 _Peter?_ But he'd gone toward the entrance; it couldn't be him. There was no way he could've gotten in here so fast.

"Cephas, we've got some patients. This is Rae, Phantom's sister. Apparently she's been walking quite a ways. She just arrived this morning." Saffron tossed her words carelessly in the silver Bengal's direction before turning to one of the nests. "Rae, you can sit here while we treat you."

 _Peter must be Cephas's brother, then,_ I decided. _Those two are definitely going to get me mixed up._ Aware of Saffron's impatient stare lingering on me, I hastily limped into the nest, turning once in a circle before settling onto my hindquarters. The woven heather near the center appeared to be holding up well despite its obvious age. I wondered if it was dried before it was woven. Would it help it last longer? Probably not.

Phantom sat down close beside me, his hind leg pressing against the nest, as close to me as possible without actually joining me in the nest. I glanced in his direction, wondering if it was safe to ask a few questions yet. However, even though we were out of the main cavern, it appeared we still weren't in enough privacy to whisper freely, since he didn't meet my gaze. Instead, his eyes remained fixed on Saffron, who had moved off again. Her whiskers twitched in irritation as she inspected the cave's edges.

"Of course we don't have a single measly splint-stick," she muttered. "Now I'll have to go get a couple more out in the forest. Ugh."

"Take your time," Cephas warned, glancing up from his work. "Make sure you get good ones. I don't want those sticks snapping the moment we put the tiniest bit of pressure on them."

"Oh, come on, you don't trust me?" Saffron flicked her tail at him as she headed for the entrance.

"Of course I do, usually," Cephas shot back good-naturedly. "I just don't trust your last seven splint-sticks."

Saffron slipped out through the entrance and, after snorting softly to himself, Cephas abandoned his leaf inspection and turned toward the center of the cave. At once his eyes fell upon me and he surveyed me up and down. "Great Yaksha, what've you been doing?"

"Um," I began, wondering how to phrase my answer. But it appeared to be more of a rhetorical question, since Cephas didn't wait to hear my response before padding forward to sniff at my shoulder and tail.

"Mmm," he muttered. "Looks like I can't do much of anything until Saffron gets back with those sticks. Cutting off your current splints would do more harm than good while we wait." He glanced over his shoulder, back at his half-sorted pile of leaves. "You don't mind if I finish this up while we wait, do you? I'd prefer not to be stuck in this dark den all evening."

"Uh, yeah, go ahead."

Cephas turned back around, crouching once more over his work. This time, when I glanced at Phantom, he returned my gesture. Immediately, I raised one eyebrow. "Rae?" I hissed under my breath, making sure Cephas remained just out of earshot.

Phantom shrugged. "You've got a Clan name," he whispered back. "I didn't think of it during our meeting, but if other cats draw the connection it could raise some suspicions about your background. I figured a shortened version would work fine as your loner name."

I blinked. "You… know about the Clans?"

"Only vaguely," he admitted. "My mother used to tell me stories about four majestic Clans… She was a house cat near the forest, but her housefolk changed dens to one farther away. She ran away after that to raise my brother and me."

At first, I was startled at how quickly he'd told me his history; I would've waited at least a quarter moon or so before giving away such personal information. On second thought, though, I realized it was probably smart to tell me as much as possible. If Kahuna asked about Phantom's and my past, I'd have to answer correctly. "You have a brother?"

"Technically, yes. He died as a kit, though. I haven't mentioned him much, only referring to him vaguely as my littermate. I'm glad I did; now you can fill that role, despite being a different gender."

"Gotcha." I shot another glance at Cephas to make sure he wasn't listening. "I, uh, I almost gave myself away on the way up here," I confessed. "I forgot I'm supposed to be seven moons old, not six."

"Don't beat yourself up," Phantom meowed immediately. "It'll just wear down your confidence, which will lead to more mistakes. The trick is to find the balance between that and overconfidence, which also wouldn't be good. And I'll be training you a bit, whenever we get a moment alone, to prevent future slip-ups"

"You will?" I grinned gratefully. "That'd definitely be helpful." After a moment's pause, I remembered to add, "Um, thank—"

Pawsteps announced Saffron's return and I shut up immediately, watching as she re-entered the cave and dropped a mouthful of branches on the ground.

"Back already?" Cephas asked dryly. "What, did you just grab the first few sticks you could find? Did you even test them at all?"

"Yes!" Saffron replied indignantly. "They lasted all the way back here, didn't they? They've got to be pretty strong to withstand that!"

Cephas rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you insist," he muttered. "Just don't blame me when they snap in half the moment I touch them."

 _"Touch_ them," she snorted. "More like stomp on them. I doubt any stick would be able to withstand _your_ weight." Saffron headed toward the herb piles, padding slowly alongside them and staring carefully at each one. She selected a few different varieties of leaves and several small, brown seeds, then deposited them beside the sticks.

"You can handle Rae from here?" she asked.

"You never like sticking around much, do you?" Abandoning his leaf inspection, Cephas turned toward the center of the cave again, giving her a sarcastic glare.

Saffron gave him a grin and departed, her tail lifted into the air. Cephas shook his head exasperatedly, but his smile lingered. "Saffron's a bit impatient," he explained, noticing my confused eyes trailing after the blue-cream tortoiseshell. "She's never quite mastered the patience of tending wounds. She tends to hurry through it and give rather mediocre treatments. Generally I only keep her around for gathering materials, but she's absolutely wonderful after a battle."

"You're Cephas?" I asked, returning my attention to him. The tom grunted his affirmation, turning back to the herbs Saffron had picked out. "So are you, like, the head medic here?"

Cephas didn't answer immediately. "Don't need those…" he muttered, brushing the seeds back into their pile, "And… I suppose, maybe those." His paw passed over the leaves. "But no vines. Has she learned _nothing?"_ He caught a couple strands of vine from the cave's edge, adding them to the small pile of needed materials.

"I suppose you could say that," he meowed finally, glancing up at me. "But we don't really have rankings for medics. I'm certainly the most knowledgeable, and, apart from Saffron, the only one left in the Avanti. We used to have Lukan, but he turned treason." His voice fell to a growl.

My tail-tip twitched nervously at the mention of the elderly tom. What if Cephas recognized his work? What if he realized Lukan had given me my most recent splints? I hadn't thought of that. Trying to divert the subject away from the cinnamon Bengal tom, I asked, "But you do most of the medic work around here, right? I mean, you were organizing those leaves over there just now."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Cephas mused. "But that would only be because most of the medic jobs require patience, which I've already mentioned Saffron lacks."

Turning his full attention onto my injuries, he pressed one paw onto my shoulder, working his way down my leg without disturbing the vine bindings. I was surprised to note he accomplished the task without giving me any additional pain. "Sprained," he pronounced. "I'm guessing it hurts to walk?"

I nodded.

"And you still walked all that way to find Phantom, huh? You must be dedicated." Cephas shook his head in half exasperation, half admiration. "Dedicated or crazy.

"These splints do look rather professionally done, though," he observed. I tensed, then tried to force myself to relax, hoping he hadn't noticed. At least he'd already taken his paw off my foreleg. "Are you a medic yourself?"

"Me? Oh—oh, no, not me. Actually, I, uh, met a cat on my journey. She agreed to help me out."

"Mm." For a moment, my heart thumped. Would he believe my story? Was it too far-fetched?

Cephas smiled. "Good to know there's still some goodness in the world."

For a heartbeat, I sank into my relief. Then, running the medic's words back through my mind, I realized something odd. "But you're so secluded up on this mountain; why would you care if the rest of the world is good or not?"

"Well, if you haven't already figured it out, we're not that big of a tribe. We've actually come to rely on loners joining our ranks to avoid inbreeding. My mate, in fact, was also a recruit. Avalon. You'll probably meet her soon; I mean, she's a bit difficult to miss. You just look for the rambunctious kits." He smiled, pride flashing momentarily in his green eyes.

 _Kits?_ I'd never met other kits before. Maybe sometime in the next couple days I should go try to find them. Rowanpaw and I had always been the youngest; it would be interesting to meet cats smaller than myself for once.

Cephas's claws sliced unexpectedly through the vines binding my tail. I flinched, instinctively twitching my tail away, then hissed as pain flashed up my spine, clinging to the flexible joints like a spider web.

"Careful," he barked. "Don't move your tail. I believe it's broken, which means if you move it enough you could do some serious damage."

The words "serious damage" echoed inside my head and I froze immediately.

Cephas ran his paw along the length of my tail, pausing near the epicenter of the pain. "Aha," he muttered, "I was right." Then, louder: "This'll hurt a bit."

"What'll—" My words were cut off by my own gasp. It felt like Cephas had wrenched the two halves of my tail apart and was now grating them against each other. Unsheathing my claws, I dug them deep into the nest to prevent myself from lashing out—

"All right. Now _don't move that_. If it can get splinted just like that it should heal just fine." He reached around the nest for one of Saffron's sticks, testing it between his paws. It let out a loud crack and he tossed it aside. "Nope. Oh, and I'm sorry for the pain, by the way. It felt like it was starting to heal, but your tail was still kinked, which could have led to issues later. I had to break it again and then reset it straight. Should be fine now." He gripped the fourth stick between his jaws, then dropped it on the ground. It bounced, remaining intact. "Ah, it seems like Saffron found at least one good one, for once."

Cephas tied on the splint with the help of some mostly dried vines. I kept my claws latched onto my nest, expecting at least a couple jolts of pain. Just like with my shoulder, however, he worked efficiently and painlessly. _He must be really good with his paws,_ I thought, awed, as I sheathed my claws.

"That should heal in just under two moons, maybe sooner. You're lucky you're young; it doesn't take as long as with an adult. Now, apart from that and your shoulder, do you have any other injuries?"

"My ribs," I nodded. "I'm not sure if they're bruised or fractured or what. They've been paining me since my… since I got hurt."

"Mhm. Lie on your back," Cephas instructed. I eased myself flat and rolled over, taking care not to bump my shoulder. The silver Bengal ran his paws lightly over my ribcage, following the path of each individual bone. "Not broken," he pronounced. Brushing back my fur, he examined my skin color. "Yeah, there's still a bit of blood there. They were just bruised, I think. It actually appears to be fairly old, so it should be gone within a couple days." He stepped back, giving me space to regain my paws.

"And my shoulder?" I prompted.

"Like I said, it's sprained," Cephas shrugged. "Usually I'd just immobilize it to keep the tendons from healing wrong, but in this case I'll leave the splint where it is for another day or two. You'll need to walk when you go to visit Kahuna and then again when we attend the celebration tomorrow evening."

"The celebration? What's that?"

Cephas blinked. "You haven't heard about the celebrations yet?" He shot a glance toward the cave's entrance, then shrugged and lowered himself into a seated position, wrapping his tail loosely around his paws. "I guess if you're still waiting on Kahuna, I could explain a bit. We have four celebrations each season cycle to mark the solstices and equinoxes—that is, the shortest and longest days and the two in between, where the days and nights are exactly equal in length. One of these days happens every season. This season, Frozen-Time, we celebrate the longest night."

He paused, ears swiveling toward the entrance, as footsteps began echoing down the tunnel. A heartbeat later, Peter entered the cave.

 _That one's Peter. That one's Cephas._ I stared between the two toms, trying to make out their differences. It was rather difficult at first, since they appeared utterly identical, with their rosette spots and white underbellies. They even had similar strips of birch bark tied to their forelegs. Then I noticed the tendrils around their necks supported different tokens; Peter had a single moth wing, whereas Cephas sported a white stone.

"Kahuna has returned," Peter announced. "She has requested to see Rae in her den the moment her injuries have been treated."

"Rae's all done, so you can go ahead and take her now. I assume Kahuna will want to see her brother, too?" Cephas nodded at Phantom, who shifted imperceptibly closer to me.

"Of course Kahuna will want to see me, too," he meowed, a little too loudly. _Such a protective brother,_ I thought, a bit amused.

Peter shot him a glare. "That will be for Kahuna to decide. But I suppose you can come along, at least to her den's entrance, just in case she does grant you the honor of her presence."

I felt a snort ripple through Phantom's body, though he kept it silent to avoid angering Peter further. Together, we got to our paws and followed Peter into the tunnel once again.

"Rae," Cephas called suddenly. "You should come back here after your meeting is over, okay? You'll spend the night here, instead of in the cave for regular tribe cats."

"Okay. Um, thanks for treating me."

Cephas shrugged. "No problem. It's my job. Now, I think you'd better get going; Peter doesn't like to keep Kahuna waiting."

* * *

The central cave appeared slightly more crowded than it had before Cephas had inspected my injuries. Though I wanted to stay out here and watch them a bit, maybe even talk to one or two, Peter forced me to rush toward Kahuna's den. Pausing just outside, he called, "Kahuna, the prisoner, Rae, has finished receiving her medical attention. Are you ready to see her now?"

 _Prisoner?_ I took a step forward, hotly opening my mouth to argue, but Phantom swatted his tail across my mouth. "Shh," he muttered. "Not now. Act submissive."

"Let her in, Peter. And, by any chance, did Phantom come with you two?" A voice emerged from within. Phantom smirked at Peter, who flicked his tail in irritation.

"Yes, he did."

"Good. Send them both in."

Peter jerked his head toward the tunnel then ducked through the entrance, with Phantom and me close behind.

Kahuna's cave was smaller and more illuminated than the medics'. In a back corner nestled her bed of woven heather and moss—much more comfortable-looking than my somewhat dry, scratchy one. Kahuna sat near the center, shoulders back and chin forward, the precise image of strong leadership. A vine coiled around her chest. She looked much like Nova except with a shorter tail and a slightly different build, I noted; it was easy to see their sibling relationship.

The guru didn't speak for a long moment, but merely looked me over expressionlessly. I shifted my hind paws nervously, eyes dancing from around her chin to the ground, then darting back again. Though I desperately wondered what was traversing her mind, my uneasiness at making eye contact remained present at the forefront of my mind.

Finally, after a long silence, Peter cleared his throat. All eyes flashed in his direction. "This prisoner was found on the westward mountainside. She claims to—"

"Yes," Kahuna interrupted, her voice rather terse, "I know Rae's story." She paused, glancing back at me, then at Phantom. "Leave us."

I blinked, looking from Phantom to Peter. She'd just been talking to the latter, but her eyes remained fixed on the former. Who had she just addressed?

It seemed both toms were equally confused. Phantom's expression grew perplexed, evidently remembering her earlier order to accompany me into the cave.

Peter took a step forward, jaws parted a kittenstep. "Uh, Kahuna?" he began.

She flicked her tail at the entrance. "You heard me, Peter. I wish to speak to these two alone."

Phantom relaxed. Peter, on the other paw, looked a little affronted. Watching him, I saw a struggle pass momentarily across his features. But if he protested, he'd be disobeying not one, but two direct orders from the guru. After several heartbeats, he clenched his teeth together and gave a brief nod. "Very well."

Kahuna waited several moments after he'd padded out of sight before speaking again. "Peter was wrong about one thing," she meowed, focusing on me. Again, I found it oddly difficult to meet her gaze. "You're not a prisoner. At least, not right now."

Her next question was directed at Phantom. "This is your sister?"

He nodded. "Rae and I spent our first few moons together on the streets of a city about a half moon's travel away. I grew sick of the continual bloodshed and came here, but Rae decided to stay behind."

Despite the serious atmosphere, I fought to suppress a smirk. _"Continual bloodshed"_ sounded exactly like how my old city had been. Apparently, rogues were the same everywhere.

"Why didn't you go with your brother?" Kahuna cut off Phantom, swiveling her eyes onto me instead. The urge to smirk shriveled instantaneously.

Remembering my earlier (almost) mistake, I suppressed a gulp. _Remember what Phantom said. Put it behind you. You've got this._ I lifted my chin a fraction.

"It was my home. I… I just couldn't leave that behind." A thought suddenly popped into my head; Phantom had mentioned his mother, but nothing concerning his father. What if…? "I wanted to try and find our father."

Kahuna nodded slowly. _Nice job,_ I congratulated myself, doing my best to keep my chest from swelling. _You're getting good at this._

 _I've just got to make sure I don't get_ _overconfident._

"Why did you leave, then? Why now? Why not a couple moons ago?"

 _Stay cool. Stay calm._ "I hurt myself falling off a Human den. One of my city allies splinted the worst of it, but she didn't have the skills to properly heal me. If, for instance, my tail healed wrong and threw off my balance permanently, I wouldn't have been able to survive long on the streets. I figured I should try finding Phantom again, since it was possible he'd found those Clans our mother always talked about. They might have someone there good at healing." As a final touch, I added, "It seems he found them. Er, which Clan is this?"

"Clan?" Kahuna's eyes flicked back to Phantom. "What does she mean?"

"Our mother told us stories of groups of cats living in Clans," the dark gray tabby explained hurriedly. "Ah, this isn't a Clan, Rae. It's a tribe."

"A what?" I drew my eyebrows together.

"We are called the Avanti Tribe," Kahuna meowed, staring hard at me. I did my best to keep my expression one of curious confusion; anything else would alert her to my lies at once. However, Kahuna didn't continue.

"I can teach her about the tribe customs and history and all," Phantom offered. "That is, if you don't want to."

"It would take quite a while for me to explain everything," Kahuna conceded. "That would probably be best. Thank you, Phantom.

"Now, Rae, we're almost done. I just have one last question for you, and then you can go get some rest. Do you know anyone by the name of Nova?"

I shook my head. "Never heard of them."

Kahuna didn't reply for several heartbeats, during which I focused entirely on keeping my body utterly still. If she saw me twitch or fidget or anything…

She dipped her head. "Very well. Welcome to the Avanti Tribe, Rae. I hope you will find your time here most enjoyable."

I mimicked her gesture. "Thank you. I, uh, hope the same."

"You may go."

Kahuna turned away, staring at the cave wall. Phantom immediately rose to his paws, nudging me in the side to get me to do the same. Together, we padded out of the guru's cave and into the light of the main cavern.

* * *

"Shhh."

"Hmm?" I muttered sleepily.

"Hush! Wake up. Now."

I blinked in the blinding semi-darkness, trying to adjust my eyes to the lack of light. However, I quickly realized the effort was futile; in the darkness behind my shut eyelids, my pupils had already expanded as wide as possible. Instead, I tried squinting up at the barely visible shape looming above. It didn't work too well, either. _Sky powers, this cave is dark!_

"Phantom?"

"Yes. You awake?"

"What…? What's going on?"

"It's time for training."

"Training?"

Phantom released a soft sigh. I imagined him rolling his eyes, just like I'd have done. I blinked again, feeling myself beginning to shake off the ensnaring vines of sleep.

"Spy training?" he prompted. "Obviously?"

"Oh." Spy training? It made sense, I supposed, after my mediocre performance yesterday.

A sudden thought struck me: "What about Cephas? Won't he hear…?" A memory pieced itself together before my mind's eye: Cephas wishing me an uninterrupted slumber before exiting the cave. "He went to join his mate and kits, didn't he?"

"I see you're waking up. Took you long enough, I suppose. We'll have to work on that in the future, once your leg starts to heal. A full moon before you can move it, correct?"

"Yep," I sighed.

Phantom grimaced. "One whole moon of lost muscle mass. But I suppose it can't be helped." His tone grew slightly brisker as he switched subjects. "Your first lesson will be in pretending to sleep."

My heart sank. I tried to console myself that it was only my first lesson and it was a valuable skill and all, but I _had_ been hoping to learn something a little more along the lines of… moving undetected around the territory or something. Something _cool._

"It's probably one of the most important lessons I'll give you," Phantom added, correctly interpreting my silence. "Using this, you'll be able to listen in on conversations and steal Avanti secrets, which is your primary task while you heal. While I go around the territory, talking to my tribemates and trying to see which ones would be willing to support the Rebellion, you'll be back here listening in on Kahuna's private conversations. In fact, I've seen her meet with several of the tribe's most experienced cats in this very den."

"Oh?"

"Surely you noticed how long the tunnel to this den is. The roof is pretty jagged, too, so it disrupts the echoes. It was chosen for the medics' den because it gives healing cats some peace and quiet, but it's also the perfect spot for a secret conversation."

Which was probably why he wasn't bothering to keep his voice quieter than a whisper now. Despite myself, I saw the sense in this lesson.

 _Next time,_ I consoled myself. _Next time I'll ask for a cooler lesson. If I go along with this one, Phantom could be more willing to give in to my pleading tomorrow night._

"Okay. So how do I do it?"

"First off, you need to prevent yourself from actually falling asleep while pretending. Leave a sharp pebble deep in your nest, invisible to the casual eye but uncomfortable enough to keep you awake when lying on it."

"But how would I fall asleep at night, when I actually need to rest?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't much like the idea of forcing myself to stay awake for a moon straight.

Phantom snorted. "You'd just curl around it, obviously. If you place the rock near the center of your nest, you'd be able to either lie directly on top of it or shift more toward the outside, where it wouldn't bother you as much."

I probably should have thought of that. "Okay. So how else would I pretend-sleep?"

"Don't try to stay perfectly still. It's completely unnatural and would cause you to either twitch weirdly or faint from not getting enough air. Focus on deep, even breaths and imagine your paws are heavy stones. If you need to twitch an ear or a paw or something, that's fine; cats twitch all the time when dreaming. Just don't do it too often, or it'll draw attention onto you. The point of pretending to be asleep is that no one looks at you too closely."

He paused and I gave him a quick nod, showing I understood.

"Finally, and this will seem a bit unnecessary, but be sure to keep your eyes shut. You do not need to risk the entire operation just to see what a cat looks like. Use your ears to figure out voices. In the next couple of days, pay attention to different cats' voices. Listen for names in the overheard conversation, and who responds to them. Don't get too caught up if you can't tell an identity, but make sure you listen to what they're saying, since it could be valuable information.

"You could practice tomorrow, probably, when Cephas comes to check on you. Remember, keep your eyes shut, your breathing even, and your ears open. Got it?"

"Got it." I paused, waiting to see if Phantom would continue, then added, "That it?"

"Yep, for tonight. Get some sleep now, so you can heal a little faster and get back to the base. Remember, make sure you practice tomorrow. I'll come and check on you in the morning, and I'll bring a good rock for your nest, too."

In the faint light reflecting through the medics' tunnel, I watched the outline of his ears turn toward the cavern. I held my breath, listening for the sound of his pawsteps, but heard absolutely nothing as he padded away. _Sky powers, is he a good spy!_ I supposed it was why he hadn't been caught yet. Perhaps in a moon or two, once I was finished healing, I'd learn how to be a proper spy like him. Maybe I could even stay here with him as his partner. That'd be cool.

But he was right; I should probably get some rest. The corners of my eyes were starting to itch and if I stayed up much later, I'd have a hard time keeping myself from actually drifting off tomorrow. If I could prove to Phantom how easily I could master this basic trick, he might be more likely to teach me the advanced stuff.

So, with that thought in mind, I tucked my muzzle back under my paw and shut my eyes, waiting for the undulations of sleep to sweep me away again.

* * *

 **Ah, a lazy ending. xD Apologies.**

 **(puts on announcer voice) Next time on Take Flight... our heroine will attend the fabled Frozen-Time celebration. (cuts off voice) And probably some other stuff will happen. Haven't quite figured it all out yet, but it'll come to me as I write. I'm hoping we'll also get to see Avalon and her kits at some point.**

 **The week before last, I started going to this weekly writer's meeting. Basically, we do writing prompts and stuff all throughout the fall and then get to some more serious stuff in the winter and spring. The first meeting's topic was the importance of journalling.**

 **QOTD1: Do you keep a journal? If so, how often do you write in it? Do you write a summary of your day or do more of a stream-of-thought type freewrite?**

 **AOTD1: Yep, I've been journalling for years, actually. I'm very fond of my journals from when I was really small, since they're super adorable and I can give my old self little mental hugs. It's really cool. :) It's why I keep journalling, because I know in a couple years I'll look back and have all the feels in my feeling organ. Usually I do more of a life summary type thing whenever something important happens or when I'm having a particularly bad day. I'm hoping to start getting into more of a freewriting type thing, though, since my freewrites sound mostly like my journal entries already.**

 **QOTD2:** **As of the Thursday before last, fall/autumn has officially begun. What are you looking forward to most about fall? Least?**

 **AOTD2: I'll most enjoy the cooler weather. I utterly hate sweating all through summer. - I'm least looking forward to the allergies I might or might not suffer from.**


	21. The Celebration

**Once again, hello everyone!**

 **It's been, I believe, exactly four weeks since my last upload. Sorry about that! I was completely swamped with homework for about two and a half weeks after posting chapter 20, so I had absolutely no time to write for a long time. Fortunately, though, I forced myself to write for two days straight this past week and managed to get this chapter finished in time for this week's update! Also, I'm hoping to get myself on a strict daily writing schedule, so I might even be able to start posting weekly chapters, if my workload lets me!**

 **And now, without further ado, here's my longest chapter yet as repayment for my time off, with the final wordcount coming in at just over 10k words!**

* * *

I twisted around, stretching my tongue, reaching… reaching… _Almost there…_

The thumping echoes of pawsteps in the tunnel reached my ears. Abandoning my apparently impossible task, I relaxed backward, glancing up to greet my visitor.

The Bengal-patterned form of Cephas slipped from the tunnel and I blinked; I hadn't realized he was so close. Apparently, he could blend in easily with the cave walls.

"Morning," I meowed.

"So it is." Cephas angled his chin toward my paw. "What was that you were just doing?"

"Trying to wash myself," I admitted. "There's a stone or something stuck between my toes and I just can't seem to get it out."

"Let me see." I leaned backward, allowing my splinted leg to lift into the air. Cephas nudged my pads with his damp nose, feeling around using a combination of tongue and teeth. "Aha," he muttered, and a moment later I felt the sharp pebble slip free. As the medic lifted his head again, I watched it dance away across the ground.

"Next time that happens," he instructed, "don't try to get it out with your tongue. You could strain your shoulder, and besides, I doubt you can reach that far."

"Believe me, I know," I muttered, recalling my multiple failed attempts. My neck just didn't seem to be long enough.

Cephas continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Instead, try spreading your toes against a larger outcropping of rock. The pebble should fall out easily, as long as you angle your leg right."

I nodded. "I'll try that."

"Good. Now, I need to quickly re-check your injuries to make sure you're up for walking."

"Walking?"

"We're attending the Celebration tonight, remember? Now, lie down."

 _Oh, right!_ I did as he asked, my memory flashing back to the previous night. _That's right; we're attending the Frozen-Time Celebration. I guess that means tonight is the longest night, which would make today the shortest day._

I lay still as Cephas sniffed and prodded at my injuries, using the same careful paws as yesterday, so soft and light I barely felt his touch. By the time he'd reached my tail, I heard a voice call from the tunnel.

"Good morning, Rae!"

"Hello, Phantom," I purred, smiling as my pseudo-brother appeared in the entrance.

As my eyes fell on him, a memory resurfaced in my mind: of Phantom telling me last night to practice my fake sleeping on Cephas this morning. _Whoops._ I hoped he wouldn't ask about that.

The dark gray tabby padded farther into the cave, his eyes fixed on Cephas. "Is Rae doing all right?" he asked, a hint of wariness entering his tone.

"She's fine," Cephas responded shortly, keeping his full attention fixed on my splint. "I just need to make sure she's able to walk properly. She's not exactly kit-sized, so I doubt she could easily be carried to the Celebration."

Phantom paused for a heartbeat. "Couldn't she, you know… stay here?" he asked tentatively.

Cephas shook his head. "No. She must go. We all must go. It's tradition that all members of the Avanti Tribe attend, even those too old or too young or too sick to walk. We all must honor the Yaksha Tribe." He glanced up at Phantom and, seeing him open his jaws defiantly, continued, "Without our past, without our ancestors, we are no better than a bunch of jagged-hearted city cats. It might seem different to you, though. After all, you didn't grow up here. But it's what makes us Avanti."

"I'd love to go," I meowed hastily, glancing up at Phantom. After all, the Rebellion cats would be there, too. I could see Rowanpaw and Moki again.

Phantom gave me a swift, hard look, then dipped his head to Cephas. "Of course," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

Cephas grunted and stepped back. "You're good to go," he announced. "Just do your best not to bang your tail against anything and keep as much weight as possible off that shoulder."

I nodded and pushed myself upright again.

"You can go out into the main cavern if you want," Cephas meowed. "Or you can stay here. Your choice. You get two pieces of prey today, and you can carry a third with you for tonight." He turned and headed toward the entrance, inclining his head to Phantom in farewell. "Oh, and make sure you come to me if you feel any unusual sharp pains," he tossed over his shoulder.

Phantom and I waited quietly until the medic's pawsteps had faded. After several long moments of complete silence, filled only with the sounds of our breathing, Phantom finally spoke.

"So you're required to go. Unfortunately." He let out his breath in a sigh.

"Why can't I?" I challenged. "Why can't I see my brother again? This might be my only chance in the next, oh, five moons?"

"Firstly, five moons is an exaggeration. You might stay here for about two moons, three at most. Secondly, you shouldn't go specifically because you'll see your brother there, not to mention all the other cats you know in the Rebellion. _You can not talk to any of them._ I can't say this enough, Ravenpaw. The moment you utter a single word to them, the Avanti, particularly Kahuna, will become suspicious. Kahuna has already lost most of her cats to the Rebellion; if she wants any hope at all of winning this battle, she needs all the support she can get. If she suspects a cat is a spy, she won't hesitate to banish them from the tribe. In your case, she might instruct Cephas to ensure your tail heals wrong, too.

"Do you understand me? You absolutely _can not_ speak to a single one of the Rebellion cats. You have to act like you don't have a clue who any of them are."

"But what if Rowanpaw comes up to talk to me?" I argued. "I can't help that, can I?"

"I have already asked Nova to instruct Rowanpaw to do the same. If your brother has any sense at all, he won't do anything of the sort."

Silence ensued. I bit my tongue as I realized there was no way around Phantom's instructions.

"Do you understand me?" he repeated, his dark green eyes boring into mine.

I nodded.

"Thank you." Phantom gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry to be so harsh, but this really is important."

"Yeah. I get it."

Phantom glanced over his shoulder. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I suppose we could head into the main cavern. I believe I saw you perk up yesterday when you heard about a certain litter of kittens?"

I grinned. "Lead the way."

As we padded along the tunnel, side by side, I had to narrow my eyes at the increasing amount of light. Back in the medics' cave, my pupils had been fully dilated to take in as much light as possible, but as we left the shadows behind, I was forced to adjust to a normal amount of light.

The main cavern was relatively empty of cats; judging from that and the amount of illumination, it must be roughly mid-morning.

Before either of us had time to fully step into the open, a voice called from somewhere off to the left. "Hey Phantom! What're you still doing here?"

It was Saffron. She bounded across to greet us, darting easily around rocky mounds and leaping over smaller stones, before skidding to a halt in a spray of dust. Behind her I noticed a blue-cream she-cat with a fur pattern quite similar to Saffron's, though built a little differently with a longer-furred tail and larger paws.

"I came to say good morning to my sister," Phantom said a bit defensively. "I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

Saffron shrugged. "I suppose. But the rest of us are all out hunting. I mean, we'll need a ton of prey for the Celebration's midnight meal. Theola and I went out early and have already caught a couple pieces. We were just about to leave again when I saw you." She raised her eyebrows, as if waiting for Phantom to speak. When he didn't, she continued in a much slower voice, "So? Are you coming with us?"

"Uh, I guess so." Phantom shot a glance at me. "I was going to go introduce Rae to Avalon, though."

"She'll be fine on her own. Honestly, it's not that difficult. You've just got to listen for the squeals of her kits." Saffron rolled her eyes. "It's absolutely nonstop, let me tell you! Some of us wish they'd just shut up for once, isn't that right, Theola?"

Theola, who up to that point had been standing just behind Saffron with her muzzle inclined toward the ground, blinked and looked up. "Um, yes," she meowed.

"Rae will be fine, Phantom. I'm sure she won't object to your doing your duty as a member of the Avanti Tribe and making sure we're all adequately fed tonight."

"Oh, fine." Phantom turned toward me, nodding across the cavern. "Avalon should be somewhere over there. She's the long-haired white cat, probably somewhere in the proximity of three young kits. Just tell her you're the new cat."

Saffron began turning away, lifting her paws dramatically high in the air. I couldn't help but notice she was cutting Theola off a bit, but neither cat seemed to care much. "We're leaving!" she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Phantom gave me a quick smile. "I'll be back sometime later today. Go say hello to some of your new tribemates."

Saffron started across the cavern, heading toward the entrance. Theola followed in her shadow, and Phantom, after hesitating a heartbeat longer, took off after them. I watched him until he vanished into the tunnel, then peered around in the direction indicated by Phantom. I couldn't see any white-furred she-cat or kits.

But it was no use hanging around here any longer. So, lifting my foreleg off the ground, I began limping across to the opposite side of the camp.

As I drew closer to the wall, though I kept my ears pricked to catch any noise, I couldn't make out a single kit squeal. I bit my tongue uncertainly as I glanced around, wondering where to go. Should I call out to them? But, then again, what if they were sleeping? I felt like they wouldn't take kindly to being woken up, particularly by a newcomer.

Without warning, paws slammed into my hind leg, knocking me to the ground. I let out a groan as my shoulder and hip bones banged into the hard stone. I spared a moment to thank the sky powers that I hadn't fallen on my splints before glancing down to identify my attacker.

He was undoubtedly a kit. My eyes widened at how small he looked—his back couldn't have risen much higher than my belly, even if he stretched himself up on his toes and I curved my spine downward in a slouch. His forehead covered about half of his entire face and his eyes looked disproportionately large, as did his head and paws. Had Rowanpaw and I really looked like that only a few moons ago?

"Ha!" the kit crowed triumphantly. "Bet you didn't even hear me coming! Did you see that?" He turned and grinned over his shoulder. Following his gaze, I spotted two white-furred kittens peering out from around a rock formation. _Those must be his littermates._

"Fable!" a sharp voice called. The gray Bengal kit still lying across my hind legs flattened his ears nervously against his head, his eyes flicking around toward a long-haired white she-cat, who had appeared from behind a second small boulder. Avalon, perhaps?

Avalon's amber eyes narrowed as she stared at her son. "Apologize immediately!" she ordered. "You know what I've told you about sneaking up on your tribemates! And do you see her splints? You could have worsened her injuries! Imagine what your father would've said if he'd seen you!"

Fable stuck out his lower jaw sullenly. "Sorry," he muttered, not quite looking at me.

"Now get off of her. You don't want to go putting extra pressure on her tail. Yaksha knows she's in enough pain as is!"

Fable slid backwards until he lay on the ground rather than on my legs. "I, um, didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, glancing up at me from under his eyebrows. "That's why I aimed for your hind legs. I didn't think it'd hurt you…"

"I'm fine," I assured him, pushing myself back into a seated position. "Don't worry." I leaned a bit closer and whispered, "I thought your stalking was excellent. I didn't hear you at all."

Fable visibly brightened, his wide grin returning.

Avalon padded out from behind the rock and gave Fable one last, long look. "Don't you ever pounce on Rae again, or at least not until those splints come off. You hear me?"

The long-haired Bengal kit nodded and bounded off back toward his siblings. As he approached, I saw his brother headbutt his shoulder. "Nice one, Fable," he congratulated.

"I'm really very sorry," Avalon sighed, settling herself with her back pressed against her rock. "Three kits are a lot of work, let me tell you! Fable's been practicing his stealth on every passing cat and Felix has been in and out of the medics' den every other day. I know he wants to spend more time with his father, but still, I'm worried he'll eat something he's not supposed to. Lumi's a little better, since she stays up on the rocks most days, so it's much easier to keep an eye on her."

"They're adorable, though," I purred, watching the trio playing. Felix, distinguishable by his gray facial markings and shorter fur, had attacked Fable, who seemed to be struggling to hold his own. Lumi, the long-haired she-kit, watched her brothers from atop her stony mound.

Avalon gazed over at them. "True. I suppose that's why I keep them." She let out another sigh. "I've only got to watch them for another two moons. Then they'll be able to leave the cave and they can start learning how to hunt and fight and climb trees and all. I think Lumi will love climbing," she added as a bit of an afterthought.

I glanced around, surprised. "They can't leave the cave yet?"

"No, not until they're five moons old. It's not safe for them outside." She shot me a curious glance. "You grew up in the city, correct? That's what Kahuna said at the meeting yesterday."

"We didn't really have any limitations," I nodded. "We had a den to return to every night, but otherwise…" I shrugged. "It was up to us."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm a recruit, too, you know."

"I know. Cephas told me."

Avalon smiled gently at her mate's name. "I didn't really have a home, myself. I was a wandering loner. Didn't stay in the same spot for more than a couple days." She shrugged. "I thought you might have been the same. Always on the move in case danger caught up with you, you know?"

"Nah. If I moved dens every night, I might have accidentally intruded on another cat's territory. I'd be dead before dawn."

"Mmm." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Avalon shoot a quick glance at her kits. I suddenly realized exactly what I'd said and uncertainty curled within my belly. I hoped they hadn't heard me. Maybe it was best to change the topic.

Avalon appeared to be thinking along the same lines. "So how have you been settling in? I didn't see you come in yesterday, but Kahuna told everyone everything after you went back into the medics' den for the night. Phantom even stood up and added on bits here and there."

"Oh, it's been great," I smiled. Inwardly, I remembered the chill I'd woken up to and my scratchy, stale nest, but I figured it would be polite to skim over those parts.

"Really? I'm glad." Avalon huffed out a breath of laughter. "I remember back when I joined the Tribe, I couldn't stand the hard rock underpaw. But I got used to it after about a half moon." She flipped over one of her paws and showed me the tough, grayish skin. "Your pads'll harden up soon enough. Although I suppose you really shouldn't be walking anytime soon, huh?"

"Yeah," I grimaced. "I'm keeping this shoulder splint on for now, since I have to walk to the Celebration tonight, but after that I'll probably be stuck in my nest for the next moon."

"It won't be that bad," Avalon meowed bracingly. "I mean, Felix can keep you company. He loves that den. I honestly don't know why, since he's so loud otherwise, and the medics' den is designed to be quiet. He does like his attention, that one." She shook her head gently. "I guess he is pretty curious, though. He likes sticking his nose into dark places. I guess it comes from being the youngest."

Avalon continued rambling on a bit longer. Though I felt it would probably be best to keep listening, I unconsciously started to tune her out, my gaze wandering around the cavern. As far as I could see, no other cats had returned from hunting. I ran through my mind the names of those I'd already met: Caspian, Saffron, Theola, Cephas, Peter, Kahuna, and now Avalon and her kits. There couldn't be many more, could there?

My attention suddenly returned to the kits as I noticed Lumi dart unexpectedly to the edge of her rock. A moment later, I saw her target: Felix's tail, waving gently back and forth as he struggled to keep his brother pinned against the ground. Her overlarge paws easily snagged the white fur, drawing it toward her sharp, yet harmless, teeth.

"Hey!" Felix complained, twisting around. "Not fair!" Beneath his suddenly idle paws, Fable easily slipped free.

"Totally fair," Lumi argued. "It was just waving there, wide open. How was I supposed to _not_ grab it?"

"But it's two against one!" Felix protested.

"But you forgot to keep your tail guarded. Here's your punishment!"

"What am I supposed to do, suck my tail back into my butt?"

I snorted, watching the argument play out. Then, without warning, a sudden stab of loneliness twisted my stomach and I had to bite down hard on my tongue to stop the tears from springing into my eyes. Rowanpaw's laughing face appeared with startling clarity before me, his mouth wide open and his dark green eyes, so like mine, sparkling with mischief.

Had it really been more than an entire day since I'd last seen him? Had we really spent that long apart, after sticking right by each other's sides for our entire lives? What was I doing here, so far away from him? Sure, I had Phantom here, but I barely knew him. We were virtually strangers.

 _I miss Rowanpaw. I miss my brother._

"…can't believe how big they've grown. They're just about as tall as you, aren't they?"

Figuring I should at least put up some semblance of normalcy, in order to avoid spiking Avalon's suspicion, I tore myself away from my thoughts, shoving them forcefully into the back of my mind. _Not now._ "Not quite. I think they're about up to my shoulder, really."

As I returned my gaze to Avalon, I noticed a gray Bengal-patterned kitten making his way over to us. Avalon fell silent, watching as he plopped himself onto the ground, his wide green eyes flashing between his mother and me.

"I'm booooored!" he insisted.

"Oh? Why don't you play with Felix and Lumi?" I suggested.

Fable flicked his tail. "But that's boring!"

"He's not that fond of play-fighting," Avalon explained. "Felix loves it, but unfortunately, neither of his siblings agree to play with him much."

Foreseeing another long-winded spiel about the kits, I hastily meowed, "Well, I could play a game with you, but I doubt your father would like it much if he came back to see I'd been tumbling around with you three."

"You can tell us a story!" he suggested, his whiskers curling forward. "Please?"

"A story?" I paused, caught off-guard. Did I know any stories? I thought back to when I was about these kits' age. Thalia had told Rowanpaw and me stories, right?

A memory drifted back, of Thalia shepherding us back to our den behind the metal cans. She'd told us not one, but two stories then. What had they been?

 _Oh, right._ The first was about my past and the second about the Enclave. Not exactly the best tales to tell these kits.

Fable quivered with excitement, staring up at me expectantly. I hesitated, reluctant to disappoint him. Only, I didn't think I knew any good stories.

Maybe I could tell them about my first fall from a Human den? No, that would scare them. Maybe something earlier? Something Thalia told us when we were really young? Or maybe even something Toby had said?

Then it came to me and I grinned. "All right, then. I'll tell you a story."

Fable's hopeful expression lit up into one of delight. "Felix, Lumi! Rae is telling us a story!"

"A story?" Felix, who had been reaching up to swat at Lumi, though unsuccessfully, glanced over excitedly. Abandoning his sister, he darted over to sit beside his brother.

Lumi, who had positioned herself right in the center of her rock, away from Felix's reaching paws, paused. Though initially unwilling to leave her spot, she realized quickly that if she didn't join her littermates, she'd be left out. After a moment of indecision, she hopped down from her perch and, carefully skirting a patch of dirt, came to sit neatly by her mother's forepaws.

"Now, this is one I heard back in the city, when I was still a kit like you, from one of my friends. He was a house cat and fairly old, but he'd had some adventures in his time."

"What's a house cat?" Felix asked.

"Shh!" Lumi shot at him. "You're not supposed to talk during storytime! It's rude! Right, Avalon?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"If Rae doesn't want you to speak, then you should keep quiet." Avalon dipped her head to me.

"Uh, well, a house cat is… um…" I wondered if these kits knew what Humans or Human nests were. "Never mind. You can ask Avalon to explain later, okay, Felix?" I glanced at the white she-cat to make sure she was fine with explaining and she smiled.

"Oh." Felix's ears drooped a little. "Okay."

"It's not important to the story, don't worry." I paused, running through the narrative in my head to make sure I wouldn't have to explain anything later. "And, uh, what's the scariest thing you three know of?"

"An eagle," Felix proclaimed. "They can carry off kits like us if we leave camp!"

"Okay. So a dog is like… like an eagle without wings, but about three times as big as a cat. And it's got four legs and really sharp teeth. And it loves eating cats."

"A dog?" Fable tried out the word, eyes wide.

I nodded. "That's right. Now, this story begins with a dog that's chasing cats around."

"Does it catch any?" Fable interrupted.

"Um, I'm not sure." I glanced around at Avalon. "No, I don't think it does. But it almost does several times."

"Are you okay with us interrupting?" Lumi asked pointedly, glaring at her brothers.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said. "You can ask questions, too, if you want, Lumi."

"Oh." Lumi looked a little disgruntled, but after a couple heartbeats, she pulled herself together enough to nod. "Okay."

"Now, this dog was terrorizing the cats. So my friend—his name was Toby—decided to try and ambush this dog and stop him from eating—er, almost eating, I mean—any other cats. So he went to the, uh, the dirtiest part of the city, since he knew the dog made its den there…"

* * *

I stayed with Avalon and the kits for the remainder of the afternoon. As the sun started to set, sending streaks of orange across the sky and chilled whiskers to prickle my pelt, the cavern gradually started filling up again. I stared intently at every returning group, trying to recognize familiar faces and identify new ones.

Astonishingly, I found I was able to match most faces with names. There appeared to be only one cat I had not yet met—a white and brown patched tom who looked to be around the same age as Phantom and me, who wore, startlingly enough, a worn red-and-blue collar. Had he been a house cat moons ago? Was he also a recruit?

Phantom, Saffron, and Theola didn't arrive until after most of the rest of the tribe. After depositing his squirrel and skinny mouse on the growing pile, the dark gray tabby hurried over to greet me, a wide smile spreading across his muzzle.

"Hey, Rae," he purred. "How'd your day go? I see you spent at least a little while with the kits?"

"Yeah. I told them a story and they tried re-enacting it for the rest of the day, except no one wanted to be the dog. They ended up playing it over several times, each time with different roles."

Phantom's gaze wandered around toward the three kits, all three of whom were tussling on the ground. "That must've been one good story. Even Lumi's playing along!"

Before I could reply, my ears picked up the sound of a loud yowl. It echoed around the cavern, rebounding off the walls, ringing with authority. Even before I turned around, I already knew who it must be.

Kahuna stood proudly atop a tall shelf of stone close to the entrance of her tunnel, her chin and tail lifted into the air. Her blue point fur appeared to shimmer in the meager light still shining through the hole in the ceiling. Her gaze flashed around the camp, taking in every member of the tribe. As I obediently stared up at her, I found myself inexplicably drawn toward silence.

"Cats of the Avanti Tribe," Kahuna began, "it is almost time for the Frozen-Time Celebration to begin. I would like to congratulate all of you for hunting so well today; I believe the prey-pile is the largest we've had in many years."

"She said that last year, too," Phantom muttered in my ear. I flicked it to show I'd heard, but didn't reply as Kahuna continued speaking.

"Tonight, we meet with our traitorous enemies under a truce. Remember, there is to be no fighting. This Celebration is to honor our ancestors, the noble Yaksha Tribe." She paused, then added, "Despite this, I ask all of you to keep your guards up tonight. I do not doubt Nova will attempt to brainwash you into following him. All of you have remained loyal to me throughout this time of trouble, and I thank you most graciously for your support. However, many of you have friends or family who have turned traitor. I beg you, do not fall for their lies. As long as we remain strong together, the Avanti Tribe will emerge out of this dark night into the bright dawn of peace."

"Hear, hear!" a voice called from near the front. I stretched my neck, craning my head to see who had spoken. Unsurprisingly, my eyes came to rest on a gray Bengal tom wearing a moth wing around his throat. _Peter._

As my gaze drifted toward the two cats seated beside him, I received a jolt of shock. One I recognized as Cephas from the smooth white stone nestled in his chest fur, but the other, though his pelt bore the exact same pattern as Peter's and Cephas's, had an eagle feather dangling from one ear. _There's_ _three_ _of them?_ I thought, stunned. _How can the Avanti tell them apart? It's a good thing they have different tokens; otherwise I wouldn't be able to distinguish them, not for a hundred mice!_

Kahuna's voice drew me away from the three toms. Her eyes fixed upward at the ever-darkening sky overhead, she meowed, "As the sun sets, the Celebration starts. It is time." She took a couple quick steps forward, leaping off the stony ledge with the agility and grace of a raven in flight. Pacing toward the largest tunnel, that of the camp's entrance, she lifted her tail high over her back and flicked it through the air once, twice, three times.

Shuffling sounds filled the cavern once again as the Avanti rose and padded after their guru, each picking up one or two pieces of prey until none remained. "That's the signal to gather around her," Phantom explained, also getting to his feet and offering me his shoulder for support. I nodded my thanks and, leaning on Phantom, I heaved myself onto all fours.

As I limped forward, following the crowd, I noticed two gray figures wending their way through the cats toward us: Cephas and his unfamiliar look-alike. He dipped his head to me as he passed. "Good evening, Rae. Are your injuries faring all right?"

"Yeah." I hesitated, my eyes drifting over his shoulder. "Um, who is…?"

Cephas glanced around. "Oh, I suppose you haven't met my other brother yet. This is Simon."

Simon paused, ears twitching at the sound of his name, his eagle feather swaying back and forth. "You're Rae, correct?" Upon seeing my nod of confirmation, he continued, "Yes. Peter was complaining about you yesterday. Seems to think you're a little upstart. I wouldn't worry too much about it, though; he thinks that of everyone who doesn't treat him with the utmost respect." Simon snorted and kept walking, finally stopping beside Avalon, who was busy calling Fable, Felix, and Lumi to her side.

Cephas's attention had returned to my splints. "Hmm… I was going to have a look at you before we left, wasn't I? I'm afraid to say I forgot. I could do a quick check-up right now, if you'd like."

"Sounds good," I meowed. "Maybe you could focus on my tail? Fable, ah, showed off his stalking abilities to me earlier."

Cephas rolled his eyes. "That kit," he muttered, though I detected, like with Saffron, a little note of affection in his voice. "He'll grow up to be a wonderful hunter if he can figure out the difference between his tribemates and prey."

As the medic ran his paws along my splint, making sure my bones were still healing straight, I watched the rest of the tribe assemble around Kahuna. I couldn't help but focus on Caspian, whose cream pelt stood out starkly amongst the other colors. The section of Kahuna's speech about having family in the Rebellion hadn't slipped my notice. I wondered how he'd feel about seeing his parents and sisters again tonight. Would he be wary of their disapproval or, like me, eager to see them again, even if he couldn't talk to them?

"I believe you're good to go," Cephas meowed. "Try to stay near the center of the group so you don't fall behind, but don't worry too much about trying to keep up. Kahuna will set a slower pace for you. Now," he muttered under his breath, "to have a word with my dear son about pouncing on injured cats."

He headed over to join his brother and mate, who had finally gotten the kits to settle down. I watched as Avalon picked up Lumi by her scruff and started toward the rest of the tribe.

"Well, you coming?" Phantom jerked his head toward Kahuna, who stared over the heads of her tribemates, waiting for the stragglers to join the rest by the entrance. "I doubt the others would enjoy being kept waiting for much longer."

"Right." Clenching my jaw, I lifted my foreleg off the ground and began limping across the camp, wincing every time my paws scraped against the rough stones scattered around the cavern.

By the time Phantom and I had joined the others, the two Bengal toms had caught up to us, each with a kit swinging from his jaws. Cephas's instructions repeating in my mind, I led Phantom toward the center of the group, finally coming to a halt near Saffron and Theola.

"Everyone ready?" Kahuna asked. At the general murmur of assent, she nodded sharply. "Very good. Now, follow me." Turning, she ducked into the tunnel, the Avanti spilling after her. My heart filled my chest with a quick succession of vibrating beats as I took a couple steps forward.

Despite the promise Phantom had extracted from me earlier, I couldn't stop a single rebellious thought from crossing my mind. _I'm going to see Rowanpaw again tonight._

* * *

The journey up the mountain wasn't as difficult as I'd imagined. The frigid temperature, though uncomfortable, effectively numbed my splinted injuries and what was left of the bruise on my ribs. I only had to lean on Phantom's shoulder for the last stretch to the peak, when the shadows stretched across the ground like rat tails and the wind picked up into a continual breeze.

As the group's pace began to slow, I took on my full weight again and stretched myself upward, trying to see over the backs of the Avanti. Had the Rebellion cats arrived yet? I couldn't smell anything—the scents of the cats pressing in around me drowned out everything else—but I felt the ground flattening beneath my paws, so we must've been getting close.

The tight-knit group started dispersing once the mountain plateaued, allowing me to take a proper look at my new surroundings.

The mountain's peak was a flattish, rounded clearing falling away into foliage and trees on all sides. In the center sat a wide stone large enough for ten cats to stand on top, but short enough that I could easily see over it. Encircling the stone lay a number of smaller rocks, each about half the size of a cat, each equal in distance from its neighbors.

Apart from the Avanti, the area was deserted. My stomach sank.

"Where's the Rebellion?" I whispered to Phantom. "They're supposed to be here too, right?"

"Yes. But they'll be here eventually. Remember, they have a much farther distance to travel than we do."

I gazed down the mountainside, my brow furrowing. A thought had suddenly occurred to me. "What if Nova takes this chance while we're away to take over the cavern? He'd win the entire battle tonight."

Phantom shook his head. "Not even Nova would dare anger the Yaksha in that way. No, he'll come straight up the mountain for the Ceremony, then go back to the base in the morning."

As I glanced back around at the Avanti, I noticed Kahuna leap onto the flat stone. "Cats of the Avanti Tribe," she called. "I want to take this one last opportunity to remind you all not to fall for Nova's lies."

"I'm a liar, am I?"

I started as I caught Nova's low growl. He prowled slowly out of the bushes on the far side of the clearing, narrowed eyes burning into Kahuna. His tail lashed slowly from side to side and the fur along his shoulders bristled like a lion's mane. Behind him, the Rebellion began to emerge, spreading out around the stone but remaining far from the Avanti.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kahuna meet Nova's stare with a cool, proud gaze, but I didn't pay much attention. Any moment now, a familiar dark ginger tom would emerge from those branches. Any moment now…

"I'd say so, my _dear_ brother," Kahuna drawled.

Nova twitched as though a fly had landed on his cheek, but otherwise didn't respond. He sprang lightly onto the stone, his eyes still locked on Kahuna's, its intensity cooling to something more like the burn of frostbite.

Behind his legs, I caught a glimpse of a familiar tabby pattern. My breath caught in my bruised ribs as I watched Rowanpaw slip quietly out of the forest, eyes wide as he scanned the clearing. He spotted me and, suppressing a grin, gave me a quick wink.

 _What did that mean?_ Uncertainly, I returned his wink, tilting my head in a questioning manner.

He raised his eyebrows. _You'll see._

I shot a quick glance at Phantom, but he hadn't seen our exchange. Obviously, Rowanpaw had something in mind for tonight. But what? Hadn't Nova told him we couldn't talk to each other tonight?

Kahuna's yowl caught my attention and I nudged Rowanpaw and Phantom out of my mind for the moment. "Cats of the Avanti Tribe and… _others…"_ she shot a smug look at Nova, as though silently daring him to rise to her challenge, "gather around the Spirit Stone. It is time for the Frozen-Time Celebration to begin!"

Phantom and I padded forward to join the rest of the crowd. As we settled amongst the other Avanti, I couldn't help but notice the lingering separation. On each side of the stone, cats bunched together to leave space enough for about five cats between the two groups. Even during the truce, it seemed, neither side wanted to mingle with the other. I wondered if it was because the cats didn't want to be suspected of being spies or if it was because of the intense dislike ingrained into each side of the other.

Nova stepped toward the center and nodded curtly to Kahuna. "As you know, this practice—"

"Excuse me," Kahuna interrupted, "but I believe _I_ am the guru."

"A false guru," Nova cut in, but Kahuna continued talking over him.

"You push your limits already by insisting to stand upon the Spirit Stone, which has been a sacred spot reserved only for the guru of the Avanti Tribe throughout the entirety of our history. And now you wish to disrupt tradition still further by speaking in my place?" She gestured with her tail at the surrounding cats. "Why don't all of them come up, too? Why doesn't the entire tribe crowd onto this stone and try to conduct the ceremony? There's a reason there is only one guru, Nova!"

"Oh?" Nova raised an eyebrow. "You claim to be the guru, huh? Rightfully chosen and all? You know that's not true. How could the Founder choose such an incompetent cat like you to lead the tribe?"

"Incompetent!" Kahuna half-shrieked indignantly.

"How could the true guru send a cat to his death?" Nova shouted over her. "How could the Founder approve of such a waste?"

"Silence!" bellowed a new voice, just as a second shouted, "Listen to yourselves!" I stared around wildly, my eyes wide, to identify the speakers, only to realize a moment later that I recognized the voices; the first belonged to Cephas and the second to Lukan.

The two toms had stepped forward to emphasize their words. As silence descended upon the crowd, they caught each other's gazes. Cephas's eyes narrowed.

"Stay out of this, traitor," he snarled. "Leave this to me."

Lukan's face remained expressionless. After a moment, he dipped his head and stepped backward.

Cephas approached the Spirit Stone, but didn't join Kahuna and Nova atop it, instead contenting himself with merely staring up at them. "This Celebration is sacred," he meowed, "more sacred than any stone or any tradition. We are here to honor the Yaksha Tribe. If the Avanti and the Rebellion can refrain from fighting, can't the, ah, head cats also keep this night peaceful? It's not about us, after all. It's about our ancestors and our debt to them."

Kahuna and Nova stood motionless on their perch, their muzzles about a whisker-length apart, gazes locked. For a moment, I wondered if they'd heard Cephas. Then Kahuna blinked, flicked her ears, and took a small step backward. Nova turned away, breaking their eye contact.

"Yes… apologies," Kahuna murmured. Nova grunted his assent.

"As we were saying," the guru continued, shooting a swift glance at her brother, who didn't challenge her again for the right to speak, "this practice is an essential part of the tribe's history. Tonight we gather at the mountain's peak to honor our ancestors, particularly those who have joined them in recent seasons."

Upon hearing the last part of Kahuna's sentence, I automatically scanned the Rebellion ranks. Moki was rather difficult to find, due to her shorter stature, but eventually I caught a glimpse of her bowed head and closed eyes. Was she thinking about her brother? It wouldn't surprise me. I wondered how she was doing in his absence. Had she accepted it yet?

 _Probably not,_ I reflected. _If Rowanpaw died, it'd take me moons to get over it._

"In these dark times, we look to the Yaksha Tribe for protection and guidance." Kahuna bowed her head, and, after shooting her a quick, expressionless glance, Nova followed suit. Glancing around, I noticed the rest of the cats also inclining their heads, so I hastily copied them.

We stood in silence for several long moments. My eyes remained fixed on the scrubby grass before my paws, ears pricked, waiting for someone to speak. However, as the rushing wind continued to be the only sound, my mind began to wander.

It must have been from the echoes of Kahuna's short speech still resounding in the depths of my mind. I couldn't think of another explanation as to why I recalled that last day in the city again, particularly after shunting it to the side with all that had happened since I'd joined the Rebellion. Remembering Moki's words to me on the night we'd arrived, I took a deep breath and, at long last, let the memories return.

Closing my eyes, I watched for what must have been the hundredth time as Rowanpaw and I rounded that last bend and burst out into the Enclave, my focus switching from Marmalade and Pixie to Wasco to Toby and then, finally, to Thalia.

I screwed up my whole face, expecting the pain to hit, just as it always did deep in my gut. But for some reason, standing here in this circle, with Phantom on one side and Avalon on the other, with Rowanpaw and Moki close by and the first stars appearing overhead, I just felt a hollow sort of emptiness.

 _Thalia?_ I whispered mentally. _Thalia, are you there? Are you still watching over me?_

Kahuna spoke again, this time in a much softer voice. "For the remainder of the night, we will keep a vigil in honor of the Yaksha."

I blinked open my eyes, jostled to the side as the cats around me scooted sideways to make room for the guru. Out of the corner of my vision I spotted Theola backing away from the circle, then returning moments later with a piece of half-frozen prey, passing it along the row of cats. Kahuna and Nova hopped down from the Spirit Stone, each joining the ranks of their followers. Avalon passed me Theola's squirrel and I unconsciously nosed it on towards Phantom.

After several moments of movement, both the Avanti and the Rebellion had settled back into stillness, each with their midnight meal lying before them.

"What's gonna happen now?" I heard Lumi whisper.

"We sit in silence all night long," Avalon murmured back. "Hush, now. We must honor the Yaksha Tribe. You heard Kahuna and your father."

Lumi didn't appear too happy about that. "But—"

"Shhh."

I glanced over at the two she-cats. Avalon wrapped her plumy tail around Lumi's body, pulling her closer. Though Lumi still looked a little perturbed, she snuggled into her mother's long, soft fur and fell silent.

The rest of the cats seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Avalon. After casting my gaze carefully around to make sure I wasn't supposed to do anything else right now, I blinked and allowed my eyes to drift upward and my mind to fall back to my foster mother.

The sky had deepened to a much darker blue by now. I was a little surprised by how quickly the sun had set, its warming rays releasing the chilled ground for the night, though I supposed it might be eager for a bit of rest, eager to allow the moon and stars to take over for a little while. Of course, it would probably take a little while for all the stars to wake up and start to shine. So far, I could see only a scattered few illuminating the heavens with their sparse rays of light.

My eye caught on a particular star hanging almost directly overhead, shining with a brighter intensity than any other. I remembered how Thalia's eyes had shone exactly like that whenever she was feeling a strong emotion, like when both Rowankit and me had gotten a battle move right on the first try or when she caught us trying to sneak out to visit our Enclave friends.

 _Is that you, Thalia? Are you really still there, watching over us?_ As I stared up at the star, I felt the ache within my ribcage start to ease a bit, as though I was filling up with liquid sunlight. I couldn't help but allow a small smile to curl my muzzle. _She's still there. She's right there. If I ever need her, I can find her up there._

Suddenly I realized how Moki could put her grief aside so easily, realized why the Avanti were willing to put aside their deep rivalries and sit out all night just to honor the Yaksha. It brought lost loved ones closer and helped them to not be utterly overcome by their grief.

Wriggling around to find a bit more room, I rolled over onto my back to continue staring up at Thalia's star. I was glad the vigil was meant to be completely silent; this way I could spend the entire night with Thalia. I could tell her about Rowanpaw's and my journey and about my new role as a spy. I could tell her about my second fall off the Human den and listen for her rasping, exasperated snort. _You were always too impulsive, little Ravenpaw._ It'd be just the two of us, all night long. I couldn't wait to experience it.

* * *

"Psst!"

I jumped, my eyes flying open to see the sky, still dark and star-speckled, arching high overhead. Blinking in confusion, I glanced around to see Rowanpaw's pale muzzle peering down at me, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Hmm? What…?"

"Did you fall asleep, too?" Rowanpaw laughed softly. "So did I. I woke up only a little bit ago and almost freaked out when I thought I'd missed our chance."

I grimaced, glancing skyward at Thalia's star. I'd meant to stay awake all night long. I made it until the midnight meal, but apparently not much longer than that. _Sorry, Thalia._

"Well, what're you waiting for? C'mon." Rowanpaw beckoned with his tail, angling his ears toward the forest.

"Rowanpaw—we're not supposed to!" I hissed under my breath. "Didn't Nova tell you? We can't let the Avanti suspect me."

He shrugged. "Well, yeah, he did. But did he really think I was about to miss a chance to talk to my sister—the only chance I'll get for the next, what, three moons?"

"Actually, only about two moons," I whispered, but couldn't stop a smile from crossing my face. "But I can't! Phantom'll notice I'm gone and get really angry."

"Nah, he's conked out. Look at him." Rowanpaw nodded at the dark gray tom beside me. His muzzle rested heavily on his paws, his back to us. His ribs lifted gently every few heartbeats, as slow as if he was sleeping. _Was_ he sleeping?

I stared around, pausing on each cat in turn. Every single one either had their eyes closed or was turned away from us. Even Kahuna looked to be dozing and Nova was on his back, eyelids shut tight.

As I let out a long breath, I couldn't help but snort a little. "None of us are up for staying awake all night, huh? Not even after all the nighttime guards posted?"

"I think it's _because_ of all the guard duty," Rowanpaw pointed out. "They wouldn't have the energy to stay awake after only getting half a night's sleep every day for the past moon."

"True." I took one last glance around the circle. "You're sure no one will notice?" I persisted.

He nodded. "Absolutely positive."

"O… okay then. Fine."

He grinned broadly, bouncing a little on his toes. "Great! Now follow me." Turning, he bounded off down the slope, carefully avoiding any fallen branches. I followed close behind.

Rowanpaw led me a little ways into the forest, weaving around tree trunks and under low-hanging branches. Finally, when we were both confident we were out of earshot of the mountain's peak, he turned to face me. For a moment, we remained silent, staring into each other's eyes. Then I darted forward.

"I've missed you, bud" I purred as I brushed my muzzle past his cheek, burrowing into the concave furrow between his shoulder and his jaw.

"Hey, no need to get so emotional on me!" Rowanpaw laughed, but returned the pressure and, after a heartbeat, meowed, "I've missed you too."

We remained in that position, breathing in each other's scents, for a long time. I couldn't believe how quickly I'd forgotten the exact contours of his back and his neck. How many times had I pinned him to the ground as kits? How many times had I grabbed him by the scruff during Thalia's training sessions? Had it only been two days since I'd last seen him? It felt like longer, so much longer. And his scent… how could I have forgotten that? He smelled like me, like Thalia, like home.

Finally, without knowing which of us moved first, we stepped backward and allowed the frigid air to rush between us again.

"How has life in the Rebellion been?" I asked. "Anything new happen since I left?"

"Not much," Rowanpaw confessed. "Although Kiowa has taken me out training every single day. I think he's taken me on as a trainee, which I must say is pretty cool. I'm learning loads!"

"Well you'll have to make sure to teach me everything once I get back," I purred.

He snorted. "I won't be able to teach you two moons' worth of training all at once! I might be able to help you out a bit, but I think you'll just have to acknowledge that, by the time you get back, I'll be pretty much a pro at tree-climbing."

"Yeah, you're telling me," I groaned. "I'm looking forward to an _entire moon_ of sitting in my nest doing literally nothing."

"You'll be learning spy stuff, though, won't you?" Rowanpaw's brow furrowed in concern. "You won't have _nothing_ to do, right? They'll surely give you something to keep you busy!"

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered. "Or they'll just let me heal in peace so my injuries won't get messed up again."

Rowanpaw bit his lip, thinking. "I'm not sure what to do," he meowed, shrugging. "You could always ask Phantom, I suppose. But," he added more energetically, "you still haven't told me what you've done so far as a spy! How have your last couple of days been?"

"Pretty good," I meowed. "I was mainly trying to get accepted that first day. I got my injuries treated and talked to Kahuna, which was interesting I suppose. Today I hung around with Avalon—that's the white she-cat I was lying beside back at the Celebration—and her three-moon-old kits."

"Really? That's so cool!" Rowanpaw's eyes widened. "I didn't notice any kits when I came to get you! What do they look like? How big are they?"

Purring, I opened my mouth to recount what I could remember of Avalon's affectionate rambling, but froze as I heard a branch snap behind me. Somehow, I thought I knew who it must be. Maybe it was because the loud crack had sounded particularly ominous.

"So, you thought you'd come hang out with your brother tonight after all?"

Squeezing my eyes shut and swallowing hard, I slowly turned around. After pausing for a few rapid heartbeats, I scraped together enough courage to blink Phantom into focus. "Um…" Somehow, I found words failing me. Swallowing yet again to moisten my quickly drying throat, I waited with baby snakes in my belly for him to speak.

But he remained silent. Though his tail lashed just like Nova's had, like he was preparing himself to pounce, though his eyes flashed like fragments of glass, though his ears lay flat against his head and his lips stretched back into a snarl, he didn't say a word.

The silence stretched painfully thin, continuing on and on and on… I wondered fleetingly if this was, perhaps, my punishment: to wait, continually bracing myself for a consequence that might never come.

Rowanpaw padded forward, glancing uncertainly between us. "Um, Phantom?"

His dark green eyes flicked in Rowanpaw's direction, yet still he did not speak.

The dark ginger tabby took a deep, steadying breath, then continued in a stronger voice. "It wasn't Ravenpaw's fault. I convinced her to come out here. Please don't punish her for my—"

"Silence," Phantom snapped, and Rowanpaw stopped abruptly mid-sentence. "It is as much your fault as it is hers. After all, she agreed to come with you, did she not?" He eyed me once more. "As for you, you're to come back with me and not speak to him again until you are released from your position. I can't believe a trusted spy would have the nerve to go against _direct orders_ from her superior, as well as from her leader."

He flicked his tail and spun around, stalking back up the slope. I exchanged a nervous glance with Rowanpaw, then followed.

We caught up with him near the forest's edge. Rowanpaw, after one last glance in Phantom's direction, hurriedly split off and, mouthing a goodbye to me, bounded straight for his spot amongst the Rebellion.

"How… um, how did you…" I swallowed, trying to form a complete sentence. It didn't help that Phantom turned his snowstorm-like gaze upon me the moment I started to speak. "H-how did you know we'd, uh, we'd left?"

Phantom remained quiet for a long moment, letting the wind buffet our fur and the tension grow near my midriff. Finally, he bit off, "I see you've already forgotten my first lesson." Then, ruffling up his fur (whether in irritation at me or to ward off the chill of the exposed peak, I wasn't sure), he padded stiffly back to his vacant space around the Spirit Stone. My heart sinking, I followed, my paws weighing me down like boulders and my tail dragging through the scattered leaves.

As I lay down once again, Phantom shifted so our pelts refused to touch. Nibbling at my tongue, I couldn't help but feel a wave of shame crash over me, forcing me down under its crushing weight.

I'd failed him. I'd failed Nova. I couldn't believe myself. I'd almost failed the entire Rebellion.

 _Congratulations, Ravenpaw. You're a completely hopeless spy._

* * *

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, but rather spent my time watching the eastern horizon, waiting for the Celebration's end. Finally, when the sun had almost cleared the horizon, Nova got to his paws and nodded at Kahuna, who followed his lead.

"I declare this Celebration to be over," the guru called. "Cats of the Avanti Tribe, it is time to return home."

"The same goes for the Rebellion," Nova added.

The two leaders jerked their heads at each other in what was apparently supposed to be a shared nod of respect, then turned and, tails held high, started off down the mountain on opposite sides. I started to hobble after Kahuna, stretching out my sore, freezing limbs, but hesitated and glanced over my shoulder, trying to catch one last glimpse of Rowanpaw.

Instead of Rowanpaw, however, my eyes fell immediately upon Phantom's, which were narrowed in what looked like repugnance. Swallowing nervously, I hastily fixed my gaze in front of me and continued limping after the rest of the tribe. Phantom sped up to walk beside me, but from the waves of cold radiating from his pelt, I knew better than to try and talk to him.

The journey back down the mountain was, surprisingly, much more difficult than the climb. Though I didn't get as out of breath, I also became acutely aware of exactly how much I usually used my forelegs when descending a steep hill. Despite my difficulty, though, I didn't dare ask Phantom for help. I knew he couldn't refuse in front of our tribemates, but he most certainly wouldn't like it. Still, I could barely keep myself upright and felt a sudden surge of relief upon catching sight of the cavern's entrance.

After scrambling awkwardly through the tunnel, Phantom led me toward the medics' den. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Cephas returning with Avalon to the small cave where she and the kits apparently slept. I wasn't sure if I was anxious or grateful that Phantom and I would be alone.

"There," he muttered, nodding gruffly toward my stale nest. "Now sleep."

"Will you come back later?" I asked tentatively. "I, uh, I could maybe try out the fake-sleep thing on you?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I don't know why I ever thought you'd be a good spy. Just… just try not to give us away for the next two moons, okay? Then you can get back to the base and leave me to gather information on my own."

My eyes widened and my heart seemed to flutter feebly like a bird with two broken winds before it sank down to rest somewhere between my hind paws. I watched as he bounded out of the den, as though happy to be rid of my presence. Had I really failed him that badly?

The moment I couldn't hear his pawsteps anymore, I buried my muzzle into my nest and bit down hard on a stalk of dried heather, grinding it into powder. Phantom's words repeated over and over in my ears. _I don't know why I ever thought you'd be a good spy. Try not to give us away for the next two moons._

 _I just wanted to see my brother again!_ I wanted to yowl. _I just wanted to talk to him again! How is that so wrong?_

Hoping Cephas would stay with his mate and kits for a long time, I curled up in my nest with my muzzle facing the wall. _I failed him. I failed Phantom. I failed them all, just by going to talk with Rowanpaw. I messed up and I could bring the entire spy mission down with me._

My ears twitched. A thought suddenly blossomed inside my mind. _Wait a minute. If I brought the entire mission down, why didn't anyone say anything?_

I lifted my head, glancing over my shoulder at the tunnel, imagining I could still see Phantom standing there with disapproval in his eyes. _I messed up,_ I thought. _Yes, okay, I'll admit it. I messed up. But no one noticed, so why does it matter? Why are you so mad at me?_

As I gained momentum, I sat up again, staring defiantly at the wall. _You're not much older than me. What right do you have to judge me like this? I bet you messed up just as badly when you were just starting out! It's only my second day as a spy, after all! What, you expect me to be completely perfect right from the start? Yeah, right, like that's gonna happen! But I can learn._

Phantom was wrong; I _could_ be a spy. I'd just have to teach myself how to be one now, that was all.

 _That's right, Phantom. It's not only me who messed up last night. You messed up too by losing your faith in me._

 _I'll show you, Phantom. I'll show you and the rest of the cats here. I'll be the best spy there ever was. Just you wait and see._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really wasn't expecting it to be this long, but I wanted to get through the last few scenes and they just so happened to up the wordcount more than I'd thought they would. After this, we'll skip ahead a little bit timewise, since I'm sure no one wants to read about Ravenpaw bellyaching about how she can't move and it's super terrible and all for the next seven chapters.**

 **QOTD1: Do you think Cephas was right to criticize Kahuna and Nova for arguing during the celebration, when he snapped at Lukan himself?**

 **AOTD1: I'm actually not going to answer this one, since I'm pretty curious to see your replies and don't want them to be influenced by mine! ^^**

 **QOTD2: What do you think is going to happen between Ravenpaw and Phantom in future chapters?**

 **AOTD2: Well, since this is a prediction-type question, it seems I won't be able to answer this one either. ^^' Ah, well.**

 **If any of you have any questions you'd like me to answer, feel free to suggest some! And if you've never left a review before but you still read this story, I'd love to meet you! If I notice a new reviewer, I tend to look through their profile at least, if not a couple of their stories, to get a bit of a feel for who you are. I've met some really wonderful people through Fanfiction, and would definitely be open to meeting more, so please don't hesitate to shoot me a PM or something!**

 **Have a wonderful week,**

 **~Snow**


	22. A Frozen World

**Hey, look at that! I managed to get this chapter written in only a week! :D I don't know about you, but I'm sure excited.**

 **Happy November, everyone! I hope your last week went wonderfully!**

 **I wanted to mention this now, since it's rather important. It seems there's a bit of an issue with getting email notifications. I've heard from a couple sources that some people aren't getting updates when stories they're following are updated. Additionally, last chapter, I didn't receive emails for a couple reviews, though they appeared fine on the Fanfiction review page. I don't think there's much we can do about it until the admins fix this bug. Just know I'll do my best to update every week from now on unless I say otherwise in a chapter. If you're not getting notified of new chapters, I'm sorry for the inconvenience! I really hope it gets fixed soon.**

 **Also, Leafy and I did a collab drawing on Deviantart of Lumi, Felix, and Fable if you want to go check that out! ^^ My username on Deviantart is the same as on here, Snowfall16.**

 **Now on to the chapter! It's a bit shorter today, only about half as long as last chapter, but I hope you don't mind, for those of you who prefer longer chapters. ^^ Once the plot kicks back in again (either next chapter or the chapter after, depending on how much I want to include) I'll be posting longer chapters again.**

* * *

I fluffed up my fur, shivering, as I stepped out of my warm nest, automatically curling my injured forepaw under my belly to keep myself from accidentally putting weight on it. It really was freezing this morning, even more so than the last few mornings, despite how much I'd complained to Avalon.

The cold walls of the tunnel sucked all remaining heat from my fur as I stepped lightly through it, gradually increasing my speed to a bound as light began to seep into my field of vision. Only, the light looked off for some reason. It appeared a little weaker, a little colder. _Maybe it's cloudy today._

I passed a slight bend and, after being temporarily blinded by sunlight, padded out of the tunnel entrance and into the central cavern. Blinking it into focus, my eyes immediately fell upon the center and my mouth fell open.

There was a mound of what looked like Avalon's fur lying there, its edges stretching almost all the way to the cavern wall in places.

 _What is that?_ I padded cautiously forward until I'd reached the edge of the strange pile, then leaned down and sniffed at it. It didn't really smell like anything, even when I accidentally snorted some up my nose. _Great Yaksha, that's cold!_ I sneezed and reached up with my good paw to rub vigorously at my muzzle, trying to warm it again. As the white stuff touched my fur, it melted into what felt like plain water.

Out of the corner of my vision, I spotted a familiar figure lying on the opposite side of the white stuff. I slowly made my way around its edge, unable to keep my eyes off of it, yet somehow unable to touch it again.

"Good morning, Rae," Avalon purred. Then, upon catching sight of my expression, added, "What's up? You look like you've just received a prophecy from the Yaksha."

I shook my head wordlessly, unable to make a sound.

"You _haven't_ received a prophecy, have you?" Avalon raised an eyebrow.

"No. No, not that," I assured her, sitting down beside her. "It's just…" I trailed off, still staring at the frigid mound.

"Oh, have you never seen snow before?" Avalon's eyes widened. "Well, I suppose I should've guessed that, huh? You aren't old enough to have seen last year's snowfalls." She paused, considering the pile of snow. "Well, think of it like this; it rains during the rest of the year, right? Just think of snow as Frozen-Time's version of rain."

I tried to picture the accumulated snow as a puddle of water, but somehow couldn't manage it. Reaching forward, I pawed at it a little, wondering if it felt much like water. It didn't. It just felt cold, and seemed to crunch a little under my weight. I shivered again, pulling back my paw, then eyed Avalon's thick coat jealously. "I bet you never get cold, do you? I'm freezing!"

"You're always freezing these days," Avalon snorted. "I suppose that's why we call it 'Frozen-Time.' It's the time when all the cats and water freeze. I'll have to show you all the icicles and the stream and everything at some point. You and me, we need to go for a walk once that tail of yours heals. And your shoulder. How's it feeling this morning, by the way?"

With difficulty, I tore my attention away from the snow long enough to wiggle my toes back and forth, testing my leg's flexibility. "Not bad," I admitted. "Cephas said it's healing well."

"Soon you'll be able to walk properly again, right?"

I nodded. "In about another moon or so, Cephas said I could start strengthening it again."

"By swimming, right?" Avalon pushed a paw into my side, grinning. "And here I am giving you all this sympathy for not having long fur! You can complain all you want now, but I guarantee it, when you start swimming, you'll be glad of that sleek fur. You'll be splashing around just like a fish."

I shuddered. "I, er, don't like water all that—"

"Oh, don't start telling yourself that." Avalon waved her tail airily in the air. "You're a Turkish Van, right? You'll love swimming."

"Mmm." I shrugged. "Maybe. But, I mean," I added as my gaze drifted back toward the pile of snow, "I can't even swim right now, can I? All the water'll be frozen until Newleaf. Er, I mean…" I glanced at Avalon for help. If the tribe called Leafbare Frozen-Time, I assumed they'd have some other name for Newleaf, too.

"Melting-Time?" Avalon suggested. "Yeah, that's what you'd think. But I'm afraid you'd be wrong there, too. You see that tunnel over there?" She nodded over her shoulder to an opening not far from the entrance. "It opens out a little ways down the mountain."

"Like a second entrance?" I asked swiftly, my eyes widening.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the Rebellion attacking through there," Avalon meowed hastily. "We have a guard posted there every day and night. But it opens straight into a pool of water and, amazingly enough, it stays warm all through Frozen-Time."

My jaw fell open, just like when I'd first caught sight of the snow. "What? Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. It's a common place to find the older Avanti in their free time. Only," her ears twitched at the sound of pattering pawsteps, "don't mention it to the kits. They'd want to go play in it, but since they don't know how to swim yet, it's very possible that they could get hurt."

I nodded and tried to slap my own tail across my mouth to signify "My lips are sealed," but remembered it was still splinted and used my paw instead.

Out of the tunnel behind us appeared the three kits, led by Felix. As they spotted the snow, all three skidded to a halt, staring with wide eyes and mouths.

"Hullo, you three," Avalon purred. "How did your grooming lesson go?"

The kits appeared not to have heard her. They continued to gape at the snow as though it was some sort of bizarre creature with whiskers sprouting along its back and five legs. "What is that?" one of them (probably Felix) whispered to the others. I couldn't help but realize their reactions were exactly the same as mine. _I should probably be acting more mature, since I'm a whole three moons older than them!_ Hastily, as Avalon's attention was focused on her kits, I relaxed my shoulders and refused to look at the snow anymore, as though it was a perfectly normal occurrence.

"Avalon? What's that?" Lumi called, raising her voice to be heard over the renewed sound of pawsteps from the tunnel.

"It's snow, darling," Avalon responded. "Go have a look at it, go on."

Felix didn't need any more prompting. Darting forward, he leaped onto the thinner edge of the mound, though his paws slipped out from under him as he landed and he rolled over in a rather undignified fashion. "Great Yaksha, this is cold!" He hopped immediately upright again, trying to stand on only a couple toes at a time as he shook off excess snow. He quickly overbalanced again, toppling into a deeper section and chirruping in a mixture of shock and laughter at himself.

Fable and Lumi hung back a little, unsure about diving right in like their brother. Lumi cast a concerned look in her mother's direction, but Avalon's attention was no longer fixed on her kits, but rather on her mate, who had just exited the tunnel.

"I see Felix is messing up his fur already," he grumbled, sitting beside Avalon.

"I take it the grooming lesson didn't go so well?" Avalon sighed gently.

"Lumi followed my directions wonderfully, but both Felix and Fable still need some work. Fable just doesn't understand the concept of grooming _with_ the grain of his fur, rather than _against."_

Fable's ears swiveled at the sound of his name. "But doing it opposite works out the dirt better!" he complained. "Why can't I do it my way?"

"Because your fur is sticking up all over the place, dear," Avalon explained patiently. "Licking it the wrong way will make it stay that way, no matter how much you try to groom it back the other way."

Fable stuck out his chin and stared mutinously at the ground. "My way works better," he muttered, though quietly enough that it didn't carry to either of his parents.

"Hey, Fable," I meowed, recalling one of Cephas's suggestions from about a quarter moon ago, "what if you used your paws instead of your tongue?"

"Hmm?" Fable glanced up at me, tilting his head to one side.

"What if you brushed your fur up the wrong way with your paws to get the dirt out? Then it wouldn't stick that way so much and your parents wouldn't get mad."

Fable's forehead creased as he thought through my suggestion. "I… I guess that might work." A small smile took root on his face. "Thanks. I'll try that next time." He snorted, his dark expression returning momentarily. "We'll see if Cephas lets me do that."

Figuring I should probably get him off the subject of grooming, I nodded toward his brother, who was still scrambling around in the snow. "You like practicing your stealth, right? How about you try to sneak up on Felix?"

Fable blinked. "Um, okay."

Somehow, he didn't sound too confident. "You've got long fur," I reassured him, "like your mother. Felix can feel the cold much better than you can, what with his shorter fur. It won't feel quite as cold to you."

"You sure?" Fable aimed his chest at Felix and lowered himself into what looked like a Hunting Stance, like what Asteria had taught me all those moons ago.

"Sure I'm sure," I grinned. "Go get him."

Fable took a deep, steadying breath, then began to pace slowly forward, carefully lifting each paw just far enough to clear the ground and keeping his eyes fixed unwaveringly on his target. I couldn't stop myself from watching his movements carefully, wondering if maybe he could teach me how to walk silently like Phantom did.

 _Phantom._ I growled inwardly at just the thought of him. He hadn't spoken to me in the entire quarter moon since the Celebration, instead repeating the excuse of needing to hunt for the tribe during the harsh season of Frozen-Time. I wondered if, eventually, the Avanti would insist upon his spending time with me. I wondered how awkward and tense that would be.

But it was of no use to me to dwell on his mistake. Pushing thoughts of the gray-striped tom aside, I watched as Fable pounced on Felix, who uttered a loud yowl of surprise as he was forced to the ground yet again. The two fell into a play-fight, kicking up lumps of snow. Lumi ducked to avoid one, but I wasn't as fast, catching one against my chest.

Somehow, the snow felt even colder than before. I instinctively straightened, pulling myself a few kitten-steps backward, my uninjured foreleg reaching up to swipe my fur clean. As the lump of snow slipped to the ground, it left patches of wet against my skin. _Ugh._

As I watched the two tom-kits wrestle, I couldn't help but notice a certain she-kit sitting off to one side as though reluctant to join in. I edged closer to her, bending down until our eyes were on the same level. "You don't want to play-fight?" I asked.

Lumi wrinkled her nose a little. "I'd get mud and dirt all in my fur," she grumbled. "I just groomed it! And I'm not like Fable; if he gets a little bit of dirt in his fur, it won't show up. My fur's completely white, see?"

"Not completely." I twitched my whiskers at her muzzle, brushing against the single dot of pale brown visible there, like her mother's. Then, upon seeing her vaguely annoyed expression, I continued, "And you could always just groom yourself again later. You're really good at grooming yourself, right?"

Lumi sat up a little straighter. "Yeah," she meowed. "Yeah, I am." But as she blinked at her brothers, I still caught a hint of uncertainty in her green eyes.

"You won't get cold," I assured her, "not with your fur."

"Yeah, I heard you tell Fable."

Okay, so that wasn't what was still bugging her. I scoured my mind for what could possibly still be wrong, but came up with nothing. "Uh, so how about you go join in?"

"I don't like play-fighting," Lumi muttered.

 _What?_ But how could she not like play-fighting? It was just about my favorite thing to do as a kit! "Um, how come?" I asked, stunned.

"Because Felix always pulls at my fur," she complained. "And Fable always pushes me into the dirt, which weighs me down. I don't like it!"

"But you like some types of play-fighting, right? I mean, I've seen you attack your brothers before."

"Well, yes," Lumi admitted. "But that's always from on top of my rock, where they can't reach me as easily. Then I can get away from all the mud on the ground."

 _Ah, okay._ So it wasn't that she didn't like fighting entirely, it was just that she didn't like a particular _type_ of fighting. That made more sense. I could work with that, at least. Now, to figure out a way for Lumi to join in…

My mind drifted back to Fable's snow-flinging. "How about you and me attack those two from over here?" I suggested.

Lumi stared at me, one eyebrow raised. "We can't reach them," she pointed out. "How are we supposed to attack them if we can't reach them?"

"Oh, we can reach them. Watch this." Balancing on my hind legs, I reached forward with my good leg and scooped up a pawful of snow. "Then you aim, and…" Focusing on Fable's crouching form, I kicked forward, flinging the snow toward the two toms. It landed several pawsteps away from Felix's tail.

Lumi snorted. "You missed."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to miss," I defended myself. "I was supposed to hit them. You see, we can attack them from way over here. You don't have to get all that dirt in your fur."

"I suppose that could work," Lumi meowed thoughtfully. Reaching forward like me, she dipped one paw tentatively into the snow. Immediately, she jumped backward, twitching her foot to get rid of the white crystals. "Great Yaksha!" she squeaked, "that's cold!" Backing away, she crouched near my tail, eyes wide and wary.

"You'll get used to it," I assured her. "Come on, help me out. I can't fight your brothers all on my own!"

But Lumi shook her head and refused to go any closer.

Apparently, my plan had backfired. Maybe I couldn't figure out a way for Lumi to join in, after all. Sighing to myself, I glanced aimlessly around the cavern. My eyes fell upon Cephas, who had ventured across to the prey-pile in the corner. As I watched, he bent and picked out a particularly fluffy-tailed squirrel.

Pawsteps in the entrance tunnel indicated the return of a group of hunters. Three cats joined Cephas by the pile: Caspian, Simon, and (my stomach clenched a little) Phantom. All three carried somewhat scrawny squirrels, which they deposited on the pile.

Cephas dropped his prey by his paws and greeted the cats with slight dips of his head. As they began to disperse (Phantom grabbing what looked like a vole and heading toward a corner), he swept out his tail to block Caspian's path. The two exchanged a few words, Caspian initially looking confused but, as Cephas continued, I saw understanding gradually dawn upon his face. After a moment, Caspian nodded and, after retrieving his squirrel, Cephas led the way back over to our little group.

"Felix, Fable!" he called. "Quit playing and clean yourselves up a bit. It's time to eat."

Lumi immediately sat up, her muzzle breaking into a smile at the sight of her meal. "You got us a squirrel!" she exclaimed, bounding toward him on her toes.

"He always gets us a squirrel," Felix pointed out, shaking snow from his pelt and coming over to sit beside his sister.

"Felix, smooth down your fur at least," Avalon instructed. "You look like a hedgehog."

The gray-and-white kit grumbled under his breath but did as he was told. As Fable joined his littermates, Cephas set down the squirrel and continued on toward me, with Caspian still a few steps behind.

"Is it time for a checkup?" I asked, staring curiously at Caspian. _What's he doing here?_

"Not exactly," Cephas admitted. "But sort of, yes. May I see your shoulder?"

I rolled onto my side, stretching out my foreleg. Cephas quickly conducted his usual examination, testing its flexibility and asking where it hurt. Finally, he ran his paw down the length of my tail, checking for odd lumps, and nodded in satisfaction. "Everything looks normal," he meowed.

"Great." I pushed myself back upright.

"In fact," Cephas continued, and I pricked my ears curiously, "I believe it's about time you started exercising a little. You've been sitting around all day, every day, for about a quarter moon. It's unhealthy. You're losing muscle mass every single day you spend in the cavern."

My breath got caught in a muffled gasp. Was Cephas about to tell me I could leave the cavern? Could I finally stretch my legs in the forest again?

"Therefore, I've instructed Caspian to be your temporary trainer. Though you'll still stay within the camp, Caspian will oversee a few low-exertion exercises to help you regain some muscle, at least in your hind legs, for the next quarter moon or so. Once your shoulder heals enough, which should be in about a moon, we can begin with actual walking exercises." He smiled. "I'd say you'll be able to leave the cavern within the next moon, though it'll take much longer until that tail splint comes off. I definitely don't want to further damage your spine, hence we're taking it a little slower with that particular injury."

I nodded my understanding, glancing around at the cream-colored tom. I couldn't help but remember my last encounter with him, on the day of my arrival. He'd been pretty hostile toward me then. Would he, perhaps, act the same way still, or had his previous actions just stemmed from my status as an outsider?

Cephas took a step back, glancing toward Caspian. "I'll leave you two to figure out a schedule, then. Just make sure you don't put any significant strain on either her shoulder or her tail."

"Will do." Caspian winked at me and I uncertainly copied him. "We'll figure out a good training schedule, won't we?"

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." Apparently, he'd just mistrusted me before because I wasn't an Avanti. It was a little odd to see him so friendly after thinking he so strongly disliked me before.

Cephas returned to Avalon's side, his gaze drawn fondly toward his kits. They'd eaten remarkably quickly, polishing off almost the entire squirrel, leaving only a mess of bones and the untouched tail behind. As I watched, Fable pounced onto the tail, worrying it with his teeth, as Lumi batted at its unchewed end, her face a mask of concentration.

"Come with me," Caspian meowed, also glancing toward the trio. "Let's find a quieter area, or at least a place where there's no danger of tripping over any stray kittens."

"Good idea." As Caspian set off across the cavern, I balanced myself on three paws, automatically tucking my injured leg under my body, and hobbled after him.

Caspian led the way toward one of the camp's darker corners. I immediately saw the sense in this choice of location; though it would be a little harder to see, the cavern's darker sections were often much less crowded.

"Now, what exercises could you do?" he muttered to himself as we drew closer. "You're not meant to strain your shoulder or your tail, right?"

"Right."

"Well, that limits us a lot," Caspian snorted. "You need to strengthen your hind legs and only your hind legs. Hmm…" He trailed off, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I suppose you could try learning the kicking battle moves."

"You mean like the one where you lift up both of your hind legs and kick out at an opponent?" I shook my head. "It would put too much strain on my shoulder. I'd have to balance on only one foreleg, which I'm afraid to say I can't do."

Caspian's eyes widened. "You already know that move?" he asked, visibly impressed.

I puffed out my chest, sending up a quick thank-you to Thalia for insisting on regular battle training. "Yep! I learned it a couple moons ago, actually."

"Yaksha, I wish I'd had my training sped up as much as yours." Caspian shook his head in wonder. "The number of times I begged the older Avanti to teach me something as a kit… But anyway, I suppose it isn't important right now. We need to focus on our current task.

"So most battle moves are out. Not only do you probably already know them, but they also use more areas than just your hind legs. Huh." He fell back into silence once again.

I ran through every battle move I'd ever learned, to see if there was one Caspian missed. Unfortunately, it seemed he was right. Even the ones that only used one hind leg required me to bend forward onto my forelegs. _If only I didn't have to stand up to do them,_ I thought. _Maybe then they wouldn't strain my shoulder as much._

 _But why do I_ have _to stand up to do those moves?_ I thought suddenly. "Hey, Caspian?"

"Mmm?"

"What if I lie on my back to do that kicking battle move?"

Caspian blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If I just lie on my back like this," I rolled over, extending my hind legs into the air, "I could kick at things like this."

Caspian's eyes suddenly widened. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "Or, at least, almost perfect! Hold on, I've got an idea. Stay right there." He dashed off around the cavern's edge.

By turning my head and flattening my ear against the rough ground, I could watch as he darted in spurts around the wall, eyes scanning the ground. Finally, he paused long enough to clamp what looked like a large rock between his jaws, the muscles in his neck straining against its weight. But it couldn't _actually_ be a rock, right? What would we need a rock for?

Paws heavy with his burden's added weight, Caspian padded back toward me. I blinked him into better focus and discovered that he had, in fact, fetched a rock. _What in the name of Yaksha is that for?_

"Perfect," Caspian grunted as he dropped the rock onto the ground. Seeing my confusion, he explained, "You probably shouldn't actually be kicking another cat. So, instead, you'll be using this rock as a weight."

"I doubt kicking a rock would do much to help," I meowed doubtfully. "That might just bruise my feet."

"No, no, not kicking it. Rather, kicking with it, I suppose. Here, let me show you." Caspian grasped the rock again and heaved it on top of my airborne hind legs. They folded down onto my belly, the rock resting against my heels. "Then you launch it at the wall. See?" Caspian grinned. "Then no one gets hurt. Or, at least, as long as you don't let it rebound onto your tail. Here." He pawed my tail carefully off to one side, out of the rock's direct path. "There. Now, try throwing it at the wall."

"But it's heavy!" I protested. "Look at how much trouble you had just picking it up!"

"Legs are stronger than necks," Caspian assured me. "Just try it, okay? If you can't hit the wall then I'll go find a lighter rock."

"Oh, fine," I grumbled. Craning my neck up to see better, I clenched my teeth and pushed the rock a kit-step above my belly, then paused to aim. _I want it to hit riiiiight… there._ I focused in on a thin crack extending up from the cavern floor. Then, gathering my strength, I tensed my hindquarters, drew in a deep breath, and kicked it forward with all my might.

It didn't hit my target. Instead, it crashed into the wall a tail-length below, rebounded, and came to rest about halfway to the base of my tail.

"Very good!" Caspian congratulated. "I see you haven't lost much muscle. That's good. We can work from here."

"I didn't hit my target," I pointed out. "I wanted it to go higher."

Caspian shrugged. "It's just room for improvement, right? I'd say it's good that you hit the wall at all."

"I suppose."

The cream tom stepped forward, nosing the rock over to find the best place to grab it. "Let's try it again," he meowed.

I kicked up my heels, getting myself back into position and resting my head against the ground again. "How many times are we doing this?" I asked.

"As long as it takes for you to hit your target, how about?" Caspian suggested. "Or, if that's too much to ask, until you can't throw the rock any more. We've got to get you back into shape as quickly as possible, so you can start running and fighting again. Yaksha knows we'll need your help against the Rebellion."

 _Except I won't be fighting for you. I'll be fighting_ against _you._ For a moment, I felt a twist of guilt in the depths of my belly. Here I was, earning these cats' trust, using up their precious herbs only to turn on them the moment I was back at full strength. Somehow, it didn't feel right.

Caspian positioned the rock again on my hind legs and I pushed the thoughts aside, filling my mind instead with concentration on my current task. I needed to launch this rock high enough to hit that target, the same kink in the crack I'd aimed for the first time.

After several more tries, I realized I wasn't going to be able to hit it today. Already, my legs were tiring, and my aim had only gotten worse since my initial attempt. I groaned particularly loudly as, for the fifth time, the rock hit the wall well below that target.

"Hey, cheer up," Caspian meowed bracingly as he retrieved the rock. "You're expecting too much of yourself. Remember, you're injured, and you haven't been able to exercise at all for the past quarter moon. It's only natural that you wouldn't be up to your usual standards."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, my head falling back against the ground yet again. I just thought I could do better than this. Apparently not.

As I stared off across the cavern, my eyes fell upon another shadowed corner closer to the prey-pile. Lying there, his striped pelt blending in with the cave wall, the remains of a vole scattered before his paws, was Phantom. His dark green eyes met mine and, for once, neither of us immediately looked away, but rather held each other spellbound for a heartbeat.

The rock's weight returned to my paws and I lifted my heels to keep it from rolling off toward my tail. Across the camp, I thought I saw a flicker of movement, as though Phantom's eyebrow had lifted in an expression of skepticism.

A newfound surge of resolve entered my body and my claws came partially unsheathed, gripping the rock's surface. _That's right,_ I shot across the cavern. _I'm training. I'll get stronger and faster and quieter. You aren't training me anymore but that doesn't mean I can't become as good as you._

I'd train harder than I ever had. I'd show Phantom. Who was he to give up on me this early? I'd show him. He was wrong.

Clenching my teeth, I lifted the rock again, paused to aim, then kicked it as high into the air as I could. It hit the wall, still under my target, but much harder than before.

"Great job, Rae," Caspian grinned. "I see you've still got some stamina after all. Let's see if you can get an even louder sound out of it next time!"

Glancing up at Phantom again, I saw him still watching, though as his eyes met mine for the second time, he turned away. A shot of pride raced through me. _Ha! See, Phantom? I bet you wish you were still training me now, huh?_ And if he didn't by now, he would soon. Lifting my head off the ground again, I stared determinedly at the wall. _This time, I'll try to crack this rock in half._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now on to some QOTDs:**

 **QOTD1:** **If you're an American (and even if not, you can still answer, depending on how much you've heard of American politics), who do you want to win the election on Tuesday?**

 **AOTD1:** **I honestly don't know, but I definitely want it to be over. I don't particularly like either candidate, and am pretty thankful that I'm not yet old enough to vote. Just FYI, I'm asking this question because I'm genuinely curious. My opinion of you won't change or anything just because of who you're voting for. I've met plenty of perfectly reasonable, smart people who are voting for Trump or Clinton. My own parents, in fact, are voting for separate people. It's part of why I can't really decide either way about how I feel about this election. Oh, and sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about. ^^' Since I'm taking Government this year, I kind of have to know about this sort of stuff.**

 **QOTD2:** **Happy belated Halloween! What did you do to celebrate?**

 **AOTD2:** **I didn't do much, actually. I had an English paper due November 1, so I ended up working on that for most of the night, but since my desk is near the front door, I also got to hand out candy, which was really fun! ^^**

 **QOTD3:** **Who is your favorite of the three kits so far?**

 **AOTD3:** **Gosh, I don't want to bias any of you. XD But here goes: I like Fable, personally, though it's probably only because I based him largely off of a previous character I made when I was really into roleplaying. But I also adore Felix and Lumi.**

 **I believe that concludes this chapter! Until next week ^^**

 **~Snow**


	23. Allegiances & I Spy

**Well, this is a bit of a late update, isn't it? I actually planned on getting this chapter posted around one-two weeks ago, whoops. I almost didn't have it ready today, either. But the good thing about being in London is that, to a bunch of you, this update is coming around late afternoon or early evening, so hopefully you'll have time to read it before sleep or homework or whatever else you have going on!**

 **Oh, what's that I said? I'm in London? ^^ Why, yes, I am! I convinced my parents to travel here for Thanksgiving break (admittedly, mainly so I could meet my beta, the lovely InkblotLeaf, in person). I meant to post this chapter about a week ago saying I probably wouldn't be able to update anything in the near future because of this trip, but then realized partway through that I didn't have quite enough plot to fill up an entire chapter. Uh, whoops, again? XD Anyway, turns out I actually had about an hour or two every morning to write while my brother slept in, since he's dealing with the jet lag a lot worse than me. Hence, I was able to complete this chapter easily enough.**

 **Also, Leafy brought it to my attention that it's sometimes difficult to keep all the secondary characters straight, so I put together a rather detailed Allegiances, if you want to give that a quick look-through! I've got all the markings, tokens, relationships, and, in the case of OCs, who submitted them.**

 **Let's see, what else did I want to mention? Oh, yes, happy late Veterans' Day and happy late Thanksgiving!**

 **I think that's about it for this author's note. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

 **The Avanti Tribe**

Guru: Kahuna _blue point Siamese-tabby mix with tufted ears, paler marks around her eyes, chin, chest, and belly, and blue eyes (wears the guru stone around her neck and a set of moth wings tied under her chest)_ (sister of Nova, cousin of Saffron and Theola)

Medics: Cephas _sleek, long-legged silver Bengal tom with green eyes, rosette spots, and a white belly (wears a white stone around his neck and a strip of birch bark on his right hind leg)_ (brother of Peter and Simon, mate of Avalon, father of Lumi, Fable, and Felix)

Saffron _small, blue-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and unusually tiny paws (wears a heather flower through one ear and a small, black rock just below her left fore-elbow)_ (sister of Theola, cousin of Nova and Kahuna)

Avanti: Peter _long-legged silver Bengal tom with green eyes, rosette spots, and a white belly (wears a single moth wing around his neck and a strip of birch bark on his right hind leg)_ (brother of Cephas and Simon, uncle of Fable, Lumi, and Felix)

Simon _sleek, long-legged, agile silver Bengal tom with green eyes, rosette spots, and a white belly (wears an eagle feather through his ear and a strip of birch bark on his right hind leg)_ (brother of Cephas and Peter, uncle of Fable, Lumi, and Felix)

Theola _small, blue-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, a somewhat tufted tail, and a small nose (wears a heather flower through one ear and a small, black rock just below her left fore-elbow)_ (sister of Saffron, cousin of Nova and Kahuna)

Caspian _cream tom with ghost tabby markings, sharp claws, pointed ears, and blue eyes (wears a butterfly wing just above each forepaw and a rose-colored river stone around his head)_ (brother of Ceranna and Calyx, son of Ambrosia and Lukan, and cousin of Cordelia and Treya)

Initiates: (under ten moons, unable to leave the cavern without an escort)

Emil _white tom with brown patches, dark blue eyes, and a worn collar colored like Iceland's flag (wears his collar's tag on his right foreleg)_ —submitted by Leopardstar2002

Phantom _dark gray, almost black tabby with black stripes, dark green eyes, and a long scar on his shoulder (wears a cicada around his neck and a small rock at the base of his tail)_ —submitted by ShadowHawk540-2

Ravenpaw (Rae) _lean, tall, sleek, white she-cat with a long tail, black ears and tail, dark green eyes, and six toes on her front right paw (wears a raven's feather around her left ear)_ (sister of Rowanpaw)

Nursing Mothers: Avalon _long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes, a pale brown spot on her muzzle, long whiskers, broad shoulders, short legs, and a long, plumy tail (wears a white stone around her neck)_ (mate of Cephas and mother of Fable, Felix, and Lumi)

Kits: Fable _long-haired silver Bengal tom with green eyes, rosette spots, a white belly, long whiskers, and a long, plumy tail_ (brother of Felix and Lumi, son of Cephas and Avalon, and nephew of Simon and Peter)

Lumi _long-haired white she-kit with green eyes, a pale brown spot on her muzzle, long whiskers, broad shoulders, short legs, and a long, plumy tail_ (sister of Fable and Felix, daughter of Cephas and Avalon, and niece of Simon and Peter)—submitted by Inkblot. Leaf (remove space)

Felix _sleek, long-legged white tom-kit with amber eyes and gray facial markings_ (brother of Fable and Lumi, son of Cephas and Avalon, and nephew of Simon and Peter)

* * *

 **The Rebellion**

Acting Guru: Nova _lilac point Siamese-tabby mix with tufted ears, tabby paleness, a long tail, and blue eyes (wears a pair of moth wings tied around his head and has two leaves on his left foreleg and one heather flower on his right foreleg, all three held in place by vines wrapped around his legs)_ (brother of Kahuna, cousin of Saffron and Theola)

Medic: Lukan _elderly cinnamon Bengal tom with gold eyes, a white belly, pointed ears, and rosette spots (wears a small river stone around his left foreleg, a small feather around his neck, and has five fish scales embedded into his chest)_ (mate of Ambrosia, father of Ceranna, Calyx, and Caspian, and uncle of Cordelia and Treya)

Rebellion Members: Cordelia _American long-hair she-cat with russet fur and dark green eyes (wears a set of black butterfly wings around her neck)_ (sister of Treya, niece of Ambrosia and Lukan, cousin of Ceranna, Caspian, and Calyx)—submitted by CindersQK

Kiowa _long-legged, brown ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes, darker fur down his neck and shoulders, a long tail, and large ears (wears a striped eagle feather through one ear and a perfectly rounded river stone around his neck)_ (brother of Marc, mate of Ceranna)

Ceranna _cinnamon-and-red tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes, ghost tabby markings, pointed ears, and thick neck fur (wears the skull of a squirrel as a necklace and has five fish scales embedded into her chest)_ (sister of Calyx and Caspian, daughter of Ambrosia and Lukan, cousin of Treya and Cordelia, mate of Kiowa)

Calyx _agile, fluffy, black Bengal she-cat with yellow-green eyes, large claws, and pointed ears (wears a tendril of heather stems around her neck, with a knot of heather flowers in the front, and has five fish scales embedded into her chest)_ (sister of Ceranna and Caspian, daughter of Ambrosia and Lukan, cousin of Treya and Cordelia)

Ambrosia _elderly cream she-cat with ghost tabby markings, blue eyes, thick neck fur, and large, sharp claws (wears a small river stone around her left foreleg, a leaf on her tail (held in place by a vine), and has five fish scales embedded into her chest)_ (mate of Lukan, mother of Ceranna, Calyx, and Caspian, and aunt of Treya and Cordelia)

Marc _muscular brown tabby tom with green eyes and large paws (wears a short stick tied to the base of his tail and a single yellow butterfly wing around his neck_ _)_ (mate of Treya and brother of Kiowa)—submitted by Eradrin

Treya _dark golden tabby she cat with amber eyes, a plumy tail, and fluffy ears (wears a long, thin leaf through her ear and a single yellow butterfly wing around her neck_ _)_ (mate of Marc, niece of Ambrosia and Lukan, cousin of Ceranna, Calyx, and Caspian, and sister of Cordelia)—submitted by Eradrin

Moki _black munchkin she-cat with dark brown eyes and a white stripe on each paw and on her tail-tip_

Initiates:

Rowanpaw _small, well-muscled, sleek, broad chested, dark ginger tabby with dark green eyes_ (brother of Ravenpaw)

* * *

My unconscious mind emerged from the depths of sleep as something brushed past my tail. If it hadn't been splinted, I would've twitched it closer to my side. As it was, though, it was forced to remain right where it was, sticking out into the center of the medics' cave.

"Careful!" a voice hissed nearby. "She mustn't be woken."

 _Is that Kahuna?_ Immediately, adrenaline began pulsing through my veins, driving away any remaining traces of sleepiness and sending energy flooding into my limbs. I struggled to control the urge to move; if Kahuna didn't want me awake, I figured would be best to pretend to be asleep.

"She won't wake," a second, deeper voice assured her. I couldn't quite make out its owner; it sounded a bit like Cephas, but not exactly. Maybe Peter? He constantly seemed to be a few pawsteps behind her anyway. "I saw her training all day yesterday with Caspian. She's probably knocked out cold by now."

"Still, don't go out of your way to trip all over her." Kahuna sounded faintly irritated. I couldn't blame Peter for stepping immediately deeper into the cave, away from my nest.

"But I still don't get why we must continue meeting here," he continued obstinately. "What with Rae's fairly permanent residence, there's a much greater chance of being discovered."

"You know why." I imagined Kahuna rolling her eyes. "We most certainly won't be heard by anyone else."

"But we could just as easily use the Sun Pool," Peter argued.

"There's a guard always posted there," Kahuna meowed disinterestedly. "It would be too risky, even if we found a quiet corner. A guard would hopefully be alert and watchful; they would certainly overhear us. At least here, Rae's asleep."

"But there wouldn't be anyone else there if _I_ was the guard."

There was a slight pause as Kahuna considered his suggestion. "Mmm. Perhaps. However," her voice took on a brisker tone, "we came here tonight to discuss your most recent meeting. Please report."

"Yes. Of course." Peter's tail brushed past my nest as he seated himself neatly on the ice-like ground. "Our last meeting took place by the waterfall, as the dampness would hide our scents. We discussed possible methods of converting me surreptitiously to the Rebellion's cause."

"Good." For some reason I thought I heard a slight purr in Kahuna's throat. Confusion welled up inside me; after all, why would she be happy to lose one of her faithful followers? Unless he was going to become an Avanti spy? My heart rate quickened and I tried to hold my breath. If I was discovered now…

"I think I've just about cracked him. Soon we'll be able to move on with phase two of the plan, I'm sure."

"Hopefully not too soon, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Rae." I automatically tensed at the sound of my name. "Cephas said she should be better in about a moon and a half, if everything heals correctly. If Nova doesn't make his move before then, we'll have another experienced fighter on our side. Yes, she might only be seven moons, but she came from the city. Remember when Phantom joined our ranks a few moons ago, he already knew a number of moves. I bet when she's able, she'll prove herself to have the skill level of a cat several moons her senior."

"You have a point. Perhaps I should try to drop hints of our strength, so Nova doesn't attack quite yet? If they think we're strong, they'll likely wait until later in Frozen-Time to catch us at our weakest moment."

"True. Try that out at your next meeting, won't you? When will that be, by the way?"

"In a half moon. He didn't believe he could get away before then without raising suspicion."

"Very well. We'll just have to hope Nova holds off his invasion until then."

There was a slight pause, then: "Is that all you wished to know?"

"Yes," Kahuna replied. "I believe so."

"Then I shall see you in the morning. Good night, my guru."

"Good night."

Peter's pawsteps faded down the tunnel, but Kahuna remained in the cave, utterly silent. I tried my hardest to keep still, blessing the near-impenetrable darkness of the night. Had she heard something from me? Did she know I was awake? That I'd just heard their entire conversation?

Kahuna loosed a long, soft sigh. Then, finally, she padded forward, disappearing along the tunnel after Peter.

I relaxed back into my nest, a relieved exhale escaping my open mouth. They hadn't noticed me.

Not only that, but I had also heard every single word they'd spoken. I ran through it quickly in my mind, hoping to commit it to memory.

 _I should tell Phantom in the morning._ Though my pride initially recoiled at the idea, I forced myself to reason that this might be completely novel information to him, that it could be just the information he needed. _If this helps end the war, it'll be worth it,_ I thought. _If it helps keep Rowanpaw, Moki, Avalon, the kits, Cephas, Caspian… well, if it keeps_ _everyone_ _from harm, it'll be worth it._

I thought through the conversation one last time. Then, satisfied I'd sufficiently memorized it, I turned over in my nest, shutting my eyes. But adrenaline still pulsed through my body and it was a long time before I finally drifted off.

* * *

Several times throughout the early morning I woke; several times I peered impatiently up the tunnel, wondering when the sunlight would start filtering in. Though my paws twitched with energy, wanting to sprint forward into the cavern and find Phantom as soon as possible, I knew that would surely raise suspicion. He'd definitely get mad at me about that. So I forced myself to be content with remaining in my nest until the first glimmers of light reached down into the medics' cave.

Finally, it happened. I blinked open my eyes to see a hint of color amongst the rocks, the outlines of rough edges along the walls. Excitement flooding through me, I pushed myself upright and, my injured leg folding beneath my belly for safety, limped into the confines of the tunnel.

The cavern was already alive with activity when I rounded the final bend, blinking my pupils into slits. _Good. Now no one will pay much attention to me._ The Avanti would probably be much more interested in getting out to catch the day's first pieces of prey than stopping to chat with me.

I swiftly scanned the camp, searching for my accomplice's dark gray, rock-colored pelt. Nothing.

Frustration swamped me and I almost stamped my paw on the ground, but stopped myself; after all, it might look suspicious. I caught a glimpse of Peter by the opposite wall, preparing to duck through the entrance tunnel with Saffron. He and Kahuna were probably keeping an especially close eye on me this morning, just to make sure I hadn't heard anything.

Movement flickered at the opening to a cave by Peter's twitching tail. To my enormous relief, I spotted a pair of dark green eyes and a striped forehead emerging into the cavern. Tucking my foreleg close to my body, I darted toward him, swerving between other Avanti and hopping over loose stones.

Phantom's eyes met mine as I drew closer, narrowing in what appeared to be leftover anger. Lashing his tail once, he turned away, stepping purposefully toward the cavern's entrance.

"Phantom," I called, quickening my pace and almost tripping over my paws. _Curse my squirrel-brained legs._ "Wait!"

"What?" he half-snarled, casting a look like jagged rocks over his shoulder.

I blinked. Peter and Saffron were literally _right there_. Wouldn't that attitude pique their suspicion? We were supposed to be the adorable reunited long-lost littermates, after all. I glanced over at them to see Saffron's eyebrows raised.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" I purred, smiling fondly and head-butting Phantom's shoulder. As I circled around him, blocking his path, I angled my whiskers surreptitiously toward the two cats, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did. "Oh. Uh, sorry. I guess I just didn't get a good night's sleep." He forced a purr. "What is it?"

"I… want to tell you about this dream I had last night," I invented, keeping an eye on Peter out of the corner of my eye. Would he pick up on my lie? "Uh, come with me, I can tell you while we eat breakfast!"

Phantom shrugged. "Yeah. Okay. I guess so."

Together, we padded over to the pile of prey, where Phantom grasped a squirrel between his jaws for us to share. I couldn't help but notice it was a particularly small one.

We settled together in a corner of the cavern, our flanks draped with shadows from the still-rising sun. Phantom spat out our meal onto the ground and crouched beside me. His eyes had regained their earlier fire. "Well?" he growled. "What is it?"

Judging from his expression, I figured it would be best to get my explanation over with quickly. "Last night, I overheard Kahuna and Peter talking about their plans," I meowed. "They're planning on tricking someone into giving them information about the Rebellion."

Phantom's face remained impassive. He didn't reply, but just continued to stare at me.

"So we have to tell Nova!" I insisted, struggling to keep my voice at a whisper. "He's got to know. He can tell the Rebellion and whoever it is will hear about Peter, and—"

"I doubt Nova needs to hear about one of your dreams," Phantom interrupted.

"No, this wasn't a—"

"How are your injuries healing?"

I gaped at Phantom. Why wasn't he listening to me? This was important! This could change the fate of the entire war! If Peter got the plans out of that Rebellion cat, Kahuna and the Avanti could easily win, despite the Rebellion's strength in numbers.

"I asked you a question, Rae," Phantom said monotonously. "Let's try this again, now, and this time I'll expect an answer. How are your injuries healing?"

"Fine," I hissed. "Now, will you listen—?"

"I've seen you practicing with Caspian. It's good that you're strengthening your legs again."

"Phantom!"

"Are you practicing again tod—?"

"Yes! Now shut up and let me—"

Phantom swept his tail around and stuffed it into my mouth, muffling my voice instantly. "It's really very good that you're spending all this time regaining your strength. You could even learn to swim a little in the Sun Pool once those splints come off. When you can walk comfortably again and Cephas deems you able to function normally again, I'd guess you could go back to the base. Then you can start training for battle with your _real_ brother and you won't be in my way up here. Isn't that what you want? To fight alongside your brother?"

I blinked. "Well, of course."

"Good. I see we are in agreement." Phantom rose to his paws and I suddenly realized how squirrel-brained my last words had been.

"Wait," I growled, my voice tinged with annoyance directed both at myself and at Phantom. "Last night I overheard some possibly key information about Kahuna's plans. And you won't even listen! Why won't you listen?" On a spurt of the moment, I hooked the untouched squirrel in my claws and lobbed it toward Phantom. It glanced off his chin, deflected onto the rocky ground and rolling until it lay a couple dog-lengths away. In the cavern, several cats glanced around, staring into our little corner with confusion etched across their faces.

"Nice job," Phantom muttered, his lips barely moving over gritted teeth. "I can't believe I thought you were that concerned about getting me away from Peter. You thought he'd be suspicious? Well now half the tribe is suspicious. Well done."

It took all my willpower not to fling myself at him and claw that arrogant expression until it shattered. Instead, I twisted the corners of my mouth upward, stiffly rolling onto my back and batting one paw toward him. "Ha!" I giggled (or, at least, tried to giggle. It actually came out as more of a raspy snort). "Got you! I can't believe you weren't able to dodge that!"

Phantom let a slight smirk cross his face, which widened as he turned toward the cavern. He didn't reply immediately, instead padding forward to retrieve the squirrel. Dropping it in front of me again, he shot me one last, fleeting glare, then turned his back. "I'll be back later today," he called over his shoulder, flicking his tail dismissively. "I need to go hunting. You know. Gotta feed the tribe and all."

 _He won't go to Nova. Because he wants to prove I'm a terrible spy, he won't tell Nova._ I stared after his retreating back, anger warring with despair for dominance within me, trying desperately to keep my face expressionless. After all, the other Avanti needed to think Phantom and I were just exchanging some lighthearted, teasing banter, rather than words reminiscent of recently sharpened claws.

 _But Nova's got to know,_ I decided. _This could determine the outcome of the war. The Rebellion has more cats; they've got the advantage. If the Avanti learn their plans, it could stretch the war out for many more bloody moons. Nova's got to warn the Rebellion so Peter can't get their plans._

I unsheathed my claws halfway, their tips pressing gently against the hard ground. _If Phantom won't tell him, I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Once I can walk again, I'll head down to the half-moon meeting place. Until then, I suppose I'll just have to do some digging and see if I can find out anything else._

After several long moments, the cats in the general area finally uprooted themselves and ambled off toward their various destinations. Only one padded closer to me; out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of cream fur. Caspian.

"You gonna start on that squirrel anytime soon?" he asked cheerily. "You know we're doing some light training today, so you might want to eat quickly."

My insides roiled at the thought, still tender from my recent encounter with Phantom. I shook my head, pushing away the prey with a paw.

"Hey, don't be like that. Here, if you don't want to eat it all, we can share." Caspian settled himself before me, his body blocking my view of the entrance tunnel, through which Phantom had just vanished. "You'll wish you'd eaten it later, trust me."

"No," I said again, "I'm not hungry. You can have it all if you want."

"Hmm. You know, I'm not sure I'm really all that hungry. I think I might just be able to polish off about, say, half of this. I guess you'll have to eat the rest if we don't want it to go to waste."

I turned away, hoping he'd give up soon. I really wasn't in the mood right now.

"Rae," Caspian meowed sharply. "I want you to eat at least a little bit before we start today's training. Understand?"

"I'm not hungry," I insisted.

"Look." Caspian shifted a little closer, turning away from the cavern so they wouldn't hear his next words. "I saw you throw this squirrel at your brother. You and Phantom had an argument, didn't you?"

I nipped at my tongue, hoping the slight flash of pain would keep my face expressionless. _He can't know. He'll get suspicious. He'll know I'm a spy._

"It's okay. Honest." Caspian smirked. "Siblings always argue a little. It's inevitable, trust me. You don't have to try to hide it."

"Fine. Yes, we were fighting. Happy?"

Caspian shrugged. "My happiness didn't really depend on your answer." He paused a moment, as though waiting for me to speak, but when I refused, he continued, "I know you must be all worked up from that, but you won't be able to eat for the rest of the day, probably. You'll be miserable later if you don't eat your morning meal. I want you to take a bite, please."

I shot him a glare.

"For me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Though I struggled to hold it in, I couldn't stop a tiny snort from escaping my nostrils. "Ha-ha! That's the spirit!" Caspian grinned again, then nosed the squirrel back toward me. I rolled my eyes, but consented to take a small bite.

The meat was a little sparse and tough, no doubt from the harsh season. It had only snowed once so far, but the prey was most likely struggling to gather enough food to last through Frozen-Time. I had to fight hard to chew my mouthful, but to my surprise found it didn't worsen my appetite much. In fact, now that I could smell and taste the salty flavor, I felt my stomach gurgle loudly.

"Feeling any better?" Caspian asked, watching me closely.

I shrugged, swallowing. Though I now felt a little hungrier, my tail still flicked back and forth across the cold stone, working off the extra energy remaining from Phantom's presence. "I suppose."

Caspian let loose a loud sigh (I jumped) and rolled dramatically over onto his back. "You're so difficult to please!" he complained, his eyes flickering onto my face to see if I laughed. I didn't, but merely took another bite.

"Yaksha, that fight must've really been bad," Caspian muttered, worry descending into his expression like a murder of crows.

I shrugged. "I guess," I said shortly.

"Do you… want to talk about it? I've heard that helps."

"No." The word flew out of my mouth before I had time to stop it. _Why do I always have to be so rude? What if he thinks worse of me because of that?_ "I—I mean, uh, not really. Phantom's just got a rock for a brain, I think."

"Ah. Yes, I understand." Caspian nodded sagely. It was oddly harder to hold in my smile when he was trying to appear wise than when he actually wanted to be funny.

"Uh huh." For some reason, the squirrel was disappearing pretty quickly. So much for not being hungry.

"Well, you know what I've always found to be the best remedy for getting out anger?"

"What?"

"Exercise."

I grimaced, swallowing what looked like the third-to-last bite of my meal. "I don't want to throw rocks again today. We've done that every single day for the past quarter moon!"

"Actually, it's only been five sunrises. But no, you won't be doing that again. I've got something entirely different planned for today. Though, of course, if we want to go through with it, it'd probably be best to leave pretty soon." Caspian shot a glance over his shoulder, quickly scanning the cavern.

"How come?" I followed his gaze, finding nothing out of the ordinary in our general area.

"Cephas. He, er, probably wouldn't want you doing this quite yet."

"Doing what?"

"So many questions!" Caspian lifted his eyebrows again. "You'll see. It's a bit of a surprise, but I think you'll really enjoy it."

"I can't really use all four legs yet," I reminded him. "Cephas wants me to keep my weight off my foreleg for at least another half-moon to a moon." During which I couldn't do much of anything, besides do my rock exercises, talk to Avalon, and play a little with the kits.

Almost as though my thoughts had summoned them, my ears detected the echoing of little paws in the nursing tunnel. I straightened up, staring across the cavern, waiting for them to emerge.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be fine." Caspian plucked the last bit of squirrel from between my paws with one unsheathed claw, popping it into his mouth and chewing rapidly. "Okay, you're done. Let's get going."

"Hey!" I protested. "What's with the sudden rush?"

"Cephas's grooming lesson has just ended. He'll be right behind his kits. Come on, and lean on me if you need the extra support. Come on!"

"Uh, okay." I scrambled upright, limping alongside Caspian and shifting some of my weight onto his shoulder as he'd suggested. Together, we headed across the camp, Caspian steering us along the wall across from the nursing tunnel, his body hiding me from its sight. Fixing my eyes ahead, I spotted the Sun Pool tunnel up ahead. Could he be taking me down to the pool? Was he going to teach me to swim already?

No, apparently not. We walked right past that tunnel and on around the cavern wall. Blinking in surprise, I stared around ahead once again, wondering where in the Yaksha's domain Caspian was taking me. There were only two tunnels left in our direct path. One couldn't be our destination; it led straight to Kahuna's den. So then it would have to be the other one.

My heart jolted as though I'd just slipped on a particularly slippery patch of rock. The entrance tunnel loomed ahead, wider and taller than any other opening. A faint breeze danced across the tips of my hairs, carrying the scent of the outside to my eagerly sniffing nostrils.

I glanced up at Caspian, my jaws parting in amazement. "Are we… are we go—"

"Shh," he whispered, casting a swift glance over his shoulder. "Cephas is taking his time, but I doubt he'll be much longer. If he knew what we were doing…" He shook his head. "You don't want to see him that angry." His eyes shimmered at the prospect of the adventure. I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift, the memory of Phantom's obstinacy dissipating like the morning dew I hadn't felt in what must have been moons.

"He should exercise more. Maybe then he wouldn't get as mad," I noted, grinning. Caspian mirrored it, then ducked into the darkness of the tunnel. My heart racing as though I'd just sprinted halfway up the mountain, I followed.

It was dark inside, as dark as the path to the medics' cave. For a moment, I was confused by this; didn't it lead outside? Shouldn't there be more light pouring in from the other end? Then I remembered the thick foliage overshadowing the tunnel's mouth, preventing unwanted visitors from stumbling upon the cavern. It must be blocking the sunlight.

Thankfully, we didn't encounter any other cats on our way up to the surface. During the last several tail-lengths, light began blossoming around Caspian's shoulders. I opened my eyes as wide as I could in the face of the brightness, hoping for my eyes to adjust as quickly as possible.

As Caspian slipped out of the rather narrow exit, I took a deep breath, trying (and failing) to steady my rapidly beating heart. It had been, what, about a half moon since I'd last been out of the cavern? Since I'd smelled the clean freshness of the wild breeze? It felt like moons.

No, there was no way I could calm myself in the face of this adventure. It'd probably be easier to sprout wings and fly to the moon. So, leaning forward to propel myself up the last little slope, I bounded forward out of the tunnel and through the cluster of ferns, bursting out onto a clear path.

I spun on the spot, trying to take everything in as quickly as possible, yet still take the time to focus on the little details I'd forgotten. The trees arched high overhead, spiderweb-like branches crisscrossing in an intricate pattern. Bushes crowded in on one side, likely a thicket sheltered from the icy gusts of wind. If I turned just so, then it wouldn't ruffle up my fur and cut through to the unprotected skin underneath. Now the edge of the mountain range stretched out before me, dying away quickly into grassy flatlands, cut in two by a wide river. My stomach contracted as I realized this must be the way to the Brick City, the way Rowanpaw and I had arrived from. I couldn't stop my mind from flashing back to our days walking toward the mountain, to our carefree teasing and games, to Moki's dens and sleeping curled together beneath a star-flecked sky. I hadn't realized how much I missed the sky, with its patterns of ever-shifting clouds or the sun or moon, or how the stars never stayed in the exact same positions, but instead moved slowly, slowly across the sky.

"Enjoying yourself, much?" Caspian watched me, a smirk playing upon his muzzle.

"Wow," I whispered breathlessly. And, though I felt like I should probably explain further, I couldn't seem to form any other words, as though the breeze snatched them away, carrying them up to mingle with the thick layer of clouds obscuring the sky.

Caspian touched my shoulder lightly with his tail. "Come with me." He began padding away, leaving the path and circling around the thicket, ducking under branches and lifting his paws high to clear twisting roots.

"Wha… you mean, this wasn't what you wanted to show me?" _There's something even better than this?_ I scrambled after him, not wanting to be left behind, wide eyes staring at his back.

"Yep." Caspian grinned. "If just stepping outside the cavern is that amazing to you, I can't wait to see your reaction to _this."_

He headed up a short slope, then down a leaf-strewn gully and over a narrow trickle of water. After checking to make sure I was keeping up (I was, though I was beginning to pant—apparently spending a half moon lying around the cavern had taken more out of me than I'd expected), he wound through a dense stand of silver birch trees, finally pausing when we'd emerged into a small clearing.

"We're here," he announced.

"We are?" I stared carefully around, trying to take in our surroundings in more detail than before. Now that the thrill of being outdoors again had worn off a bit, maybe I could actually pay attention to the details.

I quickly realized we hadn't actually left the birch copse; the trees still crowded around us, interspersed with dark green bushes and other foliage, though they left a space around a large rock, in which we now stood. Brown, dry grass crunched underpaw, stripped of its soft greenness by the harsh claws of Frozen-Time. I imagined in Melting-Time it would sprout again and grow tall, embedding the boulder in a soft nest.

The boulder itself stood at the edge of what appeared to be a cliff; as I padded a couple steps closer, I saw the ground falling away in a steep decline, levelling out after about a tree-length's drop straight down. Recalling my earlier falls and remembering that my raven wouldn't be able to save me here, I backed away, a shiver slithering down my spine. Now that I knew there was likely nothing to save me if I fell, I was much more hesitant to go anywhere near that cliff. But remembering Caspian standing about a tail-length behind me, I hastily straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin, trying to hide my fear. I turned my gaze toward the rock instead, hoping it would distract me from the fall.

It was pale gray in color, speckled with darker dots and patched with whitish lichen. One end sloped downward toward our paws and the top was flattish, wide enough for about three cats to sit or two cats to lie comfortably side-by-side. Suddenly, I thought I knew where Caspian and I were headed.

"We're going up onto that rock, aren't we?"

"How'd you guess?" Caspian snorted. Then, to answer my question, "Yes, we are. That is, if you think you can."

My memory of the height flooded back into my mind, but I shoved it aside. If I'd walked this far already, I should definitely be able to climb that boulder. If I said no, Caspian might think I was weak. "Nah, of course I can. Don't worry about me," I grinned. Inwardly, I hoped Caspian wouldn't notice how fake it must look.

"Great!" Caspian smiled in a relieved sort of way. "I'd hate for you to miss this view. I suppose you could always look from around the side, but it's honestly just so much better from the boulder." He bounded forward, leaping up the first little incline. Swallowing the tightness in my throat, I followed.

It took me much longer than Caspian to get to the top. He waited patiently, not offering me any help. I was glad he didn't. _He must trust that I can make it all the way up on my own_ , I thought with a flash of pride. _Even with my injuries, he thinks I can make it._ The will to prove him right sprouted in my tiring muscles, lending me just enough energy to push myself up the last little stretch, finally coming to rest where the incline tapered off into the small stretch of flat rock.

After taking a couple deep breaths to regain control of my breathing, I blinked up at Caspian, who smiled.

"Well done, Rae. I'm glad to see those injuries haven't diminished your determination." He nodded over the edge of the cliff. "Here's your reward. I hope you enjoy it."

I followed his gaze, a little wary of seeing the immense drop again but curious as to what this "amazing view" was. As my eyes scanned the horizon, I couldn't stop my mouth from falling open in wonder.

If I'd thought seeing the plains from just outside the cavern's entrance was something, I decided I must have been terribly mistaken. That was nothing but a narrow strip, a glimpse of the wonder this view provided.

The flatlands stretched away in all directions from the mountains, a few hills rising and falling as a transition between the two extremes. Below my paws, silver birches spread out like a pond down the side of the mountain, transitioning to brown-barked trees closer to the bottom, where the stream splashed down into the larger river, which wound away across the fields. A strong wind blew directly into my face, carrying the scents of faraway places to my muzzle. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply, trying to decipher each little nuance in the air. It smelled cold, like there could be more snow on the way, but also a little like pine trees, like there was a forest somewhere in the distance, out of sight over the horizon.

"You like it?"

"Do I like it?" I repeated, my voice thick with exhilaration. "Do I _like_ it?"

"I take it you do," Caspian snorted.

"I _love_ it! This is incredible!" I lifted my chin, feeling the air tease the soft fur there. Somehow, the drop didn't scare me anymore; I felt like, even if I fell, the wind would catch me and pull me back up.

"This is actually one of my favorite spots on the mountain," Caspian confessed. "I found it when I was still an Initiate, back when the Avanti Tribe was still united."

I glanced over at him, surprised at his change of tone. His eyes were fixed down the mountain, to where the Rebellion's base lay. Following his gaze, I remembered his parents and sisters, all four of whom had joined the war on the opposite side.

"Uh," I murmured into the sprouting silence. Raising my voice a little, I started again, "Did, uh, did you ever… uh, come up here with your… your sisters, at all?"

"Hmm?" Caspian blinked at me.

 _Wait. Right._ I wasn't supposed to know about his family. Oops. "Um, I heard Avalon talking about them." The minor spat between Cephas and Lukan at the Celebration materialized in my memory. "And Cephas mentioned your father."

"Oh." Caspian tried for a smirk, but it somehow looked less genuine than earlier. "Yeah, I suppose my family is a bit of a talking point. I didn't realize it was so common, though."

 _It's not!_ My insides shriveled a bit from guilt. Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut for once?

"Yeah, I used to come up here with Ceranna and Calyx from time to time. Calyx always loved watching the stars and Ceranna liked seeing thunderstorms form in the distance. Neither of them much liked watching the sunrises with me, though. They preferred to sleep in." A hint of a real smile appeared on his muzzle, though it dimmed almost immediately with his next words. "Of course, all that ended when the split happened. My family followed Nova down the mountain, leaving me up here."

"Why?" I couldn't stop the word from bursting from my mouth. Hastily, I looked at my paws, as though that could take back what I'd said, leaving only the wind to disturb the air. Of course, it didn't work.

"What?"

I let loose a silent breath of resignation. _Next time,_ I promised myself, _next time I'll force myself to stay quiet._ Whether or not that would actually happen, I didn't know.

Caspian still waited for a response. "Um, I said, 'Why?' "

"Well, yeah, I heard that. But what do you mean?"

"Well… why didn't you go with them? I mean," I added hastily, still averting my eyes from his expression, "they are your family. Isn't family more important than anything?"

"Oh. I suppose." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look away, out toward the place where the darker gray river merged into the paler gray sky. He didn't say anything else for a long moment and, though I considered breaking the silence again, I couldn't find any words to say. Finally, Caspian exhaled audibly and glanced back toward me. "I mean, family's not the absolute most important thing ever, right? There are things more important than family."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. My mind automatically jumped to Thalia, to Asteria, and all the other loners in the city who'd told Rowanpaw and me to stick together at all costs. But, of course, I couldn't tell Caspian that.

"Well, I suppose it might be for you," he murmured, and I started a little, staring up at him. "You journeyed for I don't know how long just to find your brother. And you were injured, too, for part of that trip." He shook his head, snorting softly. "I wonder if _my_ sisters would do that for me."

"Have you, uh…" I trailed off. It had occurred to me that this question might not exactly be the best one to ask only after starting to speak. I hated it when that happened.

"What?"

 _Ugh._ "Have you… have you ever, um, you know…" I bit my tongue, unsure of whether I should go on.

Caspian nodded encouragingly, telling me wordlessly to go on. I took a deep breath, and, before I lost my nerve again, I meowed, "Have you ever had to fight against your sisters? Like in battle?"

He blinked, then shook his head. "No, thankfully I haven't. I… I don't know if I'd be able to, actually." His mouth twisted into a grimace. "I got lucky during the last invasion. I was defending Avalon and her kits, and Ceranna and Calyx were instructed to go for the medics' den, all the way across the cavern. We didn't really have the chance to even look at each other."

"Would you ever refuse to fight them, if you did have to go against them in a battle?"

He shrugged. "The guru needs to be protected. Kahuna was chosen by the Founder, and the Founder's never chosen wrongly before. But…" He hesitated, glancing in my direction. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Okay. Well, if I ever had to fight my sisters… I dunno what I'd do. I mean, when we were little, we had our squabbles and all. But I don't think I could ever actually hurt them. You know?"

"Yeah." I tried to keep my face expressionless, but underneath an idea had begun to take root. My mind whirled from possibility to possibility, reviewing all I'd learned about the Avanti Tribe and the Rebellion. _Maybe, just maybe…_

"Caspian?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there so much hostility between the tribe and the Rebellion? I mean, you used to be tribemates, right? What changed?"

Caspian didn't move for a moment, but instead remained staring off into the distance. After several long heartbeats, during which I stared eagerly at the pale-furred tom, waiting for an answer, he finally turned to blink down at me.

"I suppose the simple answer would be that Nova changed," he murmured. "He decided Kahuna's status was unimportant or something; I don't really know. But he started spreading rumors that she wasn't the true guru, even though everyone knows she was chosen by the Founder. We were all there at the Naming Ceremony. The Founder's breeze blew past Kahuna, showing that she was their choice for the next guru."

"Yeah, but why all the hostility?" I pressed.

Caspian let out a short breath of air. "I'm guessing you haven't heard the tribe's main legend yet, have you?"

I shook my head, eyes widening.

"Very well, then. I guess I'd better tell you, huh?" A corner of Caspian's mouth tugged upwards momentarily. "Let's see if I remember how it begins.

"Long ago, the Avanti Tribe was a large and powerful nation, stretching across a number of these mountains. We had been united under the Founder and grew to prosperity under our combined efforts. It was a glorious time, the golden age of our history. Peace reigned and every member of the tribe was content.

"Well, not every member. There was one who felt the then guru, Kaiden, put too much emphasis on the tribe's ancestors and not enough on the living Avanti. This cat's name was Enki, a traditional name reminiscent of the Founder and the mountain home to the original Avanti Tribe. Enki wanted to return to those times, when cats focused on one another rather than mystical cats in the sky.

"Kaiden refused to listen to Enki's demands, but many of the tribe thought he had a point. They formed a revolution in protest to Kaiden's rule. Their goal was to overthrow his rule and set up a new era of prosperity. Sound familiar?" Caspian added, lifting one eyebrow. When I remained silent, he continued with his story.

"Enki soon realized he didn't have a chance of replacing Kaiden as the guru; there were too many who supported him in the main cavern, where Kaiden spent most of his time. Wary of being attacked when alone, Kaiden ensured he always had several cats as a bodyguard around him, even when hunting or resting in his den. Though Enki had more followers, he couldn't use them all at once to swarm the cavern. It's the same tactic Kahuna's using now to hold off Nova and the Rebellion.

"Eventually, Enki became fed up with the constant near-war between his followers and Kaiden's. Taking his cats, he left the mountains in search of a better land where he could rule freely. It is believed that he left to the west in search of a lake one of the older Avanti had mentioned. No one knows if he found it or not.

"Back here in the mountains, however, the Avanti Tribe was left with the remnants of its once-great power. It's partially why we depend so much on outsiders now; it's the only way to prevent inbreeding. Currently, we have Avalon, Emil, Phantom, and you as newcomers. I don't know if there are others; the Rebellion could have picked up a few, as well."

"Emil?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Hmm? Oh, you still haven't met Emil?" Caspian nodded unconsciously. "Huh. I guess he's pretty shy in general. He's the white tom with brown patches, the one with the collar."

"Oh, him? I think I might've seen him around the cavern."

"Yeah. He tends to stay with a group of Avanti at all times, going hunting or something. If he goes out alone, he almost always gets lost, poor guy. No sense of direction at all. I bet he'd wander down to the Rebellion's territory every quarter moon if he was left to hunt on his own.

"But anyway," Caspian continued, "that's why we don't like the Rebellion. It's too much like what happened in the legend. We're caught in between two evils—either we let Nova and the Rebellion leave, possibly causing the death of the tribe, or we give in to his demands, which we know are false."

I nibbled at my tongue a little, my mind turning back to my short stay at the Rebellion's base. Nova's argument had sounded fairly believable then. "How do you know they're false?" I asked. "How do you know Kahuna's right?"

Caspian shot me a sharp look. "You shouldn't speak like that," he insisted, a hint of a growl detectable in his voice. "Kahuna could mark you as a traitor."

I shrank backward, eyes widening in astonishment at his sudden change in demeanor and fear at his words. But a moment later, he seemed to deflate a little, relaxing back into his previous lounge.

"However, they are valid questions, especially for a newcomer like you. Why should you believe one leader over another?" He allowed silence to seep back into our surroundings, his expression thoughtful, like he was mulling over what exactly to say. "I suppose it has a lot to do with the Yaksha Tribe and our ceremonies and such. Have you heard about the Naming Ceremony yet?"

"Not in detail," I confessed.

"Well, when a guru dies, we conduct that ceremony. In it, every Avanti in the tribe over the age of ten moons gathers at the peak. The spirit of the Founder wakes from the depths of the mountain to decide which cat will be our next guru. It is said that the particular cat falls into a dreamlike trance right before being chosen, though it is undetectable by any others in the circle. To signify their choice, the Founder rushes over the guru in a rush of wind. The Founder has never been wrong before, so why would they be mistaken about Kahuna now?"

"There was a gust of wind that blew over Kahuna?"

"Yep, just Kahuna. If that doesn't signal her right to rule, I don't know what does."

I paused, trying to piece Caspian's stories in with what I already knew. Somehow, they didn't seem to fit together very well. Perhaps… perhaps Nova was mistaken? But then, why did he have so many followers? Had he somehow caused them to forget Kahuna's Naming Ceremony?

My mind returned to my idea from earlier. Caspian had said he didn't want to fight his sisters, Ceranna and Calyx. They must not want to fight him either, right? Maybe I could somehow get all three of them on the same side. Maybe I could try to get the entire tribe on one side or the other. After all, in a battle, cats would get hurt. What if Caspian or Avalon got injured? Or Rowanpaw or Moki? If I could get everyone to believe the same story, to have the same mindset, the war would be over with no further bloodshed.

A second memory awakened in the depths of my mind; Kahuna and Peter in the medics' den, going over their strategy of extracting battle plans from the Rebellion. What would they do with them, lead the Rebellion into a trap? I imagined Rowanpaw's face as he was overwhelmed by Avanti fighters and my stomach twisted painfully. _No. I can't let that happen._ I couldn't let the battle continue. I had to find a way to stop this, to end the war once and for all.

 _But first,_ I thought determinedly, _I have to heal. I have to get stronger, stronger than I was before. And while I do that, I can figure out more about Kahuna's plans._

I fixed my eyes on the horizon again, imagining the wind was filling me up with its power. I smiled. With any luck, I might just be able to save this tribe.

* * *

 **QOTD1:** **When you were a kid, did you read The Little Train That Could? If so, there's a reference in the chapter... did you catch it? ^^**

 **QOTD2: If you're an American, what did you do for Thanksgiving?**

 **AOTD2: I went up this super tall building and saw London from above, then went to see Les Miserables. It was pretty fun, though of course I missed the traditional turkey dinner!**

 **I'm afraid I make no promises about the next update date, though I have already planned out what I want to happen in it (and I believe it should be enough to fill up an entire chapter this time) so all that's left to do is actually write it! I'm guessing I'll have it finished in two weeks, though if I get myself to write every day I might just be able to make it by next week. Let's see if I can challenge myself to do that! ^^**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Snow**


	24. Going Deeper

**Hello once again! Apologies for the semi-long wait, I got caught up in missed work and studying for exams pretty much the moment I got back to the US, which left me basically no time whatsoever to write. However, as I procrastinated studying this week, I managed to finish this chapter and now I present to you what I believe to be the third- or fourth-longest chapter so far! ^^**

 **Also, I'm currently on winter break, since my last exam was yesterday, and as long as I can get into a good writing schedule I should be able to easily have the next chapter out by next week, since I'm doing basically nothing for the next two weeks. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten off to such a good start today, since I'm in a bit of a grumpy mood and I doubt my writing would start to flow tonight, but the moment this mood lifts I'll get right back to it. I might even try to start another writing competition with Leafy, since that seemed to work fairly well.**

 **On to a couple review replies and then I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lilystripe608:** **Oh, that's perfectly fine! I know I certainly have trouble keeping up with fanfiction updates, particularly when I'm busy. ^^; I hope you enjoy catching up!**

 **Guest: I know a lot of people tend to get annoyed by reviews just saying, "Update!" or something similar, but honestly I don't think I'm one of those people. Your review actually inspired me to sit down and write when I saw it! So thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this update. ^^**

* * *

"Hey, Rae, watch me!"

I glanced around, eyes wide as the opening in the cavern's roof, just in time to see Felix slide head-first down a pile of packed snow. His forepaws reached out in front of him, toes spread wide apart, braced for the impact. As he hit the ground, he tumbled head-over-paws, landing on his back with snow dusting his whiskers.

"Nice one, Felix!" I congratulated him. "You've built that one pretty high!"

"I know!" Pushing himself upright and shaking clumps of ice from his ears, the pale gray-and-white tom pranced about in a circle, his tail held jauntily aloft. "Bet you can't do that," he challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Grinning slyly, I padded around to the other side of the snow-pile and scrambled to the top.

"Careful of your shoulder," Cephas called over. But when I looked over at him, I realized he wasn't actually watching. I ignored his advice.

But as my eyes took in the darker rosettes on his gray fur, I couldn't help but be reminded of another tom with an identical pelt and a mysterious plot to hoodwink a Rebellion cat. From my vantage point atop the mound, I sent a hasty glance circling around the clearing, but couldn't see Peter anywhere. The moment he returned from the morning's hunting, I'd be on his tail like a tick. Maybe he'd let something else slip.

"Do a spin on the way down!" Felix urged.

Staring down the rather short descent, I shook my head. "Uh uh. I don't have enough space!"

Felix snorted imperiously. "What are you, a scared squirrel? Scaredy-squirrel!"

"No, I'm bigger than a squirrel," I pointed out, rolling my eyes. "That's the whole point! I'm too big; I haven't got enough room."

"Cephas said to be careful of her shoulder," Lumi meowed, staring pointedly at her brother. "I don't think she should do a spin."

Felix scoffed again. "You're still a scaredy-squirrel."

"You're the scaredy-squirrel," I shot back, crouching. If I timed it just right…

"Nuh uh!" Felix crowed. "I'll do a spin. Just watch me!"

I lunged forward off the top of the pile, forepaws aimed directly at Felix, or at least I tried to. My hind legs had other plans. With a _whump_ that knocked the wind from my chest, they slipped out from under me and I landed hard on the snow-mound's slope, sliding to the bottom to lie in a cold heap.

Upon seeing my failed attempt at a stealth attack, Felix burst into giggles. "Wh… what was _that_ supposed to be?" he choked.

"I meant to do that." I straightened, taking care to keep my weight off my foreleg. _Why can't it heal faster?_ I grumbled inwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you did." Felix pranced over on his toes. "You slipped, didn't you? Ha! You're not just a scaredy-squirrel; you're also a clumsy squirrel! You're a… a scaredy-clumsy-squirrel!" He beamed as the words left his lips, evidently proud of his creation.

"That's such a dumb name," Lumi scoffed. _"And_ , Avalon said we can't call other cats names. Remember?"

"Hey, loosen up for once, why don't you?" Felix nosed her so hard she almost toppled to the ground. "And you too, Fable!" He raised his voice, staring over to the edge of the snow-pile to where Fable sat, gently grooming his fur.

At his brother's words, the gray Bengal tom lifted his chin, blinking. "No," he said shortly, then ducked back down to give his plumy tail another long lick.

I tilted my head to one side. "What's up with him?" I asked. Fable might be more reserved than Felix, but he wasn't usually this aloof… was he?

"Eh, don't mind him." Felix flicked his tail off-handedly. "He's just still annoyed that he didn't get to hear a bedtime story yesterday. Avalon said she was too tired after giving us our hunting lesson, and that if we wanted a story we should ask Cephas. Only thing is, Cephas was too busy. I guess Emil got a thorn in his eye or something."

I winced; that must have been painful. Poor Emil.

"So we just never got a story yesterday." Felix shrugged. _"I_ didn't mind. Neither did Lumi. But Fable was super annoyed about it. I guess he thinks if he acts irritated enough today, Avalon and Cephas will be sure never to miss another story."

"Really." I quirked an eyebrow in Fable's direction, but he didn't react.

"Yah huh."

As my attention returned to Felix, I noticed he didn't seem too interested in the conversation anymore. Instead, he lowered himself into a balanced crouch, his ears perked up and his eyes fixed unwaveringly on something across the cavern. Though I followed his gaze, I saw only untouched snow.

"Watch this," he instructed, tensing his hindquarters. Lunging forward, he streaked through the snow, scattering little flurries and tumbling head over paws. He came to rest on his back, his fur flecked with bits of ice, shaking his head in a dazed sort of way.

"Was that supposed to be your best hunting stance?" Lumi shook her head. "You completely messed up that last bit there. Here, watch me." She crouched just like her brother had done, then darted forward and pounced on his tail, pinning it to the ground. "Like that!"

I snorted to myself as I noticed her lingering reservations about the snow; though Felix had pressured her enough to join him, she stretched herself upward with every step, touching the cold, packed crystals with only the ends of her toes before pushing herself into the air once more. Even now, crouching with her forepaws pressed against Felix's white-furred tail, she arched her back as high as it would go to prevent her belly fur from brushing the snow.

"Like that?" Felix rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right! Was that supposed to be a run? It looked like you were just prancing around like a newborn learning to walk!"

"Was not!" Lumi insisted. "And I actually landed on my target, unlike you!"

"Yeah," Felix countered, "because _you_ had a precise target to aim for! I just had a general area in _my_ range!"

The kits' increasingly high-pitched voices were interrupted by a deeper rumble. "Rae, come over here!"

"Coming!" Leaving Felix and Lumi to continue their argument, I headed swiftly (but carefully, remembering Cephas's near-constant warnings about how slippery snow could get) over to where the adult cats rested. "What?"

"Caspian's back from his morning hunt." The medic nodded toward the prey-pile, where, indeed, a certain cream-colored tom had just dropped two bare-boned squirrels on top of the other fresh catches before bounding toward us.

"Training again?" My tail drooped. With Cephas here, Caspian and I could only train by launching rocks at the wall again. While I had noticed muscles forming once again along my haunches, that couldn't stop the dreary repetitiveness of the task. I wanted to explore the mountain, not lie on my back all day staring at the ceiling.

"Sort of." Caspian glanced at Cephas. "May I tell her yet?"

My ears pricked up. Something different?

"I guess it's unavoidable. We're about to start, after all." Cephas turned back to Avalon, beginning to groom her long fur once again with increased haste, as though trying to finish her bath before we started this new form of exercise. I tilted my head to one side, staring quizzically at my informal mentor.

"Well, you've heard about the Sun Pool, right?"

I nodded, starting to realize where this might be going. "But my tail splint hasn't been removed yet," I pointed out. "I shouldn't be learning to swim yet." _And,_ I added to myself, _if I go down to the Sun Pool, I won't be able to watch for Peter._

"Ah, but you won't be submerging your tail just yet. Today we'll be working on your paws and head, trying to get you used to the sensation of water. According to you, you don't like water, right?"

I shivered involuntarily. "I mean, I don't know a single cat who doesn't like rain," I defended myself.

"Yeah, yeah. Rain and pools are entirely different forms of water. One is calm, manipulative, and carries you along if you know how to control it. The other takes the form of little beads of death hurtling at you out of the sky." Caspian shook his head. "Completely different. I don't blame you if you don't like water. However," he added, flashing a grin, "you _do_ get blamed if you don't like the Sun Pool."

Cephas rose to his paws, shaking out his fur a little to give his flattened side a bit of protection from the chilled air. "Ready to go?" he asked.

As I nodded, a voice called out from behind me. "Can I come too?" Though I turned to look, I already thought I knew who it was. I was right.

"No, Felix, go play with Fable and Lumi," Cephas chided him gently. "Rae's got to go train now, you hear?"

Felix pouted stubbornly. "But I wanna go! I've never seen the Sun Pool before!"

"That's because you could drown. We don't want that, now do we?"

Off by the edge of the snow patch, Fable's ears perked up. "But if Rae's learning to swim already, it'd be easy to teach us at the same time," he reasoned. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about us drowning, because we'd be able to swim and get ourselves out of the water on our own."

I blinked. How much did Fable want to swim, if he would give up his mute pride to ask his father for a chance to learn? Was this a really big thing for the kits? Maybe they just wanted to explore the forbidden area out of pure curiosity. I had a sudden moment of déjà vu as I remembered begging Thalia to let Rowankit and me go on adventures in the city.

"No, I don't think—"

"They could come, couldn't they?"

Cephas blinked at me. So did Caspian. I curled my tail self-consciously around my hind paws, wondering if I'd overstepped my boundaries a smidge.

"Yea!" Felix leaped into the air in delight. "Rae says we can go! We _can_ go, right Cephas?" He stared eagerly up at his father, whiskers curled forward and eyes shining in delight, his body positively quivering with delight. I couldn't help but snort a little at how cute he could appear.

Cephas let loose a blustery sigh. "Only if you behave."

Felix whooped. "We're going to see the Sun Pool! We're going to see the Sun Pool!" He turned in a circle, random paws batting at the air, before he lost his balance and tumbled into the snow yet again. Cephas rolled his eyes.

"And that's why I didn't want you to come to the Pool with us," he muttered.

"Uh, it _is_ okay that they're coming… right?" I asked uncertainly. After all, it had been only with my support that Cephas had given in.

"No, no, it'll probably be fine. I can watch them while Caspian works with you. With any luck, Felix will fall in once and I'll rescue him fine, but he'll be so scarred from the experience that he'll stay far away from the edge for the rest of the day."

My ears twitched at the word "scarred." From what I knew of it, it was mostly permanent. "You, um, want him to be scarred?"

Cephas shrugged. "You've seen him. Tomorrow he'll have forgotten all about it."

"Oh. Okay." If Cephas wasn't worried, I supposed I shouldn't be either. So, instead, I watched as Felix tried to give his brother a grateful nuzzle, but Fable dodged and he went sprawling into the snow. Again. Yaksha, that kit was clumsy!

"Well, kits? You coming or not?" Cephas smiled softly to himself as his three children came dashing over immediately, all three with bright eyes and tall tails. Lumi twitched her paws every few steps to rid them of lumps of snow, her jaw clenched a little at their freezing temperature. I guessed she'd be happy to dip her toes into the Sun Pool, if only to overthrow their numbness. I snorted; what with her long fur, she was probably used to being warm and didn't much like the sensation of cold.

"Okay… march!" Cephas nosed his kits' hindquarters, sweeping his tail across their heels to get them to start walking (not that they needed much encouragement; Felix looked like he was about ready to shoot across the cavern at the speed of an eagle). The four cats trotted toward the Sun Pool tunnel, Caspian and me following close behind.

My trainer let me go first, a fact of which I was grateful. As darkness closed over my sight and I began brushing my whiskers against the walls, I realized after a moment that the _pat-pat_ and the _pit-pit-pit_ sounds of pawsteps ahead were growing fainter.

"Not that way," Caspian murmured, his nose grazing my tail-tip as he pointed me in the right direction.

"There are other tunnels down here?" I asked as I retraced my steps and started along the correct route again.

"Well, yeah. It's part of why we don't allow young kits down here; they could get lost."

"Where do they lead?"

"Most of them just end in cave-ins. We haven't explored all of them, though."

I felt my stomach turn cold momentarily. _A secret entrance?_

"Don't worry, though," Caspian added, correctly (ish) interpreting my silence. "We have guards posted at the Sun Pool and they get changed often enough that we'd notice any unfamiliar scents. If Nova found an alternate entrance to the cavern, he'd send in a scout first before assembling a battle patrol. It wouldn't be that smart to send a fighting force deep into Avanti territory with the expectation of an invasion, only to find the tunnel meeting a dead end."

"Right." But what if the Avanti didn't recognize the scout as a member of the Rebellion? What if they thought the scout was one of them? My heart started beating faster. _I've got to tell Phantom,_ I thought. _Wait. No I shouldn't. He won't believe me. He won't do anything about it._ I forced myself to push away my rising irritation. _I'll just have to explore them myself when I can get away. Then I'll bring the information straight to Nova._

"Uh, Caspian?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you find your way around in these tunnels?"

He snorted. "Oh, it's easy once you know the trick. You've got to leave a distinct scent trail behind you. What Cephas is doing now is following the trail of the last guard. We can't smell it because their scents have blotted it out. When the next guard comes down, they'll follow us, see?"

"Oh. Okay. So if I left a distinct scent trail behind me, I could go explore those other tunnels if I wanted? I wouldn't get lost?"

Caspian paused for a moment. The fur along my spine rippled as I felt his gaze upon it. "Yes, I suppose so," he meowed slowly.

My heart raced faster than Felix's excited bound. Had I gone too far? Was Caspian suspicious now? Did he know I was a spy? Did he think—?

"You've got an adventurous streak in you, don't you? I guess it comes from living in the city, huh?" Caspian chuffed a little, like he was smirking. I almost collapsed to the ground as a powerful tide of relief swept through my body. "Guess it explains why you came to find Phantom. You wanted the adventure as well as the reunion."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right." I smiled to myself, still a little weak-kneed, thankful for the darkness that hid my expression.

After another couple moments of walking in silence, I noticed a faint glow of light emanating from somewhere ahead. Quickening my pace, I watched it filtering through the dank tunnel air, growing stronger and stronger until I padded through the exit behind Cephas and the kits. Blinking in the sudden brightness (the cavern never got this bright, not even at sunhigh), I gazed around.

We stood on a rocky shelf overlooking a wide, sorta clear pool. Steam hung in the air, giving the dry Frozen-Time wind a hint of moisture. Overhead, the ceiling arched away, at least a third of a tree-length high. At the opposite end, a small, blue-cream tortoiseshell she-cat crouched beside a narrow opening which stretched almost all the way to the ceiling. It let in a soft, chilly breeze and filled the cave with cloud-dimmed light. Remembering Caspian's and my secret outing, I breathed in deeply, savoring the variety of scents upon the air: pine, decaying leaves, the sky, squirrel, frost, just a hint of feathers, earth…

"Welcome to the Sun Pool," Cephas meowed. Then, to his kits, he added, "You make sure you behave, you hear me?"

"I hear you," squeaked Lumi, but she seemed to be the only one of the three who still regained control of her voice. The other two stood as though struck dumb by the view, their eyes fixed not on the Pool, but instead through the opening, out into the forest.

"Wow," I thought I heard one of them breathe.

"No kidding," returned the other.

Caspian stepped forward and I turned my attention onto him. A surge of nerves suddenly swamped my belly; what if I wasn't good at swimming? Would he think I'd let him down? That I wasn't good enough to receive his training?

Clearing his throat, Caspian opened his mouth to speak, but upon catching sight of my expression, he paused. After considering me for a moment, he gave me a swift, cheery wink that clearly said, _Don't worry. You'll be fine._ I felt the knot of worry within me loosen slightly.

"This is the place where many young cats of the tribe learn to swim," Caspian began, sweeping his tail around to gesture at the flat water. "You will be continuing that tradition to strengthen your legs as you heal. Since today is your first lesson, and since I believe you have not had much experience swimming before, you'll just be getting used to the water today." He jerked his head in a summons and started off along the cave's wall, heading toward a section of rock that gradually sloped down to meet the water. I followed, ears pricked and eyes wide.

Caspian stepped right to the water's edge, his toes just far enough away from the slight ripples so as not to get wet. I watched him cautiously, a sudden thought jumping into my mind. What if he was about to throw me in? Then reason kicked back in and I almost rolled my eyes at myself; of _course_ he wouldn't do that! Hadn't he just said I couldn't get my tail wet?

"Now, I can't really remember how exactly I learned to swim, since I was so young. I just remember being able to swim." Caspian shrugged. "So if I'm moving too fast for you, just let me know, 'kay?"

I nodded. "'Kay."

Lifting one of his forepaws, Caspian dipped it into the water, letting it sink down until I saw its jagged, undulating outline press against the bottom. "This is how deep the water is here, see? Just above my ankles. Think you can put your paw in like mine?"

I hesitated a moment but, telling myself Caspian could think me cowardly, I clenched my jaw and nodded again. Tentatively, I reached out with my injured forepaw and slowly eased it downward, watching its progress with eagle eyes, trying to predict the exact moment my pad would touch the surface. As it turned out, I misjudged the gap and felt warm wetness against my toes much sooner than I'd expected. Letting out a tiny squeal, I hopped backwards a little, shaking my paw vigorously.

"What is it?" Caspian tilted his head to one side, his brow furrowing. "Is it too hot?"

"Uh, no. No, it's not that." My violent shakes subsided into the occasional twitch, then into stillness again. I stared shrewdly at the Sun Pool, wondering if there was some easier approach to take.

"Well then what?" Caspian retreated to my side, nosing me forward again. "Go on. It won't bite."

I shot him a look that plainly said, _I know,_ before following his instructions and padding back toward the pool's edge.

Caspian kept pace with me, his eyes soft. "The water can't hurt you from here. You know that, right? Even if you slip, I'll rescue you. There's no need to be afraid."

"Yeah. I'm not scared," I insisted. "Just… it feels so _weird!"_

Caspian barely held in a snort. "What a detailed description! Tell me more!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll be serious." Caspian reached his damp paw back into the water, thoroughly soaking it, then resting it against the fur of my foreleg. Though the water hadn't yet cooled in the steam-filled cave, I shivered at the sensation of droplets running across my skin.

"It's an odd sensation, I agree. I guess you've just got to get used to it." Caspian removed his paw and I twitched my paw again, trying to stop the tickling. "Here, how about you try putting your paw back into the water? It feels much nicer than drops."

Casting him an uncertain glance, I cautiously extended my leg again, letting it hover over the pool's surface, my fur slowly dampening from the rising vapor.

"That's it," Caspian purred encouragingly. "Now just let it go down a bit. And you've already felt the water on your pad, so it shouldn't be that odd to feel it again. Maybe this time you can keep your paw there for a few heartbeats?"

I gritted my teeth, forcing my eyes shut. I hadn't been able to tell exactly when my paw would touch the surface last time, so I shouldn't tempt myself to do the same again. My stomach fluttering at the thought of the Sun Pool rippling innocently only pawsteps in front of me, I tried to ease my paw downward, only to find it wouldn't move. My muscles had locked up or something out of nerves.

A loud splash echoed around the chamber and my eyes flew open, staring around for the source. It wasn't me; I wasn't wet in the slightest and my paw still stuck out over the water, half a tail-length into the air. It wasn't Caspian either, as a quick glance in his direction informed me. He also stared around for the source of the noise.

Out in the center of the Pool, I spotted a white-furred head bobbing with the sudden waves. Since the kit's fur was plastered to their head, I couldn't tell how long it was. Stretching my neck, I tried to see how many gray markings were present on the face.

Cephas took a running leap off the bank, his eyes stormy with either fear or fury, or a combination of both. He landed near the floundering kit, who was quickly being dragged under the surface, and dived down to rescue them. Back on the rocky shelf sat two kits with anxiously glittering eyes: Fable and Lumi.

The medic resurfaced with his son in his jaws and began paddling with strong, swift strokes toward the shelf again, pulling himself out with practiced ease and depositing the sodden kit onto the rock. "What in Yaksha's name were you thinking?!" Cephas hissed, lashing his dripping tail. Fable and Lumi shrank backward in order to avoid the droplets of water flying everywhere.

Felix shivered in a gust of wind from the cave entrance. He looked utterly miserable under the intensity of his father's anger. "I… I just…" he stammered, his teeth chattering a little.

"You just what?" Cephas spat. Despite his recent dunking, I noticed tiny flames dancing in his green eyes, unable to be doused even by the water still falling from his forehead whiskers.

"I—I just wanted… to, to l-learn how to sw-wim." Felix ducked his head as though preparing for an explosion.

"You do that by following along exactly with what Caspian's telling Rae," Cephas growled. _"Not_ by leaping into the Sun Pool like some kind of flying squirrel. I never thought my son's brain would turn into a swarm of bees." Cephas nosed Felix's jaw. "Look at me," he commanded, and Felix meekly obeyed. "I don't ever want to see you do that again, you hear me?"

"I hear you."

Letting loose a soft, irritated sigh, Cephas relaxed and nodded for the kit to be dismissed. Sufficiently cowed, Felix slumped back toward his siblings, who, after glancing once at their father's expression, contented themselves with only one teasing shove apiece before leaving him be.

"Well, that was interesting." Caspian raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah." I nodded vaguely, not really paying attention to him. My mind was still on Felix, on how he'd just jumped in all at once. And here I was struggling to stick one measly paw into the water. _I can't let a three-moon-old kit get the better of me._ So, gathering my resolve and steeling my nerves, I closed my eyes and splashed my forepaw down into the pool.

Water splashed everywhere, splattering against my other three legs, my belly, and even as high as my chest. I shut my eyes, lifting my chin to keep my face, at least, still dry, shivering as the water rushed in around paw and wrapped it in what felt like a sodden second pelt. _Ugh._ Immediately, I wanted to pull my paw out again, but, reminding myself of Felix's daring, I forced myself to hold it there.

"Wonderful!" I opened my eyes to see Caspian's face light up in excitement. "That's really wonderful, Rae! Great job!"

"It feels like my paw's being smothered," I hissed through my teeth.

"Does it?" Caspian hastily placed his paw beside mine. "Hmm. I guess it would feel like that. How about you try moving it around a little?"

I waggled my paw from side to side a little, my leg joints stiff as though it was still splinted, feeling tiny currents wash my fur from side to side. "It, uh, has more substance to it than air," I noticed.

"But does it feel freer?" Caspian asked, his brow furrowed again. "That's what it feels like to me. It's just supportive enough to keep you on the surface, but not solid enough to really trap you."

I shrugged, my paw still moving back and forth. I felt my ankle relaxing a bit, letting my paw drag behind the rest of my leg. "I suppose. It… it feels better than before, I guess."

Caspian grinned. "That's it. You just have to get used to the feeling of water."

"Yeah." I continued swirling the water a little, then glanced back up at him. "Is that it for today, or…?"

"I was thinking we'd try putting water on your head today, since Cephas suggested we do that after I got your paws in, but I suppose we could always leave that for tomorrow if you're d—"

Another splash echoed around the cave. Immediately, I glanced over to where the kits still sat. Fable and Lumi were, again, still safely on the shelf, though admittedly much closer to the water. Felix, again, was struggling in the water, though much closer to the shelf. Cephas didn't even have to get himself wet when he reached down to pluck the kit out.

"What," Cephas growled, "did I _just_ tell you?"

Felix, apparently emboldened by his second adventure, sat up straight and squeaked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall in! I was just reaching down toward the water because I wanted to see if I could touch it, but I lost my balance and fell in! I didn't mean to, honest!"

Cephas shot a ferocious look over at his other children, both of whom flattened their ears nervously. "Is he telling the truth?" he asked in a voice of quiet, deadly calm. Both kits hastily nodded.

As he'd done the last time he'd spoken to Felix, Cephas let out a gusty sigh. "Very well. I won't blame you for falling in if it wasn't done on purpose. However," he added, his voice growing a touch angrier, "I do still blame you for placing yourself in a dangerous situation. You could easily have fallen in with such a dangerous stunt!"

"But you told us to follow with what Caspian was telling Rae!" Felix complained. "That's what I was doing! I was trying to put my paw into the water like what Rae's doing!"

I hastily drew my paw out of the pool's grasp, wondering if Cephas's anger would soon be turned upon me and Caspian. He didn't even glance in our direction, though, but instead remained focused on his son.

"So you go over to the shallower part and ask politely if Caspian wouldn't mind you joining in. That goes for all three of you," he added, staring over at Fable and Lumi. "You hear me?"

"I… I hear you." Felix, apparently unable to think up another comeback, ducked his head in submission to his father. His littermates quickly dipped their heads respectfully, too. After a pause, Felix glanced upward again. "Can we go over and ask now?"

"Most certainly not. You've proved yourself immature enough for today, I think. You can try again during tomorrow's training session."

"Oh." Felix's ears flattened. "Okay."

Cephas flicked his tail at his kits. "In fact, I think it's time for us all to go back up to the main cavern. Felix, you need to get dry again, and I'm sure your mother would love to help you while you explain _exactly_ what happened down here." As Felix's eyes filled with horror, Cephas continued, "In fact, I think I'd very much enjoy helping you tell the entire story, just in case you leave something out."

The gray Bengal tom started toward the tunnel again. Rather put out at the abrupt end to their fun, the three kits trailed a little ways behind him, their tails down. Felix looked especially forlorn as he cast one last glance over his shoulder at the Sun Pool and beyond, through the narrow exit into the outside world. Then, realizing he was being left behind, he trotted hastily after his family.

"Should we maybe go, too?" I suggested.

"Yeah… I suppose so, if you're done for today." Caspian shot me an inquisitive glance and I nodded. "Okay. But how about you dry off your paw first, since it shouldn't take all that much time?"

"Oh. Okay." Bending, I gave my foreleg a few licks, wiping off the majority of the moisture. After a couple heartbeats, though, I noticed Caspian was no longer beside me. Straightening, I glanced around and located him padding toward the exit. What's he doing?

I soon realized what was on Caspian's mind as he settled himself beside Theola, who was still silently sitting guard.

"Hey, Theola," Caspian meowed, puffing out his chest a little. "How's the shift going?"

The blue-cream tortoiseshell blinked a little, as though startled he would speak to her. "Um, fine," she murmured softly.

Caspian squinted out into the forest. "Bit bright, isn't it?" he asked casually. "It seems the sun's come out at last."

"It won't last," Theola meowed in her quiet voice.

"What? Why not?"

"It'll snow tonight."

Caspian's whiskers drooped a little. "Well, that's disappointing, isn't it? I was looking forward to a bit of sunshine. Ah, well. I guess once Melting-Time arrives we'll get more sun than we really want. We should probably treasure the snow while it's still here."

Theola lifted her shoulders marginally in what must have been a shrug and didn't reply.

"You know what?" Caspian continued, breaking the descending silence, "I haven't really been out to enjoy the snow yet. Do you like playing in the snow? We could go out together and, I dunno, throw snow at each other or something. Or," he added hastily, "uh, we could just sit and enjoy the quiet and the peacefulness, if that's more your thing."

Theola shrugged again. "Saffron wanted to go hunting tomorrow. She'll probably have herb gathering later, too."

"Oh." Caspian's tail dropped a couple pawsteps. "Well… how about I join you two? Or you could let Saffron go off on her own to gather herbs and we could go for a walk?" he added hopefully.

Theola shook her head. "Saffron needs my help."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll ask her if I can join you two anyway. How about that? We could go gathering herbs together and enjoy the quiet peacefulness at the same time!"

Theola shrugged and didn't reply. After a moment, Caspian nodded a little awkwardly. "Uh, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Okay."

Caspian shot Theola a quick, lopsided grin, then retreated back to my side. As he got within reach, I gave him a playful nudge in the shoulder. "What was that?" I teased.

"Come on. You said you wanted to go get dry again, right?" Caspian began shunting me toward the tunnel, though still trying to look as though walking normally. I snorted with laughter and, as we entered the cool shadows once more, I started again.

"Are you and Theola, like, a thing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure about that?"

Caspian didn't reply. I imagined him rolling his eyes and snorted with laughter.

"I can't wait to see the two of you tomorrow, walking out of the cavern with your tails twined, off to enjoy—"

"Oh, shut up."

I raised my voice. "Off to enjoy a long, romantic walk together in the quiet snow!"

"I said to shut up!"

"Yeah, and I didn't listen!"

"Hey, who's the fully fledged Avanti here?"

"Uh, me?"

"No! And if you don't respect your superiors, I'll, um—"

"You'll what?"

"Don't interrupt me! I'll have you cleaning out the kits' bedding for the next three moons!"

"Aw, I get to play with them! That'd be so much fun!"

"Hey! No fun allowed!"

I began to see the light filtering in ahead. "It's tough not to have fun with the kits around," I meowed sagely.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Uhhh… I'll have you, um, cleaning the bedding for the sick cats, then! You can check them for ticks and clear away their dirt if they're too sick to move, and—"

"Ooh, easy peasy! I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we don't have any sick cats at the moment."

Caspian growled good-naturedly behind me. "You're lucky you're still injured, because otherwise I'd give you a good walloping! It'd teach you to talk back to your elders."

"Oh, yeah, because you're such an elderly cat. Riiiiiight."

We emerged into the main cavern and I glanced around, blinking in the light. Almost immediately, I spotted Peter lounging with Simon beside the prey-pile. My heart leaped up into my throat and I remembered my decision to follow him around as much as possible. How much had I missed of his conversation already?

"I don't have to talk to you anymore, you know." Caspian stalked past me with his nose dramatically high in the air. _"I'm_ allowed outside, unlike _someone."_

"Oh? You sure about that?" I raised my eyebrow, hoping to encourage him to follow through with his suggestion. If Caspian left me to my own devices, I could easily go grab something from the pile and pick at it while I listened in to Peter's conversation.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Prove it."

Caspian shot me a look over his shoulder. I tried to plaster my face with the most innocent expression I could. The ghost tabby tom snorted, but, lifting his tail jauntily high, swaggered toward the entrance tunnel. I fought hard to keep the grin off my face.

"Here I go-o!" Caspian tossed his head with a flourish. "Off to explore without you!"

"Yeah, but I bet it won't be that much fun!" I shot back. "Your special someone's not with you, after all!"

"Not listening!" Caspian trotted off down the tunnel, his paws lifting high into the air with each step. Smirking to myself, I watched him until he rounded a bend and was hidden from view. As soon as he disappeared, I sprang into action, padding swiftly over toward the pile of prey and snagging a small rodent from the top. Carrying my tiny meal in my jaws, I settled myself several tail-lengths behind Peter's sprawled form, close enough to hear every word but not quite close enough to attract his attention. Dropping what I now saw was a skinny mouse, I took a small bite.

"I mean," Peter meowed in his loud voice, "I told Kahuna she should send out extra hunting parties today, since I heard it's going to snow tomorrow. It'd send all the prey right back into their burrows, you know! Definitely not good for hunting!"

"True," Simon agreed between rasps of his tongue. Leaning forward, he moved from his chest down toward his belly, cleaning it of a dried mixture of grit and snow.

"I know! I tried to make Kahuna see reason, you know, but she just won't listen! I wonder if there's something else on her mind?"

My ears pricked up. Then I realized that was probably a dead giveaway I was listening in and tried my best to relax them again. But my mind still buzzed at his question and I shifted onto my other side to hear better. Was this, possibly, about her plan? And so soon after I'd started listening in? I could hardly believe my good luck.

Simon merely shrugged in reply, but for once Peter let the silence drag on, apparently waiting for a real response. I felt tension building within me and tried to let it out covertly by twitching the end of my tail back and forth, but it didn't work that well. I took another miniscule bite and chewed, biting down extra hard.

"She might," Simon finally consented. "But who am I to know the intricacies of the guru's mental processes?"

Peter snorted. "Yeah, I guess. I heard she went out to sniff around the borders a bit this morning, to try and see if Nova'd been sticking his nose anywhere near here."

"Hmm. And did she?"

"Did she find anything? Ffff, how am I supposed to know? She isn't back yet."

Simon returned to his somewhat dirty belly fur. "You spoke in the past tense. I assumed."

"Well, you always know it's bad to assume." Peter rolled his eyes. "You know, someone could just be putting up a clever façade. Maybe they're not who they say they are."

My stomach clenched. Was he talking about me? Or maybe Phantom? I took a larger bite, just in case he was looking in my direction, trying to see if I was eavesdropping. _Nope, nothing to see here. Just enjoying this lovely mouse here. Nothing to do with your conversation, nope, not at all._

"Soooo…" Peter's voice broke the descending silence. "I think I saw you with Saffron the other day. Eh? Eh?" He gave Simon a light nudge.

Surprisingly, Simon didn't react. _Kudos to you, Simon;_ _I_ _probably would've._ Rasping his tongue in a rather dignified manner along his haunch, Simon cast Peter a disapproving look. "Saffron would take you as her mate about fifty times over before she'd even consider me," he meowed coolly.

"You know it," Peter snorted. "But, what, that doesn't bug you at all?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh, c'mon! You're no fun!"

 _"I'd_ take you as my mate fifty times over before I'd consider her."

"Oh, gross! Simon, we're brothers!"

"Only proves my point." Simon returned to his grooming.

After chortling softly to himself, Peter leaned a little closer. "You know," he whispered (though still loudly enough for me to hear easily), "if you don't get a move on you'll be forever alone."

"Yes, I do believe I should listen to you, the tom who has nursed a burning passion for the guru, of all cats, ever since he was seven moons old."

"Hey, I do not nurse a burning passion!"

"Could've fooled me."

Peter scoffed, his mouth falling open, though nothing came out for several moments. "I can't believe you!"

Simon apparently didn't deem Peter worthy of a reply and went on nibbling at his claws, stripping off a layer of the sheath and spitting it carelessly onto the ground. It bounced once on the cold stone and came to rest close to Peter's paw.

"You know," Peter meowed, poking a toe at the semi-translucent curl, "if everyone in the tribe did that, we'd soon be treading on bits of claw instead of rock. It'd be a bit sharp, don't you think?"

"Good thing not everyone does it then."

"You're missing my point." Peter shot Simon a look, which Simon didn't return. "You should do that in the dirt-cave or something."

"Like I want to clean myself surrounded by other cats' feces." Simon shook his head. "Honestly."

"Or you could go outside. You could just, like, flick it into the bushes or something. Then it wouldn't get in any cats' way."

"I would probably contract hypothermia along the way. I'm sure Cephas would _love_ nursing me back to health instead of playing with his kits."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Drama squirrel."

"Who are you calling a drama squirrel?"

"You." Peter smirked, apparently proud of getting a rise out of his brother.

Simon rolled his eyes and returned to his washing. "Squirrels can't talk, so how can they be dramatic?" he muttered. "It doesn't make sense."

"The world doesn't have to make sense, Simon. It's okay."

"Now you're belittling me."

"Naw. Really? I didn't realize!" Peter recoiled, his mouth widening in horror, then burst out laughing. Even Simon snorted a little. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Simon continued grooming himself, still smirking.

The last of my mouse was gone. I poked my tongue around behind my teeth, making sure I got every last scrap, then sighed. It didn't seem like I'd be hearing anything of importance after all. Maybe I should go hang out with Fable and Lumi again while Felix was still drying his fur.

"What?" Peter leaned forward. "C'mon, you can tell me. I'm your brother, after all."

"A very unobservant brother, apparently."

"What?" This time, Peter's voice was filled not with lingering humor, but with genuine confusion. He tilted his head to one side.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just your girlfriend's back."

 _What?_ I scanned the entrance and, sure enough, spotted a regal-looking blue point she-cat padding purposefully toward her cave.

Peter's head shot up, staring around the cavern. After a moment, he fully comprehended what Simon had said and gave him a shove. "Kahuna is the _guru,"_ he said pompously, "and she should be treated with respect." He got to his paws. "And I think I've just about finished with your sarcasm for today."

"Going to ask her how her morning went?" Simon turned his attention back to his hind legs. "Good luck."

Maybe today I _was_ going to overhear something useful, after all. I got slowly to my paws, wondering how I could fake needing to lie right at the entrance to Kahuna's den. After a moment of frantic searching, I spotted a rather unfamiliar brown patched tom padding slowly out of the medics' tunnel. Aha.

Abandoning the remains of my mouse, I sped across the cavern as fast as my lopsided gait could manage, managing to cut the tom off right as he passed the guru's den. Both Kahuna's and Peter's scents were fresh, leading directly inside. My heart leaped; if I played this right, I might just get to listen in on another secret meeting.

"Heya!" I grinned at the tom, who I now saw had one of his eyelids tightly shut. No wonder he was walking so slowly; his depth perception must've been all wonky. "I'm Rae. Don't think I've met you yet, funnily enough!"

The tom blinked his good eye slowly, not saying a word. _And this is why we haven't yet talked,_ I thought. _He doesn't exactly seem to be the loudest cat ever._

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Emil." The tom's eyebrows tilted upwards a little, as if in confusion. _Ooh, yeah. Whoops._ That might not have been the best idea of mine, to just waltz up to him and start shouting in his face.

"Uh, cool name." I tried to lower my voice a bit. "Um… how'd you get that eye injury?"

Emil shrugged. "Thorn scratched it."

 _He's about as talkative as Simon,_ I remarked to myself. _Those two should talk sometime. Or, I guess, there wouldn't be much talking going on. Maybe they could communicate telepathically or something._

From inside the cave, I suddenly heard a voice. "Peter, I've already told you!"

My stomach flipped as I realized I could barely hear what they were saying. Shuffling around closer to the den's entrance, I meowed, "Well, uh, I guess I shouldn't keep you. I'm sure you've got some very important stuff to do, right? Uh, I'll, uh, see you around sometime."

Emil blinked again, his eyebrows remaining fixed right where they were, or possibly even inclining a bit more. _Ugh, great first impression, Ravenpaw. I bet he'll be really enthusiastic about our second meeting. Yaksha, he probably thinks I'm insane or something._

After an awkward pause, Emil began shuffling off again, apparently heading aimlessly for the prey-pile. After breathing a soft sigh of part relief and part exasperation at myself, I turned my attention behind me, into the guru's cave (though kept my eyes fixed on Emil's back to look more natural to other cats).

Kahuna's voice again echoed out of the tunnel's entrance, just loudly enough for my ears to pick up. "If you'll excuse me, I _do_ happen to have things to do."

"I don't know why you're so determined to keep this from me!" Peter half growled. "Haven't I given you endless examples of my loyalty to the Avanti Tribe? To you?"

"I don't see why I'm required to tell you everything I'm planning. Even if you are loyal—"

"Which I _am."_

"Don't you interrupt me again," Kahuna hissed. I suddenly imagined a snake lifting its body high into the air, its hood unfurling and its long, venomous fangs exposed. After a moment of utter silence, she started again. "Even if you are loyal, you are not the guru. I am your superior and I feel justified in demanding your respect."

"But I could help," Peter protested, sounding a bit less formal and a bit more like the way he'd been with Simon out in the cavern.

"I happen to already have all the help I need, thank you very much. It is, after all, best to keep this mission between as few cats as possible."

A _mission?_ That sounded an awful lot like a plan. But it _must_ be something different, right? Because it was Peter who was trying to convince the Rebellion to give up the plans in the first place?

"I won't tell anyone. You know me, I can keep a secret until the day I die."

"Still, I'd prefer to keep the details as secret as possible."

Peter snorted. "I already know some things. I've—"

Kahuna's voice barked out over Peter's, every syllable filled with her snake venom. _"What did he tell you?"_

"Nothing. He's being very secretive, just as you no doubt ordered." Despite how I normally felt about Peter, I couldn't help but allow the formation of a tiny bit of admiration for him. I wasn't sure if I'd have been able to reply in such an expressionless, monotonous voice to an attack like that.

"Good." Kahuna's voice had calmed to its regular tone already. It was a bit unnerving how quickly she could switch between the two.

"As I was _saying,_ before you so rudely interrupted me," Peter continued pointedly, "I've seen him scooting out of the den on odd nights, sneaking around the territory, helping you carry out your oh-so-precious, oh-so-secretive plan."

My throat snapped shut, trapping my breath inside. So that _was_ the plan. But Peter wasn't part of it. Could I have mistaken another cat for him? But then… which one _was_ in on it? And why would Kahuna trust him instead of Peter, who so vocally insisted he wouldn't ever let her down? My eyes roved around the cave, wondering if the cat in question was within my sight at this very moment.

"Very well, you've made your point clear." Kahuna's crisp words reached my ears once more. "However, I stand by my previous decision. You are not directly needed in furthering the plan, and so you will not be informed of its contents. Please leave my den; as I said before, I have work to do."

Peter huffed loudly, but didn't protest any more. His pawsteps echoed up the tunnel and I edged covertly to the side, hoping he wouldn't ask any awkward questions about why I'd followed him from the prey-pile to here. However, he didn't seem to notice me at all as he burst out of Kahuna's den, his fur ruffled in anger and his tail lashing. As I watched, he cast one cold glare across the cavern before stalking off toward the main entrance.

My heart beating rapidly, I followed his gaze. Could it be…? But no, that wouldn't make sense.

 _Except it would,_ I thought suddenly. _It would! I bet that's why I mixed them up in the first place, since their voices are so similar._ But as my eyes landed on the cat in question, I couldn't help but feel a bit of disparity in Peter's actions. After all, hadn't I just seen them joking around together only a few moments ago?

It was his brother. Simon.

Simon was the spy.

* * *

 **And thus, the plot thickens. Sorta.**

 **Okay, I kind of wanted to save this for the end, since more of you would probably remember than if I'd mentioned something at the beginning of the chapter. I'm considering changing my pen name to something different in the new year. I've got a poll set up on my profile about which name I should change it to, and it would be amazing if you could go give your opinion on it! I'll probably change it after the new year, so it's like a thing that changes with the new year or whatever (and also my birthday I suppose, though that's a little later in the month). Anyway, if you _really really_ want me to keep the pen name I have, then I'll have an option for that, too, though I probably would prefer if you voted for something different, if that's okay. ^^'**

 **QOTD1: What do you think of Cephas's parenting style?**

 **AOTD1: I'm not going to say much here, since I'm curious to see your answers, but I will say he does care about his kits a lot, which is kinda cute (cue the art idea).**

 **QOTD2: Do you have any sort of winter break around nowish? If so, are you doing anything fun for it?**

 **AOTD2: I think I sort of mentioned this above, but I'm not really doing anything over the next two weeks. My immediate family will be home and we'll probably have an extended family dinner on Christmas, but otherwise nothing much. Should be fairly relaxing, at least.**


	25. A Day of Play

**An on-time update! (whaaat?)**

 **It's a rather short chapter, I'm afraid, at least compared to the last two, but still a good length I think. The final wordcount came in around 5,500 words, if you're interested.**

 **Unfortunately, since this chapter is being posted only a week after the last one, I completely forgot to send out review replies! I suppose I'll just have to reply to them here. I hope you don't mind! I mean, I suppose if you really wanted a sneak peek, you could count this entire chapter as a sneak peek...?**

 **Anyway, on to the reviews~**

 **Starrysong is on Winter Break: I do try to keep my promises! ^^ Is the beach much fun in winter? I went to Spain once for winter break, but unfortunately the highs were only in the 60's, which was much too cold to go swimming or to have any fun at all in the sand.**

 **Noobah9: Ha, yeah, Santa is a bit creepy. It's so weird how most people love Santa as kids but then think he's so creepy once they grow up a bit!**

 **Leafy: A late review? That's it. End of friendship. XD Or, uh, maybe not. I'm glad you loved them! Felix gets more attention this chapter, though I've tried bringing the other two into the spotlight a little, too, for (uh) future purposes. Hopefully you'll remember those things at some point! Maybe after sleeping on it it'll come to you?**

* * *

The following morning found me padding leisurely out of the medics' tunnel, my white and black fur soft from the morning's grooming. I yawned widely, taking a deep breath of the snow-scented air, coughing a little as the frigid temperature hit the back of my throat. Dipping into a stretch, I leaned back on my hind legs so as not to put too much pressure onto my shoulder. _Ahhhhh…_ That felt good. I loved stretching.

Glancing around the camp, I let my mind wander to the day ahead. I'd spent most of the last quarter moon or so playing with the kits every morning, then training in the afternoons, but somehow I hoped today might be a little different.

A white bundle of fur darted out of the nursing tunnel. Felix skidded to a halt, straightened, and stared eagerly around. As soon as his eyes fell on me, they widened and he darted forward. And though I adored all three kits, I couldn't help but heave a sigh. Today would be just like every other, it seemed. Squirrel-dung.

"Rae! Rae! Guess what?" Felix skidded to a halt before me, his eyes gleaming, his furry ribcage lifting and falling with each panting breath.

I couldn't stop myself from purring; his enthusiasm spread like a cold. "What?"

"I'm turning four moons old today." Felix puffed out his chest.

"Oh, really?" My eyes widened. "Congratulations! That's a big milestone, you know!"

"Uh huh. Guess what we're doing today?"

"What?"

"We're going outside for the first time!"

My heart lurched at the word. _Outside._ Yeah, I'd just left the cavern a few days ago, but already it felt distant, like a dream. Yeah, I knew I had to stay inside to heal and all, but honestly, was it too much to ask to smell the fresh air every once in a while? _Maybe today I can go out on the mountain again!_

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, now,_ a little voice near the back of my mind insisted. _This is the_ kits' _day, not yours. Most likely, Cephas will force you to stay inside and train even longer._

Felix still waited expectantly for some kind of response. Trying to reawaken my earlier jolt of excitement, I grinned widely. "That's great!"

"Yeah, isn't it?" He beamed at me, reflecting back my half-hearted delight with about ten times the intensity.

"Uh, where are your littermates?" I asked, glancing back toward the tunnel.

Felix twisted around too. "They should be coming…? Aha!"

I spotted them too. The two remaining kits padded at a more reserved pace into the cavern, Cephas just behind them. As soon as Fable spotted Felix, he scampered over. Lumi hesitated a moment, then hurried to join us.

"There you are, Felix! Avalon was looking for you." Fable glared at him reproachfully. "Now we've had to delay the trip's start!"

"I already cleaned my fur last night," Felix complained sullenly. "Why does she expect me to redo that? I brushed off the dirt and stuff; I'm clean enough. Plus," he added, "we'll just get dirty outside, so what does it matter?"

Fable shrugged, his annoyance still visible in his eyes. "Bring that up with Avalon, then. Don't just go running off. Hiding won't stop you from having to wash yourself."

"You know we never leave the cave in the morning unless Avalon's watched us groom ourselves," Lumi piped in. "You should've probably just left your bath until this morning. Then we wouldn't have this issue."

"Yeah, but I wanted to leave as soon as possible! It makes sense to me to just do it last night instead of wasting time this morning."

"And you ended up wasting time after all," Fable noted. "We were supposed to leave earlier, remember?"

Felix thrust out his lower lip. "It doesn't make any sense to do it that way," he grumbled.

I nosed his shoulder. "Just go try talking to your mother," I meowed. "Try to make her see sense. But if she doesn't then give yourself a quick wash and you can go."

 _"'You?'_ What do you mean, aren't you coming too?"

Felix's voice overlapped the end of Fable's. "What do you mean, a _quick_ wash? There's only one speed of washing, isn't there?"

"Uhh…" I stared between the toms, wondering whose question to answer first. Lumi hastily swooped in to my rescue.

Sidling up beside me, she stretched up toward my ear. "Felix first," she whispered. "Then he can go wash himself and you can answer Fable's question."

I nodded in thanks. "Smart." Then, raising my voice, I addressed the white and gray tom. "If you keep your tongue's pressure light, you can just skim over the surface of your fur. It gets out most of the visible dirt and saves time. I learned that trick in the city, when I kept having to get dust off of my fur."

Felix nodded slowly, pondering my words. "Huh. That makes sense, I guess. Thanks!" Flashing me a yellow-fanged grin, he darted off toward the nursery tunnel again.

"As for you," I turned to the gray rosette Bengal tom, "I haven't heard anything about me coming along. So—"

"So I suppose I should give you the good news, huh?"

I blinked around and spotted Cephas approaching. Since all my attention had been focused on the kits, I supposed I hadn't noticed him heading over. "What do you mean, the good news?"

"Well, since Caspian seems to have his entire day booked with hunting—" (I snorted, remembering his discussion with Theola yesterday) "—you would otherwise have nothing to do. I figured you might want to join us and stretch your legs a bit."

I gaped at him, my chin stretching almost all the way down to my chest. "W… what? Really?"

He purred at my expression. "Unless you don't want to."

"Yes! I—I mean, uh, no, of course I don't want to, uh, _not_ want to…" I trailed off hopelessly, then tried to start again weakly. "Um, I'd love to go!"

"Good! Then that's settled, then!"

"Yes!" Lumi spun in a circle. "Rae can come! This day's just getting better and better!"

"That's not saying much. I'd say it started out pretty low," Fable muttered darkly, casting a look after Felix.

I followed his gaze and, to my surprise, spotted Felix and Avalon padding out of the tunnel, Felix with noticeably cleaner fur. _That was fast. Guess he used my technique,_ I thought with a touch of pride.

"All set over here!" Avalon called to her mate, who nodded.

"Now, Rae, I know I said you could go outside today," Cephas meowed, "but I want you to be especially careful of your shoulder and tail, okay? Don't hit them on anything or put too much weight on them or anything. And no climbing trees or diving through thorns either, okay?"

"Okay," I grinned. "I'll be careful."

Cephas shook his head gently at the ceiling, then, smiling softly, nosed Fable and Lumi forward. "Come on, all of you. Let's begin our outdoor adventure."

"Finally!" Purring in excitement, Fable dashed toward the entrance tunnel, Lumi only kitten-steps behind him. Across the cavern, Felix noticed his littermates' speed and broke immediately into a bound, racing them to the tunnel entrance. He didn't have enough of a head start, though, and joined them only after his siblings had stopped panting.

Cephas and I followed at a much slower pace, much to my annoyance, since the medic wanted to ensure I didn't put any unnecessary stress on my injuries. _Lukan told me I could move around to strengthen my legs,_ I thought irritably. _He's a medic, too, right? Why can't I just listen to him?_

 _Lukan's not as good of a medic as Cephas though,_ I realized. _He could've been wrong._ But I immediately shoved that notion away. I had a right to be annoyed.

Avalon reached the kits just before us and began shepherding them through the dark tunnel, though admittedly they didn't need much encouragement. Felix, apparently still sore from losing his earlier race, took off like an eagle, streaking up the tunnel.

"Careful!" Avalon called after him. "Watch out for other cats!"

"There aren't any—oof!"

A slight _whump_ echoed back down the passage. Avalon rolled her eyes to herself and continued cautiously along the path, calling, "I'm sorry! It's his first time out, and he's quite excited!"

"That's fine," came a swift reply. My eyes widened as I recognized either Peter's or Simon's voice. _Is it Simon? But I shouldn't make assumptions; I don't want to be wrong again. But then again, wouldn't Peter have said something extra? "That's fine" is just two words. Simon wasn't all that talkative, after all. Is it possible that it is him, after all?_

"Off to the side, you three. No, not _that_ side, the right side! Let them through."

Cephas and I shuffled to the right, too, pressing ourselves into the mixed earth and stone of the wall. It was freezing, but there wasn't really all that much room in the tunnel, so I had to satisfy myself with just fluffing out my fur for protection.

After a moment, I scented a cat approaching. As his whiskers brushed against mine, he shifted to the far side of the passage again. I caught a strong whiff of his scent and realized he was, in fact, Simon. _I got it right!_

"Thanks," Simon muttered.

"No problem," Cephas returned.

"You're going out too?" Simon huffed. "I should've guessed."

"I'll be back later. We can share a squirrel or something then," the medic promised.

Simon's tail touched Cephas's shoulder in reply, just brushing against my tail-tip, then continued along the tunnel. Behind him, I scented Emil, the white and brown patched tom I'd met yesterday. Was Simon training Emil like Caspian was me? _Maybe I can try talking to him again later. He'd probably know Simon's general daily routine. I could see if there's anything suspicious there._

"Anyone else?" Avalon called. Upon receiving no answer, she continued, "All right, let's keep going."

The six of us kept padding along the tunnel, silent besides our thudding paws and our strengthening panting. I quickly realized I sounded the most out of breath of us all, including the kits, and tried to even out my breathing. _I've got to get back in shape soon._ Hopefully when my shoulder healed more fully I could start racing Caspian in the forest or something.

I suddenly realized I could make out Avalon's fluffy shoulders through the gloom. My heart beating even faster, I sped my pace, all concern for appearing in shape fleeing my mind. My jaws gaped, hunting around for that first breath of fresh air.

The tunnel opened under the spread of ferns. I ducked through them, trying not to touch them from the fear of having snow dumped onto my head. Logic caught up a moment later, though, telling me other cats would doubtless have already disturbed the ferns, which wouldn't have been able to hold much weight anyway. The cold, clean air filling my nostrils, I let a grin slide onto my muzzle. If I didn't have to worry about the snow…

I leaped out from under the covering, a little howl of excitement stripped from my lungs by the wind rushing past my cheeks. My hind legs, strengthened from Caspian's rock-throwing sessions, sent me flying skyward, much higher than I'd expected. The forest exploded into view around me, all dark green and grayish brown and silver, all covered with white, all shimmering in the sunlight streaming down from a brilliantly blue sky.

I would never get tired of this moment.

The sensation of freedom granted wings to my heart and lungs, lifting my tail and the corners of my mouth. I landed with spread toes in the deep snow, my feet sliding into the pockmarks left by other paws. But though I was still tied to the ground, I couldn't stop a bubbling laugh from surfacing in my throat. Gathering my haunches beneath me, I let myself fall skyward once again.

"Rae! Be careful!"

"Wait for me!"

"…Avalon?"

"Hey, what's that?"

The others' voices washed over me, leaving only the faintest trace of meaning behind. I ignored them, continuing to leap and prance about in the snow, forgetting about the cold, forgetting about my injuries and my promise to keep them safe, forgetting everything except the moment.

I was free again. Free to wander wherever, whenever I wanted. Like in the city. No boundaries. No rules. Nothing but freedom, nothing but my own will, my own dreams, to guide me. Nothing could tie me down now. Nothing could hold me back from that horizon.

"Rae! Rae, wait up! Wait for me!"

My euphoria was punctured by a pair of icicle paws colliding with my flank, knocking me into a drift. I woke to reality with an almost painful jolt and stared up into the bright green eyes of Fable. He grinned at me, all former irritation forgotten in the wake of this new world.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed, sending a pawful of snow into my face.

"Why, you…!" I shook my head, ridding myself of all freezing whiteness, then shoved the kit off of me. He sank deeper into the drift, then came up sputtering, pawing at his whiskers.

"It's, it's so _cold!"_

"Yeah, genius, it's snow!" I kicked a lump of it at Fable in revenge, which exploded all over his rosette-spotted fur.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. You started it!"

Fable scrambled out of his indentation. "You'll regret ever attacking the great, the powerful—"

His voice cut off as another spray of snow landed across his muzzle. He coughed, shaking his head and vigorously rubbing his nose. "Ack!"

"What were you saying?" I asked sweetly. "The great and powerful something?"

Fable growled, stomping forward, his long fur all fluffed out against the cold. I snorted; he looked like a puffball.

"It's an eagle!"

A flash of white fur darted across the little clearing, cannoning into Fable's side and knocking him once again into the snow. I laughed again as I caught sight of Fable's expression.

"Ha- _ha!_ Triumph!" Felix crowed, lifting his head in victory. "The great Felix has taken down the eagle!"

"Not quite!" Fable insisted, gathering his paws beneath him. Before Felix had time to react, Fable pushed himself upward, throwing his brother off. "Ha! The great _and powerful_ eagle rises again! He circles to find his prey…" Fable turned toward Felix, still scrabbling to get out of a mound of snow. I caught a glimpse of brown in the snow and realized he must've gotten tangled in a bit of dry foliage.

"The great and powerful eagle zeroes in on his prey." Fable waggled his hindquarters, gathering his strength. "Annnd… he attacks!" He pounced on Felix and the two tussled in the powdery snow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lumi hanging back by the tunnel's mouth, gazing longingly at her brothers. "Come play," I suggested, tilting my head in their direction.

"What? Oh!" Lumi shrank back a kitten-step or so. "N-no, I think… I think I'm good. Thanks."

"Naw, come play! It'll be fun," I smiled.

"Um, no, I don't really want to." Lumi's gaze dropped and she pawed at the ground a little.

My mind flashed back to her first encounter with snow. "Uh, are you still sc—I mean, do you still not like snow?"

Lumi shrugged.

"But… you were playing with Felix just yesterday! You didn't seem to mind the snow that much then!"

"Yeah, but that was just a thin layer. I could deal with walking through that. But this is… well, deeper. Colder." She shivered. "I think I'm good right here."

"But you're not having any fun!" My whiskers drooped. Fable and Felix were obviously having a blast out here. It wouldn't be fair if Lumi got left out just because she didn't like snow.

Lumi shrugged again, still pawing at the packed snow beneath her paws.

I nibbled at my tongue, thinking. The toms obviously wanted to play in the snow, so they wouldn't want to go to a clearer area for Lumi. But Lumi wouldn't want to play anywhere with snow deeper than her ankles. Hmmm…

My eyes flickered to the tunnel's entrance, sheltered by the ferns. There wasn't all that much snow underneath. Perhaps that might work? But then what game to play?

The idea came in a flash. "Hide-and-seek!" I blurted out.

Felix poked his head up, the gray markings on his face barely visible under the layer of snow dust. "What?"

Even Fable quit trying to pin his brother down, glancing curiously up at me too.

"Hide-and-seek," I repeated. "We can play hide-and-seek."

"No thanks," Lumi meowed. "I'm g—"

"Listen," I interrupted hastily, "the snow drifts out in the open, but under bushes and things there's barely anything. You could hide under one of them and never get your paws wet in the slightest!"

"But I'd have to walk in the clear areas to get to the bushes in the first place," Lumi argued. "It'd be easy to find me, and then I'd have to seek everyone and stomp around through the snow!"

"Not necessarily." I nodded toward a clump of bushes I'd noticed during my earlier excursion with Caspian. "See those? They're so thick I bet there'd be a huge area underneath without a single drift. We could all hide under there and you wouldn't have to get into the snow if you didn't want to."

Lumi eyed the thicket skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I assured her. "Or, uh, at least mostly positive."

Lumi flicked an ear. "Well, I'd have to get over there first. There's not exactly a clear path for me."

"That'd be easy. I could carry you across. Or," I added as Lumi shot me a disparaging glance, "uh, all three of us could walk across using the exact same path, so we'd pack down the snow a bit for you."

Lumi shrugged. "I suppose that would work."

"Hold on!" Fable protested. _"We_ haven't agreed to this yet!"

"Yeah! What's in it for us?" Felix, who had apparently gotten himself free of the tendril, stood beside his brother with his head tilted to one side. "We want to play in the snow!"

"Yeah!"

"You could still play in the snow," I meowed, trying to think quickly. _The ferns…_ "You could find each other by making the snow on the tops of the bushes fall onto the hider. Like, instead of yelling, 'Found you!' you could shake the branches all sneaky like and get them all covered with snow."

"But—" Lumi began, her eyes widening, but I cut her off.

"You obviously wouldn't be allowed to do that to Lumi. Just to each other and to me."

The toms considered this suggestion for a moment.

"And," I added tantalizingly, "you two could have a sort of competition. Whoever gets found the quickest the most times gets to be buried in the snow at the end."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Avalon and Cephas watching us. As I glanced over, I realized with a jolt they wouldn't really be able to see us in the thicket. Would they call off my game? But surely they wouldn't! They'd probably seen better than I that Lumi was being left out!

"Uh, and I'll make sure no one gets hurt. We'll stay right in the thicket and at the smallest injury we'll call for Cephas."

Avalon's gaze turned warm and she blinked approvingly. Turning, she curled back around Cephas, sharing their warmth, and gazed out across the valley below. Though he cast one final, worried glance in our direction, Cephas relaxed back into his mate's long fur. He turned his gaze toward the horizon, watching the patterns of sunlight on clouds or the faraway outlines of birds or something. Relief surging through me, I turned my attention back to the kits.

"Deal!" Fable cried, bounding across to join us.

"Oh, fine," Felix relented, following.

"Great!" I grinned, stepping forward into the snow. "I'll go first, shall I?"

I waded carefully through the deep drifts, my paws growing steadily number as I progressed. By the time I'd only gotten halfway to the closest bush, I couldn't feel anything below my knees. Shivering, I imagined longingly just sprinting the rest of the way, then plopping myself down to lick the ice-like snow from my fur. But, of course, I couldn't do that; I had to make a path for Lumi. _This_ _was_ _your idea, after all,_ I reminded myself tersely. _You should be the one to go through with it._

A glance over my shoulder told me the toms were cooperating well. Felix hopped from snow mound to snow mound, trampling each into the ground, but missing several spots. Fable had decided to use the more methodical but colder technique of rolling along the path, catching every last bit of powder and crushing it into a slippery yet smooth pathway. Behind them, Lumi padded tentatively along, her claws working their way into the packed layer to steady each step.

 _If you give up now, the toms will start playing again and Lumi'll never get to enjoy her time outside._ Sighing to myself, I pressed my chest forward, carving away at the passage once more. _Just one more step. One more. Clear out that part there; the toms won't ever manage to get that. A bit more… Now another step._

Finally, my chilled paw kicked through the snow layer into the comparatively warm air. Gasping in relief, I stumbled forward into the sheltered, snow-free clearing. Leaving the rest of the clearing to Felix and Fable, I curled into a ball beneath the cover of the thicket. Immediately, I reached around and ran my muzzle across my forepaws, brushing off the worst of the snow before ruffling up the fur the wrong way. I'd learned this technique from Thalia—manually fluffing my pelt to protect myself from wind and let the gentler air dry away the water. Of course, the process was a bit colder than it had been in the warmth of Greenleaf.

Fable slumped to the ground beside me, shaking the snow dust from his long-haired pelt. "Brrrr!" He began rapidly grooming his flank, pulling up the fur with his teeth like Cephas had told him not to. "Yaksha, I can't believe I actually listened to your idea!"

"Well, at least we get to include your sister, right?" I asked bracingly, watching with a surge of satisfaction as Lumi hopped lightly through the snow path's exit, safe from the cold claws of snow under the thicket's covering.

"Yeah," he muttered, "if we ever thaw again. I think I'm gonna stay frozen just like this for the rest of Frozen-Time."

"You'd be living up to the season's name, then!" Felix chirruped as he shook excess snow from his paws. "It's the time to be frozen, after all."

Fable ignored him, instead focusing his entire attention on warming himself again. I couldn't say I blamed him.

After several long moments, during which Lumi watched the rest of us warm up again, her eyelids half-closed from boredom, I finally shook out my pelt one last time and stood up.

"Okay, team," I said, glancing around, "you ready to play some hide-and-seek?"

"Mhm." Fable flicked his plumy tail over the ground.

Felix stopped trying to pounce on Lumi and looked up at me. Lumi did likewise. "Finally!" she muttered. "You guys have been fussing over your fur for _ages!_ And you complain about me!"

"Yeah, we're trying to get _warm,_ lazybones!" Fable shot back. "I'd like to hear a 'thank you' sometime soon for us freezing our tails off to get you over here in the first place!"

"So, uh," I continued loudly, hoping to break up the oncoming argument, "who wants to seek first?"

All three kits' tails shot straight into the air, Felix's quivering slightly. I stared at them curiously, and just a little bit uncertainly.

"You're it," Fable prompted.

"What? Why?"

"Because your tail's not up." He nodded to my splinted tail, lying flat along the ground as usual.

"But why does that mean I'm it?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "It's tribe tradition," he explained as though to a newborn. "Tails-Up. It's our system for choosing who's it."

"Oh. Well I guess I'm at a bit of a disadvantage, aren't I? Not only did I not know about that, but my tail's also a bit injured. So maybe we could try that again, except with… I dunno, our ears or something? Or maybe I could just be left out from being picked at all?" I added hopefully.

Lumi snorted. "Yeah, right. Like we're going to stray from tradition just for you. It just means you're it."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh… _fine._ But you three had better find good hiding spots, because I'm _verrrry_ good at this game. You'll regret ever forcing me to go first!"

The kits squealed a little in excitement as I turned away, shutting my eyes and beginning to count. "One… two… three…"

* * *

We kept playing until the sun neared the horizon, casting long shadows across the ground, mostly because of Fable's and Felix's competition. Whenever Lumi or I begged exhaustion or a lack of new hiding places, one of the toms (whoever was behind in points) always insisted we continue. Eventually, though, we were forced to quit the game when Avalon and Cephas called us out of the thicket.

"Rae! Kits! Time to head back inside!"

"Awww!" Felix's face fell.

"Yes!" Fable leaped out of his most recent hiding spot, his face positively glowing in triumph. "Ha- _ha!_ I win!"

"Oh, shut up," Felix grumped.

All four of us trooped out of the clump of bushes, cold and tired but grinning (with the exception of Felix). I let the other kits go first this time, aware that Felix might try to stay behind again and insist the game was not yet over, that he could still beat Fable. He did, in fact, try to drop sneakily behind, but I quickly nosed him forward again.

"Have fun?" Cephas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Lumi grinned.

 _"Oh_ yeah!" Fable affirmed.

"Not really," grumbled the last kit.

"He did," I meowed, shooting him a look. "He just lost his competition with Fable, that's all."

"And did you?"

"Me? Oh, yes, yes I did. It was great getting to come out here again!" I glanced over my shoulder, staring out toward the west, remembering Caspian's rock. The sun would set soon; I bet it'd look spectacular from that vantage point.

"What competition?" Avalon asked the toms.

Fable was quick to respond. "Whoever got found the most times, most quickly would have to get buried in the snow!"

"Buried, huh?" Avalon lifted one eyebrow.

"Well, his head would still be out," Fable admitted. "We actually haven't buried him yet. I was thinking maybe over—"

"Well, you could always do that inside. We've got some perfectly good snow in there. I'm afraid it's getting dark and it's really about time you four should be inside. Now, come on."

"What?" Fable's face fell.

"Come on," Cephas insisted, sweeping his tail behind his son's heels. "It's cold out here. You need to warm up in the nursery cave." When Fable still refused to move, he added, "With a story to help ease you off to sleep."

"Oh, fine," Fable huffed. "But before the story, we've got to bury Felix."

"If you insist. Now let's get going, shall we?" Cephas padded forward, and Fable consented to follow. Avalon picked up a squirming Lumi for the short trip back to the tunnel entrance, and Felix and I brought up the rear.

We didn't meet any other cats on our way back into the (sorta) warmth of the cavern. I kept glancing over my shoulder as we walked, only stopping when the light from outside had completely vanished, leaving us only our ears, noses, and whiskers to guide us. Though, admittedly, all six of us could easily find our way with only two of those three, so the darkness really wasn't that much of a handicap. Still, the disappearance of the entrance seemed to lower my mood and add an extra weight to my paws. Already, I wished I could be back outside.

Most cats in the cavern were relaxing around the walls or already in their caves for the night when we entered the camp once again. Fable immediately dashed toward the snowy layer near the middle, Lumi following a little reluctantly and sitting at the snow-free edge. Felix, alternatively, flattened his ears and refused to move any closer.

"Go on." I nosed his heels, forcing him to take a step forward. "Fair's fair. You agreed to the competition and lost."

"I know," Felix muttered, taking another couple pawsteps. I watched him continue padding slowly forward until he reached Lumi's side.

"Rae! Come over here a moment, won't you?"

Jumping a little at the sudden voice, I turned to see Cephas standing by the prey-pile. I trotted over, my head tilted to one side. "What's up?"

He nodded at my injured shoulder. "I don't recall telling you to start using that leg again."

"What?" I glanced down, only to find my weight on all four paws. _How did that happen?_ Maybe in all the day's excitement, I forgot about needing to limp?

"Uh, sorry." I quickly shifted, curling my paw up under my belly once again. Though I'd tried to stay in this position for the past half moon or so, I couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of the position. Who held their legs like this, anyway? _See, that's what you get for not following Cephas's instructions,_ I told myself in annoyance.

"No, no, you weren't limping at all. That's wonderful news, wonderful!"

I blinked. Very rarely if ever had I seen Cephas in such a happy mood.

"I suppose you've healed much faster than I'd expected," he continued. "You may walk on all four paws again."

My mind leaped immediately to the forest. I could walk again. I could go out and train with Caspian. I could tell Nova about Simon's attempts to uncover the Rebellion plans. When's the half moon? I thought back, my eyes narrowing to concentrate harder. I've been here about… two quarter moons? My stomach turned over. Tomorrow night was the half moon. Tomorrow night I could meet Nova.

"What? I—I mean, really?" My paw uncurled on its own, placing itself once more firmly on the ground. I barely noticed its movement.

"Yes, I suppose so. And, while my mind is on the subject…"

Cephas padded swiftly around to my tail, slicing his claws neatly through the splint's bindings. With two swipes, the stick fell off with a _thunk,_ rolling about a dog-length before being stopped by a pebble. I lifted my tail, waving it gently through the air, amazed at its apparent weightlessness.

"Wow," I murmured, watching the black, snakelike thing swish back and forth.

"Now," Cephas continued, his stern voice returning, "you are allowed to _walk_ only, you hear? And you're still not to hit your tail on anything for the next moon or so, got it? You're still healing, and that tail is still a spine injury. If I have to put that splint back on, there's no way I'll take it off again until about two moons after it's fully healed, you hear?"

"Yep." I grinned at him, my tail lifting still higher. "Thanks, Cephas."

"Don't thank me," he meowed gruffly. "Thank your youth or your agility or the Yaksha Tribe. I only splinted it up and restricted your activities, that's all."

"And you set my tail," I added. "Remember that? I could've been off-balance for the rest of my life if not for your skills."

"Oh, yes. That. Well, you're welcome, then."

I pressed my muzzle briefly into the fluffy fur around his neck. Cephas hesitated a moment, then returned the gesture, pressing his chin to the top of my head. After a couple heartbeats, he pushed me away again. "If you really like me that much, I suppose you could go take another fall off a cliff or something," he snorted.

I grinned back at him. "Well—"

But my voice was cut off by a shout from the entrance. "He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!"

I spun around just in time to see a dark gray tabby tom burst through the entrance tunnel. His flanks heaving, his eyes wide, he skidded to a halt and repeated, "He's… gone! He's gone!"

Kahuna shot to her feet immediately. "Who? Who's gone?"

Phantom sucked in another deep breath. "Emil," he panted. "Emil. I can't find him anywhere. He's just… gone."

* * *

 **I realized I haven't done a cliffhanger in a little while, so I figured the quarter milestone would be a good spot to start up again. XD Expect a lot of plot in the next few chapters!**

 **QOTD: What do you think has happened to Emil?**

 **AOTD: Spoilers! :3**

 **I do have another week off, but of course I might get caught up doing homework or other stuff, so I'd guess the next chapter will likely come in two weeks? Maybe one if I find my flow a couple times while writing in the next several days or so.**

 **I hope you have a merry Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or (uh) whatever else you celebrate! If you do celebrate something I haven't listed, feel free to let me know! I'd love to learn more about whatever it is. ^^**

 **Have a wonderful rest of break and I'll see you in the new year!**

 **~Snow**


	26. Lost

**Okay okay, I know this chapter isn't on a regular update day. But I got it finished yesterday and I really wanted to post it and I hope you don't mind. ^^**

 **For those of you who didn't review last chapter, a bit of a life update (for those of you who did, I probably included this in the review reply). Apologies for not getting this chapter finished earlier! I unfortunately suffered a temporary bout of MVS (Motivation-Vacuum Syndrome, in which motivation is sucked away as though by a vacuum) and was unable to write for a little while. Fortunately, though, I started getting into a bit of a writing rhythm where I tell myself to write every single evening, whether I really want to or not, whether it's only a couple hundred words or over a thousand. It's really helped with getting this chapter finished, hence it's ready to post now instead of this Saturday.**

 **Oh, and since I doubt I'll have the next chapter finished by this weekend, I thought I'd let you know my birthday's coming up Wednesday after next, in about a week. Soon I'll be an old child. Bit of a scary thought I guess, but I mean I'm also kind of sick of being my current age. It'll be a nice change.**

 **Anyway, I won't take up any more of your time. Onward to the actual chapter!**

* * *

Voices burst out around me at once.

"Emil, gone?"

"I bet he's wandered off again."

"Don't be rude!"

"Well, what else could've happened?"

Kahuna paced to the front of the cavern, her voice rising above all the rest. "Are you sure? Tell me exactly what happened."

Phantom took another deep breath. "I was hunting," he began, "and Emil was too, nearby. We were burying our prey in the same clearing. I saw the sun setting and went to go find Emil, thinking we could head back together. I wandered around for ages, calling his name, but he never replied. Then I thought he'd gone back to the cavern on his own, so I went back to our clearing to see if he'd taken his prey, but it was still there."

Kahuna sucked in a gasp through her teeth, paused, then let it out in a slow, measured sigh. The cavern had gone deathly silent, all eyes focused on the two figures by the entrance. Not a single cat moved.

The guru muttered something to herself. Phantom's eyes widened just a smidge, but otherwise he made no reaction.

Silence fell once again. I glanced sideways at Cephas, in whose eyes shone a layer of wariness. _Why is everyone so tense?_ I wondered. _Emil's probably lost or something._ But my mind didn't stop at just "lost." Instead, it wandered on ahead to other possibilities. _Trapped under a rock… fallen off a cliff… captured…_ My stomach turned over. He could've been captured by the Rebellion. No wonder everyone looked so concerned.

Kahuna's head suddenly lifted, her spine stiff and regal like one of the leopards from Cephas's stories. Without another word, she lunged forward, whooshing past Phantom in a rush of air and vanishing through the exit tunnel.

I blinked. No speech? No organization of a search party? Nothing?

In the guru's absence, mutters broke out all across the cavern. Looking a bit lost in the absence of an authority figure, Phantom wandered over toward us. Surprised, I stared at him quizzically, wondering why he would suddenly come to me after ignoring my existence for such a long time. Instead of looking in my direction, however, he turned to Cephas.

"What… um… do you think we should do?" he asked, his speech much slower than usual.

Cephas grimaced, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on the tunnel's mouth. "Kahuna shouldn't have run off like that," he muttered.

"She, er, mentioned something about… about the Rebellion?" Phantom suggested tentatively.

"Did she, now?"

"Yeah. She just muttered, 'The Rebellion,' and took off."

"Hmm. Well, she'll probably go check the borders, then. But Emil could be anywhere. We don't know he was captured, after all; he could have just been injured somewhere."

"Or he could've gotten lost," I meowed, remembering the worn house cat collar around his neck. If he was also a recruit, there was a chance he didn't quite know his way around yet.

"Yes…" Cephas tore his gaze away from the entrance and scanned the cavern. Padding quickly forward, he called, "We need a search party! Simon, you're Emil's main trainer; you lead it. Avalon, your tracking abilities are needed. Saffron, you go too, you can call for him. And Caspian, in case he's trapped under a heavy rock or something. Got it?"

The four cats hurried to stand before Cephas. Simon stepped to the front and asked, "Where should we look first? The peak?"

"Yes, perfect. Work your way out from there, making sure to cover all the landmarks and the danger zones."

After giving his brother a swift nod, Simon turned to his group. "All of you, no wandering off. Let me know if you see anything odd. Noses to the ground. Ears pricked. Understand?"

He didn't wait to see the three dip their heads in assent, but took off immediately with long, purposeful strides, his tail in the air and his ears pressed forward. The rest of the patrol followed, all with similar postures. Simon, who knew Emil best. Avalon, with her powerful sense of smell. Saffron, the loudest cat in the tribe. Caspian, the strongest. Watching them, I realized what they were missing; a cat with a better-than-normal hearing ability. Rowanpaw should be on that patrol.

As soon as the last member of the search party disappeared, Cephas seemed to deflate, losing his temporary aura of leadership. Lowering himself weakly into a crouch, he stared at the entrance as though already waiting for them to return with news.

Since I didn't believe the patrol capable of super-speed, I let my attention wander away from Cephas and his nervous vigil and suddenly realized Phantom and I were alone by the prey-pile. My stomach contracted a little from nerves, remembering our last "conversation."

 _How could he think I'm not good enough to be a spy,_ I silently demanded of the air. _Why would he think that after only one mistake? And it wasn't even a mistake, really! We didn't get caught, did we? What's his deal?_

Well, obviously his deal must be that he overreacted, and he knew it. He was just too proud to acknowledge that I was right, that perhaps, _perhaps_ he might be wrong, for once. Maybe I actually _was_ good at spying. Maybe I was actually better than him! Oh, the horror! I snorted softly to myself, the ghost of an eye roll passing through my expression. When I realized I'd snuffled louder than I'd meant to, so that Phantom had probably heard, I turned away, clenching my jaw in anticipation of his retort.

It never came. The silence stretched on and on, just as it had when Kahuna was here, only this time it was different. This time, I felt the tension start to form in the air, like snow piling up between us. Maybe if I just let it keep building and building up, it would make him disappear completely. Then, at least, I wouldn't have to deal with him. Why did he even have to come here in the first place; why couldn't he have just wandered over to another part of the cavern? Why did he have to keep on sitting right there, less than a measly tail-length away from me? I was here first, after all! Why should _I_ be the one to move? _He_ should move, if he hated being near me so much!

The tension kept increasing, but instead of building a barrier between our bodies, it seemed to do the opposite. My peripheral vision seemed to sharpen, so that every single twitch of his whiskers and every shifted paw, every whisk of his tail across the gritty cavern floor entered my mind with unprecedented clarity. I let loose a sigh, starting to get annoyed at myself, too. Why did my attention have to focus solely on him? Why couldn't I look at my other tribemates? Maybe I could spy on Theola and report back to Caspian or something. But somehow, I couldn't focus on the rest of the camp, not with Phantom's tail twitching… twitching… _twitching…_

"Shut _up!"_

"Hm?"

"Why won't you just—just _shut up?_ Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop _that!"_

"Hm?"

 _"That!"_

This time, I didn't even get an answer, apart from a vague sort of hum, but I definitely wasn't about to accept that as a reply. (His tail was _still_ twitching!) Casting my eyes skyward, I turned back toward Phantom with heavily exaggerated movements. "I said, _'That.'_ Didn't you hear me?"

Again, Phantom didn't pay any attention. Giving him a quick look-over, I noted his wide eyes, which gave him the appearance of being rather spooked; his mostly unsheathed claws, one of which appeared to be bleeding; and his dilated pupils. Despite my irritation, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of uncertainty. Should he still look that unsettled? Even after returning safely to the cavern and allowing time for his heartrate to slow again?

"What?" I asked, though in a much different tone than before.

Phantom glanced around at me through eyes like ice— distant and completely still—though not unfriendly. More… uneasy? Anxious? Unsure? His gaze seemed to transmit some of whatever his emotion was to me, and I felt an unsettled shutter slide down my back.

"What is it? Phantom?"

At the sound of his name, Phantom blinked. An improvement, perhaps?

"Phantom, what's wrong? What is it, Phantom? Phantom!"

"Uh…" The gray tabby breathed out in a sort of half-sigh. "Rae?"

"What is wrong?" I insisted, clearly separating each word. "Is there something you didn't tell Cephas? Something important?"

No reply.

"Phantom! Is there something wrong with Emil?"

"Emil," Phantom repeated. "He's gone. He might have been taken by the Rebellion. He could've wandered onto their territory."

"Yes, I _know."_ I let out a heavy sigh; my annoyance was returning, surprisingly enough. "Why are you acting like this, Phantom? What's wrong with you?"

Finally, my questions seemed to have some effect. After hearing his name for what must've been the twentieth time, I saw a spurt of clarity enter the tom's eyes. He blinked hard, then again. His shrinking pupils focused on my face. For a third time, he blinked, then cast a quick glance around to check for eavesdroppers. My heart pounded; for a moment, I felt myself transported back to my first night here, when I really felt like a real spy. When being a real spy was exciting.

"Emil might have been captured by the Rebellion," Phantom repeated in a lower, more hurried tone, which sounded a lot more like his normal voice. My heart leaped; _finally,_ we were getting somewhere! "My best guess is he got lost while hunting. He does it fairly often. No sense of direction at all. Normally it doesn't become an issue, but if he's wandered onto Rebellion territory, they could easily take him hostage. Even though he's only a trainee, the loss of a fighter would be a serious blow to the Avanti."

"So… good for us, right?" I breathed. The moment the words left my mouth, the past half moon came rushing back and I almost walloped myself on the head. _He's going to refuse to speak to you again!_ I wailed mentally. _Why would you say something like that here, where anyone could hear you?_

"Perhaps. But then again, perhaps not." He looked for a moment like he was about to continue, then exhaled, his stream of words slowing from rapids into a the more relaxed flow of a wide river. "Maybe I'm just overthinking this, though, making up danger when there's none."

"Well, tell me anyway. So I can watch out for it, at least, if it _is_ there."

Phantom glanced down toward his paws, then back up to my face. He didn't look worried or tense anymore, but instead… calm, maybe? Earnestness? There was definitely something rather intense in his gaze, but also something else, something quieter, gentler. He definitely seemed to be recovered from the initial shock of finding Emil missing.

"If Emil was captured, the tribe will be in a mode of high alert. They'll be extra suspicious of anything remotely connected to the Rebellion. We're lucky you arrived half a moon ago; by now they'll have adjusted to your presence and won't treat you with any suspicion. And they're just as likely to suspect me as anyone else, since I was never a member of the Rebellion. I'd just arrived and figured I'd just stay put, since that was easiest, yeah? Worked out for the best in the end, though, since I saw Nova's story to be true and decided to work for him as a spy." Again, Phantom let out a deep breath. "Yeah, now that I've actually said it, it doesn't seem like that much of a threat. Guess I got all worked up over nothing. Never mind." He loosed a soft giggle.

I stared at him, astonishment coursing through my veins. Not at his words, no, those had actually had the opposite effect. But that little laugh at the end? What was _that?_ Never in a million seasons had I expected to hear Phantom _giggle!_

The dark gray tom's pupils seemed to have lost a little of their previous focus. They wandered around the cavern a little, flicking from rock to pebble to stalactite to rock, then back toward me. "Your fur's all weird and sparkly," he noted.

"Um, what?" I started to wonder if maybe Phantom didn't have as good of a hold over himself as I'd thought.

He nodded at my pelt. Glancing down, I realized the melting snow left over from my afternoon outside was reflecting the sun's fading light.

"Oh. That's just snow." Sitting down, I hastily rubbed a paw over my flanks, swiping off the worst of the wetness. I'd probably have to give myself a thorough wash later to remove every last bit of dampness, but this was good enough for now. "I was out with the kits today. They just turned four moons old, you know."

"I do like the kits," he said thoughtfully. "Of course, I haven't seen them recently, since I've sorta been avoiding you and you've sorta spent all your time with them."

 _He's been avoiding me? Like, on purpose?_ My heart sank.

 _Well, of course he has,_ I reasoned. _What's up with you? You know he has! He doesn't want to talk to me because of that dumb mistake. He wants me back in the Rebellion where I belong. Of_ course _he's been avoiding me._ It was just something about hearing it spoken out loud, I supposed, that made it feel a little worse for some reason.

"Although I did think there were three kits. Where'd the other one go?"

I glanced around, alarm rising inside me. Sure enough, only two kits sat with full-moon eyes near the edge of the snow-pile: Fable and Lumi. In the center, a small hole indicated the recent burial of Felix, though the kit himself was nowhere to be seen.

 _Felix. Felix is missing, too._ And something told me he hadn't gone back into the nursing cave.

Abandoning Phantom, I darted over to where the remaining two kits sat. "Where's Felix?" I asked urgently.

"What?" Fable twisted around, staring at the mound of snow. "He… uh…"

"He was supposed to be cleaning himself off?" I hadn't thought Lumi's eyes could get much bigger, but as I flicked my gaze onto her, I realized they had. "Um…"

Terror flooded my bones. "Cephas!" I called, bounding forward as fast as possible. "Cephas!"

"What is it, Rae?" Cephas looked startled at the sudden sound.

"It's Felix. He's gone missing, too."

If I'd thought I was scared, it was nothing to what pooled in the medic's expression. "Come with me," he ordered, his words spilling out like water from a flooded river. "Phantom! You too."

"But how could he have gotten out?" I asked, shooting a quick look at the entrance tunnel. Cephas's gaze hadn't wavered from that spot since the search party had left.

After half a heartbeat of silence, something between a groan and a curse escaped Cephas's lips. "The Sun Pool," he growled, staring darkly at the tunnel.

"The tunnel! Of course; he could have gotten out through there! Oh, but… wouldn't there be a guard?"

"I thought I noticed someone slip back into the main cavern." Phantom nodded toward the tunnel in question as he appeared at Cephas's side. One glance at his expression told me he seemed fairly normal again. I hoped this time it would last.

"Are you serious?" Cephas glowered around the cavern, as though he could pick out the guilty cat just by looking at them.

"I, uh, was pretty loud I guess," Phantom admitted. "I guess the guard wanted to see what was up."

"So Felix could have gotten out," I asked urgently, trying to get their attentions back on what was obviously the main issue. "We have to find him."

Cephas nodded jerkily. Glancing around, he nodded to a cat partway across the cavern. Turning, I recognized the familiar gray-and-white rosette pattern. "Peter, you look after Fable and Lumi. We're going to find Felix."

Without waiting to see if his brother had agreed to the job, he swept his tail around in a "Follow Me" gesture and started across the cavern. Phantom and I fell in behind.

As soon as we entered the darkened pathway, I knew our suspicions must be true; amongst the woven nest of scents from the day's guards, I smelled the milk-lined scent of a kit. Felix.

Cephas kept up a swift pace, almost a bound, even in the darkness of the tunnel, so fast I almost ran into the wall several times, saved just in time by the brush of stone against my whiskers or ears, even once by the pain of a stubbed paw. Wincing, I hopped out into the dim light of the Sun Pool cave to find Cephas and Phantom already at the exit. Not wanting to be left behind, I forced myself to ignore the continued throbbing and bounded forward to join them.

The medic's green irises skidded back and forth across the snowy terrain, lumpy with concealed forest debris and prey burrows. I knew what he must be looking for, but, turning my eyes to follow the path of his, I couldn't spot any kitten pawprints. The fresh snow spiraling through the air, though rather thin, must have been enough to cover his tracks. Or, of course, Felix had learned to fly. Or he hadn't come this way.

I shook my head. No, he had come through here; there was no other way he could've gotten out, plus I'd smelled kitten-scent in the tunnel. Either he was hiding in the cave here or the snow had kindly filled in his tracks. And, knowing his adventurous spirit, I was pretty sure which option he'd chosen.

"Well, no sense in standing here any longer than we need to," I meowed, taking a half step forward in the hope it would jolt Cephas into action. It was cold and snowy and the sun was setting fast; this was no place for a fuzzy-furred kit. We had to get moving and find him.

To my disappointment, though, Cephas appeared not to have heard me. Instead, his eyes flickered still faster over the drifts, widening with what I quickly realized was panic. "But… which way do we go?" Cephas whispered. "What if we go in the wrong direction? What if we go one way but he went in another? What if he… what if he freezes, and—and we're not—we're not—"

"Cephas! Pull yourself together!" Phantom had stepped forward, his head held high and his eyes sharp. For a heartbeat, I saw him how I had when I first met him, when I'd still been in awe of him. The leader in Phantom had reappeared, at least for now. "Listen to me," the tabby tom continued. "If we go the wrong way, we'll backtrack and start in another direction. The only sure way to leave Felix stranded is to never leave this cave. Understand? We have to start somewhere."

Cephas nodded, albeit a little vacantly, and heaved a deep breath. By the time his pupils refocused on the snowy forest before us, an expression of determination had taken root on his face. "Okay," he muttered, then again, louder. "Okay. Let's go."

He struck out into the snow, his chest carving a shallow path through the drifts. Phantom followed immediately after him, leaving me to take the rear again. Together, we headed straight across the narrow strip of bare grass and into the clearer forest beyond.

A tiny, hopeful idea blossomed in my chest as I shook my white paws free of the equally white lumps of snow; perhaps here, where the closely growing trees blocked much of the snow from reaching the ground, we would be able to pick up Felix's scent easier. However, as I swept my muzzle back and forth across our path, that thought quickly shriveled. I couldn't smell any trace of him. And, judging from the growing worry upon Cephas's face, he couldn't find anything either.

A chilly breeze started the trees into a somewhat foreboding song of creaking. I braced myself against the coming cold, shivering as it slammed into my flank. But I knew I had to press through. Felix was counting on us. The other patrol had no idea he was gone, so they wouldn't know to look for him. And, of course, with his white fur, he'd have a job of standing out in all this snow.

 _Don't think about that,_ I chided myself. _Felix will be all right. We'll find him. Of course we'll find him. Cephas would stop at nothing to save his kits. We'll stay out all night if we have to._

As that last thought crossed my mind, I felt a sinking feeling inside me. After all, it _was_ getting colder, what with the sun dipping below the horizon and the light snow continuing to fall and the gradually strengthening wind. I'd really much prefer to be in my warm, mossy nest, licking the last of the snow off my tail, the entire tribe safe within the cavern's walls.

But I couldn't think of that now, not when Felix needed me. If I wanted the entire tribe back inside the cavern, I'd have to find that kit first. Right now, he was depending on us to find him and take him back to the safety of the camp. I had to focus on that.

Breaking into a quicker lope, I caught up with the two toms, staring around at our surroundings.

Admittedly, there wasn't much to see. What with the light disappearing at an alarming rate, swallowed up by the horizon like some ferocious beast, the forest had started looking fuzzy. It was almost as though the shadows had started dissipating through the air, determined to rule over the mountain in the sun's absence. I blinked several times, but couldn't stop it from spreading.

How were we going to find Felix like this? Why did that kit have to leave the cavern right before the sun went down on as a cold night as this?

Cephas led the way down a steep slope, his paws slipping on the snow. "Felix!" he called in his rough voice. "Felix, come out!"

"You're not in trouble!" I added with a half-glance at the medic. _At least, for now._ "We just want you safe and warm! You want to get warm again, right? Felix!"

The wind picked up again, sending a second shudder through my body. This time, though, I barely spared a heartbeat of self-pity before my thoughts turned once again to the little kit. He was probably huddled somewhere, cold, lost, and terrified. We had to find him, even if it meant staying out here all night. We just _had_ to.

* * *

Our frigid search yielded nothing for the next hour or so. Finally, Phantom was able to persuade Cephas to backtrack and try a new direction. The Bengal tom kept begging for another tree-length, just another tree-length. Maybe his son was just over the next ridge. But, eventually, he conceded that Felix could easily have gone in another direction. After sending out one last, loud call, he followed us back to the Sun Pool's entrance and we struck out a new path into the forest.

Despite my almost painful hope that this time we'd find Felix, we didn't meet another cat until we'd almost turned back again, when I tripped down a short slope and almost slammed right into a cream tom.

"Rae? What are you doing?"

I lifted my head, blinking stars from my vision, and recognized Caspian. _The other search party._

"Cephas? Is something wrong?" Simon stepped forward, gazing up the ridge to where his brother and Phantom had appeared.

For a moment, I couldn't help but wonder why we hadn't heard them coming. After all, Saffron was meant to be calling for Felix, wasn't she? But as I caught sight of her and Avalon, I realized why. Both of their heads were bent against the onslaught of wind, their pelts clumped with patches of icy snow, their ears and whiskers flat against their heads. They peered at me through bleary eyes, then up at Cephas and Phantom on the hill.

"Simon." Cephas picked his way down the slope, apparently preferring to remain on his paws instead of following in my clumsy wake. I hastily pushed myself to my paws and shook off as much of the snow as I could, heat pulsing through my face and neck despite the chill. "I see you haven't found Emil?"

"No, not yet. Is that why you left the cavern yourselves; to try and search for him?"

Cephas shook his head. "I wish we had," he muttered. Then, louder, he continued, "No. Unfortunately, another cat has gone missing. Felix found a way to sneak out of the cavern through the Sun Pool."

A quickly stifled gasp echoed through the silent air. I didn't have to turn around to realize it belonged to Avalon. Cephas sent her a brief, comforting glance before turning back to his brother. "Could you also look out for him, please? We searched all the way to the Standing Pines but couldn't find anything."

"And there was no scent trail? No trace of where he might have gone?" Avalon stepped forward breathlessly, her eyes suddenly wide, alert, the freezing temperature forgotten.

Cephas shook his head.

"Well." Simon tried to speak, but his voice faltered. "Well. I suppose… there's no sense in standing around here, is there? Not when there's another cat to be found." He took a deep breath. "I wish you luck, Cephas, in your search."

"And you." The medic briefly dipped his head to Simon, then padded quickly to Avalon's side, giving her a nuzzle. "Be strong," he murmured, "we'll find him."

"I hope so," she whispered back, leaning into his embrace.

In another moment, the patrols had separated again. After one final nod, Simon kinked his tail over his back and headed off into the trees, his steps heavy but determined. His three cats followed behind, while Phantom, Cephas, and I turned around to begin our long trek back toward the Sun Pool once more.

* * *

Cephas pushed us into trying three more directions before Phantom and I finally snapped. Hunkering down in the snow, I called out for Cephas to stop.

"What… what is it?" He turned, his bloodshot eyes struggling to focus on our forms.

"Cephas, we need to head b-back," I meowed, a violent shudder wracking my body.

He shook his head, eyebrows narrowing. "My son is still out here," he muttered hoarsely. "We've got to keep going. We've got to."

"Cephas, _please!"_ I swallowed, my mouth rather dry from breathing the ice-like air for so long. My eyelids drooped, but I fought to keep them open. How many times had Cephas told me never to go to sleep if I was too cold? "Please, we'll freeze to death out here."

"Not before we find my Felix."

Phantom planted his paws, knees quaking from the cold. "I'm going back," he said.

"No. You have to keep going. We have to find him!" Cephas glanced over his shoulder again, a dying coal smoldering in his glare. I got the impression it was about all he could muster. It was certainly more than what I felt capable of at this point.

"No. I don't feel much like dying out here, thanks."

I glanced up at Phantom, a little confused at his immovability. Here he was defending my words. Why would he do that? After all, hadn't he just spent the last half moon avoiding me at all costs? What was different now?

Of course, he was probably just saving his own skin as much as mine. He was probably just as cold as me if not colder. Of course he'd want to go back to the cavern, whether or not I also wanted to.

"We've got to find him," Cephas muttered. "We've got to… got to find…"

"We're no use to Felix dead," I tried. "If we freeze out here, there'll be no one to find him."

"If we go back now, he won't make it through the night. We have to keep going."

"Maybe the other patrol already found him and brought him back to the cavern," Phantom suggested. "And that's why we can't find him now."

That made Cephas pause. For a moment, he didn't move or say a word. As the silence stretched on, I glanced over at Phantom. He didn't look once at me, but instead kept staring evenly at the medic. I quickly looked away again.

"Fine."

My heart leaped. Cephas slowly turned to face us, his head and tail hanging. He grimaced to himself, then looked up at us.

"Fine," he said again, "we'll go back to the cavern. We'll check and see if he's there, if Simon and the others found him. But if he's not there… I'm coming right back out again. I've got to find Felix. I've got to."

"Okay," I meowed, relief flooding from my chest to my tail. "Okay. It's a plan. Come on, let's head back."

Phantom took the lead this time, forging ahead back along our most recent path. I trailed behind a little, making sure Cephas really was following behind. But though he plodded along in the rear for the first time that night, I didn't have to worry; he never once fell more than half a tree-length behind, though he kept looking from side to side in case Felix had appeared along our path since we'd last passed through.

Finally, the entrance to the Sun Pool appeared out of the darkness, an almost entirely black crevice emerging from between the silhouettes of tree trunks. Breaking into a bound, Phantom hurtled ahead, diving into the cave and out of sight. I couldn't stop myself from doing the same, racing forward on numb paws to splay onto my belly on the warmed stone surrounding the steaming Pool. After the intensity of the cold outside, it felt about twenty times as hot as usual, and my muscles tensed reflexively from the burning pain against my legs and belly.

After a moment, when I'd regained enough feeling in my body to stand again, I shoved my whiskers as far forward as they would go and turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint Phantom's and Cephas's locations. Finally, as I caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure by the entrance and felt my tail brush past fur, I found them.

"Should we head back up into the cavern?" I suggested. "If the other patrol's returned yet, they'd probably be there."

"Yes." Behind me, I felt Phantom push himself to his paws, too. "Come, Cephas. Let's see if Felix is home safe again."

The three of us padded up the tunnel on heavy paws—or, at least, _mine_ were heavy. Now that I could finally feel them again, I discovered how much of a toll the seven (or twenty or a hundred thousand) different paths had taken on me. Aching tiredness had soaked right through my skin and muscles, even filling the spaces between my joints and working its way into my bones. My eyelids drooped, although of course in the darkness of the tunnel I couldn't see anyway. I had to work extra hard, it seemed, to lift my feet high enough off the ground to clear any stray pebbles. My eyes almost closed entirely…

My whiskers detected a slight change in the air, a rushing of colder air. Blinking several times, I realized we'd reached the cavern.

 _Felix._ My vision, suddenly sharp once more, skittered around the walls, trying to identify every single cat I could see by the faint light of the cloudy moon overhead. There was Peter, sitting a couple tail-lengths away from Fable and Lumi by the nursing tunnel. There was Theola, crouched in a corner, staring intensely at the main entrance. No one else disturbed the still silence.

The other patrol hadn't returned yet. Whether or not they'd found Felix, we didn't know. We'd just have to wait for them to get back or something, I supposed.

Cephas stumbled dazedly over toward his brother and kits. As he reached them, he tripped over what looked like his own paws, collapsing to the ground, his chin bumping against the hard floor. Though it looked like it probably hurt, he didn't react, instead lying limply by the wall like a squirrel from the prey-heap.

Peter and the kits looked shocked, the former's eyes widening and his mouth falling open. Part of me expected him to berate Cephas, perhaps for leaving him with the dull task of watching over his niece and nephew, perhaps for almost working himself until he collapsed, perhaps for returning without Kahuna. Instead, to my great surprise, he pressed his lips together, heaved a silent sigh, then bent down and started washing Cephas's frozen ears. With a quick flick of his tail, he instructed the kits to help out, too.

So it seemed Peter would sometimes abandon his pride. I supposed it would only be natural to look after his brothers, though, especially at such a time as this. It was a little odd, though, to see Peter refraining from his sarcastic badgering, instead quietly helping. It was as though an entirely different cat had appeared.

Phantom broke my fazed sort of concentration by plodding over to the nearest wall and settling himself to clean up his fur a little. Glancing around, I saw him working through a nasty tangle on his chest, pushing out a frozen lump of snow with his tongue. At almost the same moment, I realized I, also, carried what felt like half of all the snow on the entire mountain in my fur. Perhaps I should sit down and work through my fur, too.

For a heartbeat, I almost turned my steps in Phantom's direction, but then I stopped myself. One stressful night of searching wouldn't get him talking to me again, after all. Did I even want him to? No, I didn't. Why would I? I didn't need him to help me be a good spy. I could spy all on my own if I wanted to.

Maybe my tiredness was getting to me. Turning resolutely away, I padded toward a bare stretch of wall beside the medics' tunnel. The rock was icy against my already cold fur, but I didn't care. I'd be warm soon enough.

Slowly, I started to give myself a thorough grooming. Starting with my neck and chest, I moved down along my belly, pulling out every lump of ice I found. It was rather tedious work, and after I'd gotten what was hopefully most of the snow out of my fur, I relaxed back against the ground for a bit of a rest. After all, I'd just spent half the night traipsing all over the mountain after Cephas. I deserved a bit of a rest after that!

Without much to focus on, my wandering gaze somehow found its way back to the little group by the nursing tunnel. Fable and Lumi, still looking rather nervous at the continued absence of their brother, had begun rasping their little tongues over their father's paws. Peter had apparently finished with Cephas's ears and had now started on the top of his head, working his way down toward his neck. Cephas himself remained completely motionless on the ground, his eyes shut, overcome by his exhaustion.

I suddenly became overly aware of my solitude by this tunnel. Here, in the Avanti Tribe, I had no one to go to in a time like this. I might have become friends with Avalon, Cephas, and their kits, and even Caspian, but I wasn't the one any of them would automatically think to go to. I was more of a… secondary option, in case their family or crush wasn't in the mood to be with them.

Sitting here, all alone, watching as Peter looked after his breaking brother, I felt a sudden wave of homesickness. Rowanpaw's face flashed before me, every one of his features illuminated with startling clarity: his dark green eyes, exactly the same shade as my own, his single black whisker, the little whorl of fur just beside his left ear. I thought of all our adventures back in the city, when we'd go to visit the Enclave or went tumbling off buildings. _Well, Rowanpaw never fell. That was always me._ Rowanpaw was too sensible to get too close to the edge. Not like me.

A wail rose like a bubble inside me, threatening to burst out of my mouth and echo loudly around the entire cavern. Clamping my jaws together, I buried my muzzle in my paws. When I felt two dots of what felt like warm water on my toes, part of me didn't seem all that surprised.

 _I miss my brother,_ I thought. _I miss Rowanpaw. I wish he was here now. I wish I could talk to him again. I wish I could just see him again, or feel his fur brushing mine. I wish I could tackle him and pin him to the ground like I always used to. I wish… I wish he was here with me, now. Then I wouldn't have to be alone._

For what felt like a long time after, I couldn't seem to pull myself together enough to even lift my head, much less start grooming myself again. My eyelids remained as heavy as ever, pressed against my slowly thawing forepaws. No more tears escaped them, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to fix my situation, curled against the cold wall, alone.

Finally, after I'd completely lost track of the time, my ears detected pawsteps echoing down the tunnel. The sound lent me enough strength to pull my head up, blinking around in anticipation of the search party's return. _Maybe they have Felix with them._ My heartrate quickened.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I noticed the other cats stiffen, awaiting the patrol's return about as eagerly as I did. Even Cephas pushed himself onto his elbows, staring blearily toward the cavern's main entrance.

Simon entered first, his pelt covered with snow, his eyes fixed on the ground. Behind him came Saffron, then Caspian, who supported a brown-and-white tom—Emil. _At least he's safe,_ I thought, though it did virtually nothing to loosen the knot of worry still tied up around my ribcage, constricting every breath I took.

I caught a glimpse of a long-haired white pelt. My heart skipped ahead to the tempo of a woodpecker's beak as I searched her chest for a small, swinging bundle of fur. But as she plodded farther into the cavern and raised her wide face to the dim glow of moonlight, I realized she carried no kitten.

They hadn't found Felix either.

Across the cavern, Cephas let out a low moan. He tried to get to his paws, but Peter firmly pushed him back to the ground, muttering a few words. In the tribe's near-silence, I could just barely make out what he said. "Don't. You'll kill yourself if you go back out there."

It was true, I realized. Even though Felix hadn't yet been brought back to the camp, none of us were fit to go back out into the snow. It was probably colder than ever out there, and after spending half a long night awake, not a single cat would be fit to brave the elements, not even Peter or Theola. My heart sinking, I sent up a quick prayer for the tiny kit.

Avalon headed toward her mate and remaining kits, curling her body around them, her plumy tail drawing Fable and Lumi close to her belly. Saffron almost had enough energy left to trot toward her sister, transitioning to a walk about a dog-length before reaching her. After hesitating for a moment, Caspian followed.

Simon cast a longing glance in his brothers' direction, but after a heartbeat turned resolutely away, instead hauling himself onto a flattish rock sticking up from the ground.

"Cats of the Avanti Tribe." His voice was weak, yet still carried to every corner of the motionless cave. "Our tribemate, Felix, is still lost on the mountain. But don't lose hope yet. Remember, our noble guru, Kahuna, has not yet returned. Perhaps she will find him. Until then, we have to trust in the Yaksha Tribe to keep him safe until morning."

Simon dipped his head, then cautiously stepped off his platform and picked his way over toward Peter and Cephas.

Sensing the relative excitement was dissipating, I tucked my chin around toward my shoulder and began licking the melting snow out of my fur once again. Might as well finish my bath, I supposed.

As I was finishing up my tail, carefully working around where I thought the fracture should be, I again heard footsteps. Pricking my ears, I glanced hopefully toward the entrance. However, I quickly realized the soft thumps came not from the tunnel, but instead from Caspian. The ghost tabby tom had apparently finished speaking to Saffron and Theola (mainly Theola, probably). I shifted over a little to give him at least a faintly warm seat.

"Heya, Rae." Caspian took the spot beside me with a grateful, if rather small, grin. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, okay, I guess." I shrugged. "I'm worried about Felix, though I guess everyone probably is."

"Yeah. That poor little guy. I hope he's all right." Caspian shot a quick glance toward the entrance. "I saw you were part of that second search patrol. It doesn't look like you lost any toes out there to the cold. You warm enough?"

I nodded to my recently dried fur. "Yeah."

"Listen," Caspian blinked down at me sympathetically, "I know you probably want to wait up for Kahuna to get back, but honestly, there's not much you can do by staying here right now. I'd like you to go down to your nest and sleep for a bit, okay?"

"But I don't want to!" I shook my head pleadingly, though at his words I felt a sudden itchiness growing in my eyes. "I want to see Kahuna as soon as she gets back. I want to see if she's got Felix."

"It won't do for you to worry about him," Caspian reasoned. "Worrying won't help him. Getting a good night's sleep, or as much of one as you can salvage at this point, _will._ You'll be fully rested for tomorrow morning if we still haven't found him by then. You can search for the entire day tomorrow if you really want to. But right now you're exhausted, and so is the rest of the tribe. We all need to get some sleep."

"But—"

"Here, what if I promise to come wake you the moment Kahuna returns? Then you won't miss much of anything and you'd still get some rest."

My protests started to die away. As much as I hated the idea of potentially missing Felix's return, I couldn't deny that Caspian had a point. And, of course, Felix would probably be taken down into the medics' cave right away to get treated. Then I'd be able to see him as much as I wanted.

"But… what if you forget?" I protested half-heartedly.

"I won't forget. I promise." Caspian nosed my flank, forcing me to my paws. "Now come on, your nest's waiting for you. I bet it's nice and soft and warm, just waiting for a cold Avanti-in-training like you. Doesn't that sound nice?"

I nodded without really noticing what I was doing. Caspian rested his tail across my back, leading me forward into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

"Rae! Rae, wake up!"

I started awake, my head shooting up, ears tilted forward in the direction of the tunnel. I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep.

Caspian's scent filled my nostrils. "I heard her, Rae. Kahuna's back."

I scrambled to my paws at once, all exhaustion fleeing to the back of my mind in the wake of a stab of adrenaline. "Felix?" I asked urgently.

"I'm not sure. I came down here before she appeared."

At that moment, a loud cry echoed down the tunnel: "Felix!"

I stared wide-eyed in Caspian's direction, my breaths coming quick and uneven. In the almost non-existent light, I saw his muscles tighten in what was probably a mixture of excitement and shock. Or maybe that was just what I was feeling.

A moment later, the two of us were racing side-by-side up the dark tunnel, our paws fumbling over pebbles and shallow hollows, our gasps of icy air slamming into the backs of our throats, our eyes wide, straining to see the first glimpse of the cavern.

The entrance loomed before us and I felt my heart begin racing at about the same speed as a giant eagle. Skidding through, we came to a halt and stared around.

Almost at once, I spotted Kahuna with her regal head bowed, Peter beside her. Cephas and Avalon had moved toward the entrance and were clustered around a certain spot, Fable and Lumi crouched nearby. As I started forward, I began focusing in on their expressions, complete with glassy eyes and gaping mouths, and their hunched postures. Immediately, a dash of cold sank its claws into my stomach.

Something was wrong. I could feel it.

As I drew nearer, Lumi let out a little whimper, burying her face in her mother's fur. Holding my breath, I took a last step forward, looking over her shoulder.

Felix lay between his parents' paws, slumped in a huddle on the frigid stone, his snowy fur illuminated by the dawn light seeping in from overhead. His legs seemed a little twisted, as though not bending in exactly the right places. His whiskers were flattened and his eyes closed.

"I wish I could have gotten to him sooner. I did all I could, but it was already out of my paws."

I heard Kahuna's words as though through a barrier, like a pillar of ice—warbling and faraway. The world seemed to have faded away, its hold over me lessening every heartbeat I stood here staring at Felix's little form. I couldn't believe what my eyes, my ears were telling me. They must be lying, they _must_ be. This couldn't be real.

Felix couldn't be… couldn't be…

 _Dead?_

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMMMM!**

 **I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it. But I had to.**

 **The night I finished this chapter (which would be yesterday night, now I think of it), I actually finished writing all huddled up in my chair. I wasn't even that cold, just emotionally broken at what I'd just done. My poor little Felix... (I hope you don't hate me too much)**

 **After that depressing ending, I suppose I'll proceed with only one QOTD to keep you from excess mental strain, even though it's entirely unrelated.**

 **QOTD: I'm starting up horseback riding lessons again for the first time since I was in like third grade. Do you like horses? Ever had lessons?**

 **AOTD: I'm excited. ^^ Also this is a completely terrible way to end a chapter like this. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything better. Feel free to completely ignore this if you so desire.**


	27. Confession

**First things first, guys I really want to say I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've gotten caught up in a bunch of life stuff recently and yeah it's exciting to have things to do, but also it's completely dried up my motivation for writing. The only reason I really was able to finish this chapter is because I had most of it written already, except for a tiny part at the end, which it's taken me about three weeks to write and then finally get back to editing the entire chapter with Leafy's help (as always).**

 **I'm really sorry to have to say this, but I don't think I'll be able to post anything for the next little while. I don't know when I'll get back into the swing of writing, unfortunately. I just want to say thank you to all of you for all your support of my writing and, indirectly, me. It's really meant so much and it's why I've kept writing since I was about twelve or so and posted my first ever fanfiction. Thank you all so so much and I really hope I can start up with writing again soon.**

* * *

The light slowly strengthened in the cavern as the sun began its slow journey skyward, but I barely noticed. I remained where I'd fallen, huddled in a corner, my unfocused eyes fixed on the stony ground. My mind felt numb, blank. It was as though Felix had stolen away a piece of me when he went to join the Yaksha Tribe. It just felt impossible to comprehend that he was gone.

Out in the cavern, the snow had been cleared away, providing an open space for Felix to lie directly in the center. I couldn't see his tiny body now, not with his family clustered around him. Cephas and Avalon, of course hadn't left their son's side since Kahuna had brought him back. Fable and Lumi crouched beside them, their expressions filled with a mixture of confusion and grief, uncertainty and hollowness. They kept glancing up at their parents as though seeking reassurance, though I doubted they found any. Cephas, at least, had finally completely fallen apart.

A few tail-length away from the grieving family sat Peter and Simon. Both toms had given up their usual facades and now cast tender, sorrowful looks in their brother's direction. I wondered if they felt how I did; utterly broken, but sensing my presence might be unwelcome. This was a time for Felix's family to come to terms with their pain, not friends and extended family. Not yet.

Hearing pawsteps somewhere across the cavern, I twitched my ears but didn't look up. It was probably Saffron or someone, going out to hunt. It felt wrong, somehow, that life kept going on, that we would be hungry soon, that we'd need to eat and sleep and move on with life. I didn't like the idea of moving on, not without a little ball of white fluff dashing out of the nursing tunnel to greet me every morning. It didn't feel right for Felix to remain stuck in the past while the future moved on without him.

"Cats of the Avanti Tribe," a voice called. After a moment, my dulled brain recognized it to be Kahuna's. Perhaps it'd be smart to look up after all. But somehow, I couldn't summon the strength or the willpower, so my head remained bowed toward the ground.

"We have suffered a great loss this day," Kahuna continued, sweeping her long tail around her body. "I, like every other Avanti, feel the loss of this young soul most keenly in our time of trouble." She paused for a moment, gazing around the cavern. "For it is because of this trouble that Felix's life was lost."

A slight murmur traveled around the camp's edges. I pricked my ears, listening a little closer.

"It is with… great sorrow… that I must identify this kit's killer." Kahuna took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. "It was my—my _murderous_ brother, Nova. Nova is responsible for Felix's death."

I couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping my lips. Somehow, I suddenly found myself staring up at the guru, open-mouthed. From the rather noisier disturbance around me, I knew the rest of the tribe must have reacted in much the same way.

"I couldn't believe it either, at first." Kahuna grimaced, bowing her head. "I found him lying at the bottom of a cliff and thought that, in all the darkness and snow, he'd accidentally slipped off. But when I picked him up to take him back to his family…" She shook her head hopelessly. "I found the merest trace of Nova's scent upon his fur. Though I did not want to believe it, I felt I had no choice. How else could that scent have gotten there?"

 _No… not Nova. Nova wouldn't…_ Already I felt the denial rising in my mind. But… but what if? What if he had? I hadn't known him all that long before I came here; he could easily have just put up a mask of sorts. Now that I really thought about it, I'd only joined the Rebellion because Moki had, because Moki had believed it was in the right, because her brother had believed it was in the right. So many cats had joined; they couldn't all be wrong, could they? But… what if they were? What if it really was all a lie? What if Nova wasn't the noble leader I'd thought he was after all?

All around, cats were muttering to each other, their expressions hardening into anger, into hatred. I spotted Saffron whispering fiercely to Theola, who nodded every few heartbeats or so. Peter nudged Simon, reaching over to speak into his ear. Emil looked up at Kahuna, his eyes narrowed and his claws kneading at the ground. Even Cephas had looked up, eyes bloodshot from tears and exhaustion, staring wordlessly at his guru.

"Fellow Avanti," Kahuna called over the rising level of noise, "Would you allow a kit-murderer to reign on this mountain? Would you let him trick your former tribemates into blindly following his bloodstained path? Are you going to let this atrocity go unchallenged?"

"No!" Peter replied, his tail beginning to lash.

"Never!" echoed Saffron, her ears flat against her head.

Kahuna dipped her head, closing her eyes momentarily. "You do me proud," she meowed, her voice returning to its previous softness. With her change in volume, the rest of the cavern quieted, too. "We will devote this day to grieving the innocent kit, Felix, whose life was stolen from him last night. But tomorrow…" her eyes flashed, and I could've sworn her gaze paused on Simon, "tomorrow we will begin planning our revenge. Nova will soon regret his actions."

Her speech finished, the guru leaped off her rock and padded into her tunnel with a flick of her tail. Almost immediately, Peter got up to follow her.

Instead of following him, though, my eyes remained fixed on Simon, who was left alone a few paces away from Cephas and Avalon. If Nova really was lying, should I tell him my true identity? Would he tell Kahuna; would I be punished for my crime? But no, if I voluntarily acknowledged I was wrong… they surely wouldn't start keeping me prisoner. Would they?

Perhaps it'd be best to discuss it with Phantom beforehand. Glancing around, my eyes raking through the familiar faces, I caught a glimpse of his figure before he vanished into one of the larger tunnels on the side opposite the prey-pile. That'd probably be the main sleeping den, then. Maybe he was going to get a bit of rest. It was probably smart of him—he hadn't gotten much if any sleep last night, and there was the half moon tonight.

 _The half moon!_ My stomach twisted at the thought. I was supposed to go tonight and tell Nova about Simon trying to steal the Rebellion's plans. After Kahuna's speech, though… I wasn't so sure if I really should. If Nova was the wrong side, then telling him would completely derail any chance Kahuna would have of winning this battle.

 _Ugh._ I let my chin fall back onto my paws. Why did I have to be stuck in the middle like this? Why couldn't someone just tell me what the truth was? It was so much harder to figure it out on my own. I just wanted to know what was _right._ Was that really too much to ask?

"Rae!" A soft voice called across the cavern and I pricked up my ears once again. It was Avalon. The sides of her face were streaked with dampness and, like her mate, her eyes looked bloodshot, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

"Wh…" My voice came out as a soft, raspy warble and I had to clear my throat. "What is it?"

"Come join us. Felix…" She swallowed hard. "He—he'd want you here too."

I dipped my head and, using what seemed to be an excessive amount of energy, pushed myself to my paws and stumbled across the cavern. It seemed my paws were numb, either from the cold or from lying on them for so long. Honestly, though, I didn't really care to figure out which it was.

As I crouched down beside Avalon, she wrapped her plumy tail around my body. Almost unconsciously, I relaxed into her embrace, pressing myself into her thick, warm fur. I shut my eyes, welcoming the sensation of being held. When, at long last, I blinked my eyes open again, I felt marginally stronger. Gathering up every last piece of courage I could muster, I gazed down at Felix's body.

Almost at once, I felt tears welling up at the corners of my eyes again. His little body lay curled on the ground, carefully arranged to cover his injuries. His fur appeared to have a slightly shimmery coating, as though the lingering ice crystals from the snow still refused to melt. That must mean his natural body heat was long gone, I realized. Sure enough, when I reached out to brush my muzzle against his pelt, it felt like nothing more than frozen grass against my skin. I choked back another sob.

But there seemed to be something off about him, even considering his complete stillness—something not quite right. I brushed my nose over his flank again, wondering what it could be. Was it the odd angle of his legs? No, those were safely tucked under his body. Was there some dried blood still on his fur? No, it was as white and soft as it always was. What, then?

As I inhaled deeply, wondering if Saffron's hurried treatments had stolen his scent, an idea suddenly occurred to me. In Kahuna's speech, she'd mentioned smelling a hint of Nova on his pelt. Now, however, even though I could smell Felix and Kahuna perfectly, I couldn't catch even a whiff of the Rebellion leader.

My heart leaped jerkily at the thought. Was it possible—had Kahuna been _lying?_ Had she made up Nova's scent entirely for the sake of blaming Felix's death on him?

But no, that would be much too hard a detail to overlook. Surely if Kahuna _was_ , in fact, lying, she wouldn't dare make up something like Nova's scent. Anyone with a nose would be able to see through it, then.

But then why hadn't anyone else called her out on it? Maybe there really _was_ Nova's scent on Felix, and I was just missing it? Inhaling again, though trying to keep my breaths quiet in order to avoid rousing Avalon's suspicion, I passed my muzzle over Felix's curled form one more time. My search yielded nothing, however, and I was forced to slump back into a crouch, confusion fogging my mind. Was it possible Kahuna had just completely made up the lie, trusting her tribe's grief to let them overlook or even imagine Nova's scent there?

Or perhaps Kahuna's scent had merely covered over Nova's. Kahuna had only mentioned smelling the scent after she'd picked up Felix. Maybe her breath and her muzzle's fur had rubbed over any trace of Nova, so that now I couldn't smell a thing.

 _Yaksha, I don't know what to believe!_ I sank my muzzle onto my paws, heaving a deep sigh. And, of course, I had to decide who to follow by tonight, when the half moon would rise and Nova would come to meet with Phantom. If I went, I could tell Nova about Simon's attempts to steal his plans. If I stayed here, Simon would probably succeed in coaxing their battle plans out of his Rebellion friend.

My decision today would probably affect the outcome of this entire war, possibly even _decide_ it. Obviously, I wanted the right side to win. The only thing was… which side was right? Which side was telling the truth?

 _I hate being a spy. This is too much pressure, too much stress. Why does all this have to fall on me? Why can't I just heal properly and go back to Rowanpaw?_

Perhaps I could just ask Phantom about it. He had more experience being a spy, after all, even if only by a couple moons. When compared with my measly half moon, Phantom was practically an expert. Of course, there was that whole him-not-talking-to-me thing. Yes, he'd been civil with me last night, and had even carried on a sort of regular conversation, though that could also have just been due to the shock of finding Emil missing. I had tried to talk to him before about Simon stealing the Rebellion's plans, and he'd just brushed me off like a speck of gravel on his pelt. I didn't want to repeat that humiliation. And, of course, I probably didn't need help anyway. I could deal with this on my own.

Couldn't I?

My eyes found the tunnel leading to the Avanti cave, its mouth darkened by shadows. I couldn't see anything about a tail-length inside it, much less anything all the way down into the cave itself, where Phantom no doubt slept, exhausted from last night's events, preparing for his trip to the border tonight. He knew where his loyalties lay. He was so certain Nova's side of the story was, in fact, the truth.

I should probably trust his judgement, shouldn't I? After all, he was the only cat I knew of who kept his allegiance despite living full-time in a tribe based entirely on an opposing opinion. If he was so sure of Nova's truth, shouldn't I feel the same? There must be some solid reason why he hadn't turned tail on the Rebellion, right?

Perhaps I could go down to the border tonight and see how Nova acted. If I mentioned Felix, would he respond at all? Maybe his body would give him away with the twitch of a tail or an ear. If I watched carefully, even in the darkness of the night, maybe I could figure out who was really responsible for this… this… this loss.

A smaller figure crept up from behind, pressing itself into my fur. Glancing down, I recognized the long, white fur as belonging to Lumi. Clenching my tongue between my teeth, I leaned down and gave her a nuzzle.

What was I thinking? I shouldn't be planning my night right now, not so soon after Kahuna had returned. Lumi, Avalon, Cephas, Fable—they all needed my support now more than ever while they grieved for the little kit before us.

Wrapping my tail around Lumi much like Avalon had done to me, I drew her closer and lay my head on my paws, pressing my cheek against her fur. Letting out a hiccupping breath, she leaned into me and grew silent.

Across our little circle, Peter padded hesitantly forward to join Cephas. He and I shared a glance, and, though I wasn't all that fond of him, a sort of agreement passed between us. It was our job to support this shrunken family now. We were here to help them through their vigil today.

* * *

I stayed as long as I could before leaving the family. Though I probably should've stayed longer, the sky was quickly darkening and I knew I'd most likely have some trouble finding the meeting place again. After all, the last time I'd been there was a whole half moon ago, and I'd approached it from the other side.

I forced myself to smother my doubts. How hard could it be, after all? Phantom went there two or three times every single moon!

Saffron sat guard tonight, her tail wrapped tightly around her paws to ward off the chill. She cast me an inquisitive glance as I slipped past her, and I muttered, "Going for a walk." Though it sent a sharp claw deep into my chest to use Fe… to use _him_ as an excuse, the blue-cream tortoiseshell's sympathetic, understanding expression gave me the confidence she wouldn't try to follow.

 _I'm sorry, Felix. I'll make it up to you, I promise. But this is important; surely you can understand that._

I padded farther into the dark, snow-covered forest, shivering as a chilly breeze whispered its way through the leafless branches overhead. Yet again, I wished my pelt was thicker or longer or both, to help insulate my body from the Frozen-Time cold. At least I blended in with the snow, I supposed, glancing over my shoulder to make sure I'd passed out of Saffron's sight. Though I wasn't entirely sure where I was headed, it would probably be best if she didn't see which path I took.

Well, the meeting-place was probably somewhere near the border, right? As long as I headed down the mountain, I'd probably run into Rebellion scents sooner or later. Then it'd be a straight shot around the slope until I found the place. It wouldn't be too far away, surely, or else the Avanti would notice Phantom's absence every half moon. He'd have to be out and in again in about the same amount of time as it'd take to make dirt. And if it wasn't too far away, there was virtually no way I'd end up missing it.

With a bubble of confidence slowly rising within me, I set off again, aiming my steps down the steepest path I could find, stumbling through the snow by the light of only a few scattered stars (the clouds from yesterday had apparently not yet vanished, blocking the light from the half-moon).

As I skidded down slope after slope, spraying snow everywhere with each movement, I realized I was leaving an incredibly easy path to follow straight toward the Rebellion. My stomach turned over and I glanced back up the trail, wondering if there was some way to cover my tracks. Unfortunately, though, they appeared to be too deep and too wide to merely scrape some snow back over again. If I continued like this, I'd just lead the Avanti directly to the meeting-place, thus giving away both myself and Phantom. That _certainly_ wouldn't be good. Then, Phantom would actually have a legitimate reason for refusing to acknowledge my status as a spy. No spy in their right mind would give themselves away so blatantly, after all.

Well, what could I do instead, then? I cast my gaze around, looking from the grayish trees to the shriveled foliage to the open space of my path. Perhaps I could crawl under the bushes like I did with the kits? Except… no, that wouldn't work; they were much too spaced apart. I'd have to leap about ten tail-lengths into the air to make it from one to the next, and, unfortunately, I did not happen to have that skill.

Maybe instead I could climb the trees? My eyes flicked upward, eying the bare branches. Each one was covered in a layer of snow, mounded precisely so that if I stepped on them, it would immediately crumble off. Even if my tracker didn't notice the extra snow on the ground, they'd probably immediately see the clear branches and follow those as easily as a ground trail.

 _Ugh!_ I spun in a circle, my eyes flickering from shape to shape, trying desperately to think up another method of traveling through the snow undetected. Unfortunately, though, my search yielded nothing. Biting down on my tongue, I blinked hard, fighting back a resurgence of the tears that had lingered just under the surface ever since I'd found out about Felix. _Stupid, stupid snow! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_

I stomped a paw into the fluffy layer, sinking it all the way to the frozen ground. It didn't do much to affect the snow, instead just letting it cling all the more to my fur. Shaking off my foot with a growl, I swiped my claws through a drift, scattering snowflakes everywhere. Only, that did virtually nothing, either.

Fighting hard to contain a frustrated yowl surely loud enough to wake the entire mountain, I sprang into action. My paws became mindless blurs of motion as they slashed, stomped, pounded, scraped, and pummeled the icy snow. I rolled and romped around the path, lunging at drifts and trying to force them into submission. I even tried to use my tail, though it was nowhere near strong enough to help.

"Rae?"

A soft voice cut through my fervor. I skidded to a halt, panting, staring around for its source. It took me a moment to find it, but I eventually spotted Phantom (of course) slinking out from behind the shadow of a large tree. He blinked at the snow clumping around my paws, astonishment and confusion battling for superiority in his expression.

I glanced around, wondering what exactly he was looking at. Shock pulsed through my body as I realized I'd just about cleared an entire section of snow from the path. Had I really just managed to do that?

Phantom paced cautiously forward. "What are you doing out here? What… what are you _doing_ out here?"

"Um." My frustration had begun to ebb away. In its absence, I realized I couldn't quite summon up a good reason for my actions. "I wanted to, er, find a way of not making tracks in the snow."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but… I don't believe you've exactly accomplished that."

I ducked my head, the warmth of embarrassment spreading under my fur. At least it warded off the chilled air; I only hoped Phantom couldn't see the flush through my pale fur.

"But, Rae," Phantom continued, his confusion lingering in the tilt of his eyebrows, "you didn't answer my first question. What are you doing _out here?_ I mean, well…" He trailed off, looking away.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Well, now he'd gone and piqued my curiosity. He couldn't just stop now and expect me to forget about it. _"What?"_

"Nothing."

"Come on!" Phantom didn't reply. I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts, then meowed, "Okay. You answer my question and I'll answer yours."

For a moment, I thought he'd refuse again. He certainly kept me hanging for several long moments, silent and motionless as a shadow amongst the snow. Then:

"Fine." Phantom's voice sounded more like an exhale than true speech. "Only, I asked my question first. You go."

I blinked, a counterargument rising within me. But then again, if I didn't answer Phantom, it was probably virtually impossible he'd answer mine. "Okay, then. I… well, I came out here to, er, go to the, the half-moon meeting." Halfway through my reply, I realized Phantom would almost certainly disapprove of my choice of action. Rubbing one forepaw nervously against the other, I waited uncertainly for his reaction.

He didn't move at once. I had to remind myself it was probably just his way, concealing his thoughts and emotions and such; he'd probably built it up during his time as a spy.

"Oh. I see."

I noticed that he still hadn't moved. Was he angry? Frustrated? Resigned? Impressed? I had no idea.

"A deal's a deal," I tried, wrapping my tail close to my side nervously. "You answer my question now. What were you thinking I was out here for?"

Phantom didn't even acknowledge that I'd spoken, instead letting the silence drag on horribly. My tail grew progressively tighter around my hind leg until I felt a tiny jolt of pain around the site of my fracture. Even if Phantom was giving me the silent treatment again, I couldn't let myself worsen my still-healing injuries again.

"Why would you think it's necessary for you to join me at this meeting?" Phantom finally said, his voice reminiscent of the Frozen-Time sky—cold and distant.

"Er, well—" I began, but forced myself to stop. I had no reason to act like a kit caught misbehaving. I had every right to go and give a report to Nova, too. We were both spies, at the same rank and about the same age. He shouldn't have the ability to lord that over me. Tilting my chin up, I shot him a glare. "Why wouldn't I?" I replied icily. "After all, you refused to listen when I relayed my findings to you. If you won't listen, perhaps Nova will."

"What findings? I never heard any _findings."_

"Oh, yes you did! Remember—" even amidst my rising anger, I reminded myself to lower my voice, "—remember when I told you about Simon trying to steal the Rebellion's battle plans? You did nothing, _nothing,_ to reassure me you'd relay those tonight. I felt my only choice was to give Nova that information myself."

Phantom stared at me for a heartbeat, snow-heavy clouds gathering behind his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, but his voice froze in his throat as his ear swiveled around, back up the path I'd come.

After straining my own ears, I heard it too—heavy footsteps crunching through snow. Someone had found my trail and was apparently following it. Did they know our secret? Were they going to reveal us to Kahuna?

My heart pounding loudly in my ears, drowning out the sound of pawsteps, I stared open-mouthed at Phantom, whose anger had melted away. He looked petrified.

Mismatched ideas whirled around and around inside my mind like a windstorm. Could we make a run for it? But no, our follower would see our trails, or at least my trail, and keep following us. What if we hid somewhere, like behind Phantom's tree? Again, no, that wouldn't work; after seeing the path end, whoever it was would search around the area to find us. Perhaps if…?

A plan crashed into sudden existence. "Phantom," I hissed, "you go on ahead. Go meet Nova. I'll lead them away."

If it was even possible, I thought I saw his eyes stretch even wider. After a heartbeat of consideration, he gave me a brief nod and darted past me, leaping lightly into the snow. I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to see him twist his paws into a shape reminiscent of a squirrel's print, his tail sweeping over the ground behind him, before I darted in an entirely different direction, sliding down a short slope before darting along a flatter ridge, kicking up as much snow as I could in the process.

I could only hope Phantom's and my pursuer decided to follow me instead of the squirrel.

As I rounded a close stand of rowan trees, I skidded to a halt, my shoulder throbbing gently and my sides panting from the exertion. Straining my ears, trying to peer through the thick growth of trunks, I fruitlessly attempted to slow my breathing. Had they followed me? Or had they gone after Phantom?

Seconds passed, each a flurry of nervous heartbeats. As the silence grew, so did my nerves, building up inside me like a heap of prey. It was dumb, I now realized, for Phantom to imitate a squirrel. Any sane Avanti would obviously go after the food. After all, it was Frozen-Time, when all the prey either died of cold or burrowed deep underground, too far away for us to reach. Especially after the past day, since half the tribe had been… well, otherwise occupied. No one had really felt much like hunting.

After a moment, I forced my thoughts aside. Our follower must have gone after Phantom. Maybe if I moved fast I could catch them and… divert their attention somehow. I had to keep them away from Phantom while he met with Nova.

I'd taken about two steps back along my path when I caught a glimpse of movement up ahead. Heart suddenly beating faster than a bird's wings, I pressed myself back against a tree.

Whoever it was must've decided to follow me after all. As soon as they rounded the clump of trees, they'd catch me.

I had to move. Now.

It felt almost the same as before, when I'd trampled the snow. My paws appeared to take on minds of their own as they sent me surging forward. Leaning from side to side as I wound through the trees, dodging low-hanging branches and lifting my knees to avoid exposed roots, I flashed through the copse. I didn't dare slow enough to glance over my shoulder; a moment of blindness could send me hurtling straight into a tree. The pain in my shoulder and tail had vanished.

My wide pupils focused on what appeared to be a clearing up ahead. Instinctively, I aimed for it, only realizing as I burst out of the rowan trees that if I could see better, so could my pursuer. I had to lead whoever it was as far away as possible from Phantom. And if they never realized my identity, maybe that'd be best. That way I wouldn't have to think up a good cover story for being out in the forest this late.

In the darkness, I almost didn't see the faint glimmer of starlight on ice. As it was, I just barely stopped in time, sending pawfuls of snow tumbling down the short slope.

I'd hit the stream.

Breathing heavily, every exhale sending a cloud of pale vapor into the air, I quickly scanned my new surroundings. I realized instantly it didn't look good; the stream itself was much too wide across to jump and, though it was covered with a layer of ice, I didn't think I'd trust it with my weight. It curved around me in a wide arc, extending on either side back into the dense stand of mountain ash trees.

The only way forward seemed to be backward, but of course that was where my follower was—and, judging from the faintly crunching pawsteps, they were coming closer.

Perhaps if I squeezed around along the stream? If I hid behind a thick enough tree, I might be able to backtrack long enough to return to my original path and head back to the cavern. Trying now to quieten my breathing, I began trotting along the bank, my eyes fixed on my destination.

"Rae!"

I stopped dead, as frozen as the stream except for my foggy exhales. _Squirrel tails,_ I cursed mentally.

Pawsteps again. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a cream-colored figure padding toward me. Caspian?

"There you are," he meowed, smiling gently. "I… well, I saw you leave. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"W-what?" I blinked at him.

"Well, I thought maybe… what with, well, you know." He trailed off, his smile fading.

"Oh."

Silence fell. Caspian shuffled his paws a little, then murmured, "Yeah. Only—" He cut himself off.

"What?"

"Uh, well," he hesitated again. "I, um, couldn't help but notice you seemed… well, rather purposeful. Like you were _going_ somewhere."

My heart began to pound again. If I'd guessed right as to where he was headed… this was not good. Not good at all.

"Except, Rae, I didn't think that was true. Because if I were to guess, I'd have to say I thought you were going to the Rebellion."

He paused again. I tried to keep my body completely still, like I was a tree or a rock. An innocent tree or an innocent rock.

"…but you weren't… were you? I mean, that'd mean you were, I dunno, a spy or something."

I had to say something. I had to. Or else Caspian would think I _was_ , in fact, a spy. I just couldn't say the _wrong_ thing either.

"I, uh, I—I was just, just going for a walk," I stammered. "Um, to—clear my head."

"Mmm."

Oh no. He didn't sound convinced. I'd said something wrong. "Uh, what are, what are you doing? Out here, I mean? In the cold?" I glanced vaguely around. "It's, um, kinda dark for a walk."

"I came looking for you, as I just said." Was it my imagination or had one of Caspian's eyebrows inched upward a little? "After all, it isn't exactly the optimal time for a walk. As you just said."

 _Great Yaksha._ This was not going well. Not at all. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to either side of Cephas, searching for an exit. I doubted he'd let me slip past him, though, not when I hadn't properly answered his question yet. I opened my mouth again, but couldn't find anything to say.

A crease appeared between Caspian's eyebrows. "Rae? Is… is there something you're not telling me?" He spoke softly, his voice almost drowned out by the wind-rustled branches overhead. "Is there something I should know about?"

 _I can't tell him. I can't tell him I'm a spy. He's a member of the Avanti. He stayed here because he believed Kahuna. He stayed even though most of his tribe followed Nova… including his family…_ All of a sudden, the spark of an idea appeared amidst the darkness of my mind.

"Okay. Okay, fine. You're right." I hung my head, grimacing at my numb paws. "I… I _was_ going toward the Rebellion."

I heard Caspian inhale sharply, though he tried to muffle it. He remained as silent as the snow, wordlessly encouraging me to continue.

"But—but it's not what you think. I'm not a… a traitor. It's just…" I nibbled at my lip, lifting my chin to be sure Caspian would see. "Well, what I mean to say is… I just wanted to see my brother again."

Confusion settled on Caspian's face like a snowflake upon his nose. "Phantom?"

"What? Oh—no. Not Phantom. My… my real brother."

"Phantom isn't your brother?" Caspian took a step forward, leaning down to stare into my eyes. I had to look away from the intensity of his gaze. It was like trying to look into the eyes of a car.

"No," I shook my head. "I met him… before I arrived at the Avanti Tribe. I needed treatment and he agreed to help me." Yaksha, why was I telling him this much? I'd only wanted to mention Rowanpaw, not dive into my entire backstory!

His face darkened. "So you've been lying to the tribe all this time."

"What? No! I mean—" I floundered for words. "I—I mean, um, I, I didn't _want_ to. But…" _Bring it back to Rowanpaw._ "But I didn't think the tribe would accept me if they knew I had a brother in the Rebellion."

Caspian blinked. "Your brother… is in the Rebellion."

I nodded. "His name's Rowanpaw. He wanted to come with me, but… well," I hesitated, unwilling to mention Nova's name. Caspian had already looked about ready to kick me out of the tribe once tonight. "Uh, it probably wouldn't have been best to give Phantom _two_ siblings to watch out for. He's already got his paws full with me."

Caspian remained silent for a moment. I noticed his eyes looked a little unfocused and had drifted sideways a hair, staring not at me but at the shadowy forest behind me.

"I, um. I saw your sisters there. And your parents. When I first arrived, I mean." I hesitated, trying to discern any change of Caspian's features, but found none. "Lukan dressed my wounds before I came to see Cephas."

My heart sank as, still, Caspian didn't react. That, after all, had been my idea—to tell him about Rowanpaw and remind him of his family. We both had family in the Rebellion. I'd thought maybe he'd relate and forgive me for trying to reach the Rebellion. If that didn't work I didn't know what else to try.

"I see."

I had to prick my ears to hear over the wind; he'd spoken so softly. For a couple heartbeats, I teetered on the brink of replying, but in the end figured it might be better to just let him elaborate.

It took him several drawn-out moments to continue. By the time he finally opened his mouth once again, I'd started shivering. "So what you're telling me… is you lied to the Avanti Tribe to be healed."

My stomach turned over. "No! I—I mean," I hastily backtracked, "um, I didn't want to. B—but I thought… well, I thought the Avanti wouldn't take kindly to my having a brother amongst their enemies."

"They accepted me," Caspian pointed out. "They trust me."

"I didn't know you back then. And, uh, also, you were raised here, weren't you?" I paused, waiting for his confirmation, but none came. "So, uh, they'd be more likely to trust you since they knew you. I was a complete stranger."

Caspian grimaced. It might have just been me, but I thought I saw a glimmer of focus returning to his pupils. "I don't like that you lied," he muttered gruffly. "It's wrong to tell a lie. You should know that. They have a habit of hurting others. But…"

My eyes widened in the silence, though I tried to keep my overall body language neutral.

Caspian sighed. "But you do have a point. And… and it can be tough to leave siblings behind. I know."

"I think about him at least once a day," I confessed, watching his expression closely from under my eyelids.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah." He paused, then continued, "Sometimes I'll be reminded of Ceranna or Calyx. Something someone says or a little twitch of their ear."

"Rowanpaw and I used to be inseparable. I guess that just makes it harder to believe I haven't seen him in an entire half moon."

"Us, too. Ceranna and I used to take these long walks around the mountain. Calyx used to tease me nonstop about how much worse I was at stealth than she."

As Caspian's voice trailed off again, a strong gust of wind rattled the tree branches overhead, flattening the fur along our flanks. I shuddered again from the sudden blast of cold, crouching instinctively to conserve my remaining reservoirs of heat.

Caspian blinked, his eyes widening. "It's so cold out. Let's get back to the cavern, okay?"

I nodded as he padded around to my side, nosing me to my feet again. We leaned against each other as we started back up the mountain.

"Caspian?" I murmured through numb lips.

"Mm?"

"Are you… are you going to tell anyone about Rowanpaw?"

His slight hesitation sent a swarm of butterflies flooding through my ribcage. "No. I don't think I should give them any reason to doubt your loyalty. After all, just having a sibling in the Rebellion doesn't mean you're about to turn traitor."

Though his words partially eased my knotted stomach, I couldn't completely shake off the lingering sensation of unease. After all, I was intending to betray the tribe. Once I learned their plans, I could help Nova win the war.

At least, that's what I had assumed before I started this whole spy thing. Now, though, I wasn't sure what I should do. I groaned under my breath; why did everything suddenly have to be so complicated?


End file.
